High School DXD if: With Broken Wings
by Aeretr
Summary: Spin-off de HSDXD Left Behind : Cuantas veces reniegas de tu origen y por mas que intentas alejarte de ello... termina por alcanzarte; Akeno Himejima mejor conocida como "la sacerdotisa del relámpago" vive con ese dilema y mas cuando resulta ser la clave para liberar algo mas siniestro. Pero no debe de olvidar una cosa al final... la familia es lo que cuenta.
1. Prologo Lazos

Hay cosas que nos vinculan con las demás personas, a veces son simple y llanos eventos que marcan la diferencia en nuestra percepción del entorno en el que vivimos. Haciéndonos compaginar con las dispares personalidades del resto de los individuos que nos rodean.

Lazos de camarería son los que se forman entre aquellos que comparten un mismo objetivo en común.

Lazos de amistad son los que se forman entre a aquellos que no forman parte de tu misma familia.

Lazos de amor… los que unen a los que comparten un mismo sentimiento por el otro.

Todos estos lazos pueden sufrir daños, ante situaciones extraordinarias, que a veces son lo suficientemente impactantes en la psique del individuo que termina por destruirlos. Pero de todos esos hay una clase de Lazo que por más que sea dañado se mantiene firme.

Los lazos familiares, aquellos que te atan con las personas que compartes parentesco sanguíneo, no importa cuánto la persona desee negarlo u olvidarlo, es algo que se encuentra muy dentro de tu corazón y alma. Siempre estará presente en tu interior, recordándote que siempre estarás vinculado con aquellos que son tu familia.

* * *

 _ **If Life 0: Lazos**_ _._

* * *

En el cielo ocurre algo curioso, casi todos los ángeles que nacen allí son considerados hermanos, ya que provienen de la misma fuente, el amor infinito de Dios, pero hubo un caso especial entre los nacimientos de los ángeles, ya que nunca están íntimamente vinculados entre ellos, pero si le preguntaran a Baraqiel y Ramiel, ambos ángeles son verdaderamente hermano y hermana.

Baraqiel siempre fue una persona alta y de complexión gruesa, pero con una personalidad calmada y respetuosa, su hermana Ramiel era bajita a comparación del resto, y de una apariencia frágil, pero su personalidad era explosiva y juguetona. Eran tan cercanos que era muy extraño que estuviesen separados uno del otro por mucho tiempo, cosa que causaba gracia en toda la corte celestial. Muchos cuestionaban esa extraña simbiosis que poseían ellos dos.

Pero a palabras de la propia Ramiel: _"El trueno y el relámpago siempre van de la mano"._ Bajo ese extraño lema ambos ángeles hacían todo juntos, inclusive cuando fueron los inicios de la "Gran Guerra Bíblica", ambos ángeles demostraban por qué debían estar juntos, cientos y quizás miles de demonios caían ante el maravilloso poder destructivo de ambos, los relámpagos sagrados.

Fue así que muchos respetaron a la pareja de auténticos hermanos, ya no cuestionaban la decisión de ambos de permanecer juntos.

Eran tan leales uno del otro que cuando Baraqiel siguió a Azazel al caer de la gracia de Dios, que la misma Ramiel no dudo un segundo en seguir a su hermano.

" _El trueno y el relámpago van de la mano"_

Usualmente eso llevaría al comienzo de una leyenda, pero curiosamente ambos continuaron juntos por un tiempo, al ser ángeles caídos parte de su personalidad se torció para bien o para mal. Baraqiel desarrollo un extraño gusto por el masoquismo y Ramiel… se volvió una persona con un sentido mortal por el amor, casi siempre terminaba obsesionada por cualquier hombre que le hablase lindo. La distancia entre ambos hermanos era a veces grande y otras veces no existía.

Pero a pesar de las penurias que vivieron durante la época de la guerra, ambos mantenían ese vínculo que les unía… ellos dos eran familia.

Pasaron las centurias, hasta que llegaron a la época actual, fue entonces cuando Ramiel miraba curiosa por no decir molesta al cabizbajo de su hermano, claro enorme a comparación de ella.

¿Y bien que pasó esta vez? – la pequeña Ramiel miraba con fastidio la actitud de su hermano - ¡Vamos contesta de una buena vez!

¡He perdido a mi linda Akeno! – Baraqiel empezaba a llorar amargamente – ¡ese maldito Phenex planea separarme de ella!

¿Cómo está eso? – la pelinegra suspiraba preocupada – sé que ella es la Reina de Princesa de Carmesí de la Ruina… a menos que..

¡Ambos se han casado, y para colmo la han obligado permanecer indefinidamente en el inframundo – nuevamente el ángel del relámpago comenzaba a llorar – Yo… en verdad… quiero… recuperar a mi hija.

Si… lo sé – Ramiel se levantó levemente y comenzó a acaricia el cabello de su hermano – Ella aun no te perdona lo de Shuri, pero ambos hicimos lo posible por salvarla.

Era cierto, al final de la guerra o más bien cuando las facciones pactaron un cese a las hostilidades, la ángel del trueno decidió perseguir un modo de vida más estable, fue entonces que conoció a Hiroki Yoshida quien en ese entonces era un tranquilo oficial de la policía, increíblemente el hombre encontró el estilo de amor de Ramiel reconfortante (Ramiel le estuvo siguiendo en sus rondas todos los días), ya que el hombre había tenido demasiado desamores debido a lo absorbente de su trabajo.

Baraqiel hizo lo mismo que su hermana y termino cayendo en los brazos de Shuri Himejima, quien le salvo la vida después de un enfrentamiento con un demonio poderoso, al parecer ambos hermanos encontraron la estabilidad y paz que ellos necesitaban en sus vidas, aunque el destino se encargó de frustrarles la felicidad.

La familia de Shuri encontró aquella relación indignante y no solo eso el nacimiento de la hija de ambos fue el detonante para una lucha interna del clan Himejima, tras ese enfrentamiento determinaron que debían eliminar tal falta.

Akeno Himejima debía morir a toda costa, la tarde en que se llevaría a cabo el asesinato de la pequeña Akeno, Baraquiel contactó a su única hermana Ramiel, para que alojara momentáneamente a su mujer e hija, la ángel de trueno acepto gustosa ya que quería que su hijo conociera a su única familiar cercano a su edad.

" _Ya que el trueno y el relámpago van de la mano"_

Desgraciadamente la tragedia ocurrió, sesgando la vida de Shuri y haciendo que Akeno terminara odiando a su padre, devastado por su fracaso Baraquiel mantenía una distancia entre él y su hija, a pesar que ahora ella era sirviente de un demonio; al menos ella continuaría siendo feliz sin él.

Pero con todo lo que ocurrió en torno al matrimonio de Rias Gremory la situación se tornó insostenible para Baraqiel, quien se mostraba en un estado depresivo compulsivo.

¡Cielo ya llegamos! – la voz de un hombre resonó por el pasillo de la casa - ¿Tenemos visitas?

Acercándose con lentitud un hombre entrados en sus cuarentas, un poco más alto que el promedio, usando unos anteojos de armazón grueso y un cabello negro bien peinado, todo eso portando el uniforme propio de la policía de Japón, miraba como el hermano de Ramiel lloraba desconsoladamente.

Hiroki, cariño – la pequeña Ramiel se acercó a su esposo para pararse de puntillas y depositar un beso en sus labios - ¿Qué tal tu trabajo

¿Y ahora que le ocurre a tu hermano? – preguntaba Hiroki mientras miraba sollozar al su hermano político.

Pues parece que su hija se va indefinidamente al inframundo – Ramiel comentaba un poco triste a lo que Hiroki simplemente asintió – y el pobre está deprimido.

Una segunda persona ingreso al comedor de la aquella casa, un joven de unos 16 años de edad, con un cabello tan negro como el de Hiroki y una complexión que a simple vista luciría delgada pero debajo de esa apariencia se ocultaba un deportista nato, increíblemente compartía el peculiar color de ojos de su madre un discreto violeta, era prácticamente el ídolo y el amor de muchas de sus compañeras de clase.

Realmente es una mala noticia – el joven se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su madre dándole un par de enormes bolsas – me hubiese gustado conocer alguna vez a Akeno-san

Kazuki, algún día lo harás – Ramiel sonrió con bastante seguridad – Ya sabes lo que digo siempre

El trueno y el relámpago van de la mano – el joven recito de memoria aquel extraño lema - ¿Entonces el tío se quedará a cenar?

Muchas, gracias pero tendré que declinar – Baraqiel se levantó de su lugar – también vengo por cuestiones oficiales.

Ramiel suspiraba cansadamente a lo que Hiroki simplemente negaba con la cabeza, Baraqiel se acercó a Kazuki para colocar sus manos en los hombros de este.

Kazuki han decidido darte una misión por parte de Grigori – al ángel del relámpago decía solemnemente – ¿Has ido alguna vez a Kyoto?

¿Eh? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el joven hijo de Ramiel ante las palabras de Baraqiel.

* * *

Kazuki Yoshida se encontraba en medio de las concurridas calles de Kyoto, se le había asignado observar con detenimiento a la próxima líder de la facción Yokai, claro decirlo era una cosa pero hacerlo era otra, el joven suspiraba con bastante desanimo al verse envuelto en tal embrollo; animado por las opiniones de su tío y madre, hace unos meses atrás el joven se presentó en los cuarteles generales de Grigori para ver si era admitido en sus filas como miembro regular.

Lógicamente al ser un pariente directo de Baraqiel y Ramiel, los altos mandos (ósea Azazel) decidieron ponerlo a prueba, no tuvo problemas en superarla pero lo que realmente deseaban ver era si el chico poseía el mismo poder que sus parientes, claro ver salir relámpagos de un brillante carmesí de entre sus dedos era prueba fidedigna de su parentesco.

Bien, ahora tengo que encontrar a una pequeña Yokai en medio de esta ciudad – Kazuki suspiraba ante la magnitud de su misión – Bien… lo bueno que tan solo será por un par de días

Con un poco de ánimo en su corazón, emprendió la búsqueda de la futura líder de la facción Yokai; después de un par de horas de búsqueda infructuosa, Kazuki decidió descansar por un instante en una banca de un parque.

Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? – una suave voz llamó la atención de Kazuki – ¿No estás perdido?

Levantando la mirada se encontró con la figura de una jovencita más o menos de la misma edad que él, vistiendo un vestido sencillo de una pieza, un brillante cabello color negro, una tez blanca ligeramente bronceada por el sol y unos hermoso ojos castaños, la jovencita tenía una figura elegante y bien cuidada, la única palabra que la describiría perfectamente era una belleza japonesa o "yamato nadeshiko".

No… est… estoy perdido – el joven pelinegro tartamudeo un poco al notar la cercanía de la chica frente a él – Estaba buscando a alguien pero no la encuentro.

Fu, fu, fu – la chica rio elegantemente haciendo que Kazuki se avergonzará levemente – esta ciudad es muy grande y es fácil perderse

Lo sé, pero es más difícil encontrar a una sola persona – el pelinegro se rasco la cabeza – y ¿usted también está perdida?

¿Eh? – la jovencita enrojeció levemente – Yo si estoy perdida… no suelo salir mucho de mi casa.

¿Entonces porque me preguntó si estaba perdido? – el joven entre cerro sus ojos al notar que la chica se avergonzaba más

Pensé que si estabas perdido, nos podríamos ayudar – la pelinegra comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para tratar de controlar sus nervios.

Entiendo, aun así – Kazuki miraba sonriente a su nueva acompañante - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Lo… harías – el rostro de la jovencita se ilumino de repente –

Claro que sí – el chico le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato – mi nombre es Kazuki y ¿el tuyo?

Perdona mis modales – la pelinegra se sorprendió por el leve error que cometió en un principio – El mío es Suzaku

Bueno, Suzaku-san que te parece si buscamos una estación de policía – Kazuki se levantó de donde estaba mientras aun tomaba la mano de Suzaku –

S…Si – la chica asentía ante la sugerencia de su salvador – ¡muchas gracias!

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a andar entre las calles de Kyoto, de tanto en tanto intercambiaban palabras para llevar una conversación entre ellos, Kazuki entendió que Suzaku llevaba una vida aislada del resto del mundo, ya que la joven desconocía de algunas cosas que la gente común sabe.

No tardaron mucho hasta encontrar una estación de la policía, Suzaku se sorprendió al ver que alguien conocido para ella estaba hablando con ella.

¡Akane-san! – Suzaku se acercó a una mujer un poco mayor que ella - ¡Akane-san!

La mencionada Akane tenía una apariencia similar a la de Suzaku, salvo que el color de su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, portaba un sencillo kimono azul cielo sin ningún detalle característico, la mujer miro con sorpresa como Suzaku se acercaba corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella.

¡Suzaku-sama! – la mujer se alegró al encontrarse con la jovencita – Me alegro que se encuentre bien

¡Gracias, Akane-san! – Suzaku sonrio ante la preocupación de Akane – Si no fuera por Kazuki-sama

Kazuki se sonrojo levemente ante el honorifico que estaban usando sobre él, la verdad es que ambos tenían edades similares, cuando la mujer llamada Akane posó su mirada sobre el chico notó que sus ojos mostraba cierta hostilidad, la mujer se acercó con lentitud al joven, mientras que este se tensó levemente ante la proximidad y hostilidad que emanaba, lográndolo disimular.

Con total respeto Akane si inclino ante Kazuki, algo que descoloco levemente al joven caído.

Muchas, gracias por ayudar a Suzaku-sama – Akane hablo tranquilamente pero se podía percibir la hostilidad en su voz – nuestra familia está en deuda con usted.

Entiendo – Kazuki endureció levemente sus facciones – no se preocupe, no busco ninguna recompensa

De acuerdo - la mujer se relajó levemente – si nos disculpas, Suzaku-sama debemos regresar.

¡Si, Akane-san! – la pelinegra sonreía asintiendo – me gustaría conocer su nombre completo, Kazuki-sama,

… - el chico guardo silencio ante la petición de la jovencita frente a él – Yoshida Kazuki.

Yoshida Kazuki – Suzaku acariciaba sus labios al pronunciar al nombre completo del joven que le ayudo – lo recordaré… por cierto yo soy

Kazuki abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre completo de la chica, no sabía si era el destino o había algo más interviniendo en su vida, de lo que si estaba seguro es que ese encuentro no fue mera casualidad; pero sería el detonante para algo mucho mayor.

" _Yo soy Himejima Suzaku… espero volverle a ver, Kazuki-sama"_

* * *

" _Así que pretendes ser un humano cuando en realidad no lo eres"_

" _Sabes que ella no es la legitima heredera, la hija de Shuri lo es"_

" _Nosotros los humanos no podemos convivir con monstruos como tú"_

" _Siempre lo he odiado, desde el día que mi madre murió"_

" _Usaremos la sangre de los cinco herederos para despertar al dragón durmiente"_

" _No importa cuántas veces lo intentes negar... tu y yo somos familia"_

" _ **Akeno… recuerda esto el trueno y el relámpago siempre van de la mano"**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _ *** Aquí Aeretr reportandose nuevamente con otra historia, debido a la insistenica de uno de mis lectores cof "SPARK" cof, decidí crear este spin-off de Highschool DxD if: Left Behind, dado que servirá de plataforma para varios OC's que entraran en la historia.  
**_

 _ ***Tambien pretendo mostrar la consecuencias de algunos eventos que ocurrieron y ocurriran en el futuro de Left Behind, ya que los protagonistas no estarán presentes en todas partes y al final alguien tiene que hacerse cargo.**_

 _ ***Un poco de Informacion relevante:**_

 _ **Ramiel es uno de los 20 lideres de Grigori cuyo nombre significa el "trueno de Dios", dato sacado del libro de Enoch.**_

 _ **Suzaku Himejima no es un personaje inventado por mi, ella apareció en una novela ligera de Ichei Ishibumi "Slash/Dog".**_

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

 _ **A veces me preguntaba por que no encajaba con el resto de las personas, por mas que lo intentaba ese sentimiento de aceptacion no aparecía... todo eso por la sangre que corría por mis venas. Highschool DxD if With Broken Wings: ~Yoshida Kazuki~**_


	2. Kazuki Yoshida

El hipnótico sonido del gis chocando contra el pizarrón mantenía expectantes a todos los alumnos del salón 1-4 de la segunda preparatoria municipal de Kyoto, era algo extraño que a estas alturas del curso se transfiriera alguien a su escuela, aquella institución estaba pasando por una mala racha de inscripciones, ya que el alumnado por el lado masculino era menor que el femenino, haciendo que el comité ejecutivo de la escuela contemplara el hecho de convertir la institución solamente para jovencitas.

Aun así, el hecho de que un nuevo alumno apareciera era ya de por si un misterio, pero cuando el joven frente a ellos se dio la vuelta, para presentarse apropiadamente, el corazón de la mayoría de la chicas salto de emoción.

¡Ejem! – el profesor llamaba la atención de su clase – Este es Yoshida " **Issei"** -san, va a ser su nuevo compañero.

Perdone profesor – el joven llamo la atención del catedrático – pero ser trata de Kazuki.

¡Oh vaya! – el hombre se avergonzó levemente– discúlpeme Yoshida-san, fue un error de lectura.

No se preocupe – Kazuki hablaba levemente – suele pasarme muy a menudo.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar ante el hijo de Ramiel, quien simplemente suspiraba un poco apenado, una característica propia de su raza, era ser increíblemente atractivos para el género opuesto, en el caso de Kazuki tendía a tener un sequito de seguidoras y admiradoras en su escuela anterior, por suerte; al menos eran demasiado tímidas para hacer algo atrevido con su persona. El joven miraba con escrutinio a sus nuevos compañeros del salón, pero siempre poso su atención en las jovencitas quienes indudablemente le encontraban atractivo.

Una de ellas alzo la mano con la firme intención de preguntar lo que muchos en el salón deseaban saber.

Yoshida-san, ¿Por qué vino a estudiar a esta escuela? – una jovencita de cabellos castaños rebeldes hablo con entusiasmo.

Bien, me mude con mi tío ya que mis padres se fueron a viajar por el mundo – el pelinegro sonrió cálidamente haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara escandalosamente – espero poderme llevar bien con todos

El salón asentía con gusto ante las palabras de Kazuki, caminando lentamente se dirigió al único asiento disponible para él, que curiosamente era uno que estaba al lado de la ventana, las clases comenzaron con tranquilidad, el joven caído participaba normalmente con el resto de la clase, esperando poderse integrar con sus nuevos compañeros cuando se dio la hora del primer descanso, se vio rodeado de aquellos quienes tenían interés por conocerlo.

El joven cortésmente contestaba a cada pregunta que le hacían, claro cada respuesta que daba era una verdad fabricada para justificar su historia, no era algo que le molestaba pero simplemente era su misión actual. Así continuo hasta el término del día, caminaba de regreso al que ahora sería su nuevo hogar por el tiempo que duraría la misión de observación, con pesadez dejo caer su mochila para poder gritar.

¡COMO RAYOS ME METÍ EN ESTO! – Kazuki se agarraba su cabeza frustrado - ¡POR QUE A MIIIIII!

La semana anterior había iniciado la búsqueda de la siguiente líder de la facción Yokai de Kyoto, según los informes de los espías de Grigori, la pequeña Kunou había logrado convencer a su sobreprotectora madre de que le permitiera asistir a una escuela humana con el pretexto de aprender a convivir con los niños de su misma edad, Kazuki comprendió los motivos por los cuales la princesa Kyubi lo hizo, pero el problema fue que el descendiente de Ramiel, era el único capaz de infiltrarse a una escuela cercana.

Siendo llamado por los altos mandos de Grigori, el joven caído recibió su notificación directamente por el mismísimo "angel de las estrellas", Kokabiel simplemente rio ante el rostro del descendiente de Ramiel, el cual tenía una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

" _Cuando miras directamente dentro de Kokabiel… Kokabiel mira directamente dentro de ti" – el pequeño cuerpo de la madre de Kazuki se acercaba peligrosamente al joven – "no debes confiar nunca en ese sujeto"_

Esa eran las palabras que uso la "ángel del trueno" para alentar a su hijo en su nueva misión.

Lo que no entiendo fue porque utilizó a Nietzsche – el joven rodaba en el suelo de la sala del departamento - ¿Es que no saben lo frustrante que es empezar de nuevo en una escuela nueva?

¿Qué ocurren joven tan pronto te sientes derrotado? – una nueva voz llamó la atención de Kazuki – Es tu primera misión oficial deberías estar más contento.

Pero si es el tío Azazel – el hijo de Ramiel entre cerraba los ojos al ver a su líder sonreir tranquilamente - ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¡Oh gran líder!

Ja, ja, ja… esa estuvo buena – el gobernador general se mostraba desenfadado – Por eso siempre me agradó tu madre, en eso son idénticos.

Sé que mi madre nunca respetó a los líderes después de que renunciara – el pelinegro se levantó del suelo – Es bueno verlo gobernador general

Bien… bien, también puedes ser serio como tu padre Hiroki – el hombre se acariciaba su barba – ¿No has hecho contacto con tu objetivo?

De momento no – Kazuki se sentaba en un sofá cercano – la niña es buena en ocultarse entre sus compañeros, si me lo preguntas fue una sabia decisión.

Si, tienes bastante razón – Azazel se acercó a una de las ventanas para mirar el cielo pardo que se anunciaba el inicio de la noche – Vas a tener una compañera.

¿Ah? Y eso se debe – Kazuki miraba curioso a su líder mientras este sonreía con gracia – ¿no me digas que es ella?

El líder de Grigori simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras el chico suspiraba derrotado, ya no sabía si reír o llorar ante su situación, solo esperaba que su compañera no fuese un problema más que una ayuda. Al día siguiente el joven caído caminaba completamente desganado por el hecho de tendría compañía.

¿Kazuki-sama? – una suave voz llamo por la espalda del caído – Es en verdad Kazuki-sama

El joven reconoció al instante a la dueña de aquella voz, caminando con una gracia inusual, Suzaku Himejima se acercaba al pelinegro la chica no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía en ese momento por encontrarse con aquel chico quien amablemente le ayudo una semana atrás, llevada por la emoción abrazó a un sorprendió Kazuki.

¿Suzaku-san? – el pelinegro se tensó ante el sorpresivo acto de la joven – es una sorpresa verle.

Si… también me sorprendí un poco – la Himejima sonrió cálidamente – había escuchado rumores de que se había transferido alguien nuevo a la escuela.

Por como se fue aquel día yo… - Kazuki se rascaba la barbilla un poco apenado – pensé que se trataba de una chica de alta sociedad.

¿Eh? – la pelinegra se separó un poco mientras admiraba el rostro del joven – Doy esa impresión siempre… pero simplemente mi familia es muy antigua y dirige un tempo cercano.

Entiendo – intentó separarse un poco pero aún estaba siendo retenido por la joven – Suzaku-san podría soltarme… estamos llamando la atención.

Suzaku inocentemente miro a los alrededores, notando como un multitud de peatones les lanzaba miradas indiscretas, alguno sonreían y otro comentaban cosas por lo bajo, llena de vergüenza la chica se separó abruptamente y empezó a vociferar palabras inteligibles, Kazuki simplemente empezó a compadecerse de la chica.

¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela? – el caído preguntaba a la avergonzada Suzaku – Ya que estamos algo cerca de ella

Sin emitir alguna palabra la joven accedió a la sugerencia, el trayecto fue un poco silencioso ya que la joven Himejima se encontraba aun apenada por sus acciones, mientras que el ángel caído estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Desde que la conoció la semana pasada el joven se preguntaba si ella guardaba alguna relación con la hija de su tío Baraqiel, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él acerca de ese tema y temía preguntar a su madre por el simple hecho de que era complicado tratar con ella. Ramiel no era una mala persona, a diferencia de alguno ángeles caídos cuya tendencia a ser malvados estaba inherente en su personalidad, la pequeña ángel del trueno era del tipo de persona que se obsesionaba con cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, según le conto una vez su padre, que una vez duro cocinando la misma comida durante un mes hasta que le salió perfecto.

Es por eso que tanto Hiroki como Kazuki simplemente evitaban cualquier tema en el que se pudiera interesar la pequeña caído. Suspiro cansadamente llamando la atención de su acompañante.

Debe ser una molestia para usted el que le acompañe – la joven pelinegra se mostró cabizabaja – Lamento no ser una buena conversadora

¿Ah? No es eso – Kazuki agitaba sus brazos tratando de animar a la chica a su lado – lo que pasa es que recordaba a mi madre eso es todo.

En verdad… y ¿Qué clase de persona es? – Suzaku se animaba levemente al ver que por fin tendrían una conversación – Debe de ser lo bastante interesante para que piense mucho en ella.

Si tuviera que describirla mmm…. – el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos – es una persona demasiado voluntariosa y animada para el pequeño cuerpo que tiene.

Ramiel estornudaba levemente en la cocina, sonreía mientras se sonrojaba… y empezaba a moverse de una manera extraña.

Debe ser Hiroki-san quien piensa en mí – Ramiel comentaba con alegría – creo que deberíamos de darle un hermano a Kazuki.

El joven caído sintió un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda, llamando la atención de Suzaku, algo le decía que su madre estaría por cometer alguna locura, pero sabía que su padre evitaría cualquier tragedia venidera.

Ya veo – la Himejima comentaba con un deje de tristeza – hace tiempo que no veo a la mía, ya que vivimos separadas… a veces la extraño.

¿Por qué no están juntas? – el joven caído preguntaba con algo de curiosidad – claro espero no ser una molestia al preguntar.

No en absoluto – Suzaku negaba con la cabeza – son solo cuestiones familiares, nada grave.

Entiendo – Kazuki tenía sus dudas por la respuesta de su acompañante pero dejo de indagar al ver cercana la entrada a la escuela – ¡Tch! Lo sabía – el joven chasqueo la lengua un poco molesto.

¿Qué ocurre Kazuki-sama? – la joven pelinegra miraba curiosa al rostro del chico a su lado.

Simplemente que vi a una chica "problemática" – el hijo de Ramiel se golpea la frente un tanto exasperado.

Frente a la puerta de la entrada de la segunda preparatoria, se encontraba una belleza de una brillante cabellera plateada, una figura que haría palidecer a modelos profesionales y una actitud de confianza que rayaba en la arrogancia.

¡Por fin te encuentro me adorado rival! – la chica apuntaba con su dedo a la dirección de los dos jóvenes – ¡Ha llegado el ángel caído del amor y la belleza… Mari Inoue!

Kazuki simplemente deseaba ignorar a la idiota que sería su compañera por quien sabe qué tiempo.

* * *

_ _**If Life I: ~Yoshida Kazuki~**_

* * *

Suzaku estaba sentada como siempre en el lugar que le correspondía en el salón, nadie le hablaba y ella no conversaba con nadie, no era porque la chica fuese antipática o repelente, simplemente sus propios compañeros la consideraban inalcanzable, solamente en el primer día de escuela fue cuando alguno de ellos realmente se animaron a conocerla. Pero después de ese día nadie se atrevió más, y eso en verdad le frustraba mucho.

Por eso aquel fin de semana decidió salir de su casa sin avisar a nadie, su guardiana Akane era muy estricta en su manera de ser y en la forma en que trataba a la joven Suzaku.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a aquel enigmático chico quien amablemente se ofreció ayudarla sin ningún interés, el día anterior se enteró que un nuevo alumno se unió a la clase 1-4, los rumores no se hicieron esperar e increíblemente la clase 1-1 en donde ella pertenecía también ardían en deseos de conocerle. Pero increíble como parezca el misterioso alumno transferido permanecía estando en el anonimato.

Descubrir que el misterio de moda era el mismo chico que esperaba que fuera, fue una sorpresa muy grata para Suzaku Himejima, ahora se encontraba tarareando contenta en su asiento atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros de clase, que intrigados por el buen humor de la "princesa inalcanzable" hizo que el resto sonriera.

La puerta corrediza de la clase 1-1 se abrió revelando que la profesora encargada de la reunión matutina traía a una nueva alumna que recién se transfería a su clase.

Bueno chicos… creo que será un poco sorpresivo para todos – la profesora miraba con cierta preocupación a los sorprendidos alumnos – pero tendremos una nueva compañera que se une a nuestro grupo –

Holiiiiii – Suzaku se sorprendió al ver que era la misma chica que saludo a Kazuki en la entrada – mi nombre es Mari Inoue y soy… - coloco su mano en el rostro para parecer intimidante – el ángel caído del amor y la belleza; azote de los demonios y orgullosa miembro de Grigori.

Todos parpadearon confundidos al notar el extraño comportamiento de la peli plateada, no importaba que fuese una belleza con un cuerpo que haría palidecer y llorar a una modelo profesional, el pensamiento general del grupo fue…

" _Una enferma del síndrome de octavo grado"_

* * *

Kazuki contemplaba el paisaje de afuera, su atención estaba fijada en los sucesos que recién ocurrieron en la hora de entrada, el joven caído conocía de pequeño a la hija menor Penemue, ellos dos eran "malos" amigos; no se llevaban para nada bien pero tampoco se odiaban, Mari era del tipo de persona que simplemente le encantaba ser ruidosa y llamar la atención, claro cuando tienes hermanos mayores que te roban tu lugar en el escenario de alguna forma tienes que compensar la falta de talentos naturales.

Claro que el hijo de Ramiel, sabía que de los defectos de su compañera pero también tenía grandes fortalezas; claro que debía encontrarlas lo más pronto posible.

Las clases continuaban con su curso normal y la hora del almuerzo había llegado, pronto vio como un grupo de alumnos se acercaban a su lugar pero el joven se levantó para comprar su comida. Fue entonces cuando vio el sonriente rostro de Mari en la entrada del salón de Kazuki. Suspirando con pesadez el joven entendió el mensaje silencioso que le mandaba la peli plateada.

Estaban los dos solos en el techo de la escuela, sorpresivamente la escandalosa caído había traído un almuerzo extra para su ahora compañero de misión.

¿Cómo esta Ramiel-san? – Mari degustaba del siempre clásico pulpo de salchicha

Bueno tu sabes cómo es ella… siempre llena de energía – el pelinegro contestaba con calma a la pregunta de su compañera – ustedes dos son similares.

Es bueno – la chica continuaba comiendo tranquilamente – sabes me agrada que piensen que estoy loca, hace más fácil que cumpla mi misión

Volviste hacer el acto del octavo grado – Kazuki miraba como la chica saca la lengua y guiñaba el ojo – ya veo… al menos no tienes que parecer antipático para que te dejen en paz.

Así haces el acto patentado del lobo solitario – Mari sorbía un poco del te traía para almorzar – no entiendo como logras soportar eso.

Tu y yo sabemos que no pertenecemos a su mundo – el hijo de Ramiel se levantaba del lugar donde estaba – los únicos humanos con los que nos relacionamos son nuestros padres y en algún punto ellos morirán por causas naturales.

Si… pero no te gustaría al menos convivir un poco – la hija de Penemue se mostraba melancólica – puede que lo encontremos divertido.

No niego que a veces tengo el deseo de encajar – Kazuki suspiraba cansado – pero recuerdo que puedo hacer esto y pierdo todas las ganas.

El joven ángel caído levanto sus dedos índice y medio; haciendo que leves chispas carmesí aparecieran entre ellos, el rostro de Mari sonrió al ver la acción del chico recordando como en el pasado era incapaz de lograr algo tan sencillo y ahora era tan natural en él.

Sabías que Raynare murió hace ya un mes – Mari miro como Kazuki abría levemente los ojos para nuevamente recuperar su compostura – Al parecer fue asesinada por demonios

Ya veo, a pesar de que fue mi instructora por un tiempo – el joven nuevamente se sentó al lado de Mari – no me molesta que falleciera… su obsesión con Azazel-san y Shemhazai-sama era enfermiza.

Lo sé… pensaba que tu sentías algo por ella – el peli plateada comentaba sin mucho ánimo – lo digo porque había rumores corriendo por allí

¡Bah! Ella estaba fuera de mis gustos – Kazuki simplemente negó con la cabeza – era hermosa pero simplemente fue mi instructora.

Ah… bien – Mari suspiraba ante la actitud del chico – y ¿Qué hay de la chica con la que estabas en la mañana?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, algo que extraño a la extrovertida chica, Kazuki se mantuvo callado sobre la pregunta que Mari había hecho; el mismo ignoraba porque tenía interés en esa joven humana, tal vez porque ella estaba vinculada con su prima Akeno o algo más profundo; simplemente descartó ambos pensamientos para no complicar más la situación.

Es una conocida – Kazuki contestaba sin mucho ánimo – la ayude la semana pasada… eso es todo

Fu, fu, fu… si claro – la peli plateada ocultaba una sonrisa traviesa con su mano – Kazuki-sama

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la evidente broma que Mari le propinaba, no quería saber cómo supo la manera en que ella descubrió ese "apodo" que la joven Himejima usaba para referirse a el, pero de una cosa estaba seguro ella lo utilizaría para molestarlo de ahora en adelante.

Sabes estoy en el mismo grupo que ella – el joven miraba preocupado a Mari – Es agradable pero lo que no entiendo porque se niegan a acercársele.

Esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de Kazuki ya que no sabía que significado y el peso que conllevaban.

* * *

Las campanadas que indicaban el final del día escolar resonaban en la escuela, casi todos los alumnos que no tenían razón de permanecer en el edificio se estaban retirando hacia sus casas, tanto Kazuki como Mari estaban en ese grupo, caminando sin decirse una palabra se acercaron a la salida solamente para encontrarse a una impaciente Suzaku esperándolos a ambos.

¡Mari-san, Kazuki-sama…! – la peli negra se acercaba a la pareja de caídos – ¿van de regreso a su casa?

Claro que si Suzaku-chan – Mari colocaba su brazo amistosamente en los hombros de la Himejima - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

¿Puedo? – Suzaku preguntaba tímidamente mientras miraba a la dirección de Kazuki – Espero no molestarlos.

Claro que nos gustaría – el peli negro sonreía ante la timidez de la joven chica.

El trio de jóvenes entonces se encamino en la misma dirección, con la inclusión de Mari el ambiente fue diferente ya que la extrovertida chica, se encargaba de que ambos jóvenes conversaran con más naturalidad entre ellos, hasta que se encontraron con la figura de un extraño que les miraba en les miraba fijamente.

Este… ¿alguno de ustedes le conoce? – la joven Himejima miraba con curiosidad al extraño pero no noto que la mirada de sus dos acompañantes se tornó hostil.

De hecho no… - Kazuki suavizo sus facciones para no preocupar a Suzaku – ¿ustedes dos se pueden adelantar un poco?

¡Siiii! – la hija de Penemue tomo de la mano a Suzaku haciendo que le acompañase - ¡Vamos Suzaki-chan!

¿Pero?- la pelinegra mostraba algo de preocupación en su mirada.

Kazuki espero hasta que las dos jóvenes estaban a una distancia considerable, el joven se acerco al desconocido, entre mas la distancia se acortaba mas intensa se volvia la sensación de repudio que sentía hacia aquella figura, el único significado de ese sentimiento era que el extraño podría ser un angel o un demonio.

Vaya, vaya – el extraño sonrio al ver de cerca a Kazuki – jamás pensé encontrarme con un sucio caído por aquí.

Lo mismo digo demonio – el chico mostraba cierta antipatía por el extraño – ¿supongo que buscabas a alguien?

La chica con la que estaban es mi presa – el hombre sonreía siniestramente – le he estado siguiendo por el último mes y pensé que ya sería bueno devorarla, tuve mi oportunidad la semana pasada pero se encontraba también contigo.

El chico recordó su primer encuentro con Akane, intuyendo que la hostilidad que sentía por parte de ella era derivada del acoso de este demonio, Kazuki se rascaba la cabeza molesto de encontrase con un renegado de quien sabe que familia.

Ya sabes las reglas… cuando un caído y un demonio se encuentran – los ojos del pelinegro se mostraron amenazadores – solamente quiero confirmar que si eres un renegado o no.

Antiguo sirviente del clan Flauros – el hombre se inclinó en señal de falso respeto sin retirar su sonrisa del rostro – el nombre es Higgs.

Había escuchado que los miembros del extinto Flauros nunca mentían – Kazuki miraba con sorpresa pero nunca perdió la hostilidad hacia el demonio – Bueno no importa mucho… te parece si vamos a otro lugar más apropiado.

¡Claro! No quiero llamar la atención del Yokai que nos mira a la distancia – Higgs mantenía una actitud arrogante ante el joven caído – este lugar es considerado neutral para nosotros.

Si… si, lástima que tu objetivo es una conocida mía – el caído miraba como el hombre comenzaba a alejarse – en ese momento la neutralidad se rompió.

Higgs guio a Kazuki todo el camino hasta llegar a una área boscosa donde no había casas o transeúntes que les molestaran, sonriendo con superiordad el hombre levantó una barrera para aislarlos a ambos.

Espero que no te moleste que sea yo el que ponga la barrera – Higgs sonreía tranquilo – no permite que nadie entre y que nadie salga.

Sin objeciones – el pelinegro estaba bastante tranquilo – por cierto olvide presentarme, Yoshida Kazuki… Hijo de Ramiel.

¡Ja, ja, ja… JA, JA, JA , JA, JA! – el hombre se desternillaba a tal punto que tuvo que agarrase el abdomen - ¡NO PODIA SER MEJOR! – el demonio abandonaba su característica sonrisa para mostrar un rostro completamente enfadado - ¡EL HIJO DE LA MALDITA QUE ASESINO A MI ANTIGUO SEÑOR! ¡GRACIAS A ESO ME VI OBLIGADO A SER UN SUCIO RENEGADO! ¡ NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE DISFRUTARE EN ARRANCARTE LA VIDA DE ESE CUERPO!

Di lo que quieras – el joven mostraba una actitud desenfadada ante la ira de su oponente – Poco me importa lo que mi madre te hizo en el pasado.

A pesar de que Higgs tenia la apariencia de un hombre entrado en sus cincuentas vestido con el uniforme de un simple oficinista de gobierno; su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar de apariencia, abandonando todo vestigio de normalidad en él, su masa muscular aumento y un fino pelaje empezaba a cubrir su piel, el patrón de colores asemejaba al de un leopardo visto en las praderas de Africa, sus facciones también eran similares a dicho animal, peligrosas garras remplazaban sus manos.

Al final de la transformación el demonio de los Flauros se mostraba bastante amenazante, Kazuki sudaba frió al admirar por completo la forma de Higgs, dio un paso atrás un poco intimidado ya que esta era su primera lucha oficial como un ángel caído.

Ku, ku, ku… que pasa muchacho – el pseudo leopardo rio arrogante – ya perdiste todo tu valor al admirarme en mi forma real.

Un poco… - el joven asentía levemente – pero es más por la emoción de la batalla – Kazuki sonreía levemente.

Higgs gruño molesto ante la arrogancia de su oponente, llevado por la ira se arrojó con ímpetu hacia al ángel caído, las garras del demonio intentaron cortar el cuerpo del joven, dando un leve brinco logro esquivar el ataque, a pesar de eso el suelo en donde estaba recibió todo el daño, Kazuki vio como frente a la garra del Higgs varios surcos se levantaron por el golpe dado.

Ya veo… usas el impulso de tu fuerza para cortar con el aire a presión – el joven miro con increludidad al fuerza de su oponente – no importa si lo esquivo seguramente el aire me cortará.

Vaya no eres un idiota como tu madre – Higss hablo a través de sus fauces, haciendo que la situación pareciera bizarra – a ella le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta del truco.

Si me lo imagino – el chico escuchaba con cierta vergüenza el pasado de su progenitora – ella simplemente abrumaba con su fuerza… ¡DE ESTA MANERA!

Levanto su mano y apunto con un dedo a su enemigo, de la yema de sus dedos un potente relámpago salió despedido hacia Higgs, quien simplemente le esquivo como si nada, el joven supuso que su oponente haría eso, ya que el demonio renegado conocía la manera en que combatia su madre, asi que el "leopardo" simplemente intuiría su manera de combatir.

Nuevamente Higgs inicio la ofensiva, Kazuki se vio nuevamente obligado a replegarse para evitar algun posible daño, una parte de él odiaba la situación que se vivía entre las facciones, demonios matando ángeles, ángeles matando caídos y caídos matando demonios; un ciclo interminable y nauseabundo, gracias a su madre conocía el verdadero propósito de su especie, pero con el tiempo las generaciones siguientes simplemente combatían por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Mientras que él lo hacía por la verdadera causa en que debían hacerlo, los seres humanos y esa era la enseñanza que Ramiel instruyo con afecto a su único hijo.

¡VAMOS… VAMOS! – Higgs se burlaba de su oponente al ver que su habilidad poco funcionaba con él - ¡SI ES TODO LO QUE TIENES TE DEVORARÉ A TI EN LUGAR DE LA OTRA!

¡Tch! – el angel caido simplemente tragó en seco ante su situación – Eres bastante arrogante…

¡CLARO QUE LO SOY SIENDO UN SOBREVIVIENTE DE LA GRAN GUERRA! – el Flauros se acercaba confiado - ¡ERES UN POLLUELO A COMPARACION MIA!

Higgs apresuro su paso, cada pisada que daba hacia temblar levemente el suelo; Kazuki miraba como el enorme cuerpo de su oponente acortaba la distancia a un ritmo preocupante, inclino levemente su cuerpo, imitando una pose conocida para los practicantes del arte de la espada, el demonio alzo su garra para destrozar el cuerpo del angel caido con la idea del que el chico estaba abrumado con su poder y experiencia, fue entonces cuando la sangre cubrió todo el lugar.

* * *

Mari estaba sentada muy despreocupada en una de las bancas de la parada de autobuses, a su lado se encontraba Suzaku quien no podía ocultar su preocupación en el rostro, la peli plateada notaba esa inquietud en el rostro de su compañera.

No te preocupes por Kazu-chi – Mari comentaba tranquilamente – va estar bien… te lo aseguro.

¿En verdad lo crees Inoue-san? – la pelinegra miraba la enorme sonrisa en el rosto de Mari – Ya se tardó un poco.

Gya, ha, ha, ha… primero nada de Inoue-san – Suzaku se volteo para admirar a Mari fijamente – mis amigos me llaman Mari

Ya veo Mari – al joven Himejima asentia con cierta timidez

Bien, Suzaku-chan eso esta mejor – la hija Penemue asentía satisfecha – Por cierto porque nadie quiere hablar contigo en el salón, no me pareces mala persona.

No lo sé – Suzaku respondia cabizbaja – el primer dia muchos hablaron conmigo… pero al siguiente nadie quiso hacerlo

¿No será que te están haciendo bullying? – la peli plateada miraba con empatía a su acompañante – digo actualmente eso es muy común.

No creo – la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza – no me tratan mal… es más como si algo los alejara.

La angel caido miraba con curiosidad a la joven Himejima, concentrándose levemente parecía notar una extraña aura que le rodeaba, como una especie de conjuro o encantamiento impregnado en el cuerpo de Suzaku, siendo ella y Kazuki seres sobrenaturales podía resistir la compulsión de ignorar a la joven pelinegra… sea quien sea que le haya hecho eso a la chica estaba siendo bastante cruel.

Bien ya lo decidí – Mari sonreía con amabilidad – Yo seré tu amiga a partir de hoy.

E… en verdad – Suzaku sonreía ante la noticia que recibía por parte de la peli plateada – sería bastante genial.

Si… andar con el huraño de Kazu-chi es molesto a veces – Mari asentía con la cabeza – y necesito mi dosis de hormonas femeninas de vez en cuando.

Ya… ya veo – la chica se apeno ante el comentario gracioso que la joven caído hizo – gracias por ser mi primer amiga en la escuela

No hay de que – Mari sonreía con amabilidad – Intercambiemos números y correos para estar en contacto

Si – Suzaku sacaba so celular para realizar la petición de Mari - ¿En verdad crees que Kazuki-sama estará bien?

A pesar de su apariencia de callado y amable – la chica respondía a las dudas de Suzaku –es un buen "samurái"

¿Samurái? – la joven Himejima ladeaba la cabeza confundida por las cripticas palabras de la ángel caído.

* * *

El dolor era todo lo que sentía Higgs en ese momento, mientras admiraba el lugar donde debería estar su brazo, la sangre escurria libremente por la extremidad cercenada, el demonio entonces miro con atención como el joven a su espalda tenia entre sus manos la habilidad natural de los ángeles caídos.

Habilidad que compartían con aquellos que aún permanecían en el cielo bajo la protección sagrada del sistema, las lanzas de luz. Higgs recordaba que algunos de ellos manipulaban la apariencia de sus armas para adecuarlas a su estilo de combate, el demonio comprendía tardíamente que no debió subestimar a su enemigo.

El dolor debe de ser insoportable – la voz de joven mostraba una inusual frialdad – aun para un demonio como tú, el ser cortado por el elemento luz – el ángel caído se volteo para fijar sus ojos en el rostro adolorido de Higgs.

¡BASTARDO! – el leopardo antropomórfico se levantaba con dificultad - ¡SI NO FUERA POR ESAS MALDITAS ARMAS DE LUZ!

Es el orden natural… anciano – Kazuki mostraba su arma al enemigo frente a él – a veces debes de darle paso a la siguiente generación.

En la mano del hijo de Ramiel se encontraba una espada hecha de su propio poder, de un brillante carmesí, tan larga como una katana normal, recordó la primera vez que vio a su padre practicar el deporte que le gustaba en sus días de estudiante, fascinado con la disciplina que emanaba del cuerpo de Hiroki, Kazuki le rogó que le enseñara a usar la espada. Hiroki no era un maestro, solamente práctico kendo durante su estancia en la secundaria, preparatoria y obligatoriamente en la fuerza policiaca.

Pero eso no evito que le enseñara lo que sabía a su único hijo, quien con empeño y dedicación absorbió todo lo que su padre ofrecía, es por eso que adopto ese estilo en sus armas de luz. Su instructora, Raynare siempre miraba con decepción el extraño gusto del chico, alegando que usar las lanzas de luz para simplemente martirizar a los demonios era más efectivo que buscar una pelea justa; y no solo ella sino que casi la mayoría de los caídos opinan igual que ella. Solamente Mari quien creció cerca de él compartía ese extraño gusto de por el honor en batalla.

Higgs llevado por el dolor y la ira de verse humillado por un chico mucho más inexperto que él, hizo que olvidará la ventaja que tenía su cuerpo y sus golpes, arremetiendo como la bestia salvaje que era, gracias a esa ventaja psicológica fue que Kazuki empezó a llevar el ritmo de la pelea.

El leopardo continuaba golpeado con su único brazo, mientras veía como su oponente desviaba sus ataques con su espada, a pesar de que el ángel caído llevaba cierta ventaja, las heridas en su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, uno que otro corte aparecía en su uniforme y en su piel.

Pero aun así tenia se veía en mejor forma que su oponente, quien se veía agotado por el esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre. Higgs respiraba con dificultad, había olvidado otro factor importante en relación de las armas de luz, una herida hecha por ellas causaba un envenenamiento en el cuerpo de los demonios, limitando sus fuerzas y ralentizando sus movimientos.

¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! – Higgs se mostraba molesto - ¡COMO PUEDO YO CAER ANTE UNA BASURA COMO TU! ¡POR ESO ODIO A LOS DE TU ESPECIE!

No te preocupes anciano – Kazuki se acercó peligrosamente al demonio de la casa Flauros – el sentimiento es mutuo.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, el demonio sintió como el arma del ángel caído entraba por su abdomen, cortando su piel y envenando su cuerpo, con un rugido agonico Higgs abandonaba este mundo ante la mirada impasible de Kazuki. Al ver como su enemigo caia abatido el joven sintió como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo dejándose caer en el suelo, respiraba con cierta dificultad y sus brazos tenían cierto temblor.

Había sobrevivido a su primera batalla oficial, cerro los ojos para tratar de clamarse un poco fue entonces que notó la presencia de alguien más. Abrió lo ojos para admirar a una pequeña niña parada sobre su cabeza, sus curiosos ojos dorados hacia juego con su hermoso cabello rubio, la pequeña en cuestión se acuclillo levemente para admirar los ojos violetas del joven.

Cuando note que alguien había levantado una barrera me sorprendí – la suave voz de la niña llamo la atención de Kazuki – veo que no tienes malas intenciones, eres un poco extraño para los de tu especie.

Muchos me lo han dicho con frecuencia – el chico miraba extrañado a la niña – ¿tú debes de ser Kunou?

Supongo que los "Datenshi" tienen interés sobre mi – Kunou ladeo su cabeza en señal de curiosidad – Sabes que si algo me pasa estallaría una guerra entre los Youkai y los ángeles caídos.

Estoy consciente de ello – el ángel caído asentía levemente – pero no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño, princesa kyubi

Bien… dejare pasar este incidente esta vez – Kunou sonreía levemente – Ya que ese "akuma" ha dado bastante problemas al usar a Kyoto como su bufet personal.

Entiendo – el chico se sintió apenado al notar el comportamiento elegante de la pequeña – descuide solamente estaremos observando desde lejos.

La pequeña asentía mientras se retiraba del lugar, Kazuki suspiraba al ver como se alejaba mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, recordaba que los Kyubi no Kitsune poseía gran inteligencia y astucia; la pequeña era un claro ejemplo de esas cualidades. Sabía de antemano que esta misión sería bastante complicada.

* * *

Dentro de una pagoda que se alzaba en medio de los bosques cercanos a Kyoto se encontraban un hombre cercano a sus setenta años, vestía un tradicional kimono, se encontraba en medio de una sala iluminada solamente por un par de velas las cuales danzaban entre las sombras de las sombras del lugar.

El anciano se mantenía en un estado de meditación fue entonces cuando un joven se acercó con respeto al venerable anciano.

Suou-sama – el joven se inclinó ante Suou – al parecer el "akuma" que vigilaba a Suzaku-sama a caído ante un "datenshi"

¿OH? Tal parece que esos invasores por fin sirvieron de algo – el hombre se encontraba complacido por el resultado – ¿que hay de cierto con lo que le paso a la bastarda?

Hemos confirmado que se encuentra en el inframundo al parecer Rias Gremory se ha desposado con otro "akuma" – el joven daba su informe sin notar la satisfacción de su líder – no se sabe cuando regresará

Por fin la mancha de nos dejo Shuri ha desaparecido – el hombre se levantó complacido ante las noticias – solamente Suzaku es quien tomara su lugar en el liderazgo del clan.

El joven asintió ante las palabras del líder del clan Himejima, viendo el cielo nocturno no podía contener su felicidad.

Solamente nos falta eliminar a esos invasores – el anciano se volvió para mirar de nuevo al joven - ¿Qué han dicho las demás familias?

No están de acuerdo, Suou-sama… piensan que no debemos intentar nada contra ellos – temeroso esperaba alguna reacción negativa del anciano.

No importa… esperaremos cuando ellos nos den un motivo para actuar – Suou se sentó nuevamente– y así recuperaremos nuestro mundo que nos corresponde por derecho.

El anciano presentía que algo muy grande se avecinaba, lo suficiente para unir a las cinco grandes familias y por fin unirse para enfrentar a los invasores quienes se paseaban con libertad entre sus tierras.

* * *

Dentro de uno de los templos cercanos a Kyoto otra persona recibía la misma información que Suou, una bella mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos a juego se mostraba tranquila ante lo que su sirviente le decía.

Yasaka-sama que haremos con el par de "Datenshi's" – un karasu tengu se inclinaba en señal de respeto – claramente es una señal de invasión.

No lo creo – la líder de la facción youkai hablaba con calma – su principal función es observar lo hechos desde las sombras.

Pe… pero – el sirviente se mostraba preocupado – están cerca de Kunou-sama, podrían lastimarla.

De quererlo hacer ya lo habrían intentado – la Kyubi no Kitsune se acercaba a su sirviente para calmarle – viste como se encargaron de ese "akuma" que nos estuvo dando problemas… es bueno ver que hay quienes no son como el resto.

La líder de la facción Youkai suspiraba un poco preocupada, un extraño presentimiento asolaba en su corazón… ella usualmente usaba la predicción de las estrellas para anticipar las cosas que podrían asolar a su pueblo y ciertamente lo que veía no le agradaba en lo absoluto, cada vez que releía la bóveda celeste miraba siempre el mismo resultado, una terrible crisis cernirse sobre Kyoto. En un instante pensó que el arribo de ese joven era señal de la desgracia venidera, pero con el tiempo desecho ese pensamiento.

Lo que si intuía era que él tenía un papel que jugar en el asunto… solamente le quedaba esperar que parte jugaría ese "Datenshi", siendo el héroe o el villano en la historia.

Manden más guardias para vigilar a mi hija – Yasaka miraba con tranquila las facciones del "karasu tengu" – ya saben que mantengan cierta distancia para que ella no se dé cuenta.

De acuerdo Yasaka-sama – el duendecillo se alejaba para ejecutar su misión.

Bien joven "datenshi" – la Kyubi no Kitsune agitaba sus colas en la oscuridad del templo – espero que seas un héroe al final.

* * *

Sentada en la enorme habitación de la que ahora era su nuevo hogar, Akeno Himejima admiraba el cielo artificial del inframundo, extrañamente se notaba melancólica, había una extraña sensación que le llegaba en los momentos en los que en realidad se encontraba sola.

Ella debía mantenerse firme al lado de Rias quien en estos momentos se encontraba emocionalmente inestable, el haberse desposado con Riser había hecho que su Rey hiciera amago de toda su voluntad para no romperse por completo, a pesar de que aparentaba fortaleza su situación estaba en una fase crítica. También guardaba cierta preocupación por el Sekiryuutei, de quien se hablaba mucho en la mansión Phenex, a través de los rumores de los sirvientes y miembros de las otras cortes; descubrió que se había convertido en el peón de la hermana menor de Riser.

La peli negra no guardaba ninguna animosidad negativa en contra de Ravel, de hecho agradeció que tomara a su kouhai bajo su protección; ya que eso servia como soporte para el espíritu de Rias y no solo de ella; sino de toda la corte… ya que facilitaba la vida de ella, Kiba, Asia y Koneko.

Suspiraba intranquila, el solo recordar al castaño hacia que aflorara ese sentimiento de zozobra… ya que también terminaba por recordar la pérdida de su madre a manos de sus familiares.

Akeno-san – la voz de Asia se oyó detrás de la puerta de su habitación – ya es hora de cenar

De acuerdo Asia-chan… - la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento – voy para allá.

Cuando trato de dar el primer paso noto que su mente le jugaba una broma, una visión extraña apareció de repente con la forma imponente la cual carecía de una forma concreta, lo que si pudo vislumbras fueron ocho pares de ojos que le miraba amenazadoramente, por un momento deseo huir de aquella presencia, pero extrañamente sintió como alguien se acercaba a su lado.

No pudo notar la facciones del chico, pero de alguna manera le resultaba familiar, un sentimiento que solamente sentía cuando estaba en compañía de su madre y de aquel hombre, el joven le hablo pero no pudo escuchar las palabras que su boca emitía, sintiendo una opresión en su corazón intento responderle pero extrañamente no pudo, el joven invoco un arma de luz, roja como un rubí revelando la naturaleza a la que partencia el joven de la visión.

Un ángel caído, la sacerdotisa del relámpago debía de sentir odio hacia ese personaje, pero no pudo… de hecho sentía afecto por su figura, el joven asintió ante una sorprendida Akeno, quien de alguna manera intentaba detenerle para encarar a la amenaza frente a ellos. Pronto se dio cuenta que la visión desapareció, miro para todos lados encontrándose nuevamente en su habitación.

Se miró en el espejo para notar como discretas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, suspiro levemente y se limpió la evidencia del extraño suceso que vivió.

Ignorante del papel que jugaría en el futuro, la Reina de Rias Gremory se preparó para ir a cenar en compañía de su "familia".

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ ***Por fin el primer capitulo oficial de esta historia... realmente fue un poco dificil escribirlo ya que los OC's deben de tener su propia personalidad.**_

 _ ***shinjiesbostero: Tienes bastante razón en lo que escribiste... usualmente los OC's sirven como avatares para algunos escritores y tomar la posicion del protagonista; en mi caso no creo que sea así ya que Kazuki tendra poca interaccion con los protagonistas ya que esta historia sirve como complemento de Left Behind.**_

 _ ***RAYHACHIBI: es una plataforma para presentar a los OC's que entraran en Left Behind. Y tambien para presentar una aventura para los que ya aparecieron en la otra historia.**_

 _ ***akatorhyodou: Gracias por tu palabras espero no decepcionarte.**_

 _ ***SPARK: es un placer que te hayas emocionado, golpeaste muy duro en un nervio sensible... y por cierto ya aparecio la segunda OC's.**_

 _ ***ZeruXT: no en realidad no hay informacion en español me estoy guiando un poco con lo que hay en la wiki de la misma historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Informacion relevante:  
**_

 _ **+El error que comete el profesor al inicio es intencionado, claro que se comprendería si se usara el idioma nativo, ya que los Kanjis que se utilizan para el nombre de Kazuki pueden leerse tambien como Issei y viceversa.**_

 _ **+Decidí utilizar los terminos en romanji de ángeles caídos = datenshi y demonio = akuma; para enfatizar el como ven los demás a las facciones biblicas al considerarlas extranjeras e invasoras.**_

 _ **\+ El Karasu Tengu es una especie de duendecillo que aparece en folclore japones, tiene rasgos de hombre mezclados con los de un cuervo.**_

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

 _ **Siempre he querido estar en el escenario, ser la protagonista de mi historia... por eso soy como soy**_

 _ **Highschool DXD if: With Broken Wings ~Mari Inoue~**_


	3. Mari Inoue

_Nunca destacaba en nada, no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre era eclipsada por las habilidades y carisma de mis hermanos mayores, mi padre siempre intento alentarme a buscar en donde sobresalir, pero no había algo en lo que pudiera destacar._

 _Era lo mismo día tras día, mi madre se la pasaba ocupada con su trabajo y rara vez la podía ver en casa, cuando mis hermanos crecieron lo suficiente; se volvieron poderosos, tanto que llamaron la atención de mi madre, cuando avanzaban en sus capacidades miraba como ella se llenaba de orgullo para con ellos. Como protagonistas en el escenario, yo simplemente fui relegada a ser un extra… una sombra tras los bastidores._

 _Mi padre me alentaba para continuar buscando mi mejor fortaleza pero siempre me encontraba en el mismo punto muerto… en un principio pensé en rendirme y buscar una vida sencilla como la aldeana "a" quien miraba al héroe de lejos, pero nunca pisaba el mismo suelo que él._

 _Entonces lo conocí al hijo de Ramiel… y llevada por una extraña fuerza decidí hablarle._

 _¡Oye tú…! – una jovencita se acercaba a Kazuki, mientras este se volteaba a verle desinteresado – ¡Me caes mal!_

 _No sé porque le dije esas palabras pero sentí que eran las apropiadas en ese momento, ese chico me miro confundido, después se cruzó de brazos como pensando una respuesta, para simplemente asentir y mirarme fijamente._

 _Tú también me caes mal – Kazuki hablaba en un tono aburrido - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Lo mire extrañada, intentado comprender esta interacción entre nosotros, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada de que preguntara mí nombre._

 _Mi nombre es Mari… y soy la hija de Penemue – decía orgullosa la jovencita._

 _El chico frente a mí se quedaba callado, usualmente cuando pasaba eso era porque me relacionarían con mis hermanos mayores, famosos en nuestro circulo "social"; fue entonces cuando simplemente me miró fijamente y me dio su mano para estrecharla._

 _El mío es Kazuki – el pelinegro esperaba que la chica le saludase – soy el hijo de Ramiel._

 _Sin saber que hacer… decidí regresar el saludo, desde entonces deje de ser la futura aldeana "a", para convertirme en la amiga de Kazuki._

* * *

 _If Life II: ~ Mari Inoue~_

* * *

El sol se colaba por las hendiduras de las cortinas de la habitación de Mari, la más joven de las hijos de Penemue; era lo que la mayoría considerarían una acumuladora, aunque claro era parte de su coartada como enferma del "síndrome del octavo grado"; cosa que utilizaba a su favor para mantener las apariencias con el resto de los seres humanos, había algo en ese extraño padecimiento que encontraba intrigante y divertido. Podía decir la verdad, pero todos lo considerarían como una alucinación del mundo en el que según ella vivía.

De repente un agradable aroma llego hasta su nariz e instintivamente su estómago reacción con total naturalidad ante los agradables aromas, un leve y discreto gruñido la alerto que debía levantarse para desayunar. Vistiéndose con rapidez salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su compañero de departamento. Aunque claro ese hecho no lo encontraba muy agradable el infortunado quien compartía su hogar con ella.

Kazuki suspiraba con pesadez al mirar a Mari entrar al comedor, algo que él sabía de antemano sobre las costumbres de su compañera era que ella no sabía cocinar muy bien, de hecho dentro de los cuarteles de Grigori sus alimentos estaba clasificados como armas de biológicas certificadas por el mismo Azazel; pero la lista de defectos continuaba con las diversas tareas domésticas que se necesitan hacer para mantener un ambiente agradable en el hogar.

La chica era voluntariosa, amable y acomedida; pero si querían llevar una convivencia tranquila el joven hijo de Ramiel cargaría con el peso de cocinar, planchar, lavar, limpiar el departamento, etcétera, etcétera. Lo bueno es que Mari pagaría con la totalidad de los alimentos y consumibles que necesitaran para continuar viviendo tranquilamente.

Mmmm… huele muy bien – Mari se acercaba a la mesa con una ligera línea de saliva en la boca – ¡Oh! Casémonos de una vez y te mantendré el resto de tu vida

Si, si lo que tú digas – el pelinegro se mostraba apático ante el comentario de su compañera – Siempre me pregunte por que el Tío Azazel me asignaría un departamento tan amplio.

Fu, fu, fu, sabes lo que dicen de él – la peli gris sonreía con malicia – le gusta molestar mucho a sus sub alternos, al menos podemos aparentar ser una pareja estable

Sabes que nos pondrías en un prieto – Kazuki apuntaba con sus palillos al rostro sonriente de su compañera –

Vamos, nuestras queridas madres estarían contentas – la hija de Penemue entrecerraba los ojos mientras su sonrisa se volvía enigmática – aunque no entras en mi zona… pero no estás del todo mal.

Vaya la reina de los ancianos acaba de halagarme – negando con la cabeza el pelinegro continuaba comiendo

Sé muy bien que lo que te atrae y te "enciende" – Mari hacia espirales mientras el peli negro se sonrojaba completamente

Una palabra más y tendrás que cocinarte tus alimentos – Kazuki fingía molestia, mientras que la chica se encogía un poco – esa vez me engañaste, fue tu padre quien cocinó.

¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea genético! – la jovencita se levantó alarmada – Mi mamá también es torpe en la cocina.

En las oficinas centrales de Grigori, la cadre Penemue estornudaba fuertemente mientras degustaba el almuerzo que su querido y amado esposo había preparado con cariño, mientras que el resto de sus subordinados miraban con cierta vergüenza las acciones de su superior.

¿Y bien? – Kazuki desviaba el tema mientras prestaba atención a su amiga

¿Qué? – la chica miraba confundida a su querido "amigo"

¿Para que es el parche en el ojo? – el joven estaba curioso al mirar el extraño accesorio – según recuerdo no estas herida

Mari portaba un parche quirúrgico en su ojo izquierdo, la joven se levantó con gusto mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro con la mano.

Fu, fu, fu… gracias por preguntar mi destinado rival – la chica agregaba exagerados ademanes para enfatizar más lo que iba a decir - en mi ojo reposa un gran poder y este parche lo mantiene sellado; me fue dado por el gran Azazel-sama

Si, vaya bueno supongo que con esa historia te darán chance de comprar tu almuerzo en la cafetería – el joven miraba las cajas de almuerzo apiladas en la cocina – supongo que necesitaras dinero

¡NOOOOOO! – la joven se abalanzó sobre un tranquilo Kazuki – Todo menos eso… es para la coartada, pero lo he hecho por tanto tiempo que creo que ya estoy enferma – Mari lloraba graciosamente mientras el chico se mostraba tranquilo.

Está bien, vez que hablando con la verdad es más fácil – el peli negro palmeaba la cabeza de su compañera mientras esta asentía derrotada

Los dos ángeles caídos caminaba tranquilamente mientras platicaban de cosas casuales y sin importancia para ellos; pronto Mari se dio cuenta de la presencia de Suzuki a la distancia, la joven estaba tranquila parada en una de las esquinas, tanto ella como Mari habían intercambiado números y la hija de Penemue le sugirió que empezaran a ir los tres juntos a la escuela, en el caso de Kazuki encontraba gracioso el hecho de que a pesar de la excentricidad de su amiga de la infancia, podía hacer fácilmente amigos.

Aunque se encontraba con el problema con la diferencia de razas, ya que para Mari congeniar con otros ángeles caídos era más complicado.

La razón, es que a ella la consideraban un fracaso total, la chica era la que tenía el peor control con el poder mágico, y sus lanzas de luz eran de las más patéticas, el otro hecho era que siempre terminaban comparándola con sus hermanos mayores cosa que a veces terminaba por frustrarla en demasía.

¡Kazuki-sama! ¡Mari-san! – el rostro de Suzaku se iluminó la mirar a sus dos nuevos amigos acercarse al lugar donde la chica les esperaba

¡Holii, Suza-chi! – la peli gris saludaba efusivamente mientras que Kazuki alzaba la mano - ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Muy bien, Kazuki-sama ¿Qué ocurrió con el hombre de ayer? – los ojos castaños de Suzaku miraron con curiosidad al rostro de ángel caído

Bueno… resultó ser un acosador pervertido – el joven se rascaba la cabeza apenado de la atención que le prestaba la joven Himejima – lo entregue a la policía así que no molestará mas

Ya veo – la joven bajaba la mirada un poco apenada al verse inmiscuida con desagradable persona - ¡Me alegra que no sufriera daño alguno con lidiar con ese hombre! – Suzaku se acercó levemente hacia Kazuki – Mari-san dijo que usted era un "samurái"

¡Eh! – los ojos violetas del hijo de Ramiel rápidamente miraron a Mari quien simplemente desvió la mirada evitando ser cuestionada – De hecho mi padre es policía y lleva el código del samurái como plan de vida

¡Vaya es impresionante! – la Himejima sonreía aún más – debe de estar orgulloso de ser hijo de tan ilustre persona

No creo que mi papá sea tan increíble – el pelinegro ocultaba un poco la pena que evidenciaba su rostro con una de sus manos – él es del tipo sencillo

No… no, debe de ser un padre maravilloso – Suzaku asentía con fuerza – para tener un hijo como usted

Fiu, fiu… le gustas, le gustas – Mari aprovecho la oportunidad para molestar a la pareja que conversaba – Kazuki y Suzaku sentados bajo el árbol

Los dos comprendieron las intenciones de su acompañante, rojos de la vergüenza se separaron una distancia prudente, mientras que Mari continuaba con su gracioso canto.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron tranquilamente, entre cambio de profesores Mari aprovechaba para conversar una tímida Suzaku, la razón era simple; la chica no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con las personas tan abiertamente, a diferencia de la peli gris quien era muy alegre y conversadora con las personas. Claro que algunos le evitaban al saber que la chica sufría el síndrome del octavo grado.

Dicen un viejo cómo puedes ocultar una verdad, pues simplemente transformándola en una mentira y eso fue lo que Mari Inoue hizo, ella hablaba con la verdad pero las personas normales desconocían el mundo oculto que convivía con ellos, aunque la energética caído le contara al mundo sobre todo eso, nunca le creerían. Y eso le agradaba ya que no tenía que fingir que era alguien que no es.

Mari-san, desde cuando bueno… - la pelinegra se sonrojaba un poco apenada - ¿Desde cuándo usted y Kazuki-sama se conocen?

Mmm… desde hace casi nueve años – la pelinegra contaba con los dedos mientras recordaba – teníamos siete años la primera vez que nos conocimos – la chica sonreía mientras recordaba – nos caíamos bastante mal

¡Eso era posible! – Suzaku estaba sorprendida por lo que decía – si ambos se llevan tan bien… no me lo imagino

Ja, ja, ja… bueno había cierta rivalidad entre nosotros – Mari sacaba su lengua – pero es alguien en quien puedo confiar mucho

El extraño semblante que mostraba la alegre caído fue de ensoñación, como si sintiera algo especial por Kazuki, una parte de Suzaku sentía envidia pero sabía que entre ellos había recuerdos muy valiosos.

Aunque no entro en su tipo de chica – el rostro de la peligris mostraba molestia – a él le encantan las del tipo onee-san o las del tipo señorita de sociedad

En…. ¿En serio? – Suzaku trataba de esconder su vergüenza y también su alegría

Si, el me gustaba mucho en la primaria – Mari recordaba con cierta nostalgia – me le declare cuando pasamos a secundaria… ah que recuerdos… los arboles de cerezo en flor, sus pétalos acariciados por los vientos primaverales mientras sonaba "a tender feeling" de Yuki Kajiura – la joven caído hablaba llamando la atención de la Himejima – pero el simplemente me dijo…

Uff… estas mintiendo – Kazuki estaba parado detrás mientras miraba con desaprobación al rostro de Mari – esa vez simplemente dijiste ¡eres mi novio!, me robaste mi primer beso y después a las tres horas terminaste conmigo – mientras en su rostro aparecia una sonrisa fingida – todo porque querías que te llevaran a ver el estreno de una película.

La mirada de Suzaku viajo desde Mari hasta Kazuki, varias veces hasta que simplemente agacho la cabeza un poco apenada por lo que el chico había dicho sin un reparo.

Aun así… se llevan muy bien – la pelinegra hablaba con cierta timidez en la voz – Yo no hubiera podido sopórtalo.

Es extraño definir nuestra amistad en términos normales – el hijo de Ramiel tenía entre sus manos dos cajas de almuerzos – nos vemos por quienes realmente somos

Si… si… y también porque eres mi prometido de vidas pasadas - Mari sonreía mientras que Kazuki respiraba derrotado

Suzaku-san… ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? – la joven peli negra fue tomada por sorpresa ante la petición del joven caído – por cierto a Mari le gustan los chicos mayores que ella, por eso me boto a las tres horas

El trio estaba sentado en una banca en uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban a la escuela, Suzaku estaba nerviosa porque ella nunca no había experimentado ese tipo de experiencias en la escuela. Con gusto comia el almuerzo que su guardián le había dado, aunque escueto en apariencia el sabor era de los más delicioso, miraba con atención los almuerzos que sus dos nuevos amigos comían.

Bueno Kazuki comía mientras que Mari prácticamente lo devoraba.

¿Quieres probar un poco? – Kazuki soltaba de repente sorprendiendo a la Himejima

Po… Porque lo dice – Suzaku se sonrojo levemente – no es que no quiera probarlo pero…

Llevas tiempo mirándolo con atención - la chico tomaba un pedazo de rollo de huevo y lo acerco a la pelinegra – anda estoy orgulloso de su sabor.

El rojo que adornaba las mejillas de Suzaku se profundizo ante las acciones del ángel caído, recordó que ella entraba en el tipo de chica que a él le gustaban, pero no es imaginaba que estuviera coqueteándole tan descaradamente, pero negarse a la invitación seria de muy mal gusto; con un poco de resignación acepto el alimento siento alimentada por el propio Kazuki.

Mari miro de reojo la acción, al igual que el resto de los alumnos congregados en aquel lugar, algunas de las chicas alrededor de ellos se mostraban celosas por tan penosa acción.

¡Wow! Un beso indirecto – la peli gris decía sin ningún decoro – Bien hecho mi joven saltamontes, haz que la trama de esta historia avance a un trágico romance.

¡Mari-chan! – el joven se volvió para encarar a su amiga con una sonrisa fingida – ¿ya terminaste de comer?

Este… yo… mejor me quedo callada – Mari simplemente desviaba su mirada – ya no pienso decir nada más.

* * *

La noche caía en la ciudad, la calles se encontraban muy concurridas a esas horas, algunos solamente se estaban de camino después de un arduo día de trabajo, otros simplemente deseaban disfrutar de las distracciones que ofrecían los diferentes establecimientos que abrían a esas horas, entre las cientos de personas que deambulaban por allí, había un hombre de mediana edad caminando erráticamente por las calles, señal del alto grado de alcoholización que padecía. El hombre en sí tenía un destino fijo en mente, pasar por la zona roja de Kyoto y pasar un rato agradable con alguna mujer que quisiera compartir una habitación con él y su dinero.

Pronto una voz llamo la atención del hombre era suave y a la vez atrayente, el hombre se volteo para encarar a la dueña de aquella dulce voz.

¡Muy buenas noches, ojii-san! – un jovencita con un cabello muy largo hablaba tranquilamente - ¡Se ve que esta muy animado… no le gustaría divertirse un poco conmigo!

Aquel ebrio miraba con lascivia la figura de una adolecente de no mas de 15 años, fijándose en cada parte de su cuerpo, el hombre era de morales muy arraigados y siempre buscaba mujeres en edad legal, pero se vio tentado en aceptar la extraña oferta de aquella jovencita.

¡Hic! No crees que eres muy joven para estas cosas – el hombre decía un poco desconfiado - ¿No quisiera meterme en problemas?

Fu, fu, fu… no debe preocuparse – la chica apretujaba su cuerpo en contra de su futuro "cliente" - ¿Acaso nunca ha tenido la fantasía de poseer a una chica de preparatoria?

Es… te…. Si nadie se entera – el ebrio asalariado se mostraba excitado por el evidente delito que cometería – creo que no estaría mal.

¿Por qué no me acompaña a esa callejuela? – la chica lamia levemente el cuello del hombre – Será más excitante.

El hombre accedia a la petición, llevado de la mano por la chica, ambos se internaron en la oscuridad de aquel solitario camino, solamente reino el silencio, antes que los horribles gritos de aquel potencial delincuente llenasen la callejuela, pasaron unos momentos antes de que el silencio reinara nuevamente.

En un charco de sangre se encontraba la chica, completamente bañada por el liquido carmesí, lo que el hombre nunca se percato era que su cabello eran tan largo que cubría todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa psicópata sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Ya van doce – la chica jugaba con acariciaba la sangre en el suelo mientras tarareaba una canción - ¿Me pregunto quién será la treceava víctima?

* * *

Yasaka se encontraba evidentemente molesta cuando su leal sirviente, el karasu-tengu daba su informe acerca de un problema que tenían por aparte de un Yōkai que estaba dando problemas en las noches por los barrios rojos de la ciudad, era bien sabido que algunas yōkai femeninas fungían como prostitutas, pero ellas eran bastante dóciles ya que se conformaban con la energía vital que absorbían al sostener relaciones con sus clientes, ya que al tener varios encuentros por la noche aseguraban que los humanos con quienes se acostaban simplemente se fueran agotados y no corrieran peligro de muerte.

Entonces ella ya devoró a doce hombres – la Kyubi no Kitsune se masajeaba las sienes calmando la migraña que amenazaba con tener – ¿Sabemos de quien se trata?

Al parecer es una Kejōrō llamada Mei – el duendecillo respondía con cierta molestia – ella siempre ha sido una problemática mi señora, debido a que es una hanyō que fue abandonada por sus padres.

Entiendo pero… ¿porque está atacando a los humanos? – la rubia se sentaba en su lugar dentro de su templo – ella siempre fue dócil con el resto de los yōkai y más con el resto de las kejōrō.

En su infancia fue molestada en su escuela por lo largo de sus cabellos – el karasu-tengu respondía a las dudas de su líder – ella se enamoró de un chico en la secundaria donde asistía pero al parecer otra chica se le declaró antes de que ella lo hiciera – el duendecillo negaba tristemente – es bien sabido que las kejōrō son devotas a las personas que aman pero el problema era que la chica que le robo a su amado era una datenshi

Entonces su motivación es conseguir mas poder para asesinar a la susodicha datenshi – Yasaka miraba molesta a su sirviente mientras este asentia – alerta a los demás y pon un precio a la cabeza de Mei

¡Entendido mi señora! – el karasu-tengu se levantaba presuroso para cumplir con la orden dada por Yasaka

La rubia odiaba utilizar estos métodos para mantener el orden dentro de la facción Yōkai, pero al final de cuentas ella era una líder y tenia que hacer cumplir el orden para mantener la paz entre su gente y la raza humana. Saco un celular de entre sus ropas para llamar a su hija que ella se mantuviera alerta por cualquier situación posiblemente.

Kunou jugaba en un pequeño parque cercano a su escuela, la pequeña kitsune era muy popular dentro de su circulo de amigos porque era muy amable y atenta con cualquier persona que se le acercara y en estos momento disfrutaba de compartir la alegría con ellos. Repentinamente su celular sono, llamndo su atención a diferencia de sus compañeros humanos quienes rogaban a sus padres el que les compraran uno, ella odiaba aquel aparato; porque signicaba que su madre estaba al pendiente de ella.

Como ella, la hija de Yasaka, la futura líder de la facción Yōkai podría madurar sin que su madre la acosara cada cinco minutos, suspirando derrotada Kunou contestaba.

Mamá ¿ahora que sucede? – la pequeña kitsune mostraba cansancio en la voz

Hay un problema y me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo – Yasaka sonaba bastante seria - ¿Podrias buscas a una hanyō llamada Mei?

Si puedo – la kitsune asentia tranquilamente ante lo que su madre le pedia - ¿de qué clase es?

Es una kejōrō, no te creo que es muy difícil encontrarle - la kitsune mayor daba las indicaciones necesarias a su hija – hay cosas que no me cuadran y quisiera que le dieras un vistazo.

¡Ok! Hare lo que pueda, madre – Kunou sonreía al saber que su madre por fin miraba su potencial

¡Pero eso si… solo de lejos! – la líder de la facción Yōkai le ordenaba a su hija

La sonrisa de Kunou desapareció al instante y un aura depresiva le rodeo; mostrando como sus esperanzas eran destruidas por su sobreprotectora madre. No muy lejos de allí un trio de alumnos de preparatoria caminaba tranquilamente como acostumbraban desde hace un par semanas.

Mari-san – Suzaku aun no podía sacarse lo que habían hablado antes del almuerzo – ¿en serió fuiste novia de Kazuki-sama?

¡Pero solo por tres horas! – la hija de Penemue enfatizaba el tiempo que duro su romance – solamente para ver una película

Habia una función especial solo para parejas – Kazuki comentaba aburrido mientras recordaba el evento – Ella me arrastro hasta la sala del cine, me hizo pagar por las golosinas… que por cierto casi acabaron con mi mesada de ese mes

Jajajaja… si lo recuerdo – Mari se rascaba la cabeza bastante apenada – pero era una buena película

No, lo niego – el pelinegro asentía – pero ver llorar a esta loca valió la pena – señalaba con el pulgar a su compañera caído mientras que esta inflaba las mejillas molesta

¿Pero no te molestó que hiciera eso? – la Himejima estaba curiosa por la reacción del chico en el asunto – yo me hubiese sentido triste

Yo… bueno no lo sentí tanto – el hijo de Ramiel hablaba un poco triste - creo que había una chica a la que le gustaba en ese entonces – Kazuki se rascaba un poco la cabeza – ella se salio de la escuela a causa de eso… eso si que me afectó

Jamas pensé que mis locuras afectaran tanto a alguien – la peli gris bajaba su mirada un poco arrepentida – Ella se llamaba…

Tachibana Mei – Kazuki enterrumpio a su amiga de la infancia

Si, si… - Mari confirmaba las palabras de Kazuki – esa misma

No, allí esta Tachibana Mei – el joven caído señalaba a una jovencita ala distancia – ¿Parece que se encuentra apurada?

* * *

Para Tachibana Mei, la vida no había sido sencilla, desde muy pequeña sabía que era alguien diferente y una prueba era su cabello; no conocía a sus padres, había vivido en un orfanato desde que tenía memoria, pero eso no le importaba mucho en ese entonces, en un principio los niños con los que convivía se portaban muy mal, ya que su apariencia les recordaba a un monstruo de una película de terror.

Así que a veces solían llamarle S*dako, pero después de que conocieron la dulce y amable niña que era; ellos mismo olvidaron el asunto.

Lo mismo ocurrió en la escuela, pero extrañamente se repetía el hecho de que se aburrían de molestarla y la trataban normalmente, porque al final de cuentas importaba más el interior de la persona que su apariencia. En la secundaria era algo distinto, la chica a pesar de que su cabello era largo ya no recibía esos molestos motes que solía de pequeña, bueno ayudaba también que su cuerpo presentaba una excelente figura que a mucho chicos de su edad parecía interesarle, pero ella siempre se sintió incomoda por su apariencia.

Un día de tantos se encontró con una mujer muy parecida a ella, era la primera vez que se veian pero sentía una conexión con la extraña, le dijo que ella no era una humana que en realidad era una yōkai de la clase kejōrō y que Mei pertenecía a ese tipo de seres sobrenaturales pero que ella era una hanyō, ya que su padre era un humano.

Aquella mujer le daba la oportunidad de estar con los suyos y vivir tranquilamente; cosa que la joven hanyō pidió tiempo para pensar, la kejōrō mayor acepto dándole un mes para que tomara una decisión ya que en algún momento ella sufriría un cambio radical al tocar la pubertad y su cuerpo sufriera cambios que ya no podría ocultar. Tras ese encuentro la soledad que anidaba en el corazón de Mei Tachibana estaba desapareciendo, ya sabia a donde pertenecia y con quienes debía estar… Fue entonces que le conocio, sus ojos se posaron en el joven llamado Kazuki Yoshida.

Todos los días la joven hanyō le seguía de cerca con bastante ahinco, ella misma no entendía los motivos por los que realizaba aquel acto extraño, pero sentía que era lo natural para ella, el estar pendiente de cada movimiento de Kazuki.

Ni siquiera recordaba que el plazo que le dieron para tomar una decisión se estaba acercando, entonces ella se había decidido a declararle su amor al joven del que había quedado prendada, pero ese mismo día la kejōrō que la localizo pidió una respuesta; sabiendo que era una oportunidad de una sola vez, la hanyō acepto irse a vivir con el resto de su gente.

En un principio ella se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al enterarse que su especie se dedicaba a la prostitución como medio básico de sustento, pero no monetario ya que el dinero poco les importaba, ellas eran del tipo que absorbían energía vital a través del acto sexual, Mei sentía miedo de experimentar ese tipo de vida, pero la mujer quien se presentó bajo el nombre de Yume, le aseguro que dada su condición ella podía prescindir de practicar el antiguo arte de la prostitución.

Se convirtió en ese dia en una especie de asistente para sus "sempais", quienes encontraron en la hanyō una excelente compañera y amiga en la cual podían confiar, la chica sabia hacer casi cualquier actividad domestica con un perfecto desempeño, pronto el burdel en donde comenzó a vivir; empezó a ganar bastante adeptos no solo por los servicios que las yōkai prestaban, sino por la increíbles atenciones y comidas que preparaba Mei con esmero.

Todo iba bien en los últimos meses pero algo cambio precisamente ese día, ella había salido a un viaje escolar que duraría una semana, al regresar se encontró con varias implicaciones en el camino de regreso y entro en un estado de paranoia al sentir que alguien le estaba siguiendo, se horrorizo al ver que un grupo de Kijō le seguía de cerca todos los días pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

Pero ese dia habían decidido ser mas proactivas e intentaron rodearla, atemorizada corrió sin rumbo fijo.

¡Mei! – la joven hanyō escuchaba que la nombraban a la distancia - ¡Tachibana Mei! – la joven miraba todos los lados hasta que vio como un trio de jóvenes se acercaban corriendo.

El reconocer al joven de que estaba prendada fue una señal esperanzadora para la situación en la que se encontraba.

¡Yoshida-san e Inoue-san! – Mei no reparo en correr al encuentro de sus dos conocidos –

¡Mei-san! – Kazuki no pudo ocultar su preocupación al notar el rostro de la chica - ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Por favor ayúdenme! – la hanyō estaba al borde de un colapso de los nervios - ¡ME QUIEREN ASESINAR!

* * *

El trio de jóvenes se miraron entre sí al ver estado emocional de la joven, los tres se llevaron a Mei a un parque cercano para que ella se calmara un poco sin notar que varias miradas les seguían de cerca, todas ellas tenían a la joven kejōrō como su presa. Mei logró tranquilizarse al estar en compañía de sus viejos compañeros de escuela, pero más que nada fue la presencia del hijo de Ramiel la que calmo sus nervios.

¿Este Tachibana-san? – Suzaku se atrevia a preguntar cuando noto que la joven se tranquilizó un poco – ¿Ya fue a la policía para informar lo que le suceda?

La policía no puede ayudarme – Mei respondia con cierta tristeza en su voz - ¿Es bastante complicado para que puedan resolverlo?

…. - la única humana del grupo bajo la mirada un poco preocupada – ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

Negando con la cabeza Mei suspiraba derrotaba, Kazuki miraba inquisitivamente la figura de su antigua compañera de clases, de pronto sintió algo extraño en el aire, algo que Mari notó también.

Mei-san, aun si no pueden ayudarte – la voz del pelinegro llamo la atención de la hanyō – Debemos ir a avisarles

Pero… pero… - la chica miraba a los ojos de caído – no podría…

El joven poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente; con una sonrisa en el rostro prosiguió.

No te preocupes – Kazuki hizo que la chica se calmara un poco – te ayudaremos

Gra… gracias – respondía la hanyō no muy convencida de las palabras del joven.

Mari, ¡Vamos a ir a la estación más cercana! – el peli negro se dirigió a su compañera caído - ¿podrías cuidar de nuestras cosas mientras tanto?

¡Yes, sir! – Mari saludaba militarmente mientras aceptaba la petición - ¡Vayan con cuidado!

Kazuki asentía mientras se llevaba a Mei y a Suzaku a la estación más cercana, cuando estuvieron lo más alejados de lugar, la sonrisa del rostro de la hija de Penemue desapareció de su rostro.

Vaya… vaya – Mari hablaba para sí misma - ¿Qué habrá hecho Mei-chan para que un grupo tan numeroso le siga?

¡Oh!, se ve que tienes buenos sentidos, princesa – la figura de una mujer apareció detrás de unos árboles - ¿No sería mejor alejarse de una asesina?

¿Asesina ella? – la peli gris miraba con duda a la recién llegada – No sentí ese aire amenazador en ella… si fuera de ese tipo seria de esta manera.

Los ojos de Mari cambiaron repentinamente, el brillo en ellos era bastante intimidante, el aura que le rodeaba era bastante frio y abrumador.

Tú…tú… ¿no eres humana? – la mujer se miraba sorprendida ante la extraña reacción de Mari - ¡¿QUE ERES?!

Yo soy una linda ángel caído – el rostro de Mari mostraba una inusual arrogancia al momento que su alas brotaron en su espalda– ¿sorprendida yōkai-san?

Pronto detrás de los arboles aparecieron dos mujeres más , quienes miraban a la joven caído con una mirada amenazante, Mari por su parte se mostraba tranquila ante el grupo, Kazuki noto el cambio en el ambiente sabía que su amiga de la infancia haría algo completamente estúpido pero no tenía tiempo para ayudarle porque otras dos presencias se sentían cerca.

* * *

Doblando una esquina, la pequeña figura de Kunou apareció de la nada, la hija de Yasaka tenía una mirada de pocos amigos, Kazuki y Mei reconocieron a la pequeña mientras que esta se apresuró a hablar.

¿Tachibana Mei? – Kunou hablaba tranquilamente mientras que la hanyō respondía afirmativamente con la cabeza – Ven conmigo y tu amiga también – Suzaku estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de la niña – Oye tu… apuesto oniichan, podrías encargarte de la persona que viene siguiéndote.

La mirada de Kazuki se endureció al comprender lo que Kunou pretendía decir, el chico asintió mientras la pequeña kitsune tomaba de las manos a la intrigada kejōrō. No paso mucho tiempo cuando su perseguidor apareció detrás de ellos. Una hermosa joven con un largo cabello, vistiendo un uniforme se preparatoria y una enigmática sonrisa.

Ara… ara… - la recién llegada se mostraba complacida al notar a Kazuki – pero que joven tan apuesto… ¿No quieres divertirte conmigo?

Vaya todavía hay luz del sol a pesar de que esta oscureciendo – el pelinegro mostraba un semblante serio - ¿Podrías decirme al menos tu nombre?

Mei – la chica respondía con amabilidad - ¿Dime una cosa soy bonita?

Diciendo esas palabras los instintos de Kazuki la alertaban de la amenaza que representaba aquella chica, en un parpadeo la chica se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo, restregando sus atributos con la esperanza de excitar al joven entre sus brazos.

Dime… ¿Soy bonita? – nuevamente la otra Mei preguntaba seductoramente.

Te parece si te respondo en un lugar más apartado – la pelinegro contestaba un poco intranquilo - ¿Ya que es un poco incómodo en este lugar?

Ji, ji, ji… esta bien – la chica se apartó del caído bastante divertida – ¿te parece bien esa callejuela?

Es un excelente lugar – Kazuki respondía complacido ante la sugerencia.

En las alturas toda esta interacción era seguida por uno de los tantos karasu-tengu que servían a Yasaka, quien presuroso regreso a informar lo ocurrido a su líder.

Ambos chicos se metieron a ese lugar, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que harían cosas que no son bien vistas por los adultos; cuando por fin Kazuki sintió que ya no había problemas que algun curioso se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría dentro de ese lugar, el joven cambio radicalmente su actitud en contra de la joven que estaba tras de él.

Bien, podré responder tu pregunta ahora mismo – el joven caído se volvió hacia la jovencita - ¡Alguien que apesta a sangre y muerte no puede ser para nada hermosa!

Es una lástima – el rostro de Mei era oscurecido por su propio cabello – realmente eres muy de mi tipo pero creo que me conformare con… **¡DEVORARTE!**

Cuando la chica levanto su rostro, este ya no era el mismo una enorme herida abierta atravesaba la boca de la misma, dándole el aspecto de una sinientra sonrisa, Kazuki estaba sorprendido por la transformación pero aun así mantuvo la serenidad necesaria para mirar a su oponente, tenso los músculos de su cuerpo para estar en completa alerta a lo que fuese hacer aquella monstruosidad en su contra.

La chica se colocó en una posición bastante animal, la sangre goteaba por la herida de su rostro, debido a la naturaleza de la misma no podía distinguirse si sonreía en verdad o no, repentinamente desapareció de la vista de Kazuki, el angel caído no pudo percibir el movimiento de su oponente con claridad, repentinamente Mei apareció en la pared detrás de él, apoyándose de ella la criatura se abalanzo con la firme intención de lastimar la espalda de pelinegro.

La mano de la otra Mei se abrió revelando que las uñas crecieron hasta ser lo bastante grandes y afiladas como cuchillos, al sentir la amenaza cerca de su cuerpo, Kazuki opto por arrojarse al suelo aprovechando al apertura que le dio tan inesperado movimiento uso una de sus piernas para patear el rostro del monstruo.

El golpe desoriento a la yōkai lo suficiente para que el ángel caído lanzara una combinación de golpes sobre el descubierto cuerpo de su oponente, el primero golpe su rostro, el segundo dio directo en el esternón y dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen para alejarla de él.

 **Ke, ke, ke… -** Mei reia mientras volaba por el aire haciendo que su cuerpo se torciera y cayera en la misma posición apoyándose en sus manos y pies – **No es normal que un humano tenga tanta fuerza… ¿Eres acaso un** **Onmyōji?**

¡Para nada! – el pelinegro negó rotundamente – soy una criatura tan corrupta como tu

Al decir esas palabras en la espalda de Kazuki brotaron dos alas completamente negras, haciendo que la yōkai sintiera bastante fascinación por la figura de su víctima y futuro alimento.

 **¡IMPRESIONANTE, IMPRESIONANTE UN DATENSHI! –** Mei se deleitaba de gusto al saber la identidad de su víctima - **¡ESE EXTRAÑO SACERDOTE TENIA RAZON… SI DEVORABA BASTANTES HUMANOS SERIA MAS FUERTE! –** relamiéndose los labios continuo – **¡ME PREGUNTO QUE TANTO AUMENTARA MI PODER SI TE COMO… DESPUES DE MATARTE!**

¡Ahh! Eso suena interesante – el caído apretaba los puños bastante molesto – Podrías llevarte una decepción si lo intentas

Sin escuchar la evidente amenaza, la yōkai se abalanzo nuevamente para tratar de continuar con la pelea, el joven se defendia a los cortes que propinaba su enemigo, a cada zarpazo que daba su risa inundaba la callejuela; Kazuki encontraba la situación bastante molesta, sus lanzas de luz y su espada le resultarían inútiles en un lugar tan cerrado, asi que decidio usar su otra habilidad, solamente tendría que esperar la oportunidad adecuada para usarla.

 _Espero que Mari no esté en problemas –_ el joven pelinegro se preocupaba por el bienestar de su compañera y amiga de la infancia - _Aunque conociéndola sé que lo estará_

* * *

Mari Inoue miraba con atención al trio que estaba rodeándola, su el trio había abandonado su disfraz para mostrar sus rostros deformados en una apariencia bastante intimidante, la esclera de sus ojos se había tornado amarilla mientras que la piel de la cara palideció a tal grado que eran completamente blancas, dientes largos salían por sus bocas y cuernos adornaban sus frentes.

¡Wow! Sí que dan miedo – Mari miraba sorprendida el repentino cambio del trio de mujeres – Yo también tengo una transformación… quieren verla – la caído se emocionó esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Desgraciadamente para ella esa respuesta no llego, las tres mujeres sacaron diversas armas, una de ellas tenía una alabarda, otra un par de tanto's y la más cercana a Mari una katana, la peli gris miraba con emoción como sus oponentes traían armas propias de una películas de ninjas.

¿Son ninjas verdad… verdad? – la ángel caído miraba de cerca la katana que sostenía la yōkai – Van hacer replicas y cosas como ninjutsu

Este… - una de la yōkai se mostraba avergonzada por la manera que Mari se dirigía hacia ellas - ¿Sabes que vamos hacerte daño?

Si lo sé – la peli gris respondía a la duda de la yōkai – pero no me van hacer nada

El rostro de Mari sonreía arrogantemente, puso su mano frente a ella haciendo que el trio de yōkai's le mirara extrañado, colgando de este se encontraba un dije plateado, el cual representaba a una ala pequeña de ave.

Despierta de tu letargo… ¡SILVER WING! – la voz de Mari resonó en la soledad del parque

Aquel pequeño dije empezó a brillar intensamente, las tres yōkai usaron sus antebrazos o manos para proteger sus ojos del intenso resplandor, cuando termino en una de las manos de Mari descansaba una espada plateada y brillante, la hoja se conectaba directamente con la guarnición la cual consistía en un intricado diseño donde destacaba un enorme cristal rojo y una ala de ave completamente abierta.

La espada emitía una gentil brisa que envolvía la hoja, agitando el largo cabello de Mari. Las tres yōkai's no se sintieron intimidadas ante la presencia del arma. La que poseía la albarda se lanzó a una velocidad pasmosa, rompiendo la distancia entre ella y la peli girs en una cuestión de segundos, el acero del arma se encontró con la hoja de Silver Wing, Maria detenia el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo, pero las otras dos yōkai notaron como el piso bajo los pies de la chica se había quebrado ante la potencia del golpe de su compañera.

Pronto el cuerpo de aquella creatura salio despedido empujado por el viento de la espada, el cual protegia a su ama con bastante anhelo.

Saben esta no es una arma ordinaria – la caído se mostraba seria ante sus oponentes – es una "artificial gear" el primer prototipo creado por nuestro líder

¿Artificial Gear? – la yōkai de los tanto's hablaba con cierta sorpresa – pero no pasa de ser una espada

Mari vio como la segunda yōkai se lanzaba en su contra, a diferencia de la primera ; esta acortaba demasiado la distancia entrando peligrosamente en el espacio personal del angel caído, la peli gris se defendia con maestria de los ataques de aquellas arma, pero la yōkai no daba espacio para cometer ningún erros, Silver Wing se movia tan rápido que era difícil seguirlo normalmente con la vista, la tercera yōkai decidió unirse al frenesí que su compañera y la caído estaba teniendo, la katana rompió con el ritmo de ambas combatientes.

El rostro de la peli gris se mantenía sereno, a pesar de estar lidiando con dos estilos completamente diferentes, los ojos carmesí de Mari se mostraron amenazadores, las dos yōkai se intimidaron un poco al ver como la chica tomaba la ofensiva.

La hoja del artificial gear, pronto se adentraba en el espacio personal de la yōkai de los tanto's, haciendo que se defendiera como pudiera, cortes en la ropa aparecían como si nada, fue entonces cuando entendió lo peligroso que era el arma en sí. El aire que emitía servía como extensión del mismo filo de la espada. La katana llegaba para proteger a su compañera, pero la espada de Mari simplemente corto a través del acero de la katana, haciendo que su dueño mirara con incredulidad como su única arma era inutilizada sin mucha resistencia. La punta de la alabarda se acercó al rostro de la caído haciendo que esta se alejara del sus dos oponentes.

¡Ufff! Si no la esquivo no la cuento – Mari miraba con gracia lo cerca que estuvo a punto de morir - ¿Saben una cosa?... si prolongamos la pelea alguno terminara siendo asesinado- las yōkai comprendían las palabras de Mari - y el problema es que si ocurre eso estaremos iniciando una guerra ente facciones

Tras esa última declaración la chica levanto su espada al cielo, llamando la atención de sus oponentes, quienes sin saber sentirían el devastador poder de aquella creación de Azazel.

* * *

Kazuki había mantenido en raya a la criatura llamada Mei, quien estaba deseosa de terminar este combate y degustar la carne del ángel caído, pronto ambos sintieron como el suelo a sus pies tembló levemente y después una ráfaga de viento azoto por la callejuela. La yōkai estaba sorprendida por el repentina ráfaga, la cual hizo que distrajera su atención levemente de su victima, fue cuando el pie de Kazuki le golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que repentinamente su volviera en su dos pies mientras que su propia sangre le cegaba por completo.

 **¡Gyaaaaa! Me duele…. ¡ME DUELE! -** la chica se agarraba el rostro en mientras se agitaba - **¡ERES UN MALDITOOOOOO!**

Eso debieron haber pensado tus victimas cuando las asesinaste – el pelinegro miraba con desden el arrebato de la yōkai

 **¡LOS HUMANOS SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTROS! –** los ojos de la otra Mei le miraban inyectados en sangre - **¡QUE TE HACE DIFERENTE A TI DATENSHI! –** gritaba enfurecida mientras aun se cubria el rostro - **¡VAS Y SEDUCES A MUJERES PARA FORNICAR CON ELLAS… ERES UN HIPOCRITA!**

No negare que esa es la fama que tenemos – Kazuki suspiraba cansado ante el reclamo - ¡PERO TU MISMA LO HAS DICHO YOKAI… PERO NOSOTROS NO NOS ALIMENTAMOS DE HUMANOS!

El hijo de Ramiel acorto la distancia entre ambos, usando más fuerza de lo normal, tomo el cuello de la yōkai, la ira que presentaban los ojos del pelinegro hizo que Mei se intimidara, fue entonces que notó como chispas aparecían en su mano libre, la oscuridad de la callejuela se ilumino de carmesí, los ojos de la yōkai miraron preocupados por el fatídico destino que se cernía sobre ella.

 **¡ESPERA… ESPERA! –** la yōkai gritaba desesperada mientras luchaba por liberarse de l agarre - **¡SI ME MATAS PODRIAS INICIAR UNA GUERRA ENTRE FACCIONES!**

Estoy consciente de ello – una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del pelinegro – pero si controlo la descarga no moriras… aunque te dolerá bastante.

Con terror en su mirada Mei sintió como la descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpo, el dolor algo a lo que ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada, los miles de voltios hicieron que su piel se ennegreciera levemente y los gritos agónicos inundaban los rincones de aquel desierto lugar, el proceso no duró más que unos segundos cuando Kazuki noto que el cuerpo de la chica había recibido el castigo necesario, cuando termino los miembros caian sin vida, al igual que la mirada de la asesina estaba perdida.

El joven sentía arcadas por el olor a quemado, era algo que aun no se podía acostumbrar, se dio la espalda para regresar a buscas a su compañera cuando Mei reacciono e intento atacar por la espalda a Kazuki .

 **¡ERES MIO HIJO DE…..! -** gritaba la yōkai cuando se abalanzo sobre el chico con la intención de matarle.

La mirada de sorpresa adornaba los ojos violetas del ángel caído, el joven supo que no podría esquivar el ataque, antes de que se concretara, un majestuoso fuego azul rodeaba al yōkai, los alaridos de la otra Mei nuevamente inundaron el lugar solamente que esta vez callarían para siempre. Mirando hacia el otro lado de la callejuela pudo observar como una hermosa mujer rubia se acercaba con una mirada de serenidad y a la vez tristeza.

Para Yasaka el ejecutar a uno de los suyos, siempre era algo que evitaba… pero había ocasiones que eso lo ameritaba.

Por poco y no la cuentas joven datenshi – la líder de la facción yōkai de Kyoto comentaba tranquilamente – pero gracias por no asesinarla

Yo soy el que debería agradecerle… Yasaka-sama – Kazuki se colocó en una de sus rodillas mientras mostraba sus respetos ante al Kyubi no Kitsune –

Estamos a mano, joven – Yasaka suspiraba apenada por la señal respetuosa que mostraba el chico al que acababa de salvar – gracias a ti a tu amiga por proteger a Tachibana Mei de ser ejecutada injustamente.

¿Qué se refiere? – el joven miraba curioso y consternado a la kitsune

Esta Kuchisake Onna se estuvo rondando en los barrios rojos de Kyoto – la rubia respondía como una forma de pago para el chico – haciéndonos creer que Mei-san era la culpable, pero ella en realidad es una hanyō que no necesita energía vital de los hombres

Mei-san… ¿Es una hanyō? – el pelinegro estaba sorprendido – no me di cuenta

Es una kejōrō muy linda – Yasaka ocultaba su sonrisa con una de sus manos – Ustedes estuvieron juntos en la secundaria

Eh… Si, pero ella se salió por mi culpa y de Mari - el joven bajaba la mirada un poco dolido –

Bueno eso no es verdad – la voz de Tachibana Mei se oyó detrás de Kazuki – me salí porque mi madre adoptiva me lo pidió

La kejōrō Mei se miraba preocupada, el rostro de la chica estaba un poco sonrojado ante lo que iba a decir.

Supongo que sabias que alguien te vigilaba en la secundaria – la hanyō se encogía apenada cuando Kazuki asentía – Vaya… me avergüenza mi comportamiento – la chica se deprimía un poco – hay algo que quería decirte pero ese mismo día me mude para Kyoto… pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Si, lo que gustes – el pelinegro se sintió incomodo al notar que la chica se le había acercado con ojos llenos de esperanzas

Estas sin novia… ¿verdad? – Mei preguntaba mientras el sonrojo de su rostro era evidente

Kazuki respondia asintiendo con la cabeza, la hanyō sonrió felizmente se alejó del lugar mientras tarareaba levemente, el joven estaba confundido mientras Yasaka se ponía de su lado.

Sabes algo… la kejōrō son devotas del chico del que se enamoran – la rubia decía casualmente mientras que le hijo de Ramiel le miraba sorprendido – felicidades jovencito… si se casan ustedes podrías ser puente entre tu facción y la nuestra.

¡ES CIERTO… MARI! – Kazuki el joven estuvo a punto de correr para ver el estado de su amiga

Si dime – la mencionada respondía saliendo detrás de Yasaka -

El chico se tropezó con su propio pie haciendo que cayera al suelo, mientras que la hija de Penemue le miraba curiosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siempre me pregunté si era posible que ocurriera eso – la peligris señalaba que el hecho de tropezarse uno mismo – ¡Felicidades acabas de romper un mito!

Ja, ja, ja… graciosa – Kazuki miraba desde el suelo a su mientras que la chica reia levemente

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:  
_**

 ** _*Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, mas que nada fue por que me emocione con Left Behind y no tenia un compendio confiable de monstruos japoneses, ya tambien figuraran en esta historia._**

 ** _*Segundo todavia no decido los tiempos en que publicare esta historia ya que hasta cierta forma es mas complicada en escribir, pero espero que no tardarme mucho con la proxima actualizacion._**

 ** _*Es todo por ahora y sigue la parte aburrida._**

 ** _Datos de interes:_**

Kejōrō.- Es una especie de yokai femenino que deambula en los barrios rojos del Japon, su rostro y su cuerpo esta cubierto por su cabello, haciendo dificil el que reconcer su rostro, que habitualmente es horrible, puede enamorarse de los humanos o yokais por igual y obtiene sustento a traves de la interaccion sexual.

Kijō.- Una especie de demonio femenino, suelen ser espiritus de mujeres las cuales se llenaron de odio y rencor al momento de su muerte, transformando su cuerpo y rostros hasta aparecer amenazanes.

Kuchisake Onna.- Espiritus de mujeres asesinadas de manera violenta, la cuales presentan laceraciones en la mejillas aparentando una sonrisa, suelen deambular por las calles durante las noches y aparecerse ante los incautos transeuntes, ocultas por una apariencia hermosa, suelen presentarse a sus victimas con esa apariencia y al poco preguntar ¿Te parezco bonita?; si la victima contesta afirmativamente revelan su deforme rostro mostrando esa tetrica sonrisa, cuando revelan su heridas preguntan ¿Y ahora?, si la victima se asusta y niega en ese instante le asesinan... pero si miente y contesta afirmativamente se alejan de él, solamente para seguirles de lejos y asesinarles mientras duermen.

* * *

Al día siguiente tanto Kazuki y Mari notaron que eran seguidos por Mei, pero al final ambos simplemente ignoraron el hecho y continuaron con su andar. No muy lejos de allí, dos figuras encapuchadas miraban la ciudad de Kyoto desde uno de los edificios mas altos que allí habían, el género de aquellos dos era indistinguible debido a sus ropas, lo más característico de una de ellas era que traía un enorme objeto en la espalda cubierto con una tela haciendo incapaz de percibir la apariencia de lo que cargaba.

Repítemelo nuevamente, Quarta – la voz de una de ellas delato su género revelando que era una jovencita – ¿los informes que nos dio tu madre son de fiar?

Puede que ella este haciendo trabajo de oficina – la voz de la otra figura era femenina y tenia un deje de molestia y fastidio en su voz – Aun así sus informantes son buenos

¡Está bien… está bien! – la respuesta que dio Quarta no le satisfacía en lo absoluto – ¿Entonces este es el lugar?

Si Shidou… en este lugar se encuentran los fragmentos robados – Quarta le respondía a Shidou seriamente – debemos encontrarlos y recuperarlos

Bien solo encontremos al bastardo y matémosle – Shidou se volvía para retirarse llamando la atención de su compañera –

 _¿Algún día dejaras esa actitud… Shidou Irina? -_ Eso eran los pensamientos que Xenovia Quarta tenía en esos momentos – _Antes de que seas devorada por la venganza_


	4. Irina Shidou

La tensión que se vivía dentro de la sala de estar era bastante sofocante, abrumador e increíblemente atemorizante... Tanto que los dos únicos habitantes de aquel departamento estaban sudando a raudales, Kazuki Yoshida y Mari Inoue eran capaces de mantenerse impasibles ante casi cualquier situación posible, aun en evidente desventaja ambos podrían salir avantes ante cualquier sorpresa que pudiera darse en algún combate que les costara la vida.

Pero nada les había preparado para esto… quizás era lo que muchos considerarían un pesadilla andante, el terror de las facciones demoniacas y angelicales; alguien que con solo desearlo borraría un país pequeño del mapa y nadie haría nada por evitarlo.

Frente a ellos, con una radiante sonrisa y disfrutando un delicioso te de earl grey; se encontraba el infame ángel de las estrellas, nada más y nada menos que Kokabiel.

Cuando Mari abrió la puerta de su humilde hogar su rostro palideció al ver al apuesto Cadre de Grigori al filo de la puerta, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro y la cerró pretendiendo no haber visto nada.

Mari, ¿Quién era? – preguntaba Kazuki desde la cocina –

No era nadie, cariño – la peligris contestaba de manera mecánica – sigue cocinando para los dos

El timbre sonaba nuevamente, la hija de Penemue abrió nuevamente la puerta para volver a encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Kokabiel.

Mari-san, creo que me deberías dejarme pasar – el Cadre de Grigori se mostraba de lo más amable.

Mi mami me dijo que no le abriera a extraños – la chica fingía una voz de niña pequeña – y mucho menos a…

Traje un pastel para compartir – Kokabiel levantaba un paquete que contenía el aperitivo de alta repostería

Ok, puedes pasar – Mari accedía ante el soborno – ¡Cielooo… Tenemos visitas!

Kazuki lentamente salió de la cocina solamente para encontrarse con el infame Cadre, algo muy dentro de él sabía que fuese lo que fuese el motivo por el cual Kokabiel había ido a su casa, no era del todo bueno.

¡Vamos jóvenes, que no muerdo! – el ángel de las estrellas comentaba tranquilamente – dejen de estar nerviosos

¡Lo siento Kokabiel-sama! – el pelinegro se apresuraba a contestar – No esperábamos un visita de este calibre

¡Kazuki, deberías probar este pastel esta delicioso! – el rostro de Mari tenia rastros de merengue mientras sonreía

Kokabiel miraba con atención las reacciones de Mari con total curiosidad, una cualidad que poseía la secretaria en jefe de Grigori, Penemue era que siempre mantenía una actitud seria y arisca; cuando se trataba de su trabajo, sus hijos mayores poseían esa misma cualidad, pero la más pequeña simplemente era todo lo contrario. Guiado por una extraña fuerza el ángel de las estrellas retiro la rebanada que la joven peligris degustaba con ahínco.

El rostro de la jovencita se entristeció al instante, haciendo que el Cadre riera levemente, se lo acerco y Mari comenzaba a sonreír abiertamente. Repitió la acción varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado.

 _Esto es muy interesante y divertido –_ Kokabiel pensaba mientras se deleitaba con el cambio en las reacciones de la caído – ¿ _Me pregunto si su madre reaccionara de la misma manera?_

El otro caído miraba con desconfianza como el Cadre jugaba con su compañera de misión, aunque muy en el fondo Kazuki deseaba realizar la misma acción al notar lo inocente que Mari podía ser cuando un pastel estaba en juego.

Kokabiel-sama, disculpe mi rudeza – Kazuki llamaba la atención de su superior - ¿Podría decirnos el motivo de su visita?

Con esa simple pregunta desataría algo que quizás ambos jóvenes no estaba preparados para afrontar, pero que quizás les ayudaría a crecer como miembros de Grigori; pero nada ayudaba que el ángel caído sonriera enigmáticamente.

* * *

 _If Life III: ~Shidou Irina~_

* * *

Kazuki no sabía que pensar en estos momentos, parte de su mente estaba tratando de comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, hacia un par de horas uno de los ángeles caídos más poderoso de Grigori se encontraba disfrutando de un aperitivo en su sala de estar, y ahora los tres estaba en un spa relajándose en las aguas termales muy tranquilamente, Kokabiel sonreía apaciblemente mientras dejaba que el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo, Kazuki y Mari estaba tratando de hacerlo pero estar en la misma terma causaba un poco de pena entre los dos.

¡Esto es el paraíso! – comentaba el ángel de las estrellas bastante relajado – Ya empiezo a comprender las escapadas de tu tio Baraqiel y Azazel.

Este… Kokabiel-sama, ¿Por qué estamos en unas aguas termales? – el pelinegro ojivioleta miraba con vergüenza como aquel Cadre destruía lentamente la imagen mental que poseían los dos jóvenes

Es fin de semana y se que es uno largo – el Cadre respondía alegremente mientras bebía un poco de sake - ¡Ah… Disfruta mientras puedas, el licor y las mujeres es lo mejor del mundo!

¡Kokabiel-sama tiene razón… Kazuchii! – Mari imitaba la acción de su superior haciendo que el otro joven le mirara frustrado – No está mal descansar de vez en cuando

¡SI TU SIEMPRE LO HACES! – el joven caído sacaba chispas mientras reprendía a la holgazana peli gris

¡Ya… Ya…! Relájate – Kokabiel trataba de calmar al chico evitando que los electrocutara a los tres inconscientemente – Les diré su misión, tienen que recoger cierto paquete en el centro de la ciudad.

Los dos jóvenes miraban con atención mientras Kokabiel hablaba tranquilamente, el hombre se levantó de su lugar mientras continuaba hablando.

Es muy importante que el paquete transite por la ciudad de manera discreta – Kokabiel se sentó a la orilla del estanque de aguas termales – Es probable que encuentren cierta oposición en la misión… pero creemos que ustedes dos podrán transportarlo sin problemas – el ángel caído miraba con seriedad haciendo que los dos chicos frente a él se tensaran - Hagan todo lo posible por no abrirlo o perderlo, ¿han comprendido?

Kazuki y Mari se miraron uno al otro antes de afirmar, cuando lo hicieron Kokabiel sonreía complacido por ver el entusiasmo de los dos jóvenes ante la importancia de la misión, saliendo del estanque el Cadre dio una última mirada al par de caídos, antes de decir.

Mari-san… - Kokabiel pensaba lo que iba a decir - ¿Sabes que este no es un baño mixto? – la chica asentía mientras el Cadre negaba con la cabeza – Vaya que eres interesante.

* * *

Corriendo a través de las callejuelas y callejones de la ciudad de Kyoto, un par de figuras encapuchadas perseguían a un demonio de clase baja quien era conocido por ser un informante de buena reputación, claro que todo tenía un cierto precio y usualmente lo hacia se le daban niños o niñas como su alimento, aquel demonio era un renegado de la casa Dantalion, por sus actos ruines habían puesto un alto precio por su cabeza.

Aquel demonio tenía la forma de un enano horrible, nariz grande y regordeta; un poco robusto y con abundante cabello. Muchos creerían que los dos perseguidores del demonio estaban allí por el dinero ofrecido, pero sus intenciones eran otras.

¡DETENTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESCORÍA! – grito una de las figuras al demonio - ¡No nos hagas mas difícil las cosas!

¡JA, JA , JA,! No pienso entregarme exorcistas – el enano continuaba con su carrera mientras se reia de lo inútiles que eran sus perseguidores – Estan cientos de años por debajo para atraparme.

¡Oh! Eso suena interesante – la segunda figura encapuchada comentaba tranquilamente - ¡MIMIC!

Saliendo de entre sus ropas una extraña cuerda de metal hizo acto de presencia, como una serpiente empezó a moverse entre el demonio Dantalion y los dos exorcistas, el enano miraba sorprendido como esa cuerda de acero acortaba la distancia que le había costado crear con el fin de darse a la fuga, pronto el acero rodeo su pierna haciendo que el perseguido cayera de bruces al suelo, con desesperación intento liberarse solamente para notar como su piel era quemada con el simple contacto con aquella cuerda.

¿Esto es acero sagrado? – el demonio Dantalion se tomaba la mano incrédulo ante el daño que sufrió – Es imposible que exista algo así.

Excalibur Mimic – la figura que le atrapo caminaba tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al atemorizado demonio – Joseph Dantalion… ¿No es así?

¡Y que si lo soy! – Joseph contestaba temeroso – no he hecho nada malo en este día

Consumir niños humanos es un pecado grave Joseph – la segunda figura desenfundo su propia arma – tu castigo es la muerte… pero necesitamos que nos des cierta información

Ambas figuras revelaron su identidad al despojarse de la tela que cubría sus cabezas, una hermosa chica de cabello corto azul con un extraño mecho turquesa y ojos ambarinos, la otra poseía un largo cabello castaño y ojos violetas; su rostro mostraba la falta de sueño de la que era víctima y su ceño fruncido daba indicios del estado mental de la captora.

¿Me dejaran ir si les digo lo que sé? – el demonio preguntaba temeroso al sentir el filo de la espada de la peliazul

Depende – contestaba la castaña – si lo que dices es cierto

¡Shidou Irina! – alarmada la peliazul miraba sorprendida a su compañera – no puedes negociar con el

¡Callate Quarta! – Irina miraba molesta a la otra exorcista - ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder y este bastardo es nuestra mejor pista!

¡Está bien… está bien! – la peliazul comprendió lo precaria de su situación - ¡Haz que hable de una buena vez!

De acuerdo – los amenazadores ojos violetas se posaron en la figura de Joseph – Bueno empieza a hablar acerca de importante paquete que va ser transportado en este lugar

¿Paquete? – el enano miraba curioso a Irina – no se de que paquete me hablas

Repentinamente la cuerda metálica que era Excalibur Mimic cambiaba de forma volviéndose más plana en uno de sus extremos, obteniendo una amenazante punta la cual se acercó con lentitud al rostro de Joseph, cortando con suavidad el rostro del enano.

¡BASTA! ESO DUELE – Joseph se tomaba el rostro mientras sentía como el efecto de Excalibur daña su cuerpo - ¡SI HAY UN PAQUETE!

Continua por favor – la castaña sonreía complacida al notar que su rehén deseaba cooperar – escuchamos

Es una especie de portafolios grande – Joseph hablaba a pesar del dolor que sentía – van a ir a recogerlo en un par de horas en el centro de la ciudad

Vaya si que eres un buen informante – la peliazul miraba sorprendida como el informante sabia bastante detalles – ¿eso es todo?

Es todo lo que sé – el demonio Dantalion se mostraba desesperado - ¡ANDA DIJISTE QUE ME SOLTARIAS SI TE DABA INFORMACION!

Si dije eso – Irina miraba con desdén al infortunado demonio – pero tus pecados son mas grandes que no podemos dejarte ir

¡ESPERAAAAAAAAA! – fue el último grito que dio el demonio Joseph Dantalion antes de que la punta de Mimic atravesara su cabeza.

* * *

Kazuki y Mari transitaban tranquilamente en las calles de Kyoto, ambos caídos pasaban como cualquier pareja humana en una simple cita romántica; ayudaba mucho que la hija de Penemue se arreglara de una manera bastante elegante, su vestido era una versión estilizada del estilo victoriano de un morado, el cual resaltaba la hermosa figura de la caído. Mientras el joven estaba vistiendo de una manera más casual, otras parejas que paseaban por el mismo lugar les miraban con cierta envidia ante el atractivo sobrenatural que ambos poseían.

Oye Mari – el pelinegro comentaba un poco incómodo por la atención que estaban atrayendo del resto de los transeúntes - ¿No crees que llamamos mucho la atención?

¿Tú crees? – su compañera se mostraba confundida ante la pregunta – estas son mis ropa más sencillas – Mari sonreía inocentemente - o acaso te molesta ser el centro de atención

Se supone que está misión debe de ser hecha con total discreción – el joven suspiraba ante la actitud de Mari – no niego que te sientan bien

Mari sonreía coquetamente ante el evidente halago que el hijo de Ramiel profería hacia su persona, a unas cuantas calles más alejado Mei miraba con celos la situación que se daba entre los dos jóvenes ángeles caídos; debido al malentendido causado por inculparle de un crimen que no cometió, ahora trabajaba como mandadera personal de Kunou.

No era un trabajo difícil para ella en lo absoluto, de hecho la pequeña Kyuubi era bastante razonable en sus pedidos. Yasaka había obtenido cierta información de que unos enviados de la iglesia estaban buscando unos objetos en específico que habían sido robados de algunas sedes ocultas por el mundo y que dichos objetos serían transportados por Kyoto.

Como Kunou destacaba mucho entre los Yõkais de Kyoto, se le ocurrió que Mei tendría mejor suerte de pasar desapercibida gracias a las habilidades de acechadora, pero no contaron que su víctima preferida estaría interfiriendo inconscientemente con la misión de la hanyõ, toda su atención estaba volcada en mirar a los dos caídos pasear tranquilamente entre las calles del centro de la ciudad, la miradas de los curiosos se posaban en Mei debido a que a pesar de la apariencia de la chica, similar a cierto espectro famoso, ese día había decidido probar un nuevo peinado, el cual dejaba al descubierto su rostro que para muchos hombres lo considerarían hermoso en estándares humanos.

El hijo de Ramiel sentía la mirada de la chica sobre su nuca, cosa que llegaba a incomodarle un poco pero no podía hacer nada en contra del extraño afecto que le demostraba Mei, mientras no interfiriera en sus asuntos el caído le permitiría continuar con su afición; ¿Quién sabe hasta podría ser beneficioso a futuro?.

Kazuchii, estamos llegando al lugar del encuentro – la peli gris comentaba en voz baja - Se supone que el paquete iba a estar escondido en un arbusto

Lo sé – Kazuki asentía ante lo que me decías su compañera – es un parque muy frecuentado por parejas

Oye... – Mari se acercaba a su compañero sonriendo coquetamente - ¿Quieres que nos besemos para aparentar mejor?

¡Ni loco lo haría de nuevo! – el chico negaba con la cabeza – una vez fue suficiente

Amargado – la chica inflaba las mejillas con fingida molestia – no fue tan malo esa vez

Hasta la lengua me metiste – el pelinegro miraba seriamente a Mari – se supone que el primer beso debe de ser mágico pero tú simplemente lo hiciste por capricho

¡NO FUE CAPRICHO! – la hija de Penemue sea alarmaba ante comentario – me gustabas en la secundaría... A mí sí me gusto

Está bien – Kazuki bajaba el rostro avergonzado- Yo también lo disfrute

La joven pareja llego a aquel discreto parque donde a pesar de que el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de los colores del atardecer, ya habían varias parejas disfrutando de su amor al aire libre, Mari saco de entre sus ropas una libreta para apuntar los diferentes métodos para besar.

¡Mi destinado rival! – Mari cambiaba drásticamente su personalidad – ¡Hay que ofrecerle al gran Dios Eros una ofrenda de amor!

En algún punto del Mar Mediterráneo, el joven dios Eros sentía como los vellos de su nuca de erizaban ante una posible amenaza, algo que muchos desconocían del dios de la sexualidad era que su personalidad era demasiado tímida pero por culpa de su liberal madre habían corrido rumores sobre su persona.

Lo que tú digas – el chico acercaba su rostro con el de Mari quien evidentemente enrojeció ante la cercanía

¡Duegleeee! – exclamaba la peligris al sentir como sus mejillas eran jaladas por un molesto Kazuki

¿Pensaste que iba a acceder? – El pelinegro mostraba una sonrisa fingida – Tenemos una misión que cumplir y tú quieres jugar

Loo siegtoooo! – la ángel caído trataba de solarse del agarre hasta que el chico finalmente le soltó- Eres muy malo

Kazuki miraba complacido como su compañera masajeaba sus mejillas tratando de aliviar su dolor por el "cariñito" que su el chico proporcionó a su rostro, soltando una risilla discreta Mari comprendía que el único sentimiento que les unía era una sincera amistad.

* * *

Suzaku se sentía un poco mal al estar rodeada por tanta gente, su tío abuelo Suou le había mandado a llamar por un motivo muy urgente, la jovencita recién cumpliría los 16 años y era tiempo de realizar ciertos preparativos para suceder su posición de Heredera del Clan Himejima, ella en algún punto había escuchado que hubo otra antes que ella pero por ciertos motivos no podía suceder en esa posición.

Nunca la conoció físicamente y todo el clan guardaba secretísimo ante la identidad de la anterior heredera, una parte de ella mostraba curiosidad por saber de ella pero cada vez que tocaba el tema simplemente le evadían llego hasta un punto que simplemente perdió las ganas de averiguar sobre ella.

¡Bienvenida Suzaku-saama! – una de las tantas sirvientas saludo a la recién llegada – Suou-sama le está esperando en la sala

La joven pelinegra se inclinó agradeciendo la información que le proporciono la mujer, Suzaku no le gustaba mucho tratar con si tio abuelo, ya que lo encontraba intimidante en su persona, de todas maneras tenía que verse con su familiar aun si no quisiera, mientras caminaba para su encuentro pudo divisar la figura de su madre, quien al verla simplemente bajo la mirada, esa reacción siempre la había tenido desde pequeña, la mujer no era mala con ella, pero había algo que evitaba que se relacionaran normalmente.

Continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la sala principal donde varios de los más importantes miembros de la familia estaba reunidos, Seuzaju sintió como sus miradas se posaron sobre ella, causando cierta incomodidad en la joven Himejima, sentado en el lugar centras se encontraba el actual líder y su tío abuelo.

¿Ah? Suzaku, veo que te has convertido en una hermosa mujer – la voz de Suou sonaba imponente gracias a la acústica del salón - ¿Cómo va la escuela?

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Suou-sama – la pelinegra se inclinó respetuosamente ante la presencia del su pariente - ¿Podría decirme para que me mando a llamar?

¡Oh! Por supuesto – el venerable anciano acariciaba su abundante barba – Estas por cumplir tus dieciséis años… Viene siendo hora de despertar aquello que te colocamos dentro de tu cuerpo al momento de nacer

¿Qué dice Suou-sama? – Suzaku no daba crédito a lo que su pariente le decía – Hay algo dentro de mi cuerpo

Sí, mi niña es el legado que ha protegido a la familia Himejima y a este país por generaciones – el hombre se levantó para acercarse a la joven – una de las bestias protectoras… el fénix carmesí – mirando fijamente a la pelinegra le miro tranquilamente – de allí tu nombre, mi dulce Suzaku.

La incredulidad era el único sentimiento que podía mostrar la joven Himejima en estos momentos, a pesar que el resto de los presentes miraban con respeto y alegría; el hecho de que la futura líder despertaría su mejor arma para defender la nación que tanto amaban. Pronto un grupo de sirvientes rodeaba a Suzaku quien estaba bastante nerviosa por la revelación del líder de su clan, sin darles respuestas a las preguntas que estaba teniendo y ni siquiera a replicar, se llevaron a la jovencita a una habitación contigua para iniciar un ritual para despertar a la bestia guardiana sellada en el cuerpo de la chica.

Rodeada de las sirvientas estas le despojaron de sus ropas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, Akane la guardiana de Suzaku apareció de entre las sirvientas, la mirada de la mujer era difícil de describir había conflicto en ellos pero a la vez un sentido de responsabilidad que la joven pelinegra comprendía.

Suzaku-sama – la voz de la guardiana era dura e imponente – Debe proceder con una purificación en su cuerpo, por favor acompáñeme

Ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio mientras se acercaban a un baño especial dentro de la habitación para que la jovencita procediera a lavarse, el agua estaba a una temperatura exacta, su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse calmando la zozobra que anidaba en su corazón.

Akane-san – Suzaku hablaba quedamente - ¿Tu lo sabías?

Desde el primer momento – la mujer respondía con honestidad – su cuerpo emana una poderosa aura que mantiene alejado a los humanos normales… es una medida de protección para su persona

Entonces es por eso que nadie se me acercaba – la joven bajaba la vista visiblemente dolida – fui confinada a la soledad

Yo realmente lo lamento – Akane estuvo a punto de confortar a la chica quien empezaba a temblar levemente – A partir de este momento usted cargará con un terrible destino sobre sus hombros

¿Podré seguir asistiendo a la escuela? – Suzaku estaba completamente desanimada

¡Claro que sí! – la castaña contestaba con rapidez – podrá continuar con su vida como ha sido hasta ahora, pero tendrá más responsabilidades para con el clan.

Entiendo… Akane-san – el rostro de la pelinegra esbozaba una triste sonrisa – Muchas gracias

Después de haber terminado de asearse, fue llevada por Akane de nuevo para que vistiera una simple bata, nuevamente regresaron a la sala principal donde ya no se encontraba niguno de sus familiares, solamente Suou con un grupo de monjes onmyoujis, quienes servían directamente a la familia Himejima, el anciano asintió dándole una orden silenciosa a Akane quien comprendió lo que necesitaba hacer, despojo a Suzaku de la única prenda que evitaba que mostrara su desnudez, las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron de la vergüenza de ser vista de tal manera.

Ninguno de los monjes le miraba con lujuria y eso le tranquilizo un poco; simplemente se levantaron de su lugar y empezaron a rezar, las palabras del grupo que rezaban inundaban la sala por completo, la pelinegra sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder repentinamente, algo que le empezó a causar cierto dolor. Su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de extraños glifos que ella misma no comprendía haciendo que el dolor se acrecentara.

Repentinamente su mundo se oscureció…

* * *

En otro lado del centro de la ciudad dos jovencitas caminaban rápidamente, se trataban de Irina Shidou y su compañera, quienes estaban increíblemente apuradas según la información que aquel demonio les había proporcionado; el paquete que ellas estaban rastreando sería entregado. Ambas habían abandonado sus túnicas y vestían ropas casuales para poder mezclarse perfectamente en su entorno. Se encontraban caminando entre los callejones solitarios de la ciudad.

¿Sabes jamás pensé que tendrías una buena idea en la cabeza? – Irina miraba su conjunto de jeans y blusa con jersey sencillo – Me sorprendiste Quarta

¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre! – la peli azul se mostraba un poco molesta por la forma en que se refería – X-e-n-o-v-i-a, no es tan difícil de pronunciar

¡Mira... Xenovia!- la castaña se volvía para encarar a la peli azul - ¡Solamente estoy contigo porque eras única opción para recuperar los fragmentos, después de eso cada quien hará su vida!

¡Shidou Irina! – Xenovia se ponía a la defensiva – leí los reportes del incidente... No es para que... ¡AGKH!

Una sola palabra sobre eso – Irina sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de Xenovia estrangulándola levemente- ¡Y TE ASEGURO QUE LO LAMENTARÁS!

Xenovia asentía fuertemente asiendo que Irina le soltase casi de inmediato, una persona muy cercana a la castaña fue perjudicada gravemente por el perpetrador del cual se derivó esta misión haciendo que la jovencita obtuviera un rencor visible en su personalidad.

Tiempo atrás Irina Shidou solía ser alguien alegre y optimista; cada exorcista con los que hacía equipo terminaban con muy buenas impresiones sobre ella, la única queja que solían tener era su extrema devoción que rayaba en un fanatismo malsano.

Pero tras "ese incidente" se volvió arisca y violenta; ante los ojos de los superiores era algo aceptable porque su grado de efectividad había aumentado exponencialmente. Aunque varios psicólogos habían llegado a la conclusión que su comportamiento actual le causaría la muerte de manera prematura.

Xenovia era alguien reservada por eso podía congeniar levemente con Irina, pero por momentos deseaba estar con alguien que tal vez mas tranquilo.

¡Es... cof... cof... ta bien! – Xenovia se agarraba el cuello tratando de mitigar el dolor causado por la estrangulación – no hablaré mas sobre eso

Estoy de acuerdo para que podamos llevar una convivencia tranquila – los ojos de la castaña miraban amenazadoramente esperando que su punto estuviera entendido

¿Estamos cerca del lugar donde el paquete será recogido? – Xenovia preguntaba mientras que Irina asentía- esperemos que esa información sea verídica

La castaña guardo silencio dando a entender que ella esperaba lo mismo, esta misión era de suma importancia para la iglesia ya que si el objetivo escapaba de su alcance el mundo estaría en un grave problema.

Las dos jóvenes por fin se aventuraron en ingresas a las multitudes, quienes estaban ensimismados en sus asuntos que parecían ignorar el enorme objeto cubierto de tela que cargaba Xenovia, alguno que otro chico les miraban fascinados por la belleza de ambas; pero al notar la mirada de Irina perdían cualquier deseo de ligar con el par.

Fue así como llegaron al mismo parque en el que se encontraban Mari y Kazuki; los dos ángeles caídos se encontraban revisando los arbustos para obtener el paquete que tenían que transportar, fue cuando Mari divisó un enorme portafolio el cual solamente traía una nota escrita por puño y letra de Kokabiel.

Este es el paquete… con cariño "K"… - Mari miraba sorprendida la imprudencia de su superior – Sabes Kazuchii… creo que a nuestro Cadre se le zafó un tornillo

Odiaría admitir que en estos instantes tienes razón – el pelinegro sintió como una gota de sudor corría a través de la sien – bueno tenemos el portafolios ya podemos irnos de aquí.

Ok… ¿lo llevo yo o cumples tu función de un buen caballero? – la chica al lado de Kazuki miraba con duda a su amigo

Ya que insistes tan amablemente – el joven caído miraba con cierta gracia la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Mari

Cuando el joven intentó tomar el portafolio, una extraño listón evito que lo tomara, ambos miembros de Grigori estaban sorprendidos por aquella interrupción. Los ojos violetas de Kazuki miraron directamente a los carmesí de Mari, quien asintió rápidamente sin siquiera escuchar ninguna palabra de su compañero, con rapidez tomo el portafolios y salió corriendo dejando atrás al pelinegro, el listón intento golpear la espalda descubierta de su amiga pero el joven caído se interpuso arrojando una lanza de luz desviando el golpe.

¡Quarta sigue a la chica! – una voz femenina pudo escucharse de entre los arboles - ¡No dejes que se lleve el paquete!

 _A eso se referida Kokabiel con cierta resistencia –_ los pensamientos del pelinegro estaba vislumbrando la importancia de su encargo

Yo me encargo del otro – nuevamente la voz llamaba la atención de Kazuki

¡De acuerdo! – respondía una segunda voz femenina mientras se escuchaba como esta empezaba a correr en la misma dirección que Mari

Apretando los dientes Kazuki esperaba algún movimiento de su atacante, el paquete se encontraba en la parte más alejada de aquel parque y había pocas posibilidades que alguien se asomara de casualidad, irrumpiendo con una velocidad que inconcebible el atacante de Kazuki desenvaino su espada con la firme intención de golpearle desprevenido, el tiempo se ralentizo para ambos, cuando la brillante hoja de estuvo a punto de cortar el cuerpo del ángel caído, fue desviado por una espada similar hecha de la energía de luz corrupta del hijo de Ramiel.

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron de mostrando la sorpresa de identificar a su atacante, el rostro de Irina Shidou era caso aparte, en el se denotaba el disgusto de encontrar resistencia por parte del pelinegro, ambos tenían un color similar de ojos, pero los de Irina estaban llenos de un rencor, tanto que hizo que el caído se sintiera cohibido por la sed de sangre que de ellos emanaba.

Vaya… parece que tenemos a un pequeño cuervo – la voz de Irina denotaba un veneno a cada palabra de decía – así que Grigori está metido en el robo de las espadas

¿De qué hablas? – Kazuki se mostraba cauteloso ante la acusación que le daba su oponente – No sé de qué estás hablando

¡NO MIENTAS! – Irina se separó de su oponente para tener un mejor panorama del lugar - ¡HACE YA VARIOS MESES QUE SE ROBARON LOS FRAGMENTOS DE EXCALIBUR! – la castaña apuntaba con su fragmento hacia el rostro de Kazuki - ¡HAN SIDO USTEDES INMUNDA DESGRACIA DEL CIELO!

¡TE DIGO QUE NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! – el chico respondía con la misma agresividad que Irina

¡SUFICIENTE… TE HARE HABLAR DESPUES DE QUE TE CORTE LOS BRAZOS Y LAS PIERNA! – la chica apretó el agarre de su espada.

Peligrosamente Irina cortó la distancia entre ella y su oponente, Kazuki se vio presionado a defenderse cuando la chica empezaba con una feroz ofensiva, Excalibur Mimic viajaba tan rápido que era difícil percibir la hoja a simple vista, la única manera en que el chico lograba defenderse era mediante la intuición que desarrollo con los años de práctica. Pero su espada de luz empezaba a mostrar grietas en su forma, ya que la fuerza que imprimía la chica era descomunal.

¡QUE SE SIENTE SER SUPERADO POR UN SIMPLE HUMANO! – insultaba la chica con la esperanza de hacer desesperar a Kazuki

Realmente no me importa mucho – el pelinegro contestaba con algo de dificultad – mi orgullo no es tan grande para preocuparme por esas pequeñeces.

¡ESO DICES AHORA! – la castaña continuaba golpeando con fuerza esperando quebrar el arma del ángel caído

Pronto el arma de Kazuki se rompió por completo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adorno el rostro de Irina, el joven se vio desprovisto de su arma, continuaba realizando mandobles con la esperanza de herirlo lo suficiente, el pelinegro dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras esquivaba como podía los ataques de Irina. Gracias que comprendia el alcanze del arma de la joven el hijo de Ramiel podía esquivar con facilidad los cortes que trataba de hacerle la castaña, pero repentinamente la espada de Irina se alargó lo suficiente para lastimar una de las piernas del caído.

Excalibur Mimic – lrina comentaba de manera fría y despectiva – es considerada como la segundo fragmento más débil, encima de Blessing – la chica miraba con cierta nostalgia la hoja de su espada – mi maestra me dijo que la efectividad del arma depende de la imaginación del portador, asi que memorice el aspecto de al menos una decena de espadas –

Los ojos del Kazuki miraban fijamente la figura de Irina, la chica se impulsó hacia adelante, el filo de Mimic se acercó peligrosamente a un costado del ángel caído, saltando en el instante que le iba a golpear evito un daño mayor, pero nuevamente Irina cambio la longitud y la forma de la espada.

 _Ahora es una claymore_ \- el dolor que sintió al ver su costado lastimado le hizo trastabillar un poco - _Si esto sigue igual terminare muriendo_

Irina miraba con desden y asco a su oponente, con una pierna inutilizada, su costado izquierdo sangraba por la herida causada por su anterior ataque no quedaba ninguna posibilidad de ganar para el chico frente a ella, pero lo que más le molestaba era la mirada que le daba Kazuki, denotaba determinación y deseos de continuar.

Como un último favor… ríndete – la voz de la chica no mostraba ninguna emoción – ya que es aburrido pelear con alguien herido

Tal vez tengas razón – el pelo ocultó momentáneamente los ojos de Kazuki - ¡PERO NO SOY UN COBARDE QUE HUYE CUANDO LAS COSAS VAN MAL!

Con ese grito nuevamente apareció en sus manos una espada de luz, pero esta vez era distinta a la anterior, relámpagos carmesí acompañaban la hoja de la espada. Irina dio un paso atrás al notar el cambio en la hoja, su mirada se tornó dura por la tenacidad del joven frente a ella, Kazuki se impulsó con su pierna sana, dejando un leve rastro de sangre en la tierra, la hoja de su arma de luz se enfrentó nuevamente con el filo de Mimic, ahora era él quien atacaba con fuerza, la castaña respondía los ataque con la misma intensidad.

Ambas armas se golpeaban a una velocidad pasmosa, la tierra bajo de ellos empezaba a notar el daño que ambos generaban con sus ataques, en la lejanía Mei estaba estupefacta por el poder que ambos estaban demostrando en esos momentos.

Si se lo contara a Kunou-sama – la kejōrō comentaba temerosamente – creo que no me creería

En las alturas uno de los tantos Karasu-tengu sirvientes de Yasaka tenía la misma impresión que estaba teniendo Mei, fue una suerte que a través de sus ojos la pelea era visualizada por la propia líder de la facción yōkai. En su templo Yasaka miraba preocupada el desarrollo del combate ya que no era común ver a una enviada de la iglesia pisar tierras neutrales.

* * *

Mari se encontraba preocupada por su compañero, ella sabía que Kazuki era del tipo de persona que no rendía ante la adversidad, pero a veces le orillaba a cometer locuras que le costarían la vida, en cambio ella al saber que era lo bastante débil como para enfrentar riesgos innecesarios. Pronto un leve destello hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, ella ya había abandonado el parque en donde se encontraban, en su carrera había optado por recorrer las calles más vacías de la ciudad, con la esperanza de despistar un poco a su perseguidor.

El problema era que fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado ya que quedaba descubierta un enfrentamiento indeseado y el destello que percibió era la prueba de que realmente se metería en problemas.

La hoja de una enorme espada interrumpió su carrera, la peligris esquivo el corte por una distancia minima, pero la onda de choque y las esquirlas lastimaban levemente su piel haciéndole sangrar levemente.

Se ve que tienes buenos reflejos – una voz tranquila llamo la atención de Mari – pero bueno reflejos no serán suficientes para evitar mi espada

Fu, fu, fu… - la hija de Penemue ocultaba la mitad de su rostro para aparentar más hostilidad - ¿Crees que esa arma sobre desarrollada será capaz de derrotarme?

Realmente quisiera evitar una pelea innecesaria – Xenovia miraba cautelosa a su presa – pero si deseas combatir estoy más que lista para eso.

Mari tomo el dije que colgaba en su cuello, mientras que la peli azul miraba con curiosidad, una fuerte brisa le cegó momentáneamente, cuando pudo recuperar la vista noto que la chica frente a ella tenía una espada plateada, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornaba en el rostro de ambas contendientes, cada una se lanzó en contra de la otra, la enorme espada se encontró con el arma de Mari, las chispas salieron cuando el filo de ambas armas se encontraron, Xenovia estaba sorprendida por la resistencia de la espada de la caído, pero aun asi su arma seria superior en el aspecto destructivo.

Xenovia empezó a lanzar mandoble rapidos, mientras que Mari respondía a los golpes con la misma velocidad, pronto la exorcista noto que algo iba mal cuando en su piel aparecieron laceraciones en cada golpe que detenía, la peli gris pasaba por un fenómeno similar cuando la espada de su enemiga golpeaba con la superficie, la fuerza que imprimía Xenovia no era muy impresionante pero cuando su espada tocaba el material compuesto del piso este simplemente era destruido.

El callejón tenía la tamaño suficiente para que una automóvil mediano transitara en él, lo que les permitiría combatir normalmente, pero por la capacidad destructiva de la espada de Xenovia dejaba en una mala posición a Mari.

¿Qué es tu arma? – Xenovia se alejaba unos pasos mientras que leves gotas caían de los cortes que tenían su piel – No es normal

La tuya tampoco – Mari sonreía levemente – la fuerza que le imprimes a tus golpes no es acorde al daño que ocasionas – la peligris sonreía al notar cómo Xenovia se tensaba levemente –

Una fuerte brisa empezó a sentirse en aquel callejón, cosa que alertó a al peli azul; debido a los edificios alrededor de ellas era imposible que el viento se circulara con tanta facilidad, pero que ella sintiera aquel flujo de aire era prueba que el arma de la jovencita frente a Xenovia era especial.

Una extraña alucinación pasó frente a los ambarinos ojos de la exorcista, emanando de la espada aparecía la silueta de un wyvern, los ojos rojos de aquel pequeño dragón se posaron amenazadoramente en la figura de la exorcista.

Usualmente "Silver" es tranquilo con mis enemigos – comentaba Mari como si fuese lo más natural del mundo – pero creo que te ha reconocido como un rival digno – la sonrisa que la peli gris le dedicaba a su oponente era de lo más honesta

Xenovia estaba un poco preocupada por la actitud desenfadada de su oponente, era como si en verdad no presentará ninguna animosidad negativa en contra de ella, preparo su fragmento de Excalibur para defenderse de lo que fuera a lanzarle Mari; el viento que emanaba de la espada empezaba a soplar con una mayor fuerza tanta que empezaba a silbar furiosamente en el callejón, Mari tomaba la empuñadura con su dos manos alzando el arma sobre su cabeza, el viento se arremolinaba en el filo de la hoja creando un vórtice, los ojos de Xenovia miraron con horror cuando su cuerpo iba siendo lentamente arrastrado hacia donde se encontraba la jovencita.

 **¡[WYVERN'S ROAR]!**

Mari hizo descender la hoja de su artificial gear, un poderoso tornado arrasaba con el suelo y los alrededores del callejón, Xenovia se dio cuenta muy tarde de que no tenía para donde escapar y tendría que apostarlo todo en una jugada desesperada, levantó su enorme arma e imitó la acción de la caído, la onda de choque que Excalibur Destruction fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el avance del ataque de la hija de Penemue.

Ambas jóvenes cayeron agotadas por el esfuerzo de aquellos dos ataques, Mari poseía el peor control mágico de toda la organización y su artificial gear no tenía miramientos al consumir sus reservas hasta agotarlas, por otro lado Xenovia había decaído por él subidón de adrenalina que había tenido al verse amenazada.

El estado de ambas era un poco deplorable por las heridas causadas no por los ataque directos sino por las propiedades de sus armas, se escucharon unos pasos por el callejón las dos jóvenes miraron como Kunou se acercaba al tan anhelado portafolio.

¿Todo este destrozo por esta cosa? - la pequeña Kyuubi comentaba molesta – no pudieron resolverlo de una manera más pacífica

Las dos jóvenes sintieron vergüenza por ser reprendidas por la pequeña niña, Mari como pudo reviso los bolsillos de su falda con la esperanza de encontrar algo que había guardado, pronto la mirada de desaprobación de Kunou cambio a una de alegría al mirar lo que la hija de Penemue tenía entre sus dedos, una reluciente y apetitosa paleta de caramelo, los ojos que antes le miraban enfadados ahora estaban fijos en la golosina.

La pequeña kitsune se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaba tirada Mari, tomó la paleta como si fuera un artículo muy frágil y empezó a quitarle la envoltura.

¿Sabes creo que la pequeña tiene razón? – Mari intentaba ponerse de pie mientras Xenovia le miraba fijamente – Abriré el portafolios y veremos si es lo que buscas

¿Por qué vas hacer eso? – la peli azul miraba inquisitiva a las acciones de la otra chica

Mmm... Es mejor de esta manera así evitamos muertes innecesarias - la peligris se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada – yo quiero formar una familia así que creo que está bien.

Con ese extrañar argumento Xenovia accedió a la propuesta de Mari, ambas jóvenes ignoraron a la pequeña Kunou quien del gusto de comer la golosina había olvidado su disfraz de humana, tanto sus colas como sus orejitas danzaban felizmente ante la delicia del caramelo.

Las dos jóvenes se acercaron al dichoso portafolios mirándose una a la otra asintieron al mismo tiempo, cuando Mari abrió la tapa, las dos combatientes se sintieron realmente estúpidas al mirar el contenido dentro de este.

* * *

La batalla de Irina y Kazuki había crecido en brutalidad, la exorcista estaba pasando un trago amargo cuando el caído saco esa nueva versión de su arma completamente electrificada, cada que cruzaban filos, su cuerpo recibía una leve descarga que hacía que sus brazos se entumieran levemente. Kazuki estaba en una situación similar por su propia arma, que está consumía más energía mágica que la versión estándar de la misma pero la efectividad en contra de su enemiga había mejorado.

¡VAYA... QUE ERES UN VERDADERO INCORDIO! – el rostro de Irina mostraba cierto grado de agotamiento - ¡ESA NUEVA ARMA TUYA FUE UNA BUENA JUGADA!

¿RECIBO UN HALAGO TUYO? – Kazuki alzaba una ceja sorprendido por el comentario - ¡NO SE SI SENTIRME BIEN O MOLESTARME!

Tómalo como desees – la castaña siseo molesta antes la resistencia que estaba siendo el castaño

Ambos estaban a una distancia prudente la suficiente para que las puntas de sus armas levemente se tocarán, Irina había regresado la forma de Mimic a la de una katana normal, cambiar constantemente de forma estaba haciendo mella en las resistencia de la chica.

Sin decirse palabra alguna nuevamente empezaron a intercambiar mandobles al compás de que estaban imprimiendo los dos guerreros, el plateado brillante de Mimic se enfrentaba a la luz carmesí del arma de Kazuki, los ojos de Irina mostraban un sentimiento de placer al encontrar a tan buen contrincante, esa extraña sensación la estaba experimentando el pelinegro, era lo que muchos llamaban orgullo del guerrero.

Aún oculta Mei estaba embelesada por la pelea, la hanyõ era una pacifista de corazón pero como buena chica de preparatoria soñaba que aquel que le gustaba mostrará un cierto grado de hombría t valor en contra de algún bravucón; en estos momentos Kazuki estaba creciendo exponencialmente en el enamoramiento que tenía la jovencita. Claro que sentía preocupación al mirar que las heridas de dueño de sus pensamientos y objetivo de acecho estaban acrecentando conforme avanzaba la pelea.

Nunca noto que sus manos sangraban por el hecho de encajar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos y discretas lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos.

La castaña encajo su arma en el suelo, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes, repentinamente nacieron varias hojas similares a la de Mimic, Kazuki intentó defenderse al ver que el artero ataque iba dirigido a convertirle en una especie de alfiletero, su cuerpo recibió varios cortes y heridas por suerte logró proteger las partes más importantes de su cuerpo, una vez que el ataque termino; Irina sentía que por fin había terminado con la pelea, pero el joven se paraba con mucha dificultad, una parte de la exorcista sentía que debía reconocer la valentía de su oponente pero descartaba esa sensación al recordar "el incidente" donde una amiga cercana salió demasiado perjudicada.

¿Porque te sigues levantando? – la castaña estaba incrédula ante la tenacidad del ángel caído – Tan importante es para tí cumplir con esta misión

Siempre he sido nombrado como "el hijo de Ramiel"- el chico mostraba señales de querer desfallecer- cargo siempre con la fama de mi madre... y es algo que empieza a molestarme

Fu, fu, fu... Ja, ja, ja... – la risa de Irina era sincera y sin ninguna malicia – eres interesante en verdad – la chica preparo nuevamente su fragmento de Excalibur para encara la valentía de Kazuki – ¿Dime tu nombre?

Kazuki Yoshida – contestaba el pelinegro ante la pregunta de la joven exorcista – ¿el tuyo?

Irina Shidou – el rostro de la castaña era sereno pero sus ojos denotaban un deseo combativo – fue un placer conocerte

Lo mismo digo – Kazuki se inclinó para impulsarse una última vez.

Fue entonces cuando los celulares de ambos sonaron al unísono, por un instante estuvieron a punto de ignorarlos pero algo en ellos les hizo ver que sería necesario contestar. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos asintieron una tregua para atender sus respectivos dispositivos, las voces alarmadas de Mari y Xenovia alertaron a los dos combatientes, lo que escucharon fue algo que hizo su rostros pasarán de la desesperación a al decepción. Cuando ambos escucharon la misma frase de la boca de sus respectivas compañeras.

" _¡Es una consola de videojuegos... El paquete es una vieja consola de videojuegos!"_

Kazuki miraba como se alejaba la exorcista, por una parte se alegraba de que el combate terminara de esa forma; ya que las heridas en su cuerpo estaban ya pasando factura, cuando vio que la chica estaba lo suficientemente alejada el joven por fin se dio el lujo de desfallecer, no noto cuando Mei Tachibana le rodeó con sus brazos para que no se golpeara en el suelo.

Minutos después Mari llego con el portafolios en su poder, mientras era seguida por una curiosa Kunou, quien de gustaba una segunda paleta que la peligris le regaló, Mei estaba acunando entre sus brazos al joven ángel caído, quien en su rostro mostraba serenidad algo que descolocó a su amiga de la infancia.

Kazuchii... Kazuchii – Mari trataba de despertar a su amigo con suavidad

Mmmm... – el joven pelinegro entreabría los ojos para encontrar los rostros aliviados de Mari y Mei – ¿te encuentras bien?

Tonto – la chica sonreía ante la preocupación de su amigo – tu estas peor que yo

Tienes razón en eso – Kazuki sonreía levemente – muchas gracias Tachibana-san

No hay de que – la hanyō sonrio ante el agradecimiento – pero no vuelva a hacer eso por favor.

Lo tendré en cuenta – el joven asentía levemente - ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste por teléfono?

Si… abri el portafolios para ver su contenido – la jovencita miraba con desaprobación aquel objeto – es una vieja consola, supongo que hubo un malentendido en todo esto-

Buscaba los fragmentos de Excalibur – Kazuki recordaba las palabras de Irina – tal parece que alguien los robo de sus sedes

Es una mal noticia – Mari suspiraba cansadamente – debemos reportárselo a Kokabiel-sama

¡No! – el pelinegro exclamo un poco alarmado – Eso mejor se lo decimos a Azazel –Mari asentía a la idea

Entre las dos jóvenes ayudaron a Kazuki a levantarse de donde estaban, ciertamente ese encuentro fue bastante fuerte para los dos jóvenes ángeles caídos, ambos esperaban que la situación en la que se vieron envueltos no fuese algo mas grave de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

Paris, Francia una de las ciudades mas famosas del globo terráqueo considerada una de las capitales de la moda y también del romance. Sentada en uno de los tantos cafes parisinos se entraba la sacerdotisa del rayo con extraño semblante de melancolía, en los últimos días cuando estaba sola esa expresión era habitual en ella, pero cuando habia alguien mas regresaba a su acostumbrada personalidad juguetona y sensual.

En estos instantes realmente se mostraba preocupada por que recientemente aquel sueño recurrente de la monstruosa sombra y el joven angel caído se habia vuelto frecuente y prácticamente le estaba mermando las horas de sueño.

Himejima, ¿Qué te ocurre? – una voz llamo la atención de la Reina de Rias – Yubelluna-san no te sentí llegar

Me di cuenta de eso, Himejima – la reina de Riser comentaba con cierta preocupación – Te hable varias veces hasta que reaccionaste

Vaya tan mal estaba – Akeno comentaba para si misma – Yubelluna-san, ¿alguna vez has tenido la misma pesadilla una y otra vez? – los ojos de Akeno se posaron el rostro sorprendido la reina bombardero

No se lo digas a nadie – la pelimorada se acercaba a la sacerdotisa – Usualmente cuando se tratan de conejos

¿Conejos? – la pelinegra parpadeo varias veces confundida – Te asustan los conejos

La siempre orgullosa reina de Riser asentía en silencio, Akeno aguanto las ganas de reírse de tan extraña fobia pero se estaba sincerando con su ahora compañera, esto se derivó del matrimonio de Rias con Riser, ambas cortes abandonaron las enemistades iniciales que habían entre ellos, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres de la corte del joven Phenex desaprobaban el método con el que se ganó la mano de la pelirroja, convirtiéndose en cómplices directas de cualquier plan que ideara Rias para molestar a su esposo.

Ahora todas ellas estaban de compras en Paris para bajar un poco mas los ahorros del rubio mientras este se quedaba atendiendo unos asuntos en la mansión.

Entiendo – Akeno bajo la mirada un poco – me ha pasado últimamente, sueño con esa extraña sombra… pero – la joven miko callo unos instantes – aparece este angel caído

¡¿Un angel caído?! – Yubelluna no podía ocultar su asombro – Vaya que pensaba que tenias extraños fetiches

¡Espera que no es eso! – la pelinegra se avergonzó por el comentario – al verle siento una extraña conexión con él, me brinda una seguridad al verle, pero siempre de espaldas nunca de frente…. Vamos ni siquiera se que existe

Es un asunto complicado a mi punto de vista – la pelimorada respondia tranquilamente – no estaras pensando de que es algo premonitorio

No lo sé – Akeno suspiraba cansada – puede ser por la herencia de mi madre que desarrolle ciertas habiliades pero… no estoy segura

Yubelluna se quedo en silencio al ver el rostro conflictivo de Akeno, habia cosas en las que las chicas de Riser no se metían con los sirvientes de Rias Gremory para mantener una convivencia tranquila, pero que la propia Akeno le confesara sus dudas a la reina bombardero era un extraño avance.

Ya se lo has dicho a tu Rey – Akeno levanto la mirada ante las palabras de la reina de Riser

No puedo hacerlo – la pelinegra se mostraba decaída – ella ya tiene suficientes problemas con todo esto… no quiero preocuparla mas

Esa lealtad es admirable – aquel comentario hizo enrojecer levemente a la sacerdotisa del relámpago – siento algo de envidia… pero si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en pedírmelo – Yubelluna sonreía de manera sincera

Muchas gracias Yubelluna-san – la pelinegra sonreía de la misma manera.

A unas calles mas alejado, un hombre de traje miraba intensamente la conversación de ambas reinas, sacando su teléfono celular, hablo con alguien más.

Soy yo… - el misterioso hombre se comunicaba con alguien más – dile Suou-sama que ella no está completamente en el inframundo y que es posible capturarla – el hombre asentía ante lo que le decían por el teléfono – De acuerdo seguiremos observándola… hasta que el tiempo de necesitarla llegue.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ ***Si... si... se lo que estarán pensando que debi haber actualizado Left Behind, pero necesitaba relajarme un poco y decidi actualizar este.**_

 _ ***Bueno lentamente se van empalmando las tramas de estas dos historias, aunque claro la primera va mas avanzada, solo espero poder continuar con el ritmo de actualizacion.**_

 _ *** Hoy no hay glosario de terminos asi que nos vemos y pasen buen fin de semana**_

* * *

Kokabiel iba muy tranquilo sentado en la parte de atrás de un automóvil, admiraba con fascinación las luces de la ciudad de Kyoto, mientras que el conductor de aquel vehiculo se atrevio a hablar con el Cadre.

Jefe… no cree que fue muy cruel de su parte el usar a esos polluelos – había cierta sorna en la voz del conductor – digo pudieron haber muerto

A pesar de ser una distracción – el angel de las estrellas sonreía tranquilamente – era una misión oficial, claro falsificamos la información que recibieron las exorcistas.

¡Ja, ja, ja! Me hubiese gustado ver los rostros de ambas – el hombre se burlaba de la situación – le hubiese tomado una foto y la postearía en mi muro.

Me impresionas Freed – Kokabiel miraba al conductor mientras este asentía

Bueno al menos tenemos los cinco fragmentos en nuestro poder – el peli gris continuaba conduciendo mientras miraba de reojo a su jefe – ¿pero seguiremos con el plan?

El que Rias Gremory se haya casado es una leve desviación – el Cadre sonreía mientras volvía a mirar el paisaje –pero cuando logre mi objetivo estaré a un paso más cerca de reiniciar la guerra

¡ESO ME ENCANTARIA JEFE! – Freed se mostraba feliz ante la idea de Kokabiel.

Una semana después de eso Kazuki y Mari verían con horror la declaración de Kokabiel al mundo, metiéndolos en medio de la peor situación posible.


	5. Un largo dia

Kazuki reflexionaba sobre la situación que hace una semana le tocó vivir con su compañera de misión, algo que dejó al menos levemente preocupado al joven ángel caído; fue la duda de haber sido utilizados por uno de sus más poderosos Cadres para servir de distracción para una operación aun mayor. Mari también estaba muy preocupada por su encuentro con aquella exorcista peli azul, le había demostrado que sus capacidades actuales estaban muy por debajo de lo que ella esperaba. Sentía muy en el fondo que se convertiría en una carga para su amigo de la infancia.

Aunque también había notado la preocupación que le estaba aquejando se guardó sus propios pensamientos para ella misma, con la esperanza de no hacerle cargar más tensión al pelinegro.

También estaba el extraño comportamiento que su amiga Suzaku estaba presentando, últimamente la joven Himejima siempre llegaba con algún tipo de lesión tratada en su cuerpo; por un instante creyó que se trataba de la enfermedad que la propia peli gris padecía y que todo era parte de la trama que estaba tratando de recrear, cuando le cuestionó sobre aquellas heridas simplemente le aseguraba que estaba bien.

 _Siento que la vida apesta –_ pensaba molesta Mari ante la situación en general – _solo espero que no se ponga peor_

Como si hubiese invocado alguna especie de maldición se escuchó por los altoparlantes de la escuela la voz del director de la misma.

 **A todos los profesores de la escuela –** la voz de un hombre mayor pudo escucharse **– Favor de presentarse inmediatamente en la sala de maestros para una reunión extraordinaria –**

Todos los alumnos estaban tan extrañados por tan críptico mensaje, los maestros se encontraban en la misma posición que sus alumnos al encontrar el llamado del director bastante extraño y misterioso. Dando instrucciones para que los estudiantes se mantuvieran calmados, comenzaron a retirarse para atender a la petición del director.

Una cosa que no cambia mucho entre los jóvenes en edad escolar es que cuando el maestro no está simplemente hacen lo que quieren, algunos comenzaron a platicar sobre el show de moda, otros sacaban libros que no eran de la escuela y uno que otro dormía en su asiento.

Eso sí no faltaba aquel que tuviera su dispositivo inteligente y comenzará a navegar por la red de información. Como dice el dicho "las noticias malas viajan más rápido que la luz" se desató la verdadera hecatombe.

" _LA ACADEMIA DE KOUH SE ENCUENTRA BAJO ASEDIO... Grupo terrorista toma como rehenes a preparatoria de prestigio"_

Aquella noticia era la tendencia en la última hora, sorprendidos algunos de ellos empezaron a buscar cuánta información estuviera disponible en la redes sociales, cientos y cientos de noticias indicaban la veracidad de la noticia, hasta que un habilidoso usuario de la computación se coló en la sala de computo para obtener lo que cambiaría el precepto de lo que consideraban normal.

Mari salió disparada de su salón, detrás de ella iba una preocupada Suzaku quien al igual que muchos tenía cierto morbo por la noticia. Fue cuando divisaron entre la multitud que se aglomeraban en la entrada de la sala, aquel alumno se le ocurrió conectar la salida de video a un proyector el cual apuntaba a una pared, fue una suerte (o maldición) que valientes alumnos de Kuoh grabaran en vivo lo que ocurría en su escuela.

Podían verse tomas desordenadas, los comentarios temeroso y sorprendidos de todos alumnos que no sabían que pasaba, una que otra detonación de posiblemente armas de fuego; todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la segunda preparatoria municipal de Kyoto, sentía empatía por el miedo y zozobra que sentían sus similares involucrados en el atentado.

Ninguno de ellos podía apartar la vista de aquella proyección tan absortos estaba que no notaron que los maestros y la mesa directiva de la escuela se encontraba entre ellos. Una cualidad hermosa que poseen los seres humanos es que cuando hay congéneres en desgracia se olvidan de sus diferencias.

Kazuki, Mari y Suzaku compartían ese sentimiento e inconscientes de sus actos ambas jóvenes se tomaron de las manos de su único amigo varón, fue entonces cuando el par de ángeles caídos sintieron que su mundo se desmoronaba al ver, al artífice de aquella abominación... el rostro sonriente de Kokabiel aparecía en pantalla.

* * *

 _If Life IV: Un largo día_

* * *

Todos enmudecieron al enterarse que los ángeles existen en realidad, algunos intentaban negar la veracidad de ese hecho aludiendo de que podría tratarse de algún tipo de truco comercial, pero por qué realizar un acto de terrorismo para llamar la atención de las personas. Algunos celulares sonaron repentinamente rompiendo levemente la tensión del ambiente, Kazuki y Mari fueron unos de los tantos alumnos que cuyos padres les llamaron alarmados.

 _¡Kazuki-chan! –_ la alarmada voz de Ramiel podría escucharse al otro lado de la línea- _¡¿Están viendo las noticias?!_

¡Claro que si mamá! – el joven estaba sorprendido por lo que acontecía en la academia de Kuoh – ¿En qué rayos está pensando?

 _¡Tu tío Baraqiel... Está en camino para recogerte a ti y a Mari-chan –_ la ángel del trueno se mostraba bastante intranquila – _El gobierno ha dado la orden de suspender las clases... Pero los piensa llevar directamente a la sede central._

¿Que hay de papá? – el pelinegro preguntaba con preocupación

 _Va estar en guardia hasta que la situación de calme... Ya hablé con él –_ Ramiel se encontraba un poco más tranquila- _Creo que saldré de mi retiro temporalmente_

¡Un momento... que estás diciendo! – los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron enormemente – ¿Vas a volver a luchar?

El silencio que le siguió tras esa pregunta confirmó las sospechas del hijo de Ramiel, su madre estaba a punto de regresar nuevamente como miembro activo de Grigori; la noticia no le caía muy bien al pelinegro pero no poseía ningún argumento para replicar la decisión de su madre.

Pronto el director alertó a todos los alumnos de que las clases se suspendían por el resto del día y también las actividades de los clubes.

Lentamente la escuela fue desalojada, Suzaku seguía de cerca a sus dos amigos, intrigada por la conversación que sostuvieron por teléfono pero más que nada por el propio Kazuki quien mostraba un semblante intranquilo. Por otro lado la propia Suzaku sentía cambios en su propio cuerpo, sus familiares poco sabían sobre el tema de la bestia sagrada sellada en su cuerpo, ya que los cambios que presentarían de acuerdo a su propia personalidad, el anterior portador demostraba un poder equiparable al un demonio de clase alta; podía utilizar diferentes clases de hechizos para defenderse de sus enemigos pero de allí en fuera nada remarcable.

El no ver los cambios en Suzaku, hicieron cuestionarse la compatibilidad de ella con el fénix carmesí y empezaron a someterla a traumatizantes entrenamientos para sacar a flote el poder que hubiese desarrollado; era por eso de las constantes heridas en su cuerpo. Se sentía muy mal en mentirle al par de chicos quienes era sus primeros amigos en toda su vida, sin saber que ellos mismos guardaba secretos que no querían decirle a la chica.

Caminaron lentamente el trayecto a la salida de la preparatoria, a la distancia Suzaku reconoció la figura de su guardiana, pero también noto como un lujoso auto se estacionaba frente a la entrada.

¿Me preguntó quién será? – comentaba en voz muy baja la única humana del grupo – es raro ver ese tipo de coches por aquí

Kazuki y Mari escucharon perfectamente las suposiciones de Suzaku, fue cuando la ventanilla del automóvil bajo para revelar el rostro de Baraqiel. Los ojos del Cadre se abrieron levemente al notar la presencia de Suzaku con el par de ángeles caídos, había un deje de sorpresa en ellos, el hombre logró disimularlo perfectamente, pero Kazuki logró notar ese sutil cambio.

Tío, mi madre nos avisó que vendrías por nosotros – Kazuki comentaba tranquilamente llamando la atención de Baraqiel – Muchas gracias por el favor

Eh... Si, la situación es muy delicada – el hombre respondía mientras su mirada se fijaba en su sobrino – quieres que llevemos a su amiga

¡AH! Perdón... Muchas gracias – Suzaku se sorprendió levemente – pero ya vienen por mí también.

Entiendo, por cierto podrías decirme tu nombre – el Ángel del relámpago quería confirmar ciertas dudas – claro si no es un inconveniente

Suzaku Himejima – respondía respetuosamente la pelinegra – es un placer

Kyosuke Honjo... También es un placer conocerla – Baraqiel respondía cortésmente ante la presentación de la joven Himejima – espero que se cuide ante los tiempos difíciles que se aproximan para este país

Intrigada por las palabras del ángel del relámpago, Suzaku solo pudo observarlo fijamente por unos instantes antes de inclinarse levemente para agradecer el consejo que el familiar de Kazuki le estaba dando, ambos ángeles caídos se despedían de su amiga mientras se subían al vehículo, el hombre dio marcha para iniciar su trayecto con la intención de llegar a su destino.

Akane miraba con intensidad la interacción de Suzaku con los dos jóvenes que estaban con ella, sabia de antemano que el aura y la energía espiritual de la heredera de la familia Himejima crearía una barrera a su alrededor para que las personas normales no pudieran estar con ella por mucho tiempo a menos de que conscientemente lo permitiese, actualmente le era imposible por la falta de entrenamiento.

El que dos jóvenes estuvieran con ella y no presentar ningún deseo de alejamiento era demasiado sospechoso e inquietante.

Suzaku por su parte estaba muy intrigada por las palabras que Baraqiel le había dejado, su corazón latía fuertemente por causa de ella sentía que ese hombre era hasta cierto punto especial que no debía de ser tomado a la ligera.

Esa fuerte impresión sobre Baraqiel se convirtió en preocupación por Kazuki y Mari sentía que ellos estaba muy metidos en algo difícil e imposible de comprender.

¿Suzaku-sama? – Akane estaba detrás de la pelinegra - ¿Le sucede algo?

No es nada Akane-san – la joven Himejima se volteaba para encarar a su guardián- Que bueno que vino por mí

Es mi obligación servirle – la mujer sonrío amablemente – pero también es mi deseo personal el velar por su seguridad

Con esas palabras sencillas parte de la preocupación de la ahora portadora del fénix carmesí, se disolvía con lentitud pero no pudo evitar mirar el camino por donde se habían ido sus dos amigo.

Kazuki-sama pase lo que pase cuídese mucho – Suzaku comentó en un susurro

* * *

Baraqiel iba pensativo por haber conocido a un familiar de su difunta esposa, lo peor era que la jovencita era la viva imagen de Shuri salvo por el color de los ojos. Su mirada se posó en su sobrino quién iba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Mari continuaba siguiendo la noticia por las redes sociales con la esperanza de notar algún cambio.

Fue entonces cuando la hija de Penemue palideció de golpe, terriblemente asustada por unas fotografías que habían sido tomadas segundos antes.

Es... imposible... – tan fuerte era su impresión que se dificultaba el hablar – ¡ Kazuchii... Debes de ver esto!

El pelinegro Miró alarmado la reacción de su amiga de la infancia, Mari difícilmente se asustaba pero si algo lo había hecho tenía que ser terriblemente malo. Llevado por la curiosidad poso su atención en el celular de su amiga, sintiendo un balde de agua fría simplemente se quedo sin habla.

Una de las fotos se encontraba una joven con la misma apariencia de Suzaku, salvo por los rasgos físicos y que evidentemente era un poco mayor que su amiga; serían casi como hermanas gemelas.

¡Tio Baraqiel, tenemos un problema! – Kazuki comentaba bastante perturbado – ¡Creo que no vas a creer esto!

Cuando el hombre vio por el retrovisor el celular de la peligris tuvo que hacer amago de toda su voluntad para no estrellarse, aceleró repentinamente hasta meterse en un callejón cercano, un círculo de teletransportacion apareció engullendo el vehículo, mágicamente se encontraban en la entrada a la sede de Grigori, llamando la atención de todos los presentes por lo repentino en que apareció ese vehículo, el angel del relámpago apretó con fuerza el volante del vehiculo, la peor preocupación del cadre se había vuelto realidad.

¿Es ella verdad? – el joven pelinegro preguntaba a su familiar - ¿Es tu hija... Akeno?

Si… - Baraqiel se sentía realmente frustrado – Cuando vi a su amiga suya me soprendi mucho por lo parecidas que son, pero mas que nada porque Suzaku es idéntica a mi difunta mujer – sus ojos se posaron sobre lo de Kazuki - ¿Por qué no nos informaste de esto?

No lo consideré importante para la misión – Kazuki respondia con seguridad – Ella no está involucrada con lo sobrenatural, salvo su alto poder mágico no parece reconocernos dentro de nuestros disfraces.

Entiendo – el hombre mayor asintió al juicio de su sobrino – Luego veremos qué hacemos con ella, por lo pronto manténganse alerta alrededor de ella.

El trio de ángeles caídos bajo del vehículo, pronto este desapareció del lugar a un destino desconocido, mientras caminaban por la salón principal de los cuarteles, una persona llegó corriendo rápidamente, para embestir a un distraído Kazuki.

¡K…A…Z…U…K…I…-CHAN! – Ramiel abrazaba a su hijo mientras este sentía como los hueso de la espalda luchaban por no romperse - ¡Estas bien… no te paso nada! – la joven mujer revisaba la salud de su hijo.

¡MAMA! Estoy bien – el joven exclamo levemente avergonzado al notar las miradas y sonrisas de aquellos que transitaba por allí - ¡Podrías bajarte por favor!

La mujer accedió a la petición de su hijo, iba vestida con unos jeans deslavados, una blusa levemente escotada, unos tenis converse y una gabardina negra, haciéndola ver bastante ruda, pero el efecto se perdía cuando notaron que traía un delantal de flores sobre su ropas. Baraqiel solamente se limitó a sonreir por lo efusiva que era su hermana para con su hijo, pronto la atención de la pequeña ángel del trueno se posó en la peligris quien sonreía ampliamente ante la presencia de la madre de Kazuki.

¡Mari-chan! – la sonrisa de la mujer era bastante amplia - ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! – Ramiel se acercó hasta quedar cerca de la adolecente – Mmm… ¿Y anotaste con mi hijo?

¡Pero suegra que dice! – Mari respondía levemente avergonzada – si ya estoy esperando – una sonrisa pícara estaba plasmada en los labios de la hija de Penemue

Pronto una sensación de peligro inminente saturo toda la sala, Kazuki sudaba a mares al notar que un instinto asesino estaba sobre él, con lentitud miro al artífice de aquel acto, con un cabello gris a juego con el de Mari, uno penetrantes ojos rojos y casi tan alto como Baraqiel, se encontraba Inoue Hayate el hermano mayor de Mari.

¡Kazuki-san! – la enorme mano de Hayate tomo el hombro de un asustado pelinegro - ¡¿Es cierto lo que escuché?!

Mentira… mentira – Kazuki estaba intimidado ante la presencia del hermano de Mari – ¡Yo no la tocaría… Hayate-san tienes que creerme!

¡DICES QUE MI HERMANITA NO ES DE TU AGRADO! – la respuesta del pelinegro hizo enfurecer más a Hayate - ¡ERES UN….!

¡Nii-nii! – Mari tomaba del brazo a su hermano mientras le daba la patentada mirada de cachorro – Era una broma… no le hagas nada

Pronto la tensión de la habitación decreció de golpe, mientras que en el rostro del hermano de Mari aparecía una expresión de alegría, haciendo que los tres ángeles "eléctricos" le miraran con pena.

¡Sis-con! – Kazuki se alejaba del par de hermanos – Todos los Sis-cones deberían de morir…

¿Dijiste algo Kazuki-san? – Hayate preguntaba con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro

¿Yo? – el pelinegro ponía una sonrisa aún más falsa que la del primero – Nada… que un rayo te parta – eso ultimo lo dijo casi inaudiblemente

Tras esa extraña reunión el grupo se dirigía a uno de los tantos centros de información que poseía la base, la cual mostraba en una pantalla como iba ocurriendo la situación en la cual estaba involucrado uno de los Cadres más poderosos de Grigori, todos miraban con seriedad la situación, aquellas palabras que había dirigido a los asustados alumnos, puso de cabeza a toda la facción de los ángeles caídos; ya que pronto sería blanco de acusaciones por parte del resto de las facciones bíblicas y si la cosa se ponía peor, de otras mitología. Siendo el grupo menos numerosos estaban en una seria desventaja en poderío militar, pero su líder se había encargado de cambiar la situación al diseñar los primeros "artificial gears" que después darían paso a una nueva generación de Sacred Gears.

Lentamente un joven se acercó a Kazuki, llamando su atención palmeando suavemente su hombro, lentamente el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para reconocer de inmediato a aquel chico.

¡Ikuse-san! – Kazuki miraba contento al reconocer al joven - ¡Es bueno verte!

Tobio Ikuse era el nombre de aquel joven frente a Kazuki, el chico era levemente más alto que el hijo de Ramiel, con un cabello castaño bastante claro y unos ojos de un café oscuro, alzo levemente una de sus manos para saludar al chico.

¡Me alegro también de verte… Kazuki! – Tobio sonreía levemente al notar la alegría del chico – Aunque es malo la forma en que nos encontramos

La verdad que sí – el pelinegro bajaba un poco el rostro – ¿Qué estará pensando Kokabiel-sama para hacer esto?

Nadie lo sabe – el castaño contestaba visiblemente preocupado por la situación – Solo espero que no empeore

Para nosotros ya lo hizo – Ramiel señalaba a la pantalla – Akeno está involucrada en esto… ¡Y si ese bastardo de Kokabiel le hace algo!

¡Tranquila, hermana! – Baraqiel palmeaba levemente la cabeza de la pequeña angel – Te prometo que no iras sola a matarle

Los dos jóvenes miraban con preocupación a los dos adultos, Tobio al igual que Kazuki eran parientes de la joven sacerdotisa del Relámpago, al saberse ese distintivo parentesco hizo que los dos se hicieran buenos amigos y se llevaran bastante bien, pronto en la habitación aparecía un cansado hombre con anteojos y una cola de caballo, fue recibido con bastante respeto ya que se trataba de Shemhazai, actual vicegobernador de Grigori. Su rostro denotaba el estado mental en el que se encontraba, aquella rebelión del ángel de las estrellas les había tomado por sorpresa, pero debido al cese al fuego no podían intervenir directamente ya que agregaría más leña al fuego, y tal vez sería considerado como una declaración formal de guerra.

Supongo que todos sabrán por que los hemos mandado a llamar – Shemhazai se veía visiblemente estresado – la situación en Kouh está siendo tratada por parte de los regentes del territorio – los presentes asintieron – al menos la vida de la hermana de Serafall Leviatán ya no está en peligro.

Una de las pantallas mostraba el perfil de Sona Sitri y a su vez unas pequeñas ventanas mostraban los datos de cada miembro de su corte, después apareció en otra pantalla el perfil de Ravel Phenex y al único miembro activo de la corte de la cuarta hija de la familia Phenex.

 _Tan solo tiene un peón –_ pensaba amargamente Kazuki quien compartía el consenso general del grupo – _Aunque sea el Sekiryuutei no es mucho para enfrentar a Kokabiel-sama_

El problema es que hay un segundo grupo que pretende ayudar al grupo que tiene de rehenes a los alumnos – Shemhazai se acomodaba los anteojos- es independiente al que acompaño a Kokabiel desde un principio – la voz del vicegobernador llamo la atención de todos quienes tragaron saliva – Así que mandaremos un grupo para detener su avance y evitar que esto escale en proporciones – los ojos de ángel se posaron en la figura de Tobio Ikuse – Ikuse-san tu serás el líder del grupo… esta es una misión de exterminación, nadie que traicione a Grigori aunque sea para apoyar a uno de sus Cadres debe ser perdonado.

De acuerdo, Shemhazai-san – el castaño asentía seriamente luego su mirada se posó en los tres más jóvenes que estaba a su lado – Hayate, Kazuki y Mari ustedes tres estarán en el grupo

¡Espera un momento! – Ramiel detuvo la petición de Tobio bastante alterada - ¡Ellos apenas son unos niños, no puedes pedirles que se unan a una masacre!

Lo sé, Ramiel-san – el joven bajaba la vista apenado – Este tipo de cosas serán parte de su vida al unirse a la organización, pero necesitamos gente con la que se pueda confiar – Tobio miraba a los ojos de la mujer - ¡Usted y Penemue-san son las únicas con los ideales firmes sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Grigori! – la ángel del trueno suspiraba derrotada al argumento del castaño – Ellos tres heredaron esos ideales de ustedes

Entiendo… - Ramiel se vio dolida al no poder refutar nada – Kazuki… pase lo que pase no dejes que esto te afecte

No te preocupes mamá – el joven sonreía con la esperanza de darle confianza a su sobre protectora madre – Estaré bien… lo prometo.

* * *

Reunidos en la entrada a la base un grupo de veinticinco ángeles caídos entre los cuales se encontraban Kazuki, Mari y Hayate, se había alistado con trajes de combate completamente negros, Tobio no era del tipo de persona que dirigía pero debido a que el otro mejor luchador de Grigori estaba desaparecido la responsabilidad había recaído en él.

Sé que muchos de los que estamos aquí no estábamos preparados para esta situación – el joven miraba con seriedad al grupo quien se veía nervioso – pero debemos recordar que si fracasamos la guerra que ha estado parada por mucho tiempo reiniciara – todos los ángeles caídos asintieron a las palabras de Tobio – y es algo que no debemos permitir… nuestro objetivo es evitar que un segundo grupo se una a la situación que está sucediendo en la preparatoria de Kuoh, deberemos emboscarlos en las calles de la ciudad y evitar de que continúen su avance… si alguno de ustedes decide no ir es libre de retirarse – los ojos del joven se posaron en cada uno de los presentes – bien veo que ninguno… ¡ENTONCES VAMONOS!

Un enorme circulo de tele transportación apareció bajo los pies del grupo, haciéndolos desaparecer en el acto, a la distancia Penemue y Ramiel miraban con preocupación cómo sus hijos desaparecían entre el grupo, las dos mujeres solamente les quedo esperar que regresaran con bien tanto física como mentalmente.

Las calles de Kouh se encontraban desiertas, la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche y las sombras que proyectaban los edificios dominaban todo el paisaje citadino, las personas temerosas por los eventos ocurridos hace unas horas estaban resguardadas en sus casas o en los edificios donde laboraban, la mayoría de las fuerzas civiles estaban en sus bases esperando ordenes de las fuerzas de autodefensas nacionales, no debería haber nadie recorriendo los caminos que conducían a la preparatoria de Kuoh.

Pero hubo quienes se atrevieron a hacerlo, pero no eran humanos en su totalidad ocultos tras las capas y capuchas, aquellos se atrevieron a realizar un osado acto, según ellos era un acción revolucionaria, consideraban la actual situación entre las facciones bíblicas como un estancamiento; encantados por el acto de Kokabiel, este grupo se atrevió a traicionar a sus congéneres para apoyar a un verdadero líder, se movían con rapidez atravesando las calles con una agilidad inusual, no había obstáculo que se les interpusiera en su camino, debido a sus vestimenta era imposible distinguir su género o edad, pero lo único distinguible esa su número, casi medio centenar se apresuraba para alcanzar al ángel de las estrellas y ayudarle a cumplir con su objetivo.

Repentinamente detuvieron su avance cuando vislumbraron a segundo grupo frente a ellos, los ojos de Tobio Ikuse miraban con desaprobación a aquellos que les había traicionado, los encapuchados se sintieron intimidados ante la presencia del castaño, todo Grigori sabía lo que era capaz esa persona, no era para menos, la fama de SLASH/DOG le precedía por mucho ya que era uno de los trece usuarios de una Longinus… Canis Lykaon.

El joven alzo su mano derecha haciendo que todos se tensaran, tanto los traidores como sus ejecutores, una simple señal y una masacre de desato en ese lugar.

Kazuki y Mari eran los únicos novatos entre el grupo de ejecutores, pero sabían que tendrían que hacer este tipo de misiones en un futuro y esta sería la primera de las tantas veces que tendría que hacer este tipo de trabajo, a diferencia de las otras facciones , los angeles caidos no tenían una estructura militar definida, cualquiera que pudiera servirles era recibido con los brazos abiertos no indagaban mucho en su pasado y su lealtad para con el grupo no se cuestionaba, era por eso que las deserciones y traiciones eran parte de la vida diaria de Grigori, pero esta vez había algo muy importante en juego; esperaban que con esta ejecución masiva se calmaran los ánimos para repetir esa clase de acciones en el futuro.

Una vez recibida la señal para actuar ambos jóvenes se lanzaron para completar la tarea que habían venido a hacer, el pelinegro rápidamente invoco su arma de luz , al mismo tiempo que Mari lo hacía con su artificial gear, corriendo a lo máximo que daban sus piernas se acercaron al grupo de traidores quienes en un principio se sintieron confundidos pero después imitaron la acción de los ejecutores, las armas de luz de ambos bandos chocaron entre si, leves chispas salían de la lucha de las energía, Kazuki se abalanzo sobre la persona más cercana para él, su Katana de luz rápidamente ultimo a su víctima, ya que su arma está diseñada para esa labor en específico.

Mari por su parte no tenía problemas en abrumar a su oponente, gracias a las propiedades de su espada, pronto el arma probaba sangre de compatriotas, los hermosos ojos carmesís de la joven estaba concentrada en una sola cosa… la matanza. La escaramuza no duro mucho tiempo, ya que el grupo de traidores parecía que no todos eran combatientes la situación cambio a una persecución y cacería, los que si parecían saber algo del arte de la guerra habían decidido retirarse rápidamente, dejando a los más débiles a merced del grupo ejecutor.

¡NO DEJEN QUE NINGUNO ESCAPE! – la voz del portador de Canis Lykaon daba una nueva orden –

Justo al mismo el joven Ikuse daba muerte con su sacred gear a uno de los cobardes que huían despavoridos, el resto se apresuró a darles alcance. Los traidores optaron por separarse para tener una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir, Kazuki seguía de cerca a uno de ellos cuya figura era más baja que él, la carrera duro poco ya que se detuvieron en un conocido parque de la ciudad.

Vaya… jamas pensé que serias tú el que me ejecutara… Kazuki-san – una suave voz hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera de golpe

No… es… posible – el rostro de Kazuki estaba desencajado - ¿Por qué… tú? ¡Tomoe!

* * *

 _Había pasado una semana desde que me uní a Grigori, era algo realmente pesado combinar los estudios y la vida normal; con los rigurosos entrenamientos que me sometían para elevar mi nivel de combate, a veces quería tirar la toalla y optar por la vida pacifica que seguía mi madre, pero el Tio Baraqiel siempre me alentaba a no rendirme, tal vez era tan terco como mamá y seguía regresando a que barrieran el piso conmigo, este es uno de los tantos días en que mi trasero besaba por enésima ocasión el duro piso de la sala de entrenamiento, no entiendo cómo se me ocurrió pedirle a Vali-san el que fuese mi compañero, tal vez fue suerte de que se encontrara aburrido cuando temerosamente se lo pedí o simplemente tenia curiosidad por los rumores sobre mi madre, al final de cuentas el Hakuryuukou se prestó para una pequeña sesión de torturas para mi pobre persona._

 _Sabes esto se está haciendo aburrido – el peli plateado frente a mi comentaba mientras bostezaba - ¿Acaso te gusta el castigo?_

 _Si haces algún comentario sobre mi parentesco con Baraqiel-sama – le digo mientras le miro desafiante – me enfadaré mucho_

 _Bueno la amenaza suena tentadora – Vali me miraba con gracia mientras sigo en el suelo – Pero el hecho de que en la ultima hora te he pateado el trasero… cuantas veces – veo como trata de contar con sus dedos todas mis derrotas – Vaya no me alcanzan con los dedos para contar_

 _Ja, ja… - intento levantarme pero realmente me duele algo más que el orgullo – déjame levantarme y borraré esa sonrisa suya_

 _El Hakuryuukou me mira sonriente el patético intento que hago para parecer rudo, extrañamente el tipo es agradable a su manera; la primera vez que lo vi realmente me sentí intimidado, pero extrañamente ese mismo día Mari fue capaz de llevar una conversación con ese tipo, de hecho creo que consideraba divertido la forma en que ella actuaba, un tiempo para acá mi mejor amiga llevaba pregonando que seriamos rivales de por vida, aunque claro la primera vez que nos vimos apenas teníamos diez años y no nos habíamos unido formalmente a Grigori, pero hace una atrás que ya me había decidido probar suerte. Creo que eso alentó a la loca de mi amiga en unirse formalmente, claro la única condición fue que sería un conejillo de indias personal del Tio Azazel._

 _Ja, ja, ja, ja… que patético te vez – la voz divertida de Mari llegaba hasta mis oídos – ¡Vali-san te ha hecho morder el polvo varias veces!_

 _¿Llevas la cuenta? – mis ojos se abren como platos cuando veo que el Hakuryuukou preguntaba a mi amiga el record de derrotas_

 _Deje de contar cuando iban por la veintena – Mari sonreía divertida al ver como mi orgullo era machacado – ¡anda ya mi adorado rival… no te humilles más y ríndete!_

 _Simplemente suspiro derrotado aceptando la cruel realidad, puedo sentir como Vali-san me palmea amistosamente el hombro mientras se aleja del centro de entrenamiento y Mari se va a saber dios donde… allí me quedo solo mirando al techo de la sala de entrenamiento contemplando nuevamente la idea de vivir una vida tranquila._

 _-¿Hola… hay alguien allí? – veo a una chica mirarme con curiosidad – me gustaría utilizar este lugar para practicar…_

 _Mis ojos inspeccionan a la recién llegada, cabello negro corto hasta el cuello, ojos grises muy oscuros, un rostro hermoso, pero una figura promedio, no más alta que Mari, mis ojos le miran aburrido pero noto que ella se sonroja levemente al verse inspeccionada, que luego trata de evitar que nuestras miradas se crucen._

 _De hecho pretendía irme ya pero no puedo levantarme – digo sin mucho ánimo, mientras que la chica ladea su rostro curiosa - ¿Quieres ayudarme?_

 _Veo que la chica decide darme su mano para que por fin mi cuerpo deje de estar en el suelo, aunque claro mi peso le gana a ella y termina cayendo sobre mí, puedo sentir la suavidad de su discreto pecho sobre mi torso, ¿Qué rayos pensaban los que diseñaron estos atuendos de entrenamiento?, digo es como si no trajéramos nada puesto, creo que mi "salvadora" advierte lo mismo y termina separándose de mi visiblemente avergonzada._

 _Perdóname – la pena le hace ver linda pero niego la idea rápidamente – espero no haberte lastimado_

 _No para nada – trato de sonar lo más honesto posible claro omitiendo el hecho de que me acariciaron sus discretos pechos – Creo que ya puedo pararme solo._

 _De alguna manera logro recuperar algo de dignidad lográndome ponerme de pie por mí mismo, la joven se me queda viendo curiosa y avergonzada, le extiendo mi mano para ayudarle a que se levante._

 _¡Se suponía que yo te ayudara y no al revés! – comentaba la chica aun sonrojada – Pero gracias_

 _¡De nada! – le contesto mientras uso una de mis mejores sonrisas – Me llamo Kazuki Yoshida_

 _Tomoe… Tomoe Amano – ella responde un poco sorprendida._

 _Los días siguientes después de ese encuentro casual, se hizo común que nos viéramos en la sala de entrenamiento a la misma hora, Tomoe era una chica agradable y bien portada, un contraste completo a la excéntrica personalidad de Mari, con el tiempo logramos forjar una amistad, ella era un tanto tímida acerca de su vida privada y no podía culparla, ya que era media hermana de la que se volvería mi instructora por los siguientes meses… Raynare, después de cada una de las tantas sesiones de entrenamiento o más bien de tortura personal que conversaba con ella._

 _Vaya… vaya… - podía escuchar la voz de Tomoe la cual trataba inútilmente el no reírse – parece que te encanta que siempre nos veamos de esta manera_

 _¡Muy graciosa! – finjo molestia ante el comentario pero no puedo evitar sonreírle – tu hermana es muy dura._

 _Es porque le caes bien – la chica me sonreirá cálidamente – Es raro en ella sabes_

 _Por cierto… puedo verlos desde aquí – veo como sus mejillas enrojecen al darse cuenta a lo que me refiero – blancos, pensaba que usarías encaje negro como Raynare-san_

 _Yo no soy de esa clase de chica – trato de evitar reírme del rostro avergonzado de mi amiga mientras esta trata de ocultar su ropa interior con sus manos_

 _Eso es bueno – me siento en el piso mientras ella hace lo mismo – Prefiero que sigas así Tomoe-chan_

 _¿Por cierto te gusta mi hermana? – puedo detectar la curiosidad en su voz – Vamos dímelo…_

 _Miro fijamente a Tomoe quien no heredo nada de la genética que su hermana mayor poseía y varias veces me vi tentado en ligarme a mi instructora, rayos tener ese fetiche por las mujeres mayores es un tanto problemático. Pero no avance mucho por causa de su obsesión por el Tio Azazel y Shemhazai-sama, claro si le hubiera dicho que Azazel era mi padrino, tal vez por una remota posibilidad hubiese anotado con ella._

 _Definitivamente no es mi tipo de mujer – contesto honestamente mientras escucho como la chica a mi lado ríe levemente_

 _Eres un mentiroso – Tomoe se recarga levemente en mi hombro mientras suspira sonoramente – Creo que me gustas…_

 _Con Tomoe fue algo distinto que simplemente se dio aun no recuerdo en que momento pasábamos tiempo juntos. Por casualidades del destino, tuvimos que seguir por caminos separados… y nos veíamos mucho menos. Eso se encargó de matar una posible relación y terminamos siendo solo amigos._

 _Después de la muerte de su hermana, Tomoe se volvió muy distante con el resto de Grigori, por ese entonces ella y yo hablábamos muy poco, a la siguiente semana después se me dio la asignación para ir a Kyoto. Deje de estar en contacto con ella._

Kazuki miraba bastante perturbado la figura de aquella jovencita, quien le miraba tranquila y sin ningún ánimo, el pelinegro no sabía que hacer o pensar en toda esa situación, mientras que Tomoe se retiró la capa que cubría su cuerpo, vestía el mismo traje de combate que el chico portaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo Kazuki-san – la suave voz de la pelinegra llamo la atención de su ejecutor – Veo que estas bien... y eso me alegra

Tomoe… tu… ¿porque? – la chica suspiro ante las palabras que el joven caído no pudo pronunciar – Tu no eras de la clase…

Sabes lo difícil que es vivir cuando te tachan de traidora – al jovencita exclamaba con cierta amargura – a pesar de que yo no hice nada y fue Raynare la que cometió esos actos… todos me miraban de como si fuera ella

Yo lo sabía… pero no podía contactarte – el joven apretaba cerraba los puños bastante frustrado – ¡YO PUEDO AYUDARTE, SI ME DEJAS HACERLO!

Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás – Tomoe respondía con seriedad – pero me alegra que seas tú mi ejecutor

¿Qué estás diciendo? - Kazuki miraba dolido como la chica aceptaba su destino – No puedo creer que tu…

Sabes que es este lugar – la antigua amante de Kazuki abría los brazos – Es donde mi hermana cometió una de sus tantas traiciones… aquí mato al Sekiryuutei – Tomoe miraba al cielo el cual ya estaba a punto de oscurecer – durante la última semana he estado siguiendo sus pasos por cada lugar donde estuvo… empezando por la iglesia donde murió – la chica suspiraba con tranquilidad – ella no era mala, simplemente malentendía todo… pero al final fue una tonta… yo también lo soy, por creer que podría matar al hombre que la orillo a eso.

Acaso tu pensabas – Kazuki dio un paso hacia adelante solamente para ser detenido por la lanza de luz que tenía en la mano la pelinegra – Es imposible para alguien como tu…

Lo sabía desde un principio – la chica miraba duramente al rostro de Kazuki – iba a usar todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para lograr asesinar a Kokabiel… pero ya no importa… debo pagar por mi ingenuidad

Tomoe… - el chico bajo sus ojos aceptando las intenciones de aquella joven – no me pidas eso… yo no podría…

Kazuki-san, si no eres tu será otro el que termine asesinándome – la joven caído sonrió nuevamente – aun me sigues gustando

Tu también a mí – Kazuki contestaba dolido

Mentiroso – la joven apretó el agarre de su lanza de luz mientras sonreía amargamente.

Tomoe levanto su arma con la intención de atacar a Kazuki, los ojos del chico le miraban dolido, por un instante pensó en dejar que le hiriese pero descarto la opción al defenderse del ataque, la chica no mostraba sorpresa ante la reacción de su oponente, dio unos paso atrás y para medir mejor sus opciones de ataque, con rapidez dio varias estocadas, la katana de Kazuki bloqueo cada golpe con una enorme facilidad, Tomoe no era una experta en combatir y eso le demostraba con la torpeza con la que movia su lanza.

Los ojos violetas del joven ángel caído miraban entristecidos el inútil esfuerzo que su antigua amante daba para defenderse, pero extrañamente no había desesperación en el rostro de Tomoe, solamente resignación cada golpe que fallaba, cada estocada que bloqueaba eran más y más dolorosos que ser herido por la chica; Kazuki continuaba con el combate y la diferencia entre ambos se había hecho notoria, la joven traidora respiraba con dificultad pero en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa de satisfacción, decidida a su destino la joven arremetió una última vez.

* * *

En el templo principal de la familia Himejima se encontraba el líder sentado plácidamente, degustando un te bastante mientras veía imágenes de lo que ocurria en la academia de Kuoh, el hombre no podía estar más complacido por la jugada de uno de los Cadres de Grigori, ya que esto le daría los argumentos necesarios para reunir a las cinco grandes familias e iniciar por fin una ofensiva en contra de lo que él consideraba invasores.

Ese estúpido de Kamo no Yasunori – Suou fijaba la mirada en la pantalla mientras veía una repetición de la declaración de Kokabiel – Mira que permitirles permanecer en esta tierra – el hombre sonreía ante la ironía de la situación - y también Abe no Seimei por permitirles a los Yōkai establecerse en Kyoto

¿Suou-sama? – una voz llamaba la atención del anciano hombre – Puedo darle una noticia importante

¡OH! Claro que si… - Suou noto la presencia de uno de sus tantos sirvientes – Espero que sean buenas noticias

Si mi señor, son las mejores en toda esta crisis – una joven se adentró en la habitación – los líderes del resto de las grandes familias han pedido tener una audiencia con usted para tratar el problema de las facciones invasoras.

Fu, fu, fu – el hombre se acariciaba su gran barba complacido - ¡No podía ser en mejor momento!

Usted lo ha dicho Suou-sama – la joven sonreía compartiendo la alegría del anciano – Hay otra cosa más… la bastarda de Shuri está en Japón

Ya veo – el hombre se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba con tranquilada hasta donde se encontraba la sirviente - ¿Es todo lo que tenias que informarme?

Si, Suou-sama… es todo – la joven sirviente hizo un ademan para retirarse

Espera un momento – el anciano detuvo su avance - ¿Qué hay del otro proyecto?

Todavía estamos traduciendo los pergaminos que escondió Abe no Seimei – contestaba rápidamente la sirvienta – dentro de muy poco tiempo sabremos de que se tratan

El hombre permitio que la sirvienta se alejara de la habitación, con lentitud Suou se acercó a una cómoda que tenía en la habitación, con delicadeza saco de uno de sus cajones un portarretratos donde se encontraba una foto de una joven mujer muy hermosa, la cual sonreía cálidamente a la cámara.

¡Oh! Mi dulce Shuri – el anciano acariciaba la foto con delicadeza – Tu debiste ser mía y no de ese maldito datenshi… no te preocupes, "salvaremos" a tu hija de ese cruel destino al que está atada – el hombre ponía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro – no me importa que ahora sea "impura"

* * *

Tres días después, las clases en la segunda preparatoria se había normalizado los alumnos estaban bastante molestos cuando todo el alboroto se debio a una campaña viral de una productora de series tokusatsu, quienes usaron imágenes de su nueva serie y las hicieron pasar como una nota real… es decir el ataque terrorista fue verídico pero la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales no, la presidenta de la compañía dio un discurso disculpándose con la prensa por el incoveniente, ya que explicaron que se trató de una filtración sin el consentimiento de la mesa directiva.

Pero la molestia no radico en el hecho de que les hubiesen engañado, sino que el show en cuestión era genial y mas de uno había quedado prendado con el primer capitulo.

Mari por su parte, miraba melancólica el paisaje que estaba fuera del salón, la misión de hace tres días había sido un éxito total, Kokabiel fue derrotado por el propio Sekiryuutei y Grigori se encargaría de los daños provocados a la escuela, pero la academia de Kuoh solicito a varias instituciones que dieran alojamiento temporal a algunos de sus alumnos por el resto del mes; y la escuela donde ellos estaban era una de las tantas que recibirían a estudiantes de la academia, el problema para ellos era que dos esos alumnos al parecer les causarían ciertas complicaciones.

Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, el estado de ánimo de su compañero, amigo de la infancia y en palabras de ella "rival"; había estado un poco decaído por algo que ocurrió durante el exterminio de los traidores, ella también se sentía igual que él pero de alguna manera gracias a su hermano mayor había logrado superarle, pero cada vez que ella quería tocar el tema simplemente le evadía con una sonrisa.

Suzaku sentía el decaimiento de la joven peli gris, pero ella misma no sabía que hacer o decir al respecto, por eso ahora ella estaba un poco alejada de Mari, durante la hora del almuerzo noto que la jovencita se quedaba sentada en su lugar para almorzar el bento que su amigo le había preparado.

Mari-san… ¿Otra vez comerás en el salón? – la joven Himejima preguntaba cortésmente – ¿Usted y Kazuki-sama se han peleado?

¡Ah! No es eso Sazu-chii – Mari respondia un poco avergonzada – digamos que a veces ese tonto quiere estar solo y respeto su espacio personal

¡Pero ya van tres días consecutivos! – Suzaku se mostraba levemente molesta - ¡Voy hablar con él!

La angel caído se alarmo por la repentina acción de su amiga, quien rápidamente abandono el salón para buscar al joven oji violeta para pedir que hagan las pases, no tardó mucho en encontrarle, Kazuki miraba el cielo bastante melancólico tenía el mismo semblante que Mari, el enojo que tenía Suzaku decreció levemente, con lentitud se acercó al joven, se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el chico advirtió la presencia de la joven Himejima.

Puedo sentarme a su lado – Suzaku solicito cortésmente a lo que el chico asintió en silencio - ¿Quiere decirme que le sucede Kazuki-sama?

El joven guardo silencio, Suzaku se sintió levemente ignorada pero si esa era la reacción de su amigo tenía que respetarla, Kazuki procedió a comer en silencio, repentinamente el estómago de la chica gruño. La joven Himejima advirtió que olvido su propia comida al salir molesta en busca del joven ángel caído. Kazuki repentinamente empezó a reír al notar la vergüenza que Suzaku estaba pasando al sonrojarse, sin decir nada le paso su comida para que la chica saciara levemente su hambre.

Muchas gracias – la portadora del fénix carmesí alcanzaba una nueva tonalidad de rojo – cuando regresemos a los salones le daré parte de mi almuerzo.

No te preocupes – Kazuki respondía quedamente – Sabes… hace tres días murió alguien conocido por mí – Suzaku detuvo su bocado al escuchar esas palabras del joven a su lado – era una amiga muy querida… de hecho nos gustábamos mutuamente… - el joven llevo sus manos a los bolsillos mientras se paraba de su lugar – ella tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad antes de que nos hiciéramos novios y quedamos como amigos

El rosto de Suzaku se tornó serio al escuchar las palabras de Kazuki en esos momentos el apetito de la pelinegra desapareció, se quedó quieta en su lugar y continuo escuchando.

La noticia me impacto mucho… - Kazuki suspiraba mientras cerraba sus ojos – es una lástima que ni siquiera pueda ir a visitar su tumba

Porque dice eso Kazuki-sama – Suzaku miraba tristemente a su amigo – porque no va a visitarla, tómese uno días

Porque no hay un cuerpo para sepultar – el joven detuvo a la joven Himejima mientras esta le miraba dolida – desapareció en el extranjero y su familia pretende que nunca existio

¡ESO ES UNA CRUELDAD! – la pelinegra grito evidentemente alterada - ¡AL MENOS DEBERIAN DARLE DESCANSO A SU ALMA!

Tienes razón – Kazuki sonreía amargamente – Tienes bastante razón…

* * *

 _Kazuki apretaba el agarre de su arma de luz, el cuerpo de Tomoe estaba muy pegado al del pelinegro, la lanza de luz que tenia en sus manos desaparecia en partículas al ya no recibir poder mágico para sostener su forma, pronto la chica abrazo tiernamente el cuerpo de su ejecutor, con una sonrisa de alegría se aferraba a la calidez del cuerpo de Kazuki._

 _Kazuki…san… - la fuerza en las palabras de Tomoe se iba perdiendo - ¿Sa… bes a donde vamos cuando…. morimos?_

 _Yo no lo sé – el chico respondia mientras hacía desaparecer su katana – Mi madre dice que vamos al cielo_

 _Mentiroso – la joven reia levemente – pero me agrada la idea… oye si hubiéramos seguido sali…end ¿habríamos hecho el amor?_

 _Claro que si tonta – Kazuki abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo moribundo de la chica – aun si no fueses de mi tipo… me gustabas_

 _Ya… veo… - la chica empezaba a llorar levemente – me hubiera gustado hacerlo en hotel… viéndonos a escondidas después de clases_

 _Eres una pervertida – el angel caído hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica – ¿pero para que me dices esto?_

 _Kazuki…san, si te enamoras – el brillo en los ojos de la chica se iba perdiendo – abra…za…la… con fue…_

 _Los brazos de la joven cayeron a los lados, el rostro de Amano Tomoe mantenía la sonrisa, Kazuki apretaba los dientes tratando de ahogar los gritos de desesperación y dolor, realmente deseaba sacar todos esos sentimientos de su corazón pero por otra parte no quería que la chica en sus brazos le viera de esa manera, dejo el cuerpo en el suelo casi al mismo tiempo parte de su grupo aparecía para darle apoyo pero al ver que no lo necesitaba procedieron a disponer del cuerpo de Tomoe, el joven tuvo que hacer amago de su voluntad para no golpearles pero poco podía hacer, esta era la vida que habían elegido ambos y por muy duro o cruel que fuese tenía aceptar esa realidad._

 _Regresaron a los cuarteles de Grigori donde fueron recibidos por Shemhazai, en sus manos estaba la lista de las identidades de todos los involucrados en la deserción, a sus familares y amigos se les seria borrado los recuerdos de su existencia, para que la sociedad no sintiera su falta, Mari y Hayate miraban con pena el rostro afligido de su compañero y amigo. Ramiel se acercó levemente al notar el estado de animo de su único hijo._

 _Mamá… ¿si uno muere a dónde va? – Ramiel abrió los ojos sorprendida por tan repentina pregunta - ¿No vamos al cielo, verdad?_

 _Cuando morimos, simplemente dejamos de existir – las palabras del angel del trueno fueron duras – en tu caso tal vez logres reencarnar… pero el resto de nosotros simplemente vamos a la nada_

 _Ya veo… tal vez exista una posibilidad – con una triste sonrisa el joven abrazo a su madre – Solo espero que ella logre hacerlo_

 _Ramiel conforto a su hijo mientras este lloraba en su regazo, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía guardaba la esperanza que Tomoe encontrara la paz._

* * *

Entonces no deberías de olvidarla – Kazuki se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Suzaku – asi aunque no haya una tumba podrá rezarle por su descanso

Fu, fu, ja, ja, ja… - el joven no pudo evitar reírse por la idea de su amiga – en verdad eres alguien increíble… Suzaku

¿Eh? Se esta burlando de mí – la pelinegra se levantaba de su asiento visiblemente contrariada por la reacción del chico - ¡Yo trataba de darle un consejo para reconfortarlo!

¡De hecho! – Kazuki coloco sus manos en los hombros de la heredera del clan Himejima – Ha sido el mejor que me han dado

Sorpresivamente el joven beso la frente de una impactada Suzaku, el rojo de sus mejillas había escalado varios tonos más, muchos jurarían que salía vapor de su cabeza, Kazuki sonreía felizmente con la esperanza puesta en que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ambos jóvenes repentinamente notaron dos presencias que se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban, pronto dos jóvenes dos años mayores que ellos aparecieron.

Vaya no pensé que este lugar estaba ocupado – hablo una de las recién llegadas - ¿Esperamos no interrumpir algo?

Suzaku se separó rápidamente de Kazuki, el chico por su parte miraba con intensidad la figura de las mujeres, ambas parecían ser hermanas, pero lo mas curioso era que la más alta de las dos tenía un ojo de un color diferente al otro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el uniforme de la dos, ya que era distinto de uniforme de su escuela.

¿Ustedes dos vienen de la academia de Kuoh? – Kazuki preguntaba con curiosidad

Si estaremos asistiendo a esta escuela por el resto del mes – la más pequeña en estatura contestaba cortésmente – Perdona nuestros modales… nosotras dos somos…

" _Shitori Sona y Shinra Tsubaki… es un placer"_

* * *

 ** _*Notas del autor:_**

 ** _*Continuamos con esta historia, francamente estoy contento con el rumbo que esta tomando la misma, ya que poco a poco mas gente le esta dando la oportunidad a este trabajo..._**

 ** _*Varios ya tienen expectativas de ver el climax de la misma... solo digo puedo decir que será epico_**

 ** _* Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._**


	6. Sona Sitri

La tensión en aquel lugar estaba escalando proporciones alarmantes, todos las alarmas de Kazuki tintineaban ante la penetrante mirada que Sona Shitori le estaba dando al par de pelinegros, Suzaku también tenía esa sensación de peligro, que le decía internamente que esa mujer era en extremo peligrosa y que sería muy malo para ella permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado, instintivamente busco refugio en la única persona que podía confiar en esos momentos. Sin importarle la vergüenza que hace un instante sentía por el tierno beso que le dio el joven angel caído, decidió acercarse lo más posible a Kazuki.

¡Ejem! – la más alta del par de jóvenes se aclaró la garganta rompiendo el incómodo silencio que siguió tras la presentación de Sona - ¡Kaicho! Creo que estábamos interrumpiendo algo intimo

¿Tú crees eso? – Sona se miró levemente confundida a Tsubaki por su comentario – Perdónenos por favor, es que queríamos encontrar un lugar tranquilo para poder disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo

¡DISCULPENOS! – ambos jóvenes gritaron al unísono – ¡No hay problema en que estén aquí!

Ya, ya…. Que no mordemos – la más pequeña de las dos sempai's trataba de calmar a los nerviosos adolecentes

Olvide presentarme – el joven se inclinó en señal de respeto – Mi nombre es Kazuki Yoshida, estudio en el primer grado, grupo cuatro

Suzaku Himejima – la pelinegra imito la acción de su amigo, no se dio cuenta de las miradas que ambas sempais le dieron – también estudio en el primer grado, en el grupo uno

Bueno ya que nos presentamos bien, podríamos comer juntos – Sona sonreía amablemente haciendo que el par de kohai's se sonrojara –

¡Claro que si Shitori-sempai! – tanto Kazuki como Suzaku respondieron levemente apenados

Sona no hizo más que suspirar ante el nerviosismo que el par de jóvenes frente a ella y Tsubaki tenían en ese momento, de hecho desde que el grupo de intercambio de Kuoh había sido aceptado en esa preparatoria, puso nerviosos a todos los alumnos, ya que la belleza de las alumnas era bastante sobrecogedora. Haciendo que casi todo el alumnado se mostrara bastante respetuoso con ellas, pero también influía el incidente del atentado terrorista, Sona y Tsubaki ambas vinieron a Kyoto para tener un cambio de aires; ya que las presiones de que habían dejado los pormenores de la reparación de la academia crearon un enorme estrés sobre la presidenta del consejo. Aprovechando que la familia materna de Tsubaki tenía una propiedad en Kyoto ambas jóvenes decidieron trasladarse para que Sona tuviera un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Aunque poco ayudaba ser el centro de atención de la escuela, aunque debido al poco alumnado masculino; sentía que aún estaba en Kuoh.

¿No creen que está muy callado? – Sona rompió el incómodo silencio que estaba en aquel tranquilo lugar

Perdone si se escucha mal… ¿No buscaba paz y tranquilidad? – Kazuki se atrevio a contestar esperando no molestar a su compañera de un grado mayor

En cierto modo tienes razón – la joven Shitori miraba el cielo mientras suspiraba – Aunque una buena conversación no vendría mal en estos momentos

Bu… bueno, Shitori-sempai tiene razón… Kazuki-sama – el joven caído miraba con cierta pena la petición de su amiga

¡Ejem! Pude notar que Shinra-sempai le nombro Kaichou – el pelinegro se mostraba un poco dudoso de iniciar una conversación con la joven frente a ella

¡Ah!... sí, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la academia de Kouh – la joven se acomodó lo lentes muy orgullosa de su puesto – Aunque ahora soy una alumna común creo que a Tsubaki le ha olvidado eso

Perdonen, fue un error mío – la joven mas alta se sonrojo un poco avergonzada – llevo tanto dirigiéndome hacia ella que se me hizo costumbre

¡Wow! Eso es bastante interesante – una nueva voz interrumpía la conversación - ¡Suza-chii se te olvido tu almuerzo!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparecía Mari detrás de las dos alumnas transferidas haciendo que estas se sobresaltaran ante la repentina aparición, Suzaku por su parte agradeció el gesto de su amiga por traerle su trasto con el almuerzo, con unos delicados movimientos tomo el recipiente y se lo dio a Kazuki.

¡Yo… yo misma la preparé… Kazuki-sama! – la Himejima entregaba un poco nerviosa su almuerzo al pelinegro - ¡Es…espero que sea de su agrado!

Muchas gracias, Suzaku – el ángel caído sonrió tranquilamente tomando el almuerzo de Suzaku, inadvertidamente sus manos se rozaron levemente

Si el rostro de la heredera de la familia Himejima ya estaba de un profundo rojo, ahora escalaba un nivel mas, las tres mujeres quienes presenciaban todo el espectáculo, rieron internamente, ya que para ellas era que evidente lo que la joven sentía por el ángel caído. Aunque no lo dirían en ningún momento, al menos que fuese necesario para ellas. No muy lejos de allí un pequeño pájaro miraba con atención la interacción del grupo de jóvenes quienes no sabían la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse sobre el cielo de Kyoto.

* * *

 _If Life V: ~Sona Sitri~_

* * *

Decir que Yasaka estaba preocupada era tan solo una manera de describir la situación mental de la líder de la facción Yōkai, los estragos de la rebelión de Kokabiel apenas se estaban empezando a sentir en todo el mundo, pese a los esfuerzos combinados para detener la fuga de información sobre la existencia del mundo sobrenatural, varias organizaciones clandestinas había ido surgiendo con el paso de los días, noticias sobre asesinatos y capturas de diferentes seres místicos eran cosa de todos los días, claro que esa información era un tanto amarillista y pasaba desapercibida por los seres humanos que encontraban esa clase de noticias como una broma.

Quizás para la gente normal eran una broma, para las criaturas y seres sobrenaturales era algo mas preocupante, sobre todo la noticia de la muerte de un demonio de clase alta hizo que la líder de Kyoto extremara precauciones, fue una suerte que Kamo no Yasunori antiguo líder de los onmyoujis en el pasado, les permitiera residir en las tierras que ahora eran su hogar siempre y cuando no lastimaran a los humanos; en dado caso si lo hicieran, castigar severamente a aquellos que rompieran esa regla. Kamo no Yasunori era el tipo de mago y adivino que entendía perfectamente que en la naturaleza debe de existir un equilibrio sobre la cosas, que tanto los humanos y los yōkai eran parte del mismo equilibrio era por eso que permitió el establecimiento de ese asentamiento. Los yōkai más viejos y poderosos mantenían al pie de la letra aquella promesa, a pesar de que habían pasado siglos desde que decidieron honrarla; solamente los jóvenes se atrevían a violarla pero siempre la mano dura de la líder les alcanzaba.

Si bien la situación de tener dos ángeles caídos rondando cerca de su querida hija era tolerable hasta cierto punto, ya que los dos jóvenes le habían asegurado que su única misión era observar los movimientos de Kunou, eso no evito que ella misma colocara un observante para vigilar al par de ángeles, trabajo que Mei Tachibana hacía con mucho esfuerzo y cariño. Ahora la situación era mas volátil con la inclusión de dos demonios, lo peor del asunto era que una de ellas; Sona Sitri era un demonio de una de las 72 casas nobles del inframundo y si algo le sucedía en su estancia en Kyoto era posible que tuviera que brindar cuentas con ciertos Maou, los cuales la hermosa rubia detestaría lidiar.

Una situación similar estaba ocurriendo en la base de Grigori, solo que la única preocupada era Ramiel, ya que con la muerte de Kokabiel era su deber suplir la posición de ese Cadre hasta que Azazel designara alguien más. Pero la pequeña angel caído sabia de ante mano que el Gobernador General era un verdadero vago desvergonzado que aprovechaba cada momento para escaparse del trabajo.

¿Qué ocurre Ramiel-san? – Penemue miraba como Ramiel se dejaba caer en la mesa mientras disfrutaban de un café juntas

Este… ¡QUIERO RENUNCIAR! – la peligris miraba curiosa la reacción de la angel del trueno – En tres días no visto a mi querido esposo… y estoy arta

Vaya… no pensé que te darías por vencida tan rápido – el ángel de las letras sorbía un poco de su café – Tan mal estaba el departamento de Kokabiel

¡MAL! Era un caos – la pelinegra miraba con molestia a la secretaria en jefe de Grigori – Ese tipo no archivó nada sobre los usuarios de Sacred Gears, tenía gastos sobre café maids, spas y hoteles de lujo

Sí, todo eso entro como gastos de investigación – Penemue sacaba de su bolso una reluciente Ipad – mira aquí está todo su presupuesto anual

Dejame ver – los ojos del angel del trueno miraron con incredulidad las cuentas que le presentaba la secretaria en jefe

Unas leves chispas salieron de su cabello, una pequeña demostración del estado mental que la mujer estaba teniendo en esos momentos, Penemue por su parte temia por la integridad de su Ipad ya que fue un regalo de aniversario de su querido esposo y lo cuidaba con mucho cariño.

Oye y todo eso lo aprueba Azazel – Ramiel se calmó levemente para encarar a su amiga de años

Hasta donde yo sé… el no niega nada – la mujer jugaba con su taza en la mesa - ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Gue, je ,je ,je… - la malicia en los ojos de la pequeña ángel fue más que evidente.

* * *

Aquella tarde Kazuki caminaba un poco desganado, la sola presencia de aquella joven de anteojos hacia crispar los nervios del pelinegro, la cereza del pastel fue que Mari amablemente ( y un par de horas de retraso) le informó que una de las herederas de las 72 casas estudiaría en su escuela.

Lo que significaba que había un demonio de clase alta conviviendo con ellos, por lo que debía andarse con cuidado en los próximos días. Ya que cualquier error podría significar tener un altercado con esa persona.

Y de todos los posibles personas tenía que ser Sona Shitori – Kazuki exclamaba visiblemente abatido

Repentinamente el celular del hijo de Ramiel vibro por debajo de sus ropas sobresaltando levemente al pelinegro, con algo de extrañeza decidio ver quién era el que le llamaba, fue grande su sopresa al mirar que se trataba del número de su madre, decidio contestar con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenía que decir.

"¡Hola, Hola!" – la jovial voz de Ramie fue escuchada por su hijo – "¡Kazuki te hablaba para informarte que tu padre y yo nos iremos de vacaciones un par de semanas!" – la mujer se encontraba absolutamente feliz –"¡Por esa razón decidi adelantarte un poco de tu dinero para tus gasto personales… aunque se que tienes tu salario de Grigori… es el deber de una madre proveerte de lo necesario!"-

Mama… ¿Por qué tan repentino el viaje? – el pelinegro estaba curioso por el extraño giro de los eventos – Sabia que quería salir de luna de miel… pero porque ahora

"¡Je,Je!... digamos que tu Tio Azazel nos lo está financiando" – la malicia en las palabras de Ramiel era más que evidente – "es por eso que Hiroki-san y yo nos iremos a ¡HAWAI!"

¿Eso está permitido? – el chico estaba dudoso de lo que decía su madre – Bueno… es ¿legal?

"Fu, fu, fu…" – si Kazuki pudiera ver el rostro de su madre este estaría envuelto entre sombras – "Lo dices por un tipo que gasta fortunas en juegos de videos antiguos"

Sabes, Mamá – el joven sudaba balas a pesar de estar al otro lado de la línea - ¡Disfruta de tu viaje con Papá, te encargo una camisa hawaiana!

"!Oki!... cuida de Mari-chan" – Ramiel se mostraba alegre – "Ya quiero conocer nietos"

Tras esas últimas palabras la llamada se cortó repentinamente, el joven no pudo ocultar su frustración ante lo que su madre le había dicho al final era cierto que su amiga era muy cercana, pero no lo suficiente para intimar con ella, guardo su celular solamente para suspirar nuevamente.

Sabes un joven que suspira tanto no es muy varonil – el pelinegro se tensó al reconocer la voz que hablaba a sus espaldas

Shitori-sempai, ¿Es bueno verla otra vez? – el joven ángel caído se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a la joven

La sonrisa arrogante aparición en el rostro de Sona, la joven le miraba con mucho escrutinio haciendo que el ángel caído se sintiera bastante cohibido ante su presencia, la joven entonces se acercó lentamente al Kazuki.

Te gustaría acompañarme un momento – la voz de la joven sempai sonó bastante amenazadora – Ángel Caído

De… de acuerdo – Kazuki respondía nerviosamente - ¿A dónde quiere ir?

Vamos a un parque que vi que esta cerca de aquí – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le indico el lugar

Sona caminaba casualmente frente al pelinegro, quien media sus pasos para no molestar al demonio frente a él, solamente esperaba que esta joven decidiera iniciar un combate contra él, porque definitivamente terminaría muy mal. Kazuki no se dio cuenta cuando arribaron a su destino, la joven se acercó hasta una banca y procedió a sentarse, el angel caído se quedó de pie frente a ella esperando lo que quería decir.

No deberías de estar tan tenso – sorpresivamente la joven de lentes se mostraba tranquila – este es un lugar neutral para nosotros dos… e iniciar un combate sería perjudicial

Uff… por un momento creí que deseaba pelear – Kazuki pudo relajarse un poco - ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi Sona Sitri?

Vaya, se ve que eres bastante atento – Sona sonrió ante la sorpresa de que supiera su identidad – Pensé que mi disfraz era bueno

Mi compañera me lo dijo porque le mandaron una foto suya – el hijo de Ramiel rio levemente – apenas hace una hora me dijeron sobre su identidad

Ja, ja, ja… Veo que tu amiga es interesante – la heredera de los Sitri se acomodó levemente su falda – Quiero preguntarte varias cosa… Yoshida-san

Si puedo responderlas lo hare, claro que si es algo clasificado me reservare la respuesta – Sona asentía a las condiciones que el hijo de Ramiel le daba cerro sus ojos para empezar este interrogatorio

¿Tienes alguna objeción de pactar una tregua conmigo y mi reina? – Kazuki abrió los ojos levemente ante la sugerencia de la demonio – lo sugiero para poder estar tranquilos en la escuela al menos por el mes que estare asistiendo

No le encuentro un impedimento – el pelinegro miraba fijamente a los ojos de Sona – de hecho agradecería hacerlo

¿Estás en una misión oficial de Grigori? – el joven se llevó una mano al mentón sopesando se debía responder, solamente asintió para confirmar la duda que tenía Sona – Ya veo… ¿Suzaku Himejima que es tuyo?

Es una amiga nada mas – Kazuki respondió rápidamente mientras que Sona meditaba sus palabras – ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Bueno, tal vez es una coincidencia nada mas – la demonio continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos – Conozco a alguien con el mismo apellido lo que me sorprende es su apariencia

 _Tal vez ella conoce a Akeno-san –_ el pelinegro miro fijamente a la joven - Puede ser como dice es tan solo una coincidencia.

Sona posaba su mirada en los ojos violeta del su ahora kohai, Kazuki pudo notar que la estudiante de tercer grado estaba analizándolo minuciosamente, como si mirándolo descubriera la verdad que el hijo de Ramiel ocultaba, el mismo había confirmado parte de sus sospechas sobre Suzaku al reconocer los sutiles cambios de humor que tuvo su tio al conocer a la chica. Pero al final de cuentas solo eran conjeturas. Nunca se dio a la tarea de investigar porque su prima y su tio no se llevaban bien.

Ramiel evadía como podía el responder a aquellos cuestionamientos, con el tiempo el pelinegro decidió dejar de insistir en algo que no le competía. Miro fijamente a Sona quien continuaba analizándole. Si alguien podía darle una respuesta seria ella misma, pero el joven caído no sabía si podría confiar en un demonio.

Y actualmente ser un ángel caído era en extremo perjudicial. Se sintió molesto ante el escrutinio de la joven heredera, así que opto por la forma más lógica de dejarle que le viera.

Sabes… siento que me desnudas con la mirada – el joven sonrió confiado ante las palabras que había dicho – No será acaso que te gustan los hombres jóvenes

La joven Sitri parpadeo varias veces al tratar de procesar lo que el imprudente ángel le había externado con gracia, ella era una joven estoica y rara vez podía ser sacada de sus casillas, pero aquella simple frase hizo que enrojeciera completamente y se sintiera apenada.

Bueno te seré sincero – Kazuki se acercó con lentitud hasta quedar cerca del rostro de la demonio – Yo no tengo reparos en cuestión de las razas.

Un segundo golpe para rematar a Sona, quien repentinamente se levantó de la banca visiblemente perturbada, la razón por la que miraba con total atención al joven frente a ella, era que de alguna forma le recordaba a la reina de su mejor amiga, intentaba encontrar el motivo real de aquella comparación que se había quedado absorta y no noto que su comportamiento no era del todo apropiado. Su boca se abrió y cerro varias veces como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para defenderse.

Kazuki por su parte trato de ocultar su sonrisa de la mejor manera posible, no negaba que Sona entraba en su zona de gustos, de hecho ahora empezaba a admirar la apariencia de la heredera de los Sitri, un busto no muy grande pero tampoco inexistente, sus piernas lucían bastante bien a través de la pequeña falda del uniforme de Kuoh, recordó que el sailor-fuku de su escuela tenía una falda que llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, entonces comprendió el motivo por el cual los alumnos se sentían curiosos por las alumnas transferidas.

Supongo que no quieres saber nada más – Kazuki se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia su casa – Sona-sempai le sugiero que utilice una falda más larga por el resto del mes

¿Qué es lo que insinúas Yoshida? – la joven de lentes se recuperaba de la impresión

Bien, es solo una sugerencia – el pelinegro se giró su rostro para quedar de medio lado – Aunque admirar tus hermosas piernas es un gusto privado

Nuevamente se quedó sin habla, bajo su mirada para para tratar captar lo que su kohai le había dicho y fue cuando su mejillas alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de enrojecimiento, cuando trato de replicar noto que el chico había emprendido la huida de manera desesperada, un vez que llego a la residencia Shinra, ella junto con Tsubaki reemplazaron la falda de su uniforme.

* * *

Baraqiel caminaba a través de los pasillos del cuartel de Grigori, había recibido una llamada de Azazel quien estaba deseoso de tratar un tema delicado con el ángel del relámpago. Usualmente esos temas los trataba con otros miembros importantes pero estaba curioso del motivo por el cual había sido invocado.

La travesía hasta la oficina del Gobernador General fue hecha sin ningún contratiempo, de hecho escucho rumores de que su hermana había decidido hacer un viaje a Hawái para revisar ciertos asuntos privados, el hombre quería negar el hecho de que Ramiel estaba abusando de su posición para tomarse unas vacaciones. Aunque era una práctica muy común de parte de todos los ángeles caídos e inclusive el mismo lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Sumido en sus pensamientos el angel del relámpago se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Azazel, toco tres veces y obtuvo rápidamente una respuesta por parte del dueño.

¡Hola Baraqiel! – al voz de Azazel sonaba bastante animada – ¿Estuvo tranquilo tu regreso?

Mentiría se te dijera que sí – el Cadre se mostraba serio – Varias facciones nos miran con recelo

De hecho ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales he hecho regresar a varios de los nuestros – el chivo expiratorio comentaba con bastante seriedad – Sé que muchos son capaces de cuidarse por sí mismo pero externar precauciones no está mal

Ambos hombres comprendieron la magnitud de las consecuencias de la rebelión de Kokabiel, aunque claro el padre de Akeno sabía que había otra cosa de por medio para que Azazel le pidiera hablar con él. Su vista se posó sobre un enorma maletín metalico que estaba sobre el escritorio del gobernador general, el líder de Grigori pronto sonrio al notar la curiosidad de su viejo amigo, con un ademan le indico que se sentara para poder conversar.

Hace una semana tu sobrino Kazuki participo en una caceria – Azazel noto que Baraqiel asentía seriamente

Estuve allí cuando Tobio le pido personalmente que participara – el ángel del relámpago se mostraba un poco inconforme

Bien una de las traidoras era una subordinada directa mia – aquella revelación sorprendió levemente al Cadre – Amano Tomoe no era muy del tipo combatiente, pero lo compensaba con una capacidad de investigación sorprendente

¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Baraqiel estaba un poco ansioso por lo que su líder estaba por decirle – se que te gustan los rodeos

Lo que está en el maletín era algo que esa chica pensaba darle a su amante – el gobernador coloco señalo el objeto frente a él-

Siempre pensé que Kokabiel era un tanto raro en sus gustos – el angel del relámpago negaba con la cabeza – pero tener a una niña como amante

Te equivocas amigo mio – Azazel sonrió con cierta malicia – era para tu sobrino

¡Kazuki! – el gobernador general se aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada al ver la sorpresa finalmente aparecer en Baraqiel – ¡El chico nunca me conto de eso!

Fue un romance pasajero – el líder de Grigori quito la sonrisa en su rostro – esto es propiedad de tu sobrino y me gustaría que se lo llevaras

De acuerdo, Azazel – el hombre se levantó para acercarse al dichoso maletín – ¿Puedo saber que hay dentro?

La única respuesta que recibió fue que Azazel asintiera, con el permiso de su líder, el ángel del relámpago abrió el maletín para admirar su contenido, sus ojos miraron complacido el regalo póstumo de aquella pobre ángel caído, tal vez con ese obsequio parte de su mala fama seria lavada dentro de Grigori.

* * *

Suzaku odiaba aquella sensación sobre su cuerpo, cada vez se ponía peor la situación que estaba viviendo, últimamente tenia terribles fiebres que le impedían tener una vida normal. Cada vez que ocurrían debía meterse a darse una ducha muy helada pero ya no podía hacerlo, ya que ni el agua misma calmaba ese molesto calor que le embargaba. Todo eso paso después de conocer a sus sempais transferidas de Kuoh, fue una suerte que colapsara en su casa de haber ocurrido en la escuela hubieses sido humillante. También estaba el hecho de que su primer amigo le beso la frente. Una sensación agradable que aparecía dentro del pequeño infierno en el que estaba sumergida.

Akane poco le explicaba sobre los cambios que estaba sufriendo, no era porque le negara la información, sino porque realmente no sabia responder sus dudas, así que su guardián también sufría en silencio al ver como la joven se desmayaba ardiendo en fiebre. Luego de que se reponía de sus malestares venían los duros entrenamientos para que si poder espiritual se sincronizara con la bestia en su interior, debía aceptar que a pesar de ser tortuosos y en extremo dolorosos, habían mejorado enormemente sus capacidades, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía admirar aquella criatura en su esplendor, aunque no podía escuchar ningún sonido, la sola presencia del fénix carmesí parecía servir como apoyo moral para calmar sus malestares.

Suzaku-sama – la voz de la sivienta alerto levemente a la Himejima - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ya me siento un poco mejor, Akane-san – la joven respondia desde donde se encontraba recostada – ya esta pasando

Me asuste mucho cuando colapso solamente al pasar la puerta – la mujer se acercaba con un vaso con agua – esta vez fue muy fuerte – Suzaku tomo el vaso con delicadeza para beber su contenido - ¿Ocurrio algo en la escuela?

Nada importante – la heredera de la familia Himejima negaba fervientemente – salvo que conocí a dos alumnas transferidas

¿Transferidas? – Akane no pudo ocultar su curiosidad – En esta época del año

Provienen de Kuoh – la pelinegra hablaba con tranquilidad – Nuestra escuela les esta dando alojamiento mientras reparan su institución – Akane se tensó un poco ante lo que decía su protegida – Son buenas personas

Ya veo… ¿Saben cómo se llaman? – la sirvienta esperaba que no se tratara de cierta persona

Tsubaki Shinra y Sona Shitori – Suzaku sentía cierta alegría al recordar a aquellas dos sempais - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Simple curiosidad – Akane pudo respirar tranquila al ver que no se trataba de esa persona – el fin de semana deberíamos volver a la casa principal para que la revisen

¡NO! – rápidamente la joven heredera negó la sugerenica de su cuidadora - ¡NO DESEO REGRESAR A AQUEL LUGAR!

Pero es su hogar – la sirvienta se mostraba preocupada por la negativa de Suzaku

¡Me pondré bien te lo prometo Akane-san! – Suzaku tomo la manos de la mujer mayor tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión

De acuerdo – la sirvienta suspiro ante la determinación de la jovencita - ¡Pero si recae y es más doloroso iremos a que la revisen!

Suzaku no hizo más que aceptar la sugerencia de Akane, extrañamente desde que se convirtió en el recipiente de la bestia sagrada, había desarrollado cierta repulsión hacia su hogar, aunque no entendía del todo el motivo del porque reaccionaba de aquella forma. Aun si haría todo lo que tuviera en su alcance para no volver a pisar su hogar al menos por un tiempo.

Por cierto, Akane-san – la pelinegra se incomodó levemente por lo que iba a decir - ¿Podrias enseñarme mas platillos para cocinar?

A qué se debe eso, señorita – la sirvienta miraba curiosa la petición de su ama – Acaso… ¿Se trata de un chico?

No… no es…. – la joven se alarmo por la increíble suspicacia que tenia Akane – Es cierto

La sirvienta no hizo más que sonreír amablemente ante el sonrojo que Suzaku tenia en sus mejillas, la joven sirvienta se alegraba de que hubiera cierto nivel de normalidad en la vida de la joven Himejima, aunque como siempre su familia ya tenía elegido a su futuro esposo, quien era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, para no agobiarla más de la cuenta decidió no contarle ese hecho. Una decisión que quizás le costaría mucho en el futuro pero que necesitaba para que el espíritu de la joven no fuese consumido por la desesperación.

Está bien, Suzaku-sama – Akane acaricio levemente el cabello de la joven – le enseñare todo lo que sé.

Suou estaba impaciente por la reunión que tendría en unos momentos, era algo que estuvo ansiando desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su dulce Shuri le fue arrebatada de sus manos por un maldito datenshi, lo cual orillo al malsano odio que siente por esas criaturas sobrenaturales, ahora que uno de sus mas poderosos Cadres había iniciado una serie de tumultos y enfrentamientos alrededor del mundo, era el momento indicado para empezar su plan. Uno que había estado gestando por mucho tiempo, ahora por fin podría ponerlo en movimiento con la ayuda de las cinco grandes familias. Himejima, Shinra, Nakiri, Doumon y finalmente Kushihashi eran lo que tenían bajo su control a las cinco bestias sagradas.

Los Himejima controlaban al fénix carmesí, los Shinra al tigre blanco, los Doumon a la tortuga negra, Kushihashi al dragon azul y por último los Nakiri al dragon amarillo. El equilibrio de poder estaba bastante inestable, los Himejima y Shinra eran lo más radicales en su oposición por haber perdido a un heredero por culpa de los akuma y datenshi, a pesar de que los Shinra expulsaron a la joven en cuestión, ella tenía conservaba el apoyo de su familia por el lado materno. Los Doumon y Kushihashi estaba a favor de una coexistencia pacífica para mantener la paz en el Japon. Los Nakiri por su parte se mantuvieron neutrales con el paso de los años.

Ahora la situación cambio en favor de ambas familias radicales, ya que el resto había despertado cierto temor por el poderío que había demostrado un solo datenshi.

Suou-sama – una de las sirvientas había arribado a la habitación del anciano – Los representantes de las familias se encuentran aquí

Muchas, gracias – Suou se mostró tranquilo ante la noticia – informales que ya voy para alla

De acuerdo, Suou-sama – la joven se encamino hacia donde estaba reunidos el resto de los representantes

En una de las salas se encontraban varias personas reunidas, todos ellos eran personas respetables dentro de sus propias familias, cada uno de ellos estaba intrigado por lo que el actual líder del familia Himejima estaba por decir, pero cada uno de ellos sabia cuál sería su argumento al final. Pero al final todos estaban allí para dejar en claro su posición. Lo que ocurrió dentro de esas paredes fue algo que marcaría el destino del Japón.

* * *

Sona Sitri se había molestado por remarcar algo que ella misma había ignorado. Muy dentro de ella deseaba golpear fuertemente el rostro de su Kohai, ahora la falda de su uniforme estaba por debajo de la rodilla, ocultando sus bien formadas piernas.

Enrojeció levemente al recordar ese comentario sexista, pero cuando el resto de las alumnas que estaba de intercambio notaron el cambio de la falda se dieron cuenta de su grave error, Tsubaki por su parte miraba curiosa las reacciones de su Rey, tal vez porque no tenía las presiones de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por lo que parecía comportarse de una manera relajada en la escuela. Varios alumnos de la segunda preparatoria empezaron a conversar con ellas de forma casual. Con la esperanza de hacer placentera la estadía del grupo de intercambio, notaron también que la cantidad de alumnos masculinos era mucho menor, pero a diferencia de Kouh estos se comportaban de lo más normal, ya que el proceso era a la inversa a comparación de la escuela donde provenían.

Ver a Sona seguir de cerca a ese ángel caído fue algo digno de admirarse, Tsubaki tomaba fotografías del hecho con la esperanza de compartirlas con el resto del grupo cuando el intercambio terminara.

Quien estaba pasando un mal rato era una pequeña hanyō. Mei estaba celosa del nivel de acecho que ese demonio estaba demostrando y eso que la kejōrō era una profesional en seguir a Kazuki, esa sed de sangre hacia que Sona sintiera escalofríos de vez en cuando, lo cual llevo a una extraña dinámica entre ambas, porque Mei se olvido de seguir a su querido angel, para concentrar esos esfuerzos en la joven heredera.

¡Kazuchiiiii! – la melodiosa voz de Mari pudo escucharse por los pasillos - ¡Almorzar, Almorzar! – la chica canturreaba mientras se dirigía al salón de su compañero

Los ojos carmesí de Mari se encontraron con los violetas de Sona, la peligris decidio detener su camino para mirar con curiosidad a la demonio de clase alta.

¡Shitori-sempai! – la hija de Penemue se acercó hasta donde estaba Sona - ¿Qué hace?

Este… bueno… - la joven demonio se puso nerviosa al no poder articular una respuesta coherente –

No será acaso… - con una sonrisa pícara la ángel caído miro con malicia al rostro de Sona – que le gusto Kazuchii

Yoshida-san… ¡CLARO QUE NO! – la heredera de los Sitri negaba rotundamente - ¡¿QUE TE HACE DECIR ESO?!

Puesto que se puso claramente nerviosa al responder – Mari movía su dedo índice en círculos – Y por qué le hizo caso sobre la falda

¿Que… es lo que dices? – Sona enrojecía bastante ante las conclusiones apresuradas de la joven ángel caído

Veras él y yo compartimos el departamento – la joven de anteojos prestaba atención a las palabras de su Kohai – de vez en cuando ando solamente en pantis o en shorts ultracortos pero él ni si quiera se inmuta – la chica suspiraba decepcionada – sé que estoy bastante bien para el resto de los hombres, pero Kazuchii tiene sus gustos

Un extraño tic aparecía en el ojo de Sona, por un lado quería reprender a los dos jóvenes por tener tan impropio comportamiento a tan corta edad, pero más que nada porque sentía que Mari era una completa idiota al decir esas cosas en público

¿Qué clases de gustos? – la Sitri olvido un momento su enfado por la curiosidad creciente con respecto a ese imprudente ángel caído –

Bueno al le gustan – Mari sonrió con más malicia por lo que iba a decir – la chicas mayores que él y del tipo señorita de sociedad.

¿Eh? – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Kouh parpadeo un par de veces confundida - ¡EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras en su salón, el joven esperaba que su amiga de la infancia llegara a recoger el almuerzo que volvió a olvidar en la mesa del departamento, internamente quería creer que era un despistada pero por otro lado sabía que la chica lo estaba utilizando como mandadero, un poco aburrido decidió salir para darle el trasto a Mari, por suerte para él, se encontró con su amiga mientras esta discutía con Sona, aparentemente era algo vergonzoso para la joven mayor ya que esta se veía bastante ofuscada mientras que la peligris sonreía abiertamente.

Mari… no molestes a Shitori-sempai – el rostro del chico estaba aburrido - ¡Anda que la hora del almuerzo esta por acabarse!

¡Kazuchii eres un amor! – la joven ignoro por completo a su sempai mientras se acercaba al su amigo - ¡Je, je! ¡A comer!

Shitori-sempai… espero que Mari no le haya molestado mucho – el joven caído se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su amiga – A ella le gusta jugar mucho con las personas

Ya veo… por cierto – la joven demonio se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos – muchas gracias por el consejo

Veo que reemplazo la falda – Kazuki miro con curiosidad el notorio cambio del uniforme – Ya no recibe tanta atención… ¿Verdad?

Si es un alivio – Sona suspiraba ante el cambio de actitud del resto de los alumnos – la falda era corta originalmente porque Kouh era una academia solo para señoritas, supongo que cambiaremos el uniforme con el tiempo

Vaya será una lástima – el pelinegro mostraba algo de decepción – tiene muy lindas piernas

Sona y Kazuki se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que empezaron a reír tranquilamente, Tsubaki a la distancia no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veian en absoluto.

Verdad que se ven bien juntos – una voz llamo la atención de la reina de Sona – Mmm… lástima que estamos en bandos contrarios

La joven Shinra se percató de que Mari estaba detrás de ella comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo, la joven miro varias veces el rostro de la portadora del Alice Mirror, antes de concluir en una cosa.

No te voy a dar – la joven ángel caído protegió su almuerzo de Tsubaki - ¡ESTO ES MIO!

* * *

Akeno miraba el techo de su habitación dentro de la mansión Gremory, se sentía realmente fatal tras haber enfrentado a uno de los terribles Cadres de Grigori, pero esa era la menor de sus molestias, lo peor fue que se comportó como una cobarde al no poder enfrentar al castaño con respecto a su origen. Kokabiel se deleitó al admirar el rostro dolido de la pelinegra al revelar que era hija del ángel del relámpago Baraqiel.

Ese nombre enervaba todo su ser, tanto que a veces deseaba estallar y gritar toda su frustración, alguien quien estaba de la misma manera era su mejor amiga Rias, cuando se enteró de que la familia Phenex disolvió su matrimonio con el tercer hijo, fue un golpe muy duro para la pelirroja. No importaban las disculpas ni las compensaciones le habían arrebatado algo muy importante con aceptar esa farsa que llamaron matrimonio.

Instintivamente se llevó una de las mano a la altura de su vientre casi cerca donde comenzaba la parte que le convertía en mujer, que clase de burla era perder esa inocencia con alguien a quien no amas, recordaba como ella bromeaba con Rias acerca de que aprendió a complacer a su esposo en la cama, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la joven Gremory estaba rota por dentro. De vez en cuando podía oírla llorar de tristeza y amargura dentro de su habitación.

También había algo que estaba molestando más que el hecho de que se sentía usada y humillada.

Rias Gremory todavía añoraba a Hyodou Issei, pero este le pertenecía a Ravel Phenex, a pesar lo poco que realmente convivieron ya que ese mismo día tuvieron que enfrentar una crisis de nivel mundial, comprendía que un sentimiento fuerte había nacido entre esos dos y esa era la principal razón de la amargura de Rias.

Amar a alguien puede ser una tortura – la joven hija de Baraqiel comentaba con cierta amargura – pero es peor amar a un simple sueño

Ese era otro predicamento que aquejaba a la sacerdotisa del relámpago, eran que sus pesadillas recurrentes se habían convertido en algo rutinario, tanto así que lentamente empezó a perderles el temor inicial que tenía sobre la sombra monstruosa, porque siempre llegaba el misterioso ángel caído para salvarla, con el tiempo empezó a tener sentimientos por aquel misterioso joven. Rio amargamente como un simple sueño le estaba haciendo ruborizar y desear que ese joven fuese realidad.

Akeno-sempai – una voz pudo escucharse detrás de la puerta de su habitación - ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro que si… Koneko-chan – la pelinegra se levantó de su cama para recibir a su compañera Torre

La pequeña figura de Toujo Koneko atravesó el marco de la puerta, el semblante de la joven era bastante triste, la nekoshou era una usuaria del Senjutsu lo que le ayudaba mucho para sus combates pero tenía otra propiedad que simplemente le estaba molestando, podía sentir la fluctuación de la energía natural de las personas y normalmente esta estaba vinculada con sus emociones, así que cada vez que estaba cerca de Rias y esta tenia uno de esos ataques, Koneko los resentía en su propio cuerpo.

Asi que la pequeña albina buscaba un poco de consuelo en la Himejima, con cierta ternura la nekoshou se acurruco hecha un ovillo en el regazo de Akeno. Con una extraña calma, la joven empezaba a acariciar el cabello de su linda compañera.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que ella misma había enterrado entre sus memorias de su antigua vida, la figura de una pequeña niña con un cabello tan negro como el de ella, pero no pudo ver su rostro con claridad, como había hecho con su pasado lo había olvidado. Aun asi se atrevió a comparar a su compañera con esa niña. Tarareando una suave melodía continúo acariciando el blanco cabello de Koneko. Hasta que la pequeña nekoshou dormía plácidamente.

Detrás de la puerta de su habitación se encontraba Rias, quien estaba preocupada por su Torre. El pesar y la molestia estaban en su rostro no podía evitar sentirse mal porque por culpa de ella sus personas preciadas estaba pasando malos ratos. Ella realmente necesitaba ventilar su molestia pero no sabía cómo.

Respirando profundamente toco varias veces la puerta esperando que Akeno respondiera, levemente pudo escuchar el sonido dentro del cuarto señal de que la joven se acercaba para abrir la puerta.

¿Oh, Rias como estas? – Akeno miro con preocupación el rostro de la pelirroja

Como me he sentido en los últimos días – la joven heredera se encontraba desanimada - ¿Cómo se encuentra Koneko?

Durmiendo, es una pena que tenga esa empatía por la energía – la pelinegra miraba con cierta tristeza a la pequeña torre –

En parte es mi culpa – Rias suspiraba bastante agobiada – Aun me cuesta manejar esto

Ven – la sacerdotisa del relámpago tomo suavemente la mano de la pelirroja – tomemos un poco de té

Las dos jóvenes se movieron entre los pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta llegar a la cocina, Rias se sento en una silla cercana admirando como su compañera navegaba por ese lugar con sumo profesionalismo, todo ese tiempo ninguna de las dos entablo conversación pero la penetrante mirada azul verdosa de la Gremory nunca se despego de su mejor amiga.

Cuando por fin Akeno termino con su labor acerco una humeante tetera con dos tazas a juego, como solia hacerlo en el club de ocultismo le servio un delicioso te a Rias quien con gusto procedio a beberlo con gratitud.

¿Cómo te sientes Akeno? – la pelirroja hablo rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en esos momentos - ¿Aun tienes esas pesadillas?

Aun las tengo, Rias – la sacerdotisa respondia sin despegar la mirada en su taza – Se han vuelto tan comunes que ni siquiera tengo miedo

Es extraño que se repita… no será otra cosa – la Gremory no podía ocultar su preocupación ante el tema – quiero decir tu madre tenía ciertas capacidades

Lo sé, pero soy más parecida a él – la amargura en la voz de la reina de Rias era más que evidente – Físicamente soy idéntica a ella, pero su sangre corre por mis venas

Se que te molesta ser su hija – la joven heredera trataba de no pisar una mina dentro del temperamento de la pelinegra – Pero quizás puedas hacer las pases con él

Seria mas fácil aceptarlo no es así – el rencor estaba haciéndose presente en Akeno – si no lo odiase tanto, si no me avergonzara ser su hija… tal vez no tendríamos esta conversación

Los ojos violetas de Akeno miraron duramente a los ojos de Rias, quien suspiro cansadamente ante la terquedad que estaba demostrando su amiga, el simple hecho de no aceptar ser hija de Baraqiel le había orillado a pedirle que fuera a traerla de vuelta, si la situación hubiese sido diferente en estos momentos seria la Reina de Ravel Phenex sin duda, aunque claro ella habría hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperarla.

Contéstame, ¿Rias aun deseas a Issei? - la pelirroja se descoloco un momento ante la pregunta –

Lo deseo y quiero de vuelta – Rias respondía segura – Aun no me doy por vencida

Ya veo – un largo y sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de la sacerdotisa – Lo que te voy a decir no es para que te rías de acuerdo

Te prometo que no me reiré – la heredera de la familia levantaba una manos en señal de promesa – por el honor de mi familia

Estoy enamorada de un chico – Akeno hablaba con cierta pena – Aunque no sé si exista

La reacción normal de la pelirroja fue intentar reírse pero debido a su juramente había desistido de esa reacción ya que su amiga parecía estar los suficientemente seria como para hacerla molestar.

Bueno he escuchado que muchas chicas idolatran a sus personajes favoritos – Rias comentaba con tranquilidad recibiendo una miraba de pena por parte de Akeno – estamos hablando de un anime ¿Cierto?

Rias, se que tu gusto por todo lo japonés te ha orillado a ciertas prácticas que no pienso revelar – la pelirroja enrojecía ante el comentario de su amiga – no es un personaje ficticio… es el chico con el que estado soñando últimamente.

Me disculpo si te ofendí – la joven se inclinaba en señal de arrepentimiento – de acuerdo lo tuyo es más probable que exista

¿Tu crees? – la pelinegra miraba con cierta tranquilidad a Rias

Si, bueno si es una premonición te aseguro que te encontraras con él – la sonrisa de tranquilidad la heredera de los Gremory lleno de esperanza el corazón de la pelinegra – lo peor que te puede pasar es que sea un familiar tuyo

¿Familiar? – Akeno sonreía maliciosamente ante la situación que había propuesto su mejor amiga – Fu, fu, fu… eso sería excitante

Rias no hizo más que suspirar al notar que su amiga se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, solamente esperaba que el chico de los sueños de Akeno no fuese solo eso… un simple sueño.

* * *

Kazuki caminaba rumbo a la salida de la escuela, frente a la puerta reconoció el automóvil en el cual su tío Baraqiel les había ido a recoger el día de la rebelión de Kokabiel, una parte de él se alertó pero al notar la sonrisa de su pariente se pudo relajar un poco.

¿Qué ocurre tío a que se debe la visita? – el joven levantaba su mano para saludar

Traigo un obsequio de parte de alguien conocido – el ángel del relámpago hablo sin miramientos – también vine a darte una nueva orden

Supongo que se trata sobre cierta Heredera – Kazuki miraba tranquilo como Baraqiel asentia –

Veo que la conociste – el Cadre entendia la pequeña molestia del joven – bien eso facilita las cosas, ahora tienes que protegerla de cualquier peligro

Entiendo pero… ¿Que tiene en particular Sitri-san? – el hijo de Ramiel se mostraba curioso – Se que es un demonio de clase alta pero nada más eso… ¿verdad?

Es la hermana menor de uno de los Maou – el hombre tomaba del hombro a su sobrino quien palideció repentinamente

El joven no hizo más que reír nerviosamente al recordar que había dicho cosas que serían consideradas como acoso sexual, solo esperaba que Sona no se quejara con su hermana o si no su cabeza rodaría. Con resignación suspiro aceptando la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

No hay problema – Kazuki aceptaba el nuevo objetivo en su misión – entonces… ¿De quien es el obsequio?

De Amano Tomoe – las palabras de Baraqiel hicieron que su cuerpo se sintiera terriblemente pesado

El chico se quedó en silencio procesando el nombre que su tío había mencionado, aun tenia fresca la muerte de ella en su corazón, ya que el mismo fue quien la asesino por ser una traidora, para que la chica le hubiese dejado algo era un golpe directo a su propia conciencia, se repuso rápidamente para no preocupar al Cadre frente a él. El hombre le indico que subiera al automóvil para llevarlo hasta su casa. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar por todo el trayecto. Uno porque quería olvidar y el otro por respetar la decisión del más joven.

Baraqiel dejo a Kazuki frente a la entrada del edificio de departamentos, fue una suerte que Mari estuviera vigilando a la pequeña kitsune en este día. Ambos bajaron del vehiculo, pero Baraqiel se dirigió hasta la cajuela para sacar el enorme maletín que estaba en la oficina de Azazel. Con un paso firme se acercó hasta el hijo de su hermana para que lo tomara.

Sé que aún no te sientes a gusto con la idea – la solemnidad en Baraqiel era tranquilizadora – Pero me gustaría que le dieras un vistazo a su contenido

¿Crees que debo de usar lo que esté allí dentro? – el joven aun sentía algo de pesar que pudo ser perceptible en su voz – Yo la mate al final de cuentas

Kazuki… tanto tu madre como yo tenemos las manos manchadas – Baraqiel se mantenía frente al joven – tu bien sabes cuál es nuestra misión en este mundo, a diferencia de algunos que han torcido su camino tu todavía te mantienes en el correcto – el pelinegro levanto la vista para encarar al ángel del relámpago – yo tengo arrepentimientos que aún me atormentan pero debo de mantenerme firme – el hombre deposito el maletín en el suelo frente a los pies del chico – Si decides utilizar esto – señalo con su mano el maletín en el suelo - estarías honrando la memoria de esa chica… pero esa es tu propia voluntad

El Cadre de Grigori se encamino nuevamente a su vehiculo para subirse en él, el joven miraba como este arrancaba y se retiraba en el lugar. Por unos instantes dudo en tomar el enorme maletín pero como había dicho su familiar era su propia voluntad lo que lo orillaría a usar o no lo que estaba dentro de él.

Muy escondido en el bosque, la tierra empezó a temblar con fuerza, como si algo emergiera dentro de él, una criatura tan antigua como peligrosa. Este ser era pacifico por naturaleza ya que simplemente le encantaba dormir profundamente pero algo le había perturbado completamente. Por eso ahora despertó completamente molesto aunque el mismo no sabía el motivo.

A la distancia una joven vestida de sacerdotisa sonreía ante la molestia de la criatura, no porque se deleitara con ese paisaje, sino porque demostraba que era un éxito lo que habían descubierto en aquel antiguo pergamino. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el hombre que permitió el acceso a los invasores habría dejado un seguro para protegerse de ellos?

Sacando un teléfono móvil marco a un número desconocido. Pronto se conectó con quien deseaba hablar.

Díganle a Suou-sama que por fin desciframos el pergamino – la joven se mostraba bastante complacida – Estamos probando lo que estaba escrito en él

" _Pronto los invasores sentirán el poder del legado de Abe no Seimei"_

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

 ** _*Por fin estamos avanzando con esta historia... aprovechando el periodo vacacional pude aprovechar para actualizar, esta historia no sera para nada larga a pesar que la otra ronda por los 25 capitulos a esta le restan como unos ocho mas como maximo._**

 ** _* Un agradecimiento a mis socios en el crimen por brindar ideas para esta historia "SPARK" y "AqomXG"_**

 ** _* Bueno nos vemos en la actualizacion de Left Behind._**


	7. El inicio de una crisis

La oscuridad de la sala de estar era muy relajante, un bálsamo para los turbulentos pensamientos que asolaban en su mente, Kazuki miraba por enésima vez, el enorme portafolio que había dejado su Tio Baraqiel hace algunas horas, era un alivio que Mari; su alocada compañera se había convertido en una especie de niñera de la próxima líder de la facción Yōkai. Gracias a que la peligris estuvo sobornando por días a la pequeña kitsune con golosinas y demás cosas que les encantan a los niños en esa edad, habían formado un vínculo de confianza que difícilmente el taciturno muchacho lograría crear.

El problema actual radicaba en el obsequio que recibió de la persona que menos esperaba… Amano Tomoe. La joven había sido una parte importante de su vida, de una manera cruel dejo su marca en la memoria del hijo de Ramiel, una parte de él mantenía el tortuoso recuerdo de ella, pero esa misma parte anhelaba una conclusión diferente. En algún punto se preguntaba si se volvería a repetir la situación, si tendría la frialdad de volver a sesgar una vida por el bien de una misión.

Esa duda estaba en su corazón, tal vez no crecería pero se mantendría allí por mucho tiempo.

Repitió en quedamente su nombre, saboreando el amargo sentimiento que tenía guardado en su corazón. ¿Por qué a estas alturas ella continuaba pensando en él? Era algo que no entendía, él no era alguien que ignoraba las señales que las personas le enviaban. Aun así ¿porque el lustroso portafolios que descansaba en la mesa del centro le parecía molesto?

Su mismo familiar le había dicho, que lo que estaba allí adentro era suyo y si lo usaba era por voluntad propia. Se paró con lentitud para revisar nuevamente el contenido. Dio una nueva mirada encontrando aquella carta sobre el regalo. Con letra bien delineada, un suave trazo y un sencillo mensaje.

"Es para ti Kazuki… de Tomoe"

Tomo el papel entre sus manos, su mente recordó aquel fatídico día, donde le obligo a dar su último aliento. Pero ella no le guardo ningún rencor en absoluto. Agradeció el hecho que fuese el su ejecutor. Suspiro pesadamente, sentía como un enorme peso recaía sobre su persona, tal vez este de modo de vida era en si de lo más difícil, pero quien dijo que la vida sería sencilla. Sin saber qué hacer en realidad, coloco su mano sobre la superficie metálica de este, creando un círculo mágico con el cual tele transportaría el objeto hasta donde estuviera el ángel caído, si en algún momento necesitaría de él.

La puerta del departamento se abrió de par en par, con una radiante sonrisa se encontraba Mari acompañada de dos personas más, la pequeña Kunou y la acechadora personal del pelinegro. No pudo más que sentir alivio ante la "normalidad" que era parte de su vida diaria, suspiro levemente a sabiendas que lo que Mari traía entre manos no era nada bueno.

Perdón por la interrupción – Mei se inclinaba levemente para saludar al único ocupante dentro de la habitación – esperemos no causar molestias

¡Mei-chan… no te preocupes! – Mari comentaba mientras señalaba a Kazuki - ¡Para Kazuchii no son ninguna molestia!

¡Mi presencia no causa molestias! –la pequeña kitsune se acomodaba el cabello con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - ¡Para ustedes es un honor que este aquí!

¡SI! ¡SI! – la peli gris de alguna manera parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea - ¡Entonces hagamos una fiesta!

El pelinegro miraba desconcertado la repentina sugerencia de la peligris, Mari sostuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Kazuki. ¿Tal vez ella notó la tristeza en el corazón de su compañero? El joven no sabía con certeza si ella sospechaba algo y todo el alboroto de la fiesta con las dos Yōkai's era premeditado, sonriendo discretamente decidió seguirle el juego.

¡Bien! – Kazuki se mostraba más animado - ¡Pero compraremos la comida esta vez!

¡OK! – las tres jóvenes se mostraron mas animadas de lo que normalmente estarían.

* * *

 _If Life VI: ~El inicio de una crisis~_

* * *

En el templo de donde se vivía Yasaka, la líder de toda la facción Yokai todo el mundo se encontraba preocupado la noticia de que uno de los suyos había desaparecido de su lugar de reposo había comenzado un enorme alboroto entre los líderes de los diversos clanes y agrupaciones que conformaban la totalidad de la facción. El desaparecido se trataba de un yōkai considerado de los más importantes y poderosos de la región de Kyoto, su poder era comparable a uno de los Reyes Dragones que existían en el mundo. La razón era muy simple, Daidarabotchi era un enorme yōkai que usualmente dormía todo el tiempo y era completamente pacifico con el resto del yōkai y humanos. A veces se le relacionaban pequeños temblores o cambios en la morfología de las montañas, pero su poder era tan grande que cuando dormía los lugareños del lugar lo confundían con una montaña pequeña. Lo curioso es que si en el lugar originalmente nunca hubo una, el poder de Daidarabotchi le hacía creer que siempre la hubo.

Pero que el enorme yōkai hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro era un motivo de alarma, por lo cual todos estaban reunidos buscando desesperadamente la causa.

Yasaka-sama – un anciano inugami miraba con preocupación el semblante de su líder – Todos estamos esperando sus órdenes acerca del paradero de Daidarabotchi-sama

Lo sé, pero su desaparición es extraña – la rubia kitsune se cruzaba de brazos pensativa – Cuando se mueve usualmente nos avisa con antelación

Mi señora – un joven tengu mostraba respeto hacia su líder – No cree que está vinculado con respecto a los recientes cambios en el mundo

¿Vinculado? – la líder de las kejoro de la zona roja de Kyoto miraba con curiosidad al tengu - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Desde la declaración del Datenshi, muchos fenómenos han ocurrido alrededor de los diferentes grupo sobrenaturales – el tengu empezaba a explicar – Varios grupos mágicos clandestinos han empezado a tomar represalias en contra de las criaturas sobrenaturales… he escuchado que han empezado darles caza – el joven se cruzaba de brazos – kyuuketsuki en Europa han sido exterminados para citar un ejemplo… también escuche que un noble demonio fue destruido hace unos días.

Estas diciendo que una organización tomo a un yōkai de nuestra facción – una pequeña Zashiki Warashi miraba con seriedad al joven frente a ella - ¿Aun con nuestro convenio con Kamo no Yasunori?

No debemos ignorar la posibilidad – el tengu sostenía la mirada de la pequeña espíritu – Tal vez nosotros honramos ese convenio pero ¿Quién garantiza que los humanos lo hagan?

La discusión creció en escala dentro del templo, Yasaka se mantenía pensativa ante los argumentos que su gente expresaba con decisión, haciendo crecer la duda de que su enemigo serían los mismos seres humanos con los que buscaban convivir en paz. Desvió un poco la mirada hacia el exterior, mirando como la luna empezaba a iluminar el firmamento nocturno de Kyoto.

* * *

En un pequeño bar de Japón, un hombre se encontraba bebiendo de un costoso Whisky, vistiendo un elegante traje, la dos características más remarcables en la apariencia del hombre era una barba de candado y un mechón rubio en su cabello oscuro; sonriendo tranquilamente disfrutaba de su bebida con calma. Pronto muchos murmullos llenaron el lugar, todos referentes a una joven que recién había ingresado al local, portando un ceñido vestido de gala, con dos enormes escotes, uno al frente y otro en la espalda, no podían negar que la belleza de la joven era a un nivel completamente sobrenatural.

Me sorprendió mucho que solicitaras una reunión – el hombre comentaban sin mirar que la recién llegada estaba detrás de él - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Maou Leviatan?

Ara… Ara… Azazel-chan – la joven sonreía con cierta autosuficiencia mientras se sentaba al lado del líder de Grigori –Directo al grano… ¿Qué sabes sobre la situación de Kyoto?

¿Te refieres a la desaparición de Daidarabotchi? – Azazel respondía con tranquilidad – Lo mismo que tú… un enorme yōkai que nadie sabe dónde está

Ese es el problema… ni siquiera tu red de información sabe su paradero – la pelinegra miraba al cantinero – un Cosmopolitan por favor – el hombre asentía ante el pedido – Sabes que mi hermana menor esta en esa ciudad

La misma hermana que se niega a verte – el ángel caído sonrió ante la mueca que la Maou mostraba en ese momento – no te preocupes tu anterior petición está siendo atendida

Ya veo – Serafall se mostraba complacida mientras esperaba su bebida - ¿Puedo saber quién está cuidando de mi hermana?

Bueno se tratan de los hijos de Penemue y también – Azazel rio levemente – De Ramiel

La mirada de Serafall se mostraba sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre, durante su infancia la joven había escuchado de la voz de sus padres las historias sobre la hermana del Cadre de Grigori, quien tenía una fama de ser bastante explosiva a la hora de combatir, cientos o quizás miles de demonios habían caído ante ella, pero al término de la guerra simplemente desapareció. Saber que el hijo de aquel "monstruo" estaba cuidando de su querida So-tan era algo que no le cayó en gracia a la Maou.

Puedo saber por qué lo elegiste – Serafall miraba seriamente a Azazel - ¿Sabes lo que dicen en el inframundo sobre Ramiel?

Se sobre la fama que el Ángel del Trueno carga – Azazel daba un sorbo a su bebida – Pero ella cambio mucho después de casarse

¿Casarse? – la pequeña Maou estaba sorprendida ante la noticia, mientras el cantinero colocaba la bebida frente a Serafall – Eso no me lo esperaba

También tomo el puesto que dejo Kokabiel… ahora es una de las Cadres de Grigori – el hombre se volteo para mirar el rostro de la joven Leviatán – Ella asesino en combate al segundo Leviatán, es por eso que los demonios la consideran un "monstruo" – Azazel sonreía ante los cambios de expresión en el rostro de su acompañante - pero la verdad ella es una de las pocos miembros de Grigori que no ha errado el camino original, claro que ahora tiene otros intereses

¿Intereses? – la pelinegra alzaba una ceja intrigada – Supongo que con el tiempo se cambia de parecer

Créeme que casarte y formar una familia te cambia la perspectiva – el gobernador general mostraba una nostálgica sonrisa – Aun así nos compete lo que está sucediendo en Kyoto

Un yōkai con el poder de un rey dragón – Serafall daba un sorbo a su Cosmopolitan – desaparecido… ¿Pero lo que importa es quien lo hizo desaparecer'

Si, ese el misterio de este asunto- Azazel pedía otro trago mientras Serafall miraba con preocupación- Debemos mantenernos atentos a la lo que suceda

Es una lástima que So-tan siga molesta conmigo por lo del Sekiryuutei-chan – la pelinegra se encogió de hombros ante el recuerdo- al menos con tu ayuda la mantendré segura

No estoy muy seguro de eso – el ángel caído mostraba una enigmática sonrisa – creo que está más en peligro con Kazuki que en completa soledad

¿A que te refieres? – la Maou Leviatan temblaba levemente- Me estás asustando Azazel-chan

Bueno tu hermana reúne los requisitos para la zona de gustos del chico – Azazel se divertía observando la pérdida de color en la demonio –Quien sabe tal vez hasta te hagan Tía

No eso... ¡No! – Serafall se levantó alarmada de su asiento –¡ la virginidad de So-tan es mía!

¡Solo es un comentario! – el caído trataba de ocultar su risa – el chico es un caballero, te prometo que la tratará tiernamente

Serafall estuvo a punto de irse a salvar a su hermana menor de las manos de un chico pervertidor, pero la mano de Azazel le detuvo abruptamente, la Maou le miro extrañada.

Por cierto... ¿que hay de oferta que propuse? – el gobernador general se tornaba serio – ¿Aceptaron?

Sí aceptaron – Serafall mostraba el mismo semblante que el hombre que le miraba – como tú lo dijiste en un mes se realizará la reunión

Bien, entonces el motivo de nuestra reunión se terminó- el ángel caído se levantó de su asiento para retirarse - No te preocupes yo pago

* * *

Sona miraba con atención los reportes de su corte, a pesar de la distancia, todo ellos se mantenían en contacto; ella no toleraría que ninguno de sus sirvientes dejara de lado sus deberes aunque claro con kilómetros de distancia de por medio no podía hacer mucho por ellos. Aun así todo su grupo hacia lo mejor posible para mantener sus contratos en forma. La heredera de los Sitri también miraba de reojo un tablero de ajedrez el cual contenía la última jugada que realizo Rias en su visita, en la cual ella le había hecho la jugarreta de su vida.

Si los informes que le llegaron de parte de su ama de llaves eran ciertos, el estado de ánimo de su amiga de la infancia estaría por los suelos; si ella estuviera en una situación similar comprendería el sentir de la heredera de los Gremory.

Sona-san – Tsubaki hablo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra – ¿Aun estas despierta?

Claro que si Tsubaki, pasa por favor – la presidenta del consejo estudiatil de Kuoh dejo a un lado lo que estaba revisando –

Con lentitud la figura de la reina de Sona fue adentrándose en la habitación la joven parecía bastante animada, algo muy poco común sobre el comportamiento de la portadora del Alice Mirror.

Me pregunto el porque de tu sonrisa – Sona no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante el expresivo rostro del Tsubaki - ¿Qué ocurre?

Eso quería preguntar Sona – la pelinegra se sento en la cama de su Rey – Te he visto los últimos días y he notado un cambio distinto en tu persona

¿En serio? – la joven de cabello corto se quito los lentes para limpiarlos – No entiendo esa afirmación

Estas mas animada que cuando estábamos en Kuoh – la sonrisa picara en el rostro de la portadora del Alice Mirror era evidente – ese angel caído es la causa

¡¿Q… que es lo que dices?! – la joven Sitri por poco rompia su par favorito de anteojos – Yoshida-san no tiene nada que ver en esto

Yo creo que si – Tsubaki entre cerraba los ojos mientras señalaba las piernas de su Rey – puedo detectar un suave aroma a vainilla provenir de tus piernas

Ahora eres un sabueso – Sona no daba crédito a lo que la siempre calmada y compuesta de su reina decía – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Yoshida-san?

Bueno, también note que empezaste a usar medias – la joven Sitri miraba con más desconfianza a la su sirviente y mejor amiga – Saji-kun hizo un comentario hace tiempo sobre tus hermosas piernas pero lo ignoraste olímpicamente… pero este joven te dijo algo sobre eso y empezaste a cuidártelas más

Soy una mujer vanidosa – Sona desviaba un poco la mirada – me gusta acentuar mis atractivos personales

Sona desde que te conozco se que no eres vanidosa – Tsubaki se cruzaba de brazos – claro que sabes arreglarte para la ocasión pero nunca te esmeraste en tu apariencia física

Sona suspiraba ante la evidente conclusión que su amiga había llegado, Tsubaki había notado los sutiles cambios en su persona, nunca había hecho caso a los halagos del único varon de su grupo, porque una parte de ella se negaba aceptarlos; los consideraba parte del servilismo que sus sirvientes expresaban como parte de su corte y contrato como demonios. Pero alguien ajeno a su círculo íntimo de amistades se había atrevido a señalar esos puntos importantes que ella misma desconocía sobre si misma. Era lógico que quisiera enfatizar esos aspectos porque se dio cuenta de que eran ciertos.

Aun me quedan tres peones, un caballo y una torre – Sona hablaba mientras que su acompañante prestaba atención – he elegido a cada uno de ustedes de manera meticulosa y bien planeada, nunca al azar – Tsubaki asentía en silencio – no soy como Rias que salta a la primera oportunidad… pero deseo hacerlo por primera vez

Se refiere a integrar a Yoshida-san en nuestras filas – la Reina de Sona se sorprendía ante la confesión de su Rey – una pregunta Sona… ¿Por qué?

Capricho tal vez – la joven pelinegra de cabello corto suspiraba – hay algo en el que me atrae… mucho aunque quiero tomarme tranquilamente las cosas

Ya veo… Sabes deberías aprovechar este tiempo para explorar – la joven Shinra llamaba la atención de Sona – No tienes tantas presiones ni obligaciones, tan solo eres una estudiante normal.

Tal vez siga tu consejo, Tsubaki – la heredera de los Sitri miraba de reojo a su amiga – Gracias por preguntarme como estaba

De nada, por cierto el chico cocina delicioso – Sona miraba con sorpresa aquella declaración que escucho – A pesar que no quería, Inoue-san me convido de su almuerzo

Cuando estuvo por retirarse pero la mano de Sona Sitri detuvo su avance, podía notar en leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que lentamente preguntaba algo.

Tsubaki – la joven demonio noble se notaba visiblemente nerviosa – Ni una palabra de esto a los demás… no quiero causar malos entendidos

No te preocupes Sona – la pelinegra más alta asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro – lo que suceda de ahora hasta el final de nuestra estadía será un secreto.

Gracias – la Sitri sonreía sinceramente ante el apoyo que le brindaba su reina – Eres una gran amiga

* * *

Kazuki miraba con pena el desastre que era el departamento en el que habitaba, la pequeña fiesta que organizo su compañera de misión y dolor de cabeza personal había crecido a exponencialmente en destrucción de propiedad, fue una suerte que el lugar se había asegurado para cualquier tipo de riesgo solo esperaba que el seguro cubriese el daño causado por fiestas. Ignorando ese hecho en particular sonrió al ver como las tres únicas mujeres en ese momento dormían plácidamente en la sala, con tranquilidad les coloco a cada una, una manta para que no pasaran frío. Una vez cumplido con medio recoger su hogar se dirigió a dormir a su cuarto.

Fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de alguien más, su sorpresa fue tan grande al notar tranquilamente sentada sobre su cama a la líder de la facción Yokai.

Yasaka-sama, es un sorpresa verla en este lugar – el joven caído se mostraba cauteloso ante la presencia de la Kyuubi no Kitsune – La pregunta es… ¿A que debemos su visita?

Fu, fu, fu… acaso un madre no puede visitar a los amigos de su única hija – la rubia sonreía tranquilamente ante la mueca que hacia el joven frente a ella – Aunque no lo creas Kuno les tiene estima

Bueno será a Mari-chan – el pelinegro se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio – No recuerdo haber hecho algún mérito para ganarme ese derecho

En eso tienes razón – Yasaka asentía levemente – Pero por otro lado Mei está muy apegada a ti

Tachibana-san es agradable, aunque su costumbre de seguirme es – el joven se cruzaba de brazos para encontrar una respuesta – desconcertante

Asi son la chicas de su especie – la líder de la facción yōkai sonreía – una vez que se enamoran de un chico le seguirán hasta la muerte

Ya veo – Kazuki suspiraba ante la terquedad de la kejōrō – Temo preguntar pero ¿Realmente viene a ver a su hija?

En realidad no – Yasaka se ponía realmente seria – Necesito un favor, ¿puedes contactar a tu líder?

Al Tío Azazel – el joven ángel caído se mostraba sorprendido ante la petición – Claro que puedo… ¿pero necesita algo de nosotros?

Es algo que me gustaría tratar directamente con el líder de los Datenshi – la yōkai contestaba a la pregunta de Kazuki – es algo que nos concierne a todos y es posible que ustedes tengan algo de información – la rubia se levantó de la cama del chico – Bueno era lo que tenia que decirte

Ya veo… me comunicaré con el gobernador general – el pelinegro miraba fijamente a la figura de la kistune- ¿Necesita algo más?

La líder de la facción yōkai se quedó pensativa unos segundos, suspiro levemente y dirigió su mirada al chico en la habitación.

Sabes que el mundo esta cambiando – la rubia se mostraba preocupada mirando levemente hacia la ventana – Se está volviendo un lugar inseguro para las criaturas como nosotros

Todo es culpa de Kokabiel-sama – Kazuki comprendía las palabras de la mujer frente a él – No sabemos cual era su verdadero objetivo… pero la consecuencias de aquel acto son enormes

Apenas está comenzando joven datenshi – Yasaka se inclinó levemente para despedirse – Te encargo esta noche la seguridad de mi hija

No se preocupe Yasaka-sama – el joven se levantó para despedir a la líder de Kyoto – cuidaremos perfectamente a su hija

Sin decir ninguna sola palabra la Kyubi no Kitsune se empezó caminar hasta el centro de la habitación, su rostro conservaba el mismo semblante de preocupación en el rostro, lentamente un círculo mágico onmyonji apareció bajo los pies de la yōkai haciéndola desaparecer instantáneamente. Kazuki sentía que algo malo había pasado para que la propia líder apareciera frente a ellos y solicitara contactar a Azazel, sin importarle la hora el pelinegro saco su celular llamando a un número muy conocido. Escucho varios tonos de llamada hasta que se estableció la conexión con la otra línea.

Veo que han ido contigo mas pronto de lo que imagine – Azazel se escuchaba bastante complacido – ¿Y bien?

Azazel-sama, la líder de Kyoto quiere reunirse con usted – el joven ángel caído se imaginó que su líder esperaba esta situación - ¿Qué debo decirle?

En un par de días me daré la vuelta por alla – el Gobernador General rio levemente ante el sonoro suspiro que soltaba el muchacho - ¿Recibiste el paquete?

El Tio Baraqiel me lo dio esta misma tarde – Kazuki se sentaba nuevamente en la silla - ¿Por qué yo?

Bueno, Tomoe-san trabajaba en una sección poco conocida de Grigori – el otro caído comenzaba a responder – Ellos se encargaban de investigar ciertos objetos que pudieran ser valiosos para nosotros

¿Sacred Gears? – el joven estaba intrigado por lo que escuchaba – Casi todo el mundo busca esos objetos

Piensas que solo las creaciones sagradas de Dios son importantes – el Gobernador comentaba seriamente – Kazuki… la fe humana puede obrar milagros más allá de lo permitido en el sistema, lo que consiguió esa chica califica en ese aspecto… cuando se lo mostré a tu Tío, vi la sorpresa en su mirada

Yo también me sorprendí al verlo – el caído miraba con desgana a la luna en el cielo – Puedo sentir el poder que proviene de él y la verdad me sentí levemente intimidado

Gracias a su dueño, ese regalo posee su propia leyenda – Azazel continuaba con la lección – Gracias a la adoración de los hombres que admiran aquella leyenda obtuvo su poder

Aun así… ¿por qué yo? - el chico nuevamente se preguntaba no esperando una respuesta concreta – Ella era… diferente a lo que buscaba en una chica, tal vez por eso no puedo comprender sus motivos… no siento que sea bueno que yo lo conserve

Kazuki Yoshida – el hombre detrás de la línea sonaba muy paternal en ese instante – Cuando tus padres se acercaron a mí para que fuese tu padrino, pensé que era una tontería… tú y Mari son los únicos a los que les he confiado algo importante – los ojos del chico se abrieron repentinamente – no porque sean hijos de dos miembros importantes de nuestra facción, sino porque heredaron los ideales primarios que nos fueron confiados por Padre

Discúlpame Azazel-sama – el joven realmente se sintió mal al escuchar esas palabras – Perdón por dudar de mi

Es normal que suceda – el hombre tras la línea se mostró comprensivo - ¿Por cierto que tal la joven Sitri?

Sona-sempai… ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – Kazuki se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema –

¡Oh!... Vamos conozco tus gustos y fetiches – Azazel reía levemente – De hecho yo te los inculqué

Si lo recuerdo perfectamente – el joven se sonrojo levemente ante el recuerdo – Bueno… no tengo problemas con la diferencia de razas, es un tanto estoica pero fácilmente le puedo sacar de sus casillas

Puede que lo niegue pero en eso se parece a su hermana – el líder de Grigori rio sonoramente – Ya advertí a Serafall de que tal vez la hagan tía… claro que recomendaría preservativos… no queremos iniciar otra guerra

Sería lo que menos deseo – Kazuki no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la loca conversación que sostenían – bueno solamente estarán por un mes a lo mucho

Entonces disfruta de su estancia… mi joven aprendiz – Azazel cambio un poco la voz para sonar más atemorizante – Recuerda que el lado oscuro es mas fuerte

Si maestro – Kazuki siguió el juego al hombre que era su líder pero también su padrino – Seguiré sus enseñanzas

Tras esa última frase ambos rieron sonoramente, en el pasillo sentada al lado de la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba Mari quien también sonreía. Había notado que su amigo de la infancia se había sentido un poco deprimido tras la muerte de Tomoe, ellas dos no hablaban mucho en esos días pero notaba el semblante alegre de desprendía el chico alrededor de la otra jovencita. Por un tiempo se sintió celosa ante la cercanía de ambos, pero con el tiempo comprendió que ellos dos nos estaban hechos para una relación romántica real, por eso a pesar de sus juguetones arrumacos y cariños; no eran más que simples compañeros y amigos. Aunque claro disfrutaría de esa posición por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor.

Esa era la única sensación que Suzaku sentía en esos momentos, cada nervio de su ser, cada celula gritaba de un inmenso dolor, la joven Himejima estaba experimentado la peor agonía que en sus 16 años de vida jamás había experimentado. Ni siquiera cuando le bajo la regla por primera vez, aquella mañana se había sentido perfectamente bien como para poder asistir a la escuela pero repentinamente colapso apenas dio un paso fuera de su casa. Su leal guardia vio como la joven caia como un títere al que le había cortado los hilos, su cuerpo ardía en una terrible fiebre, por una extraña coincidencia frente a ellas dos se encontraba su abuela, Himejima Ageha. La mujer iba vestida con un tradicional kimono azul.

La anciana mujer se veía entre molesta y preocupada, ella era un miembro del clan que se había exiliado a si misma por causa de la muerte de su hija mayor Shuri. Pero también era para proteger a su otro nieto Tobio Ikuse, por eso mismo la mujer había cambiado su apellido para mantener cierto anonimato con respecto a su paradero. Pero los extraños movimientos que había realizado Suou obligaron a la mujer a regresar para confirmar ciertas cosas.

El estado de salud de Suzaku mejoro levemente gracias a varios sellos mágicos que la anciana mujer había colocado en el cuerpo de la chica.

¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Suzaku-sama? – Akane preguntaba con mucha preocupación – en la mañana se encontraba perfectamente bien

Es por culpa del fénix carmesí – Ageha contestaba mientras miraba como su nieta respiraba con dificultad – ya que la bestia aun no la reconoce como su guardia y la devora lentamente

¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – la sirvienta se alarmo ante la declaración de la anciana mujer - ¡SE SUPONE QUE ELLA ES LA HEREDERA!

Te equivocas jovencita – la mayor de la Himejimas miraba con severidad a la guardiana de Suzaku – Ella es hija de Ayane y ella no es la heredera oficial

Se refiere que la única que puede domar al fénix es… - Akane se mostraba perturbada por las palabras de la mujer – la bastarda de Shuri-sama

Ella es toda una Himejima – la molestia en la voz de Ageha era evidente – Bastarda o no, humana o datenshi… mi nieta Akeno es la verdadera heredera

¿Quiere decir que Suzaku-sama morirá? – la guardiana de la jovencita no podía ocultar el dolor que le embargaba – Es que no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo

Akane-san en verdad quieres a mi nieta como tu hija – la anciana miraba con cierto cariño a la guardiana –

Usted sabe mi situación… no es un secreto que a la rama secundaria – Akane agacho el rostro levemente – se no impide tener familia, solamente a las destinadas a concebir conservan ese derecho al resto… simplemente

No tienes que continuar – Ageha levantaba la mano impidiendo que hablara de más – Para ser una madre no necesitas llevarlo en tu vientre, velar por su bienestar es suficiente – la sirvienta se sintio agradecida por la amables palabras de la venerable anciana – no te preocupes por Suzaku no dejare que muera tan facilemente.

Saco de entre su kimono una pequeña caja de madera, la cual se encontraba sellada con un sello taoísta, Akane no reconoció los mantras que estaban escritos en el papel. La abuela de Suzaku junto sus manos mientras recitaba varios Kuji-in de forma serena, las palabras llenaron la habitación tan pronto la suave y gentil voz de la anciana se hizo llegar hasta los oídos de la joven agonizante, esta repentinamente empezó a calmarse. Mientras que los mantras del sello se iluminaban por completo. Todo eso paso ante los ojos de una sorprendida Akane quien admiraba en silencio el poder de la anciana. La caja se abrió lentamente revelando un rosario completamente rojo, una vez terminado el ritual Ageha tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto y lo coloco sobre la mano de su nieta.

Cada una de las cuentas del rosario se ilumino por completo para después simplemente separarse en un extraño espectáculo, rearmándose nuevamente sobre la muñeca.

Este rosario lo dejo Abe no Senmei para casos como estos – Ageha repentinamente hablo llamando la atención de la joven mujer – lo tuve siempre en mi poder para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de mi hermano mayor

¿Por qué hizo esto? – la sirvienta se mostraba curiosa ante la declaración de la anciana –

Él está equivocado en todas sus creencias – la abuela de Suzaku se puso realmente seria – Y me entere que se reunió con los líderes de las diferentes familias para comenzar una ofensiva en contra de las facciones sobrenaturales.

¡Eso no puede ser! – Akane miraba con miedo a las palabras de la mujer mayor - ¡¿Pretende iniciar una guerra?!

Me temo que si – la anciana se acercaba a Suzaku mientras le acaricio levemente el rostro – Esta niña es tan solo una herramienta para sus intereses

Eso es imposible – la sirvienta se vio visiblemente abatida – Ella vivía una vida sencilla hasta hace poco… porque simplemente no pueden dejarla en paz

Eso mismo ocurrió con Tobio – Ageha suspiro con pesar – el chico nació con un Sacred Gear poderoso, tuve que alejarlo para que no cayera en las manos de Suou… pero ahora siento que mis esfuerzos son en vano

Ambas mujeres se mostraron abatidas por el terrible predicamento en el que se estaban envolviendo, Akane pronto recordó algo importante que quizás le serviría en el futuro.

Ageha-sama – Akane llamo la atención de la anciana mujer – En la escuela que asiste Suzaku-sama están dos datenshi estudiando junto con ella

¿Datenshi? – la mujer mayor prestaba atención – tal vez sea bueno tenerlos como aliados en caso que la situación empeore

¿Es eso posible? – la sirvienta se mostraba ciertamente aprehensiva ante la idea – Esos monstruos como aliados de nosotros los humanos

Es posible – la abuela de Suzaku se mostraba seria ante su decisión – Abe no Senmei y Kamo no Yasunori eran verdaderos visionarios ante la idea de una coexistencia, mi pequeño Tobio esta con los datenshi… por eso estoy de acuerdo de sean nuestros aliados

Entiendo Ageha-sama – la joven sirvienta se inclino levemente para mostrar sus respetos – Seguiré su petición y tratare que esos dos sean nuestros aliados

Ageha agradeció que la guardiana de su nieta fuese una persona razonable, ahora necesitaba enfrentarse a su hermano mayor para tratar de evitar lo que fuese lo que haya planeado para el futuro.

* * *

Kazuki sintió un peso encima sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ya era de mañana y ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba en una extraña posición, abrazándolo fuertemente se encontraba la hanyō Mei, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro se mostraba feliz ante lo que parecía un agradable sueño. En un principio intento safarse del agarre pero a pesar de los aparentemente delgados brazos de la jovencita había una fuerza imposible de liberarse. Por otro lado no pudo negar que despertar abrazado de una chica era una sensación diferente, lo que no advirtió que una persona le miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Ara, Kazuchii! – Mari estaba divertida ante la postal que su amigo le estaba dando – jamás pensé que te tirarías a Tachibana-san

Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona – el pelinegro contestaba con cierta molestia – y te recuerdo que tú también te has colado a mi habitación en otras ocasiones.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – la joven caído se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzada- Bueno no es tan seguido

La última semana fueron dos veces – Kazuki se mostró un poco molesto – Te he dicho que compres una Dakimakura

Pero no es igual a abrazarte – Mari sacaba la lengua juguetonamente - ves la sonrisa de alegría que tiene Mei-chii

Es linda, no lo niego – repentinamente enrojeció el rostro del muchacho – pero su agarre es bestial

Tanto Mari como su amigo de la infancia escucharon un leven crack provenir de alguna parte del cuerpo del ángel caído, a la distancia se pudo oír un grito de dolor que espanto a las aves que dormían en las inmediaciones, Mei iba cabizbaja caminando detrás de Kazuki, Mari y Kuno. El primero iba con un semblante adolorido debido a que es sus sueños la hanyõ logró dislocar el hombro del pelinegro. Por suerte Kuno sabia un poco de magia basada en el senjutsu logrando sanar la herida provocada, aunque eso no evitó que la acechadora de Kazuki se sintiera mal por el daño.

Yoshida-san, en verdad no está molesto – Mei preguntaba con cierto pesar –

En verdad no estoy molesto – Kazuki se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a la tímida hanyõ – no te preocupes gracias a Kuno-chan no pasó nada

¿De verdad? – la joven puso unos ojos de cachorro bastante hermosos

El trio que iba frente a ella no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido al nivel de ternura que la kejõrõ estaba demostrando en esos momentos. Tanto era el impacto del gesto que Mari y Kuno desearon apapachar a Mei con amor, cariño y delicadeza. Kazuki tragó saliva al ver lo bonita que era la jovencita, los tres se dieron la vuelta para evitar el hermoso resplandor que emanaba del aura de Mei.

Creo que empezaré a ver a Mei-chii con otros ojos – comentaba Mari realmente apenada mientras que sus dos acompañantes asintieron efusivamente

Una ves que llegaron a una intersección, el grupo se separó para seguir caminos distintos, Mei y Kuno se despidieron para que la pequeña Kitsune llegara a sus clases en la escuela, Kazuki y Mari caminaban en silencio. Algo muy extraño para los dos ángeles caídos, pero el semblante de la peligris cambió cuando lograron divisar la figura de Suzaku.

La joven heredera del clan Himejima se sintió muy bien esa mañana de alguna manera su estado de salud mejoró por la noche mientras estaba durmiendo, intento averiguar lo que su guardiana había hecho pero la sirvienta se negó rotundamente a decirle que fue lo que hizo. La única cosa que le advirtió era que de momento nunca se quitara el rosario de su mano izquierda. Suzaku estaba extrañada por el accesorio pero al notar la seriedad en el rostro de la joven decidió respetar ese consejo.

Ella se sentía realmente triste por los días que había faltado a la escuela, aunque fueron muy pocos ella deseaba ver a sus dos amigos con anhelo. Akane suspiró ante las risillas que había soltado mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, evidentemente el arreglarse perfectamente se había vuelto un hábito de la jovencita bajo su cuidado. Pronto ella escuchó la voz de Mari llamarle a la distancia, guiada por el sonoro grito de la caído, logró ver el rostro sonriente de su compañera y amiga. Mientras que vio como Kazuki desvió levemente la mirada. Ese gesto le lastimo levemente aún recordaba el beso que le había dado en la frente aquel día en que conocieron a las sempai's transferidas.

Fue entonces cuando entendió el motivo del porque desvío la mirada, ella misma desvío la mirada un poco apenada.

¡SUZACHIIIIIIIII! – Mari corrió rápidamente para abrazar a una sorprendida Suzaku - ¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!

Mari-san solo fue un resfriado – la voz de la pelinegra sonaba bastante apenada – pero ya me sentí mejor

Mari deberías de bajar a Suzaku... La estás apenando – el chico suspiro por lo sobre dramática que estaba actuando la jovencita – Discúlpala por favor

No hay problema... Kazuki-sama – Suzaku sonrió apenada pero dejó ser a su amiga

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron tranquilamente hasta que un nuevo par de estudiantes se acercó hasta donde estaban.

Vaya, sí que son emotivos en esta escuela – la suave voz de Sona llamó la atención de todos- me hubiera gustado que en Kuoh fueran iguales

Solamente esta loca es así – el caído señalaba a su amiga de la infancia quien empezó a lanzar a Suzaku al aire - ¡HEY ESO ES PELIGROSO!

¿Qué? – la joven caído ladeó la cabeza confundida mientras continuaba haciendo lo mismo – pero ella lo está disfrutando

Inoue-san en verdad sugiero que la dejes en el suelo – la reina de Sona comentaba mientras esta se acomodaba los lentes – ya está perdiendo el color

Todos los que estaban allí reunidos notaron como Suzaku empezaba a palidecer por causa del mareo que provocaba el hecho de ser lanzada por los aires, Mari había olvidado que tenía una fuerza mayor que la de un ser humano promedio y levantar el cuerpo de su joven amiga fue más un acto reflejo que algo premeditado, cuando dejo de hacerlo noto que la chica tenía los ojos como espirales, pero descartó la idea al notar que Suzaku se encontraba bien. Lo que le llamo la atención fue que en su mano izquierda tenía un rosario carmesí, que por un instante emitió una leve pulsación de luz, que pasó desapercibida por todas las criaturas sobrenaturales alrededor de la joven Himejima.

* * *

Muy escondido en el bosque, se encontraba caminando Suou Himejima, el hombre se mostraba interesado por las palabras de uno de sus allegados mas cercanos, uno de los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan. Hanezu Himejima había nacido en la rama secundaria, donde la mayoría de sus derechos habían sido cortados de raíz, pero eso no impidió que su ambición y destrezas escalaran en proporciones. De joven demostró ser un excelente onmyonji siendo un genio en el arte de la magia. Impresionado por su genio y ambición; Suou decidió ponerlo bajo su ala, convirtiéndolo en su brazo derecho. Cosa que aprovecho Hanezu al máximo, ahora a sus 35 años solamente necesitaba desposarse con Suzaku para ser el siguiente líder del clan. El hombre se encontraba mirando hacia una pequeña colina mientras advirtió la presencia de su protector.

¡Suou-sama! – Hanezu se arrodillo mientras el anciano se acercaba lentamente – Me alegro que aun goce de tan buena salud

Hanezu siempre tan atento con este viejo – Suou reía levemente mientras acariciaba su barba – si los demás jóvenes del clan fuesen como tú

No se preocupe, cuando tome el puesto corregiré muchas cosas – el hombre sonrió arrogantemente obteniendo la aprobación del anciano – después de varios intentos hemos conseguido un progreso importante

¿Dime cuál es ese progreso? – el anciano se encontraba curioso ante las palabras del hombre frente él –

Ponga atención al ambiente, Suou-sama - Hanezu sonreía tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos

Intrigado el anciano líder del clan, imito la acción de su protegido, se concentró en el ambiente alrededor de él. En un principio no notó ningún cambio, pero prestando su atención a los sonidos pudo escuchar algo que lo saco de lugar. Una respiración, no era la que el propio anciano emitía o la del hombre arrodillado frente a él, sino la de alguien más. Tranquila y acompasada, como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

¿Qué es esto Hanezu? – Suou abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿De dónde proviene esta respiración?

Esa colina de allí – el hombre señalo la formación geológica detrás de él – es el fruto del legado de Abe no Seimei

Esa colina… será acaso – el anciano no daba crédito a lo que el hombre le decía – pero si se trata de una leyenda

Si, las leyendas son ciertas – Hanezu no ocultaba su alegría – Daidarabotchi existe y está bajo nuestro control

De entre sus ropas saco un sello de papel con kanjis bastante peculiares, Suou en todos sus años de vida no había visto algo similar. Hanezu le cedió el papel a su señor, quien curioso continua admirándolo con interés.

Ese, Suou-sama era la garantía que Abe no Seimei dejo para nuestra gente – Hanezu se levantó de su lugar – Un hechizo que permite convertir a cualquier yōkai en nuestro shikigami - el hombre se mostraba feliz de ver como su señor se alegraba – con esto tenemos el ejercito que necesitamos para expulsar a esos invasores

Fu, fu, fu, bwa, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – el anciano rio verdaderamente feliz por lo que su mejor hombre le había dicho - ¡CON ESTO PODEMOS POR FIN DAR UNA VERDADERA OFENSIVA EN CONTRA DE ESOS MALDITOS!

No es solo eso – Hanezu detuvo la alegría del anciano – También había algo más… Yamata no Orochi

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que la peor y más mórbida sonrisa adornara el rostro del anciano, si el yōkai legendario existía. Esta nueva bestia seria el parte aguas que necesitaba para convencer al resto de las familias que no se habían convencido del todo para prestarles su ayuda y por fin terminar lo que empezó hace casi 18 años. Acabar con esa amenaza que representaban los ángeles caídos y demonios.

Dime todo sobre Yamata no Orochi – Suou se mostraba aún más interesado en lo que Hanezu sabia – Dímelo todo.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:  
**_

 _ **Primeramente una disculpa por no actualizar debidamente esta historia, aunque claro culpo a la terquedad que tengo por sacar nuevas ideas de mi sistema... ahora entramos de lleno a la trama principal de With Broken Wings. Pronto los verdaderos villanos estan haciendo acto de presencia en las calmadas vidas de los protagonistas y empiezan a hacer de las suyas.**_

 _ **Espero que esta historia continue en su gusto y agrado... ahora seguire con Left Behind porque la musa por fin descanso levemente.**_

 _ **Kuji-in:**_ ** _Sellos de Nueve Sílabas' hacen referencia a un conjunto de símbolos utilizados como forma de meditacion budista.  
_**

 ** _Daidarabotchi: Es un yokai gigantesco que cuando duerme se le puede confundir con una montaña, se dice que las huellas de sus pisada crean lagos y pozas, es el responsable de la geografia del Japon ya que suele mover las montañas y dejarlas donde se le antoja._**


	8. El banquete de los dos líderes Prólogo

Cuando Kazuki abrió la puerta de la entrada parpadeo varias veces antes decidir si lo que estaba frente a él era real o no, el chico tenía la apariencia de haber tenido una larga noche, su cabello esta desmarañado, sus ojos mostraba un grado de somnolencia bastante marcado y traía una camiseta interior sin mangas bastante arrugada, cabia decir que daba pena verlo actualmente pero la persona frente a él parecía deleitarse de varias maneras mirarlo con ese aspecto.

Sona Sitri se mostraba sonriente al notar el lamentable aspecto de aquel ángel caído que en los últimos días se había encargado de hacerla rabiar de varias formas pero también pudo notar que debajo de ese aspecto desaliñado estaba alguien que no le importaba mucho las apariencias.

Shitori-sempai… - el joven bostezo levemente - ¿A que debo su visita tan temprano?

Bueno, tu querida amiga Marie… - Sona carraspeo un poco para tratar de ser convincente – Amablemente me dijo donde vivias y quise visitarte

Oh… ya veo – el pelinegro parecio creerse el cuento - ¿Gustas pasar? O Prefieres estar allí afuera

Me alegra que tus modales sean los adecuados – la joven heredera de los Sitri no oculto su alegría ante la situación – Con tu permiso

El ángel caído miraba como su sempai temporal pasaba el filo de la puerta con una naturalidad que daba envidia a los que realmente habitaban en ese departamento, Sona por su parte estaba intrigada en conocer al muchacho a fondo, tenía un motivo para realizar ese acto deliberado. Estaba a considerando el hecho de reclutarlo en su corte, ya que un ángel caído sería un buen elemento para su repertorio, pero antes de dar un paso adelante en sus planes necesitaba conocer más del chico, era por eso que discretamente solicito su dirección a su compañera, quien gustosa se lo dio con las más detalladas indicaciones para llegar con rapidez.

El problema en cuestión era que se encontraba un poco nerviosa, con el resto de su grupo le fue fácil indagar sobre su información personal, claro Rias claramente se quejó sobre un "abuso de su facultades y privilegios", tan solo recordar como la pelirroja había tenido a todo su grupo en charola de plata le hizo gracia que ella utilizara sus recursos de la mejor manera que le parecía. Pero ahora no tenía esos recursos a la mano y tuvo que recurrir a métodos mundanos y normales que cualquier chica de instituto tendría a su disposicion. Aunque daría a entender otra cosa, cuando Tsubaki intervino a la hora de elegir un atuendo en específico para la ocasión, Sona había optado por utilizar su siempre fiel uniforme de la academia de Kuoh, recordando que se presentó de la misma manera con cada miembro de su corte, pero su siempre fiel Reina le hizo ver que estaría en un error al presentarse de esa manera. Fue por eso que la joven Shinra eligió un discreto paro atractivo vestido de una pieza, de un azul pálido que resaltaba a la perfección su blanca piel, la falda le llegaba a medio muslo resaltando lo delgadas pero bien cuidadas piernas, a pesar de que el vestido era sin mangas decidió utilizar un blazer delgado para darle un poco de distinción a su apariencia, no pudieron faltar una zapatillas a juego, claro tampoco pudo evitar utilizar un discreto perfume y un poco de maquillaje.

Internamente Sona se reprendía a si misma por mostrarse de esa forma, porque esa visita podría ser malinterpretada, pero ¿acaso una buena impresión no importaba?

Sona-sempai - la voz de Kazuki saco de sus pensamientos a la joven heredera - ¿Ya ha almorzado?

¿Eh? – la joven miro sorprendida a la pregunta del ángel caído – Bueno tuve un ligero desayuno

Vaya… pensaba que podría acompañarme a comer fuera – el pelinegro se rasco la cabeza ante la respuesta –

¡No hay problema conmigo! – la joven Sitri negaba con las manos indicando que la idea le agradaba – Como dije fue un ligero desayuno

De acuerdo, permítame unos minutos para arreglarme – Kazuki se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación – Eres libre de tomar cualquier cosa de la cocina para hacer tu espera más acogedora

Si había algo en lo que Sona Sitri era una verdadera inexperta era en los situaciones cotidianas que los jóvenes normales realizaban día con día, toda su formación se concentró en negociaciones, estrategias y demás cosa que serían necesarias para sobrevivir en el agobiante ambiente de la alta sociedad del inframundo; era común que los tratos entre demonios conllevaba agendas ocultas y dobles propósitos, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar al estar en el departamento de alguien del sexo opuesto. En esos momentos ella se estaba nerviosa por primera vez por algo cotidiano como esperar a un chico que terminase de arreglarse, para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente se dedicó explorar con la vista la sala en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

No encontró nada relevante o que le diera una información vital que pudiese usar a su favor, salvo un par de fotos en un estante, una de ellas parecía ser una foto familiar, donde un hombre joven de anteojos y cabello negro estaba siendo jalado del brazo por una mujer quien sonreía alegremente, el rostro del hombre mostraba sorpresa por el acto, Kazuki estaba siendo jalado de la misma manera por la mujer.

" _Supongo que son tus padres" –_ Ese fue la impresión que recibió la joven demonio al admirar la escena – _"Una familia feliz"_

Una melancólica sonrisa adornaba su rostro al recordar a sus propios progenitores y a su hermana, cuando Sona no tenía ninguna preocupación en la vida, salvo ser ella misma; eso había cambiado cuando estuvo en edad suficiente de volverse la heredera de la casa Sitri, suspirando continuo explorando la sala buscando algo más que le llamara la atención, fue cuando notó un enorme portafolios metálico en una de las esquinas, llevada por la curiosidad decidió acercarse a investigarlo, era algo que destacaba por ser extraño, pero ella se preguntó ¿Por qué no lo había notado? . Su mano se acercó a tocarlo y fue cuando sintió una palpitación provenir de él, lo que hizo que instintivamente alejara su mano con cierta aprehensión.

En su mente recordó que Kazuki era miembro de Grigori, lógicamente ellos cuatro tenían una tregua de no agresión gracias a estar en territorio de la Facción Yōkai, pero eso no impedía que el joven tuviera objetos dados por sus superiores. Sus oídos notaron que el joven se acercaba a la sala, así que decidiendo que era mejor olvidarse de aquel portafolio regreso al lugar donde estaba sentada.

Cuando el ángel caído salio recién cambiado noto cierto rubor en la mejillas de Sona, cosa que le extraño levemente; la demonio volcó su atención en el joven mirándolo de cerca pudo notar que llevaba una camisa de manga corta con motivos de plumas negras en los bordes de las mangas y en el faldón de la misma, unos jeans deslavados y zapatos negros, la joven sonrió al ver que tenía buena coordinación en la ropa, lo que le alegro internamente.

¿Nos vamos entonces? – Kazuki preguntó tranquilamente mientras tomaba su cartera y demás cosas que necesitaría para estar fuera

Claro que sí – la heredera de los Sitri contesto de la misma manera – Gracias por la invitación

Ninguno de los dos notó que el otro ocupante del departamento miraba la acción a través de la apertura de su puerta, con una sonrisa maliciosa, Mari Inoue saco su teléfono celular y marco a un número que recientemente había agregado a su lista de contactos.

Hola, Shinra-sempai – Mari se tapó la boca para ocultar su malvada risa – el plan está en marcha

* * *

 _If Life VII : ~El Banquete de los dos líderes~ Prologo_

* * *

Ambos caminaban en silencio, Kazuki estaba un poco escéptico de lo que había hecho minutos atrás; claro no podía negar que su sempai y objetivo de protección lucia muy atractiva en el conjunto que traía puesto; pero haberla invitado a almorzar eso sería interpretado como una cita. Por suerte la joven que le acompañaba era de lo más madura ¿Cierto?

Sona Sitri por su parte estaba haciendo amago para no mostrarse nerviosa, la joven heredera que siempre se caracterizó por un rostro calmado y tranquilo estaba sucumbiendo por la primera experiencia conocida como "cita"; claro que si te estas preguntando que una joven calculadora, inteligente, estoica agregando elegante no podía tener algún defecto, estas muy equivocado, nunca en su corta vida había experimentado algo tan normal y mundano como salir con un chico, las citas concertadas con su prometido siempre las miro como mesas de negociación, donde aplicaba todo su intelecto para encontrar debilidades explotables y zafarse de ese compromiso. Pero nunca se dio a la tarea de disfrutar de una velada romántica.

" _No es una cita… no es una cita…. No es una cita" -_ la joven pelinegra de lentes repetía la frase como si un mantra se tratará – " _es una entrevista para conocer a mi potencial sirviente… ¡si eso es! -_ Sona apretó su mano frente a su pecho completamente convencida casi al mismo tiempo el ángel caído toco su hombro – ¡Kya! – un tierno grito salió de su garganta al verse sorprendida

¡Sona-sempai! – Kazuki se encontraba a escasos centímetro del rostro de su compañera de escuela – ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

¡¿Eh?! No estoy nerviosa – la pelinegra se alejó unos paso del ángel caído – ¿A donde piensas ir a almorzar?

Los chicos del salón me recomendaron un café muy bueno – el joven caído comenzó nuevamente a andar alejándose de Sona – Quería ir a conocerlo pero no podía ir

Entiendo me imagino que por tus deberes con Grigori – la demonio se acomodaba los lentes ante sus deducciones

Para nada… - el joven miro de soslayo a su acompañante – Mari es una glotona

En el departamento donde cohabitaban ambos ángeles caídos, la peligris estornudo mientras recibía su pedido de comida a domicilio, el joven repartidor estaba sorprendido por la enorme cantidad de platillos que había traído.

Esto es tan solo un desayuno ligero – la jovencita sonrió amablemente mientras le pagaba al joven – Al rato hablare para solicitar la comida

La imagen de cierta Torre llego a la mente de Sona, recordando como la pequeña Toujo Koneko terminaba devorando enormes cantidades de comida sin ningún reparo por su físico; la única duda que le desconcertaba era para donde iba tanto alimento. Suspirando ante sus recuerdos, noto que ambos había llegado a su lugar de destino, un pequeño negocio que emulaba a un café parisino, la joven demonio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando dieron con el negocio. Amablemente Kazuki le abrió la puerta para que entraran al local.

Los diferentes aromas inundaron el olfato de ambos seres sobrenaturales, una de la camareras se les acerco para guiarlos a una mesa desocupada, Kazuki caballerosamente le tendió el asiento a Sona, quien discretamente agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, el joven tranquilamente se colocó frente a su sempai. La camarera rio levemente al notar lo bien que el par se veía juntos, gesto que incomodo levemente a la Sitri, pero que decidió ignorar. Leyendo la carta se encontró con platillos extranjeros que ella conocía a la perfección, estuvo un poco dudosa para ordenar algo, esa expresión fue percibida por el pelinegro frente a ella con una sonrisa se atrevió a hablar.

Pide lo que quieras – Sona miraba fijamente al rostro del ángel caído mientras este revisaba con calma la misma carta - Yo te estoy invitando

Asintiendo en silencio la joven demonio tomo su decisión, una vez que ambos decidieron que comer y de disfrutar de sus platillos en silencio, era extraño para ambos compartir una misma mesa, los prejuicios de las facciones demoniacas y de los ángeles caídos estaban muy arraigadas en los dos grupos, el mismo Kazuki sabía que había demonios que por diversión cazaban a su gente y recíprocamente su facción hacia lo mismo. Una práctica tan longeva que ese par se preguntaba lo fácil y sencillo que era convivir en paz.

Tal vez porque se encontraban en lo que ellos consideraban una zona neutral, donde ninguna agresión estaba permitida; simplemente porque molestar a la líder de la facción Yōkai sería el menor de sus problemas. Una vez que recibieron los platillos que ordenaron, cada uno de ellos lo disfruto en completo silencio; disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sona estaba pasmada por lo bien educado que estaba el chico, la primera impresión que tuvo de él, fue que lo encontró exasperante; no al grado de odiarle, simplemente porque de alguna manera podía tumbar la máscara que la joven noble solía portar para ocultar su debilidad.

Viéndolo de reojo noto lo bien parecido que resultaba ser, de hecho era una característica que compartía con los ángeles. Una belleza inusual, durante una de sus clases recordó que varias de sus compañera susurraban halagos en pro de Kazuki; pero una personalidad solitaria y arisca hacia mantenerlas a raya. Si ella se refugiaba en la exigencia y disciplina; lo mismo hacia el chico frente a ella. Por esa razón Sona no pudo evitar sonreir ante la idea de reclutarlo en sus fuerzas.

No tardaron mucho en terminar con el almuerzo, a pesar de que la joven Sitri había desayunado ligeramente con Tsubaki, de alguna manera su apetito creció lo suficiente para acompañar a Kazuki.

¡Sí que estuvo buena la comida! – el pelinegro exclamaba satisfecho de haber saciado su hambre - ¿Qué opinas Sona-sempai?

Es un lugar bastante agradable – la heredera respondía mientras solicitaba un poco de te – Es extraño

¿Qué es extraño? – Kazuki prestaba interés a la afirmación de la Sitri

Nosotros somos enemigos ancestrales – Sona miraba hacia la calle – Pero míranos, compartiendo tranquilamente una mesa… sin ninguna animosidad

Tienes bastante razón – el pelinegro se recargaba levemente en su asiento – este conflicto entre facciones es bastante antiguo, nosotros simplemente nacimos en una época bastante distinta a la de los que iniciaron todo

Ya veo – la heredera de los Sitri dio sorbo a su te - ¿Tu e Inoue-san son pareja?

¿Mari? – Kazuki abrió levemente sorprendido por la atrevida pregunta – Solamente somos amigos, un poco cercanos; pero creo que eso causa confusión

Entiendo – la demonio miraba con curiosidad su taza de té disimulando levemente una sonrisa – Y ¿Has tenido novia?

El joven caído no entendía que era lo que quería la demonio frente a él, las personas a su alrededor encontraban normal esa conversación ya que se les hacía algo bastante normal, claro que para seres como ellos la normalidad estaba fuera de contexto, el joven bajo levemente la mirada, recordando un poco su relación con Tomoe, sonrió tristemente antes de contestar, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la joven demonio, pero que era necesario para intentar conocer más al fondo al ángel caído.

Hubo… alguien – el pelinegro miro repentinamente al exterior – Ella era todo lo opuesto a lo que me gustaba en una chica… pero lamentablemente lo nuestro no funciono

Perdona si te hice recordar algo que no querías – la pelinegra se sintió un poco mal – Yo alguna vez estuve comprometida

Sí, mi madre me conto algo sobre la situación en el inframundo – Kazuki miro fijamente a los ojos de Sona – es un problema muy complicado por el que pasan

La verdad es una práctica arcaica – la joven Sitri daba un sorbo a su bebida – Siempre quise elegir a alguien adecuado, no que me lo impusieran… de alguna forma me salvé

Ahora era ella quien mostraba una triste sonrisa, recordando la situación que estaba viviendo Rias actualmente, por un lado se sintió mal de haberse zafado de estar en los mismos zapatos que la pelirroja. Fue una suerte que su egocéntrico prometido se jactara de ser un maestro en el ajedrez, con tan solo quince movimientos fue suficiente para ganarle en una partida, aunque claro nadie se enteró que sus piernas flaquearon poco después de abandonar la habitación y llorar por la terrible tensión a la que fue sometida en un "sencillo" juego.

Sona-sempai – la pelinegra fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Kazuki le habló – ¿Usted conoce a Rias Gremory?

Aquella pregunta sonaba fuera de lugar en ese instante, la joven Sitri se encontró sorprendida ante el nombre que salió de los labios del chico frente a ella, la seriedad en sus ojos, la tensión en su rostro, cada pista de su lenguaje corporal que indicaba la importancia de esa pregunta fue percibida por la joven demonio, parpadeo varias veces pensando cual sería la respuesta apropiada para la situación frente a ella, un montón de dudas aparecieron en la mente de la joven, pero la más importante era ¿para que necesitaba saber algo así?

Antes de responderte… - Sona miro con seriedad al ángel caído - ¿Puedo saber porque necesitas es información?

Bien… necesito saber algo sobre un miembro de su corte – el caído respondió con sinceridad – Para ser más exactos sobre su reina

Su Reina… ¿te refieres a Akeno Himejima? – la Sitri se tensó levemente al ver como el chico asentía con normalidad – Entiendo… si conozco a Rias Gremory, no hay demonio en el inframundo que no la conozca a ambas – picada por la curiosidad Sona se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Para que necesitas saber algo de Himejima-san?

Ella y yo… bueno, estamos vinculados de cierta manera – Kazuki miraba fijamente al rostro de Sona

Un silencio incomodo se presentó en ese instante, Sona mantuvo su porte tranquilo durante esos minutos, ignorando por completo los comentarios de los demás comensales hacia a las espaldas de los dos.

¿Quieres ir a otro lado? – Aquella pregunta que Kazuki hizo llamo la atención de Sona

De acuerdo – la joven demonio contestaba bastante interesada

* * *

Rias Gremory estaba tranquilamente sentada en su habitación, los últimos días habían sido bastante gratificantes por no decir interesantes. Sus padres se habían mostrado condescendientes al decirles que regresaría al mundo humano para retomar su antigua vida, decisión que ni Hugo ni Venelana se atrevieron a cuestionar, ya que no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Pero los más curioso fue la reacción de su corte, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaba emocionados por regresar al lugar que nunca debieron abandonar en un principio, la emoción y la expectativa de reencontrarse con su antiguo Peón era un sentimiento generalizado para todo el grupo a excepción de su nueva Torre y Caballero; quienes a pesar de no guardar una animosidad negativa con el Sekiryuutei, no compartían la misma opinión con el resto de sus compañeros.

Por otro lado le preocupaba el estado mental de Akeno, en los últimos días la habían encontrado más distraída de lo normal y levemente con la mejillas enrojecidas, descartaron una enfermedad ya que los demonios no son susceptibles a ese tipo de afectaciones, pero eso no descartaba que una maldición podría afectar el cuerpo de la demonio hibrido. Informacion que la propia Rias, Sirzechs y sus padres solamente conocían; el resto de su corte ignoraba los orígenes de Akeno Himejima.

Era una petición que la propia pelinegra había hecho a su mejor amiga, ya que se avergonzaba por el hecho de llevar la sangre de un angel caído en sus venas, solamente había revelado su procedencia como una miko de una famosa casa de exorcistas y onmyonjis. Rias suspiro ante la terquedad de Akeno en cuestión de mantener eso en secreto, lo que le orillo a abandonar el grupo de Ravel sin siquiera despedirse, aunque claro fue tan solo un par de día el que permanecieron juntos como un equipo, al menos por cortesía hubiera dicho un adiós.

Suspiro al recordar como Asia había rechazado la oferta de regresar, ese mismo día había hecho el juramento de fidelidad con la pequeña Phenex. Los motivos para ese acto estaba muy claros, el corazón de la ex monja estuvieron siempre con el castaño portador del Boosted Gear, en un principio Rias se molestó con la actitud de la rubia, pero debía reconocer que si estuviera en la misma situación ella hubiese hecho lo mismo.

¿Quién dijera que Asia tendría el valor de enfrentarme? – la pelirroja no hizo más que reir por lo bajo – La inocente monja es más valiente de lo que aparenta

¿Molesta por eso Buchou? – la estoica nekoshou estaba al filo de la entrada mirándola intensamente – Llamé varias veces a la puerta pero no respondía

No es nada Koneko – la Gremory sonrió amablemente a pesar de que su privacidad se vio interrumpida - ¿Qué ocurre?

Hugo-sama desea verle – la albina estaba un poco preocupada por su Rey – Necesita hablarle de algo importante

Dile que voy en unos momentos – Rias procedió a arreglarse para ver a su padre – Por cierto ya no soy Buchou… llámame por mi nombre

Entiendo… Bu… - Koneko guardo silencio levemente al notar su error – Perdón, Rias

No tardó mucho en arreglarse para salir a ver a su padre, pero lo que vio en el pasillo hizo que olvidara lo que tenía que hacer, Akeno estaba tirada en el suelo completamente pálida y sudando copiosamente, Rias rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de su amiga. La respiración de la pelinegra era demasiado errática y bastante ruidosa, llevo una de sus manos a la frente de Akeno, notando una fiebre bastante notoria, algo extraño en un demonio, pero era algo preocupante.

¡AKENO! ¡AKENO! – Rias sacudía con fuerza el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa - ¡Respóndeme!

Los gritos de la joven heredera alertaron a varios sirvientes, quienes alarmados acudieron al lugar, Yuuto Kiba llego rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban ambas jóvenes, la alarma y el miedo en el rostro de su Rey le hicieron saber que algo iba mal, mirando el estado de su compañera Reina, el joven caballero procedió a cargar el cuerpo de la pelinegra notando la temperatura que este desprendía al contacto. Lo más lógico que pudo coordinar la heredera de los Gremory fue llevar a su amiga rápidamente a su habitación. Grayfia apareciendo de improviso, comenzó a seguir muy de cerca al trio de jóvenes, recostaron el cuerpo de la Himejima con cuidado.

¡Akeno! ¡Akeno! – la pelirroja continuaba llamando a su amiga sin ningún éxito - ¡Grayfia! Ayúdala por favor

La ama de llaves asintió al pedido de su hermana política, poso sus manos en la frente de la pelinegra, lentamente empezó a emitir un aura que rápidamente envolvió el cuerpo de la joven Reina, la mirada de la ama de llaves se endureció al notar algo extraño provenir del cuerpo de Akeno.

Parece que algo o alguien intenta invadir su cuerpo – Grayfia hablaba quedamente – el problema que no es algo maligno, pero instintivamente rechaza su condición demoniaca

¿Algo sagrado? – Yuuto preguntaba preocupado por la condición de su compañera – Es eso posible…

Yuuto-san ¿podrías abandonar la habitación? – la peli plateada miro directamente a los ojos del espadachín – Pienso desnudar el cuerpo de tu amiga para revisarlo mejor

Comprendiendo la directa el joven se retiró con la esperanza que Akeno mejorara, una vez que el joven abandono la habitación Grayfia invoco un círculo mágico que envolvió por completo la habitación, aquella magia impediría que cualquiera que no estuviera dentro de la misma escuchara lo que ambas mujeres estaban por hablar.

Rias… tal parece que su herencia de sangre se ha activado – las palabras de Grayfia fueron directas – Y no me refiero a la herencia de Baraqiel

¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir? – la pelirroja miraba con sorpresa el semblante de su hermana política –

La familia Himejima es una de las cinco grandes familias onmyonjis en el Japón – la peliplateada se comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la pelinegra – cada una de ellas tiene en su posesión una de las cinco bestias protectoras… herencia de Abe no Senmei – en la piel del pecho de Akeno pudo apreciarse un Kanji que brillaba en un hermoso carmesí – Tal parece que la actual portadora no es digna y la bestia de alguna manera busca a su heredera legitima

Se supone que Akeno no tiene ningún derecho a suceder en su familia – la Gremory se acercó para admirar la marca que brillaba en su pecho – ¡Ese fue el trato por su vida!

Esto sucede porque la portadora de la bestia no es lo suficientemente fuerte – Grayfia miraba con tristeza el semblante de dolor que se podía apreciar en Akeno – de alguna manera, algo o alguien logro bloquear el daño que la bestia infligía en su portadora – Grayfia coloco su mano sobre aquel símbolo mientras esta empezó a brillar con el poder que la reina del Satan Carmesí imprimía - Solamente puedo contener la afectación que está haciendo sobre su cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo durara antes de colapsar completamente

Rias no hizo más que mirar en silencio como un pequeño círculo mágico comenzó a rodear aquel kanji que quedo grabado en la mente de la pelirroja, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la piel de su amiga.

 **"朱"**

Carmesí, nunca antes en la mente de Rias Gremory ese color le resultaría desagradable, lentamente aquel símbolo desapareció sin dejar un rastro visible de su presencia, el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Akeno fue mejorando con el pasar de los minutos, el rostro de alivio apareció en la joven, pero varias dudas fueron apareciendo en su corazón y la más importante de ellas era…

" _¿Qué había provocado el despertar de la bestia sagrada?"_

* * *

Sona no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, lo que ella misma había negado en un principio se había convertido en una experiencia gratificante para ella. Kazuki había demostrado ser un buen acompañante, llevándola a lugares verdaderamente interesantes en Kyoto, la demonio por unos instantes olvido que ambos eran de distintos bandos, que usualmente estaba enfrentados pero ahora simplemente se comportaban con la edad que deberían representar y la posición que realmente eran, "Sempai y Kouhai" tal vez ese tipo de prácticas debería de hacerlas habituales con el resto de su corte, así como usualmente Rias trataba al resto de sus sirvientes.

Habían visitado un centro comercial, en el cual la joven reemplazo su celular que había descartado para que su hermana no le contactara debido a ciertos incidentes, aunque su enojo había descendido un poco; no se permitiría contactarla al menos en un par de semanas. El modelo que eligió fue sugerido por el ángel caído, no muy costoso pero tampoco era una ganga, con las funciones necesarias para mantenerse a la vanguardia en tecnología.

Se lo llevaría al Maou Beelzebub para que aplicara esa tecnología y reemplazara aquel molesto diseño indestructible. Después fueron a una librería donde ambos compraron un par de novelas, la joven Sitri tenía un gusto por las novelas de misterio, ya que se sumergía tanto en la lectura que se ponía a sacar sus conclusiones sobre el problema, también los leía como una especie de ejercicio mental y mantener su mente afilada. Kazuki por su parte prefería algo del género fantástico, el chico no mostraba ningún rasgo de ser un ávido lector pero al notar el grosor de aquella publicación decidió admirarse por aquel pasatiempo.

Supongo que lo lees por las películas que han salido – comento la heredera de los Sitri con una sonrisa en el rostro – Admito que son buenas producciones

Para nada sempai – el pelinegro pagaba por su copia mientras la persona que atendía la caja guardaba su compra en un bolsa – Las adaptaciones se quedan cortas ante lo que el autor expone… pero si son buenas películas

Ja, ja, ja – una encantadora risa salió de la joven mientras el ángel caído le miraba fijamente – Si tan solo mi peón tuviera ese pasatiempo… le hubiese hecho caso

¿Se les permite relacionarse con sus súbditos? – Kazuki camino hasta ponerse frente a Sona – Pensaba que los nobles de las casa fundadoras eran unos estirados

La mayoría lo es… Yoshida-san – Sona se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia – Yo también soy una estirada… pero me gane la libertad de elegir a mi compañero

Ganarse su libertad – el pelinegro se llevó un dedo al mentón – me imagino que su prometido era un patán

Eres bueno en deducir cosas – la Sitri se dio la vuelta mientras miro de soslayo – Si, mi prometido era un idiota egocéntrico

Vaya, es raro que acierte en esas cosas – suspirando el joven caído continuo – ¿Cómo fue que se liberó de ese tipo?

Un juego de ajedrez – la joven dio unos pasos alejándose del chico – Se autonombro un maestro… lo reté y le gané

¡Fiuu! Debio dolerle el ego después de eso – el pelinegro comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a la demonio – Es bueno que puedas elegir a tu pareja por ti misma

¿En el restaurante me preguntaste sobre Akeno Himejima? – Sona cambio el tema drásticamente – Dijiste que guardabas cierta relación con ella, aunque no entiendo… ¿cuál es?

Mmm… es algo difícil de explicar pero – Kazuki se puso meditabundo antes de dar una explicación coherente – Quiero saber cómo está… porque ella y yo somos parientes

¿Parientes? – Sona se detuvo de golpe ante las palabras del joven a su lado - ¿Bromeas?

Kazuki miro con seriedad a la demonio, mostrando que lo que dijo era verdad, mientras el chico parecía comprender que cierta información sobre su prima se mantenía en secreto. Por un lado comprendió aquel hermetismo por parte de Akeno, gritar a los cuatro vientos que era parte ángel caído sería contraproducente en un sociedad plagada de demonios prejuicioso, en ese aspecto el caído se reprendió mentalmente por la torpeza que había cometido, pero al mira de cerca a su acompañante aposto a que la joven era de fiar.

Sona-sempai… me promete que lo que le voy a contar no se lo dirá a nadie - Kazuki miro con fijamente como Sona meditaba su respuesta

Es algo delicado… ¿porque piensas que soy de fiar? – la pelinegra mantuvo su mirada puesta en las orbes violeta del chico – Somos enemigos

No tengo ningún argumento para sostener esa decisión – el joven se mantuvo firme en su postura – Solamente una corazonada

La demonio noble suspiro un poco agobiada por la respuesta que recibió de parte de Kazuki, la joven camino en silencio hasta sentarse en una banca del centro comercial, con la mirada le indico al chico que se sentara a su lado, de alguna manera había descubierto que ella no usaría esa información en contra de Rias, claro que después le exigiría a su amiga de la infancia una compensación por mantenerle secretos, cuando Sona no se había guardado nada y revelo información vital de cada uno de sus sirvientes a la pelirroja.

Está bien – Sona se recargo en el respaldo mientras miro al techo de la tienda – Prometo no decir nada de lo que me vayas a contar

Primero que nada debo decirte quien es mi madre – el ángel caído espero a que Sona le prestara atención – Soy el hijo de Ramiel, la Ángel del Trueno.

¡Un momento! – la joven demonio se mostró alarmada ante tal revelación – ¡Te refieres a esa Ramiel… la que asesino al predecesor de mi hermana! ¡ Al Leviatán de la segunda generación!

Sona se llevó las manos a la boca dándose cuenta que había cometido un error al revelar su estatus como hermana de un Maou, Kazuki por su parte rio abiertamente ante el rostro enrojecido de la joven a su lado, quien apenada bajo un poco el rostro en un vago intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

No se preocupe sempai – el chico se calmaba levemente – Me habían informado sobre su estatus hace tiempo

Ya entiendo, no podía esperar menos de alguien de Grigori – un aura depresiva rodeo el cuerpo de Sona – Eso me facilita ciertas cosas

Sobre que si soy hijo de Ramiel – el joven acerco levemente su mano al rostro de la chica – Creo que esto servirá como prueba

Un par de discretas chipas brillaron por un instantes de los dedos del ángel caído, la igual que las casa nobles algunos tenían cierta alineación elemental, aunque los casos eran muy escasos, estos conllevaban a nombrar darles un título a los ángeles, el único caso igual al de Ramiel era Baraqiel quien era conocido como el angel del relámpago. Fue entonces que el interés de Sona por el chico sentado a su lado creció exponencialmente. A pesar de las posibles complicaciones que tendría con el resto de la facciones. Decir que Ramiel era un monstruo era una manera de describirla, el poder que la pequeña ángel era capaz de usar era algo fuera de lo natural, vinculado a sus emociones no había un límite especifico, la joven heredera de los Sitri supo de sus padres que la muerte del Segundo Leviatán se debió a que asesinó a alguien muy preciado por la ahora Cadre, el cielo se cubrió de relámpagos y el ejercito que comandaba ese Maou fue aniquilado son oponer mucha resistencia.

Evento que marco la historia de Ramiel, dándole una fama que causaba temor, claro que después de eso desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, ninguno quiso indagar más sobre su paradero, tal vez por temor o porque simplemente ella volvería al campo de batalla cuando lo deseara. Ahora frente a la joven heredera de los Sitri se encontraba el hijo de aquella infame angel caído, sino que había llamado su atención para reclutarle, su lado mas oscuro le gritaba que lo necesitaba, la avaricia de poseer tan excelente sirviente era bastante grande, el problema era como se lo tomaría su familia y peor la madre de Kazuki. Suspiro tratando de acomodar sus deseos y sus pensamientos; si lo que su acompañante había dicho era verdad, entonces la reina de su mejor amiga provenia de un angel caído, ¿Pero quién era el padre de Akeno Himejima?

La misma respuesta aparecía en la declaración de la procedencia de Kazuki, había escuchado que Ramiel era hermana también de otro cadre, a pesar de que todos los ángeles son considerados hermanos por su origen. Los únicos que guardaban una estrecha relación eran Baraqiel y Ramiel. Uniendo los puntos, no necesito mucho para deducir que Akeno era hija de Baraqiel, Ángel del Relámpago.

Vaya, tenía la verdad frente a mis ojos y nunca lo comprendí – Sona rio levemente al notar como había ignorado las señales que Akeno le había dado – Me siento levemente una tonta sin remedio

¿Por qué dice eso Sona-sempai? – el joven caído miro con curiosidad esa afirmación.

¡¿Ah?! – la pelinegra miro de soslayo al chico sentado a su lado – Bueno, lo que me dijiste explica muchas cosas… al menos la fijación de la reina de Rias Gremory por los relámpagos

Así que dedujo quien es el padre de Akeno – Kazuki se sorprendió por la aguda mente de Sona – Entonces no tengo que explicar nada

Bien, sobre tu petición… puedo darte información sobre tu familiar – la Sitri asintió mientras la mirada del caído se mantenía sobre su persona – ¿Te gustaría darme tu numero celular?

Por mí no hay problema – el pelinegro sonrió mientras sacaba su móvil para pasarle su número telefónico – Te lo agradecería de corazón

* * *

Mei se encontraba frustrada por el hecho que Kunou y ella habían recibido la orden de permanecer en resguardo en los terrenos del tempo de Yasaka el cual era Kifune-jinja, claro desde que se convirtió en la sirvienta personal de la futura líder, no había motivos para desobedecer a esa orden. Recordó como Kunou realizo un enorme berrinche pero los motivos de su madre para mantenerla en un terreno fuertemente controlado por la facción Yokai eran válidos, con la desaparición o tal vez secuestro de Daidarabotchi, la tensión dentro de los grupos y clanes que conformaban la facción estaba en aumento, fue una suerte que los lideres apoyaran fielmente a la dirigente de la facción, logrando mantener estable la integridad de toda su organización.

Pero el motivo principal de la frustración de Mei Tachibana no era el encierro en sí, sino la falta de una práctica propia de su propia especie. Tenía que ver al hombre de añoraba, sino su salud mental se deterioraría un poco, para ella Kazuki Yoshida era alguien importante, claro era un ser sobrenatural como ella, así que el hecho que la muerte los separe no era una amenaza tal.

Ambos eran híbridos, aunque su vida y juventud serian excesivamente largas morirían de vejez como sus contrapartes humanas, a diferencia del resto de las Yokai quienes se quedaban prendadas de un humano, Mei podría aspirar a una vida feliz y tranquila. Claro solamente esperaba que su amado le regrese los sentimientos que la joven pregonaba para su persona. Kazuki no había dado señales de rechazarla, al contrario parecía estar bien con el oscuro comportamiento de la kejōrō, pero ella deseaba avanzar un poco más.

Un par de días sintió que su mundo estaba amenazado por la aparición de una "rival", claro Mari Inoue no entraba en ese término ya que a los ojos de Mei ella era una amiga y Suzaku Himejima era tan solo su compañera de clases. El problema radico en Sona Shitori quien de alguna manera alteraba los nervios de la hanyō, haciéndola sentirse amenazada sobretodo que ella también empezó a seguir de cerca a su "cariño". De alguna manera las capacidades de acecho de la Sitri estaban a un nivel comparable al de Mei.

¡Ah! – la joven hanyō suspiro completamente desanimada - ¡Kunou-chan! ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?

No sé… Mamá dice que hasta que Daidarabotchi-sama aparezca – la pequeña kyuubi revisaba unos libros de texto – Aunque quiero regresar a la escuela debemos obedecerle

¿Qué planea Yasaka-sama para todo esto? – Mei se revolvió en el lugar donde se encontraba –

No me dijo nada, aunque me aseguro que tendríamos aliados – Mei asintió ante las palabras de su señora, mientras que Kunou sonreía tranquilamente.

Discretamente saco de su mochila un libro sobre matemáticas, mirando un poco apenada se acercó a la hanyō para solicitarle un pequeño favor.

Este, Mei-san – Kunou dijo con tono de voz bajo – ¿Podrías ayudarme con una lecciones?

¡Claro que sí, Kunou-chan! – la joven Hanyo sonrió ante la petición

Yasaka por su parte encontró la interacción entre las dos muy divertida, al parecer su hija encontró en la kejōrō su primer aliado confiable, algo que necesitaría una vez que tomara el lugar como líder de la facción Yōkai, eso quito un poco de peso que ahora descansaba en sus hombros, desde el dia que se enteraron de la desaparición del gigantesco yōkai; estuvo sosteniendo reuniones con los líderes primeramente para establecer un curso de acción y después para tomar decisiones ante el temor de que sus enemigos fuesen humanos. Ante esa posible crisis decidió una reunión con el líder de una de las facciones. Desgraciadamente muchos de preguntaban si pedirle ayuda a los ángeles caídos era una buena idea, ya que parte de la causa de la situación actual era en sí su culpa. Y ese pensamiento generalizado era perceptible en toda la facción yōkai, pero debido a eso la facción de los ángeles caídos estaba más que dispuesta, tenían que limpiar su nombre y sobre todo, los dos observantes que rondaban a su única hija era de los más corteses y confiables.

Ante esos argumentos aceptaron que su líder, la poderosa Yasaka se reuniera con el Gobernador General, el chivo expiatorio; Azazel.

¡Yasaka-sama! – la Kyubi no Kitsune se dio la vuelta para ver quien le llamaba - ¿No debería de desistir de esa reunión?

Cuando la rubia identifico a la persona que acerco respetuosamente a ella, pudo ver que se trataba de una Yuki Onna, cuyo cabello increíblemente oscuro casi como la misma noche y un elegante kimono blanco eran su más representativas características, el rostro de la joven eran inexpresivo pero sus ojos violetas demostraban la preocupación que su rostro se negaba a mostrar por razones obvias, el nombre de esa joven era Kagura ella era la representante de la Yuki onna y Tsurara onna, una tribu de yōkai's femeninos que habitaban en una aldea en las montañas, usualmente ellas secuestraban hombre humanos para devorarlos pero con el tiempo prefirieron compartir sus vidas con los hombres y prosperar como una sociedad.

Kagura-san – Yasaka se dirigió hacia la joven que respetuosamente se inclinó frente a ella – Sé que los datenshi están en una posición donde se duda de su integridad – Kagura asintió ante la palabras de su líder – Pero ellos son los que están más dispuestos a apoyar a los diversos grupo para limpiar su nombre

¡Pero…! – la yukki onna elevó un poco la voz – Es posible que ellos hayan secuestrado a Daidarabotchi-sama

Esa duda la tuve al igual que tu – la Kitsune se puso a la altura de la líder del clan de las Yuki onna – es por eso que necesito hacer esta reunión con el líder de los datenshi… para averiguar más sobre ellos.

Entiendo Yasaka-sama – la joven yōkai entendió a regañadientes la decisión de la Kyubi – Sabe que cuenta con nuestro apoyo

La Yuki Onna se levantó de su sitio, Yasaka mostro una sonrisa al notar la aceptación en su decisión de reunirse con el líder de la facción de los caídos. Kagura estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero recordó algo más.

Por cierto Yasaka-sama - Kagura volvió a llamar a su líder - ¿Ya decidió el lugar del encuentro?

Si, será en el templo Yuki-jinja – la kitsune amablemente respondió la duda de la joven yōkai – Es un buen lugar para establecer la reunión

Entiendo, espero que lleve varios guarda espaldas – un discreta sonrisa adorno el rostro de la yuki onna

Muchas gracias – Yasaka correspondio el gesto con de la misma manera que Kagura – Espero no seguir preocupándome

Kagura se despidió de su líder y comenzó a caminar para salir del templo. Una vez que estaba en la escalinata su movimientos comenzaron a ser erráticos y poco fluidos, pero aun así continuo con su andar bajando la escalinata sus ojos parecían haber perdido toda vida en ellos, pronto un lujoso automóvil negro, apareció frente a ella, la puerta se abrió indicándole que se subiera en él. Una vez arriba su cuerpo parecía haber perdido toda fuerza, parecida a una muñeca que le hubiesen cortados los hilos. El automóvil inicio su marcha, el conductor no dijo ninguna palabra a su pasajero a pesar del extraño comportamiento de la ocupante, viajaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a un almacén abandonado.

La yuki onna bajo del vehículo de la misma manera en que se subió en él; con movimientos torpes continuo avanzando hasta adentrase en la oscuridad de las sombras.

Vaya y nosotros pensábamos que teníamos el control sobre ti – una suave voz se escuchó por detrás de la yōkai – Pones bastante resistencia

Kagura deseaba contestar pero repentinamente su cuerpo empezó manifestar varias marcas que brillaban sobre su piel; sutras y mantras que ella no reconocía a primera vista pero que emanaban un poder sobre su cuerpo que le quitaban el control sobre él. Una mano acaricio su rostro, a pesar del inexpresivo rostro de la yōkai, sus ojos reflejaban el repudio que sentía al sentir la caricia sobre su persona.

Comprendo tus sentimientos – la persona que acariciaba a Kagura parecía sentir algo de empatía – Asi se sentían los hombres que tomabas como tus amantes para simplemente consumirles la vida

Ayame deja de jugar con ella – una segunda voz reprendió a la persona con el nombre de Ayame – Sé que repudias a estas criaturas, pero necesitamos de ella

Las luces del almacén brillaron repentinamente cegando levemente a Kagura, la mujer llamada Ayame vestía un traje de sacerdotisa clásico, salvo que el color era negro, llevaba el cabello corto hasta la altura del cuello al parecer presentaba descoloramiento innatural dejando solamente las puntas en un negro y el resto era tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran de un café bastante oscuro y su rostro presentaba una cicatriz que corría desde su frente pasando por el puente de la nariz y terminando en su mejilla izquierda. La yōkai sentía temor al mirar ese lastimado rostro, esa vieja herida no demeritaba la belleza de la joven, pero le agregaba cierta ferocidad en sus expresiones. Y también ayudaba la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Lo siento, Hanezu-sama – la joven se inclinó en señal del respeto hacia el hombre – No volverá a pasar

Eso espero – Hanezu miro desaprobatoriamente a su ayudante – Y bien… Kagura, por poco y nos desobedeces – El hombre tomo del cuello a la yōkai – Debo de recordarte que el hechizo que colocamos sobre ti, nos permite ver y oír todo lo que hagas – el desdén en los ojos del hombre era evidente

La yōkai se sentía intimidada, aun no podía concebir como fue que termino en convertirse en una simple marioneta de unos humanos, el recuerdo de como aparecieron por primera vez frente a ella y con un enorme número de onmyonjis, lograron someterla a pesar de que Kagura tenía prohibido lastimar humanos eso no evito que al menos lastimara grandemente a varios de ellos.

Espero una respuesta por tu desobediencia – el hombre que le tomaba del cuello miraba fijamente a la yōkai – Di algo…

Los ojos de Kagura repentinamente se posaron sobre la joven Ayame, quien sonreía ante lo divertido que era ver sometida a la indefensa yōkai, pronto junto sus dos manos con los dedos entre cruzados.

"On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan" – la sacerdotisa dijo casi en un susurro deshaciendo parte del control sobre la yōkai – Ahora puedes responder Kagura-chan

Lo… lamento mucho… Hanezu-sama – Kagura se disculpó ante la imposibilidad de desobedecerle, cosa que aplastaba su orgullo – No lo volveré a hacer

Eso espero Kagura – el hombre soltó a la joven dejándola en el suelo desprotegida – a pesar de la advertencia el saber que ambos líderes de dos facciones estarán reunidos es algo que debemos aprovechar

¡SI, SI… VIVA! – Ayame dio pequeños brincos de felicidad – Ya quiero probar mis nuevos juguetes

¡Suficiente! – el hombre reprendió la actitud infantil de la sacerdotisa – Esto tan solo será una advertencia para ellos… ¿De acuerdo?

¡Tch! Viejo amargado – la sacerdotisa bufo algo molesta – está bien… Hanezu-sama

¡Te escuche! – Hanezu se dio la vuelta para ir a otro lugar – Anda Ayame, vámonos de aquí

¡Okay! Anda Kagura-chan – la joven colocaba juntaba nuevamente sus manos levantando los dedos índices mientras que el resto se mantuvieron entrecruzados – "On baishiraman taya sowaka"

Pronto la yuki onna sintió que perdía nuevamente el control sobre su cuerpo, accediendo a la orden que Ayame le estaba enviando a través del hechizo que le controlaba, discretamente unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, mientras que comenzaba a andar de manera mecánica, en el fondo le preocupaba lo que estas personas planeaban en contra de su líder, pero poco podía hacer mientras el hechizo continuaba sobre ella.

" _Espero que pueda perdonar mi debilidad… Yasaka-sama"_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor.**_

 _ **Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, en un principio no pensaba alargar tanto la historia pero de alguna manera creo que no es mi estilo hacer las cosas cortas, y bien tal vez termine por cambiar la clasificación de la misma porque entrare en temas más escabrosos y oscuros, de nueva cuenta agradezco el apoyo y la paciencia que tienen con este pobre autor.**_

 _ **Algo aparte; bien SPARKS… me leí el capítulo de Tsuki Tsuki que señalaste en Left y también sobre tu idea de la caballero basada en Celia Cumami Antree, digamos que ando trabajando sobre eso, y hay un resultado interesante… solamente puedo decirte algo "Las Familias de la Mesa Redonda".**_

 _ **Sobre las Tsurara onna y Yuki onna pueden checar la página Yokai punto com, viene con bastante información sobre el folclor de estas criaturas y demás que aparecen allí, también los dos templos que mencione en el capitulo existen realmente y pueden checar la información en la red.**_

 _ **Preview:**_

 _ **El banquete da comienzo, ambos líderes exponen sus puntos de vista sobre la mesa… pero un tercer grupo decide interrumpirles. With Broken Wings: ~El banquete de los dos líderes ~ Agitación**_

 _ **El lazo rojo del destino empieza entre lazarse…**_

 _ **Por ultimo un adelanto del próximo capítulo de From Fear to Glory … que lo disfruten**_

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia era hasta cierto punto agradable... No importaba mucho si era una torrencial tormenta, la fría sensación sobre los cuerpos, el simple hecho de que era todo lo que llenaba el ambiente, lo que reflejaba por completo lo tumultuoso que se volvieron sus vidas. Dos personas se encontraban paradas una frente a la otra. Los ojos de ambos se miraban con decisión. Un solo sentimiento era perceptible a través de los ojos de ambos.

" _ **SALVACIÓN"**_

Uno deseaba salvar la vida de otro. Otro buscaba alguien que le salvará de sí mismo. ¿En qué momento se torció todo para el fatídico final? ¿Cuándo fue que sus caminos se tuvieron que encontrarse nuevamente?

El brillo de las orbes aguamarina se había extinguido hace tiempo, sumergida en su desesperación, su miedo. Todo lo que ambicionaba se había perdido por sus malas decisiones, en algún punto deseaba culpar a la persona frente a ella. Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía el derecho. Todo esta situación se derivó de su propia culpa. De escuchar aquellas palabras que carcomieron su corazón, si ella las hubiese ignorado nada de esto habría pasado.

Dolor, culpa, vergüenza, desesperanza y miedo fue todo lo que le acompañó desde ese día. Pero aún así buscaba ser salvada de alguna manera.

El brillo de su ojo castaño y rojo era vivido, lleno de determinación. No había miedo en él. Marchó a través del camino más espinoso que pudo haber seguido pero no le importaba. Nunca buscó el reconocimiento, ni la fama y el poder. Solamente le importaba la felicidad de la sola persona que amaba y eso le fue arrebatado por unas palabras.

Aun así no se rindió, empezó desde cero; haciendo que la mayoría le mirase de otra manera, las únicas personas que le apoyaron y se mantuvieron a su lado le llenaron de valor, fortaleza, esperanza y sobre todo felicidad.

Sus vidas empezaron al mismo tiempo. Terminarían de la misma manera. Los dos juntos como la primera vez que se encontraron.

¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – la suave voz de la pelirroja se escuchó a través de la lluvia –

Si... es el día de mi segundo nacimiento – el castaño respondía con tranquilidad- Desde hace diez años que lo recuerdo... Algo que atesoro de corazón.

¿Aún me amas?- llena de esperanza la joven preguntaba al chico frente a ella –

Mentiría si te dijera que no – honestidad estaba impregnada en aquellas palabras – Pero lamentó decirte que ya no eres la primera.

Lo sé- la tristeza embargo el semblante de la pelirroja- Tienes tres hijos.

Si, de tres grandiosas mujeres – la voz del castaño se llenaba de orgullo – un niño y dos niñas... Genshirou, Ruruko y Rias.

Vaya haces que quiera vomitar – con falso sarcasmo la joven desviaba la mirada – me hubiese gustado conocerlos

Lo sé... El nombre de Rias lo escogió su madre – el chico mantenía fija la mirada en la joven – ella aún te estima bastante

Siempre fuimos buenas amigas – la pelirroja tomaba uno de sus brazos con la mano – ¿Hubiéramos tenido hijos?

Tal vez sí- el castaño respondía con cierto dolor – Hay un cuarto en camino... Aunque su madre no quería porque lo consideraba peligroso para el mundo... Me fue difícil convencerla de tenerlo

Entiendo- suspirando levemente la joven clavó sus uñas en la piel de su brazo – tuve una hija... de la peor persona posible... Protégela de su padre... Protégela del mundo y por favor protégela de mí...

¿Sabes lo que me pides? – las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¿sabes el significado de esa petición?

Si... también se lo que tiene que pasar – la joven también empezaba a llorar- no hay redención en esta historia de tragedia... Sabes... quédatelos... ellos son inocentes en todo esto... Sé que puedes tenerlos ahora

Me estás pidiendo demasiado- el joven se tomaba el rostro evidentemente perturbado - Esta es la segunda "Tragedia de Gremory"...

Ellas aún te aman – la pelirroja respondía secamente- estaban conmigo pero siempre fueron tuyas, los otros dos creo que se sienten culpables de haberme escuchado

No puedo aceptar eso – cerro sus manos para formar puños – sabes que no quiero esta conclusión.

Los finales felices están sobrevalorados – una suave risilla salió de los labios de la joven – Puedes tomarla como tú esposa... A mi hija... Después de seis años

Es una broma cruel – con pesadez el joven levanto su rostro – aún para ti

La he criado con ese propósito nada más- una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro- aunque casarla con tu hijo sería una mejor opción

No sé si ella quiera – el joven negaba con la cabeza – es muy celosa del niño, creo que todas lo son

No importa... sé que las convencerás - la joven suspiro mientras la lluvia pasaba –dejó de llover

Si aún continúa lloviendo- el castaño se mostraba resignado- Es hora del verdadero adiós

Te extrañaré- abriendo los brazos la joven acepto su destino – vamos cumple con tu propósito... Termina con esto

¿Con tu muerte?- el castaño miraba abatido a los ojos sin vida de la pelirroja – Es gracioso que no quiera eso para ti

Te vuelves sentimental en un momento importante- la joven sonreía con cierta sorna –

Te burlas cuando tú misma estas llorando – el chico señalaba el rostro de su enemigo

Instintivamente acerco una de sus manos hacia sus mejillas, por un momento creyó que eran los vestigios de la torrencial lluvia que cayó sobre ellos, diez años negándose al dolor; haberse entregado a un hombre que simplemente la manipuló para que le diera un heredero digno de su locura. Claro que ella misma tenía sus propios planes. Pero en el momento crucial ella volvía a tener miedo.

" _ **DESEABA VIVIR"**_

Aquel sentimiento que la orilló a cometer locuras innombrables, traicionar a la única persona que le había querido por quien ella era y no por el estatus que representaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega para no darse cuenta? ¿Por qué creyó en las palabras de un muerto?

No había respuesta a esas y mil preguntas que se formaban en su torturada mente. Con pesar en sus ojos miró nuevamente al joven frente a ella. A su siniestra el poderoso guante del dragón emperador, magnánimo y majestuoso. Como siempre lo había sido. Siguió contemplándolo, con lentitud fue recorriendo su brazo hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, después con minuciosidad admiró aquel ojo rojo, reemplazando el que perdió ese día cuando egoístamente le mando a morir.

Por miedo no pudo decir la verdad. Ella no deseaba que el muriera. Deseaba alejarlo de ella, de que continuará eclipsándola con su radiante luz, que continuara atormentándola con su cariño... que la mantuviera cautiva con su devoción.

¿Cuantas veces no lloro por su propia estupidez?

¿Cuantas veces no anhelo su presencia en la soledad?

¿Cuantas veces no imploro por qué la salvará cuando el mundo se puso en su contra?

Ahora ese mismo joven, estaba frente a ella; con toda la intención de salvarle y ella le volvía a tener miedo. Sonrío amargamente ante la ironía del asunto. Dio varias respiraciones profundas calmando los turbulentos pensamientos que inundaban su mente, los sentimientos que laceraban su corazón.

No había marcha atrás. Todo su plan se consumaba en este preciso instante.

Una sola traición más... Y pronto la tragedia que era su vida culminaría.

Tres meses. Noventa días. Dos mil ciento sesenta horas.

No importaba mucho como los contase, era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel fatídico suceso, marcando uno de los capítulos más negros en la historia de la sociedad demoníaca. Claro que su historia siempre estuvo cimentada por la sangre derramada por las guerras de antaño. Pero en esas ocasiones no hubo un culpable directo en donde enfocar todo el descontento general. En este caso la principal acaparadora y también víctima de la situación. Era Rias Gremory.

La ahora infame protagonista de la " _ **Tragedia de Gremory",**_ donde 570 vidas demoniacas se perdieron por su mala decisión en una estrategia que pudo haberse evitado si la idea del Maou Falbium Asmodeus se hubiese ejecutado de manera correcta. No hubiesen puesto en tela de juicio la capacidad de liderazgo de los Maou's y que las posibilidades de una nueva guerra civil estallase frente a sus rostros.

De alguna manera los esfuerzos de Adjuka Beelzebub para minimizar el daño causado fueron infructuosos. Varios nobles agitaron las aguas lo suficiente para que los reclamos llegaran a los oídos de los ancianos del consejo. Zekram Bael principal consejero de la cuarta generación de los Reyes Demonios se mantuvo neutral ante la situación. No pudo evitar que la duda sobre la inocencia que alegaba Sirzechs Lucifer sobre la supuesta implicación de su hermana menor en las actividades de Khaos Brigade estuviese presente en su propia mente.

Pero eso era tan solo la punta de iceberg con respecto al asunto. Pronto la inocencia no sólo de ella sino de toda la corte de Rias estuvo pendiendo de un hilo. Quizás el único bien librado a medias fue el propio Sekiryuutei, quien ahora formaba parte del grupo de Sona Sitri.

Aun así las miradas estaban sobre la persona de Hyodou Issei, quien prefirió auto exiliarse en el mundo humano para evitar malos entendidos con el resto de la sociedad.

Sona por su parte volcaba sus esfuerzos para limpiar el nombre de su actual peón, pero el propio castaño se lo impedía alegando que no necesitaba que la joven heredera de la familia Sitri pusiera en duda su propia inocencia. A regañadientes la hermana menor de Serafall terminó aceptando la petición del portador del Boosted Gear.

A pesar de toda la tormenta que estaba creándose; una sola joven se encontraba tranquila. Arrodillada frente a una tumba. Prestando sus respetos a los muertos, Hanakai Momo hacia el gesto de orar, no lo hacía por qué no sabía si habría represalias para parte del sistema. No era algo que le importase mucho en esos momentos.

Algo que encontro repugnante dentro de la sociedad demoníaca era que cuando un reencarnado moría, cualquier registro de su existencia; así como los recuerdos de sus familias eran borrados por medio de la magia.

Era por eso que la familia Saji y la familia Nimura simplemente continuaron con sus vidas sin siquiera lamentarse por la pérdida. Razón por la cual se auto impuso el venir a orar ante una tumba ficticia dentro de los terrenos del clan Sitri. La joven habia cambiado levemente durante estos tres meses de luto, su cabello fue cortado al mirar que su querida Ruruko lo había hecho durante la defensa del paraíso. De Genshirou no hubo un cuerpo al cual llorarle, al menos eso ayudó levemente a alivianar un poco la tristeza que sentía por su pérdida.

Pero eso no evitaba que la joven alfil llorara por las noches ante la ausencia de sus dos amores. El sonido del pasto siendo pisado llamo su atención, sintiendo la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella.

¿Qué deseas Hyoudou? – la peligris se mostraba un poco hostil en contra del recién llegado –

Buenas días... Hanakai-sab – la voz de Issei mostraba cierta tristeza en la voz – vengo a mostrar mis respetos a ellos dos

Sabes que en esta tumba no hay cuerpos – la alfil continuaba en la misma posición- es tan solo un capricho para una torturada joven-

-Puede que tú lo veas así- el castaño sonrío cansadamente – pero los demás piensan lo contrario... Es un excelente gesto por parte de Sona-sama

...- Momo apretó un poco la mandíbula ante la forma en que se refería a su rey - ¿Por qué continuas llamándola así?

Es el modo correcto de dirigirme a ella – el joven tranquilamente colocó unos inciensos frente la tumba – Agradezco que me haya aceptado a pesar de ser un capricho mío

En un principio se me hizo difícil vislumbrar el hecho que buscabas reemplazarlos – la joven bajo un poco la mirada – pero eres demasiado diferente

Toda esa situación me hizo cambiar- una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus labios – por cierto no soy Hyodou, ya no más...

¿Ahora cómo debo llamarte? – por primera vez la peligris por fin se animó a mirar al chico – me apellido ahora Shidou

La joven intento reír ante la ironía, jamás pensó que el chico a su lado haría algo tan loco como casarse con alguien, pero viendo en la situación en la que estaba metido comprendió que tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo. Poso su mirada en la mano izquierda buscando la prueba de que Issei había unido su vida con alguien más. Encontrando la argolla matrimonial en su dedo anular. Levantó su mirada para parpadear varias veces antes de soltar una risotada.

Vaya jamás imaginé que tu sentarías cabeza – Momo reía fuertemente mientras que nuevo compañero le miraba extrañado – Irina es una buena mujer

Lo sé, ella al igual que yo pasamos por lo mismo – el castaño se mostró melancólico por unos momentos – Sabes aún no podemos dormir con normalidad, recordamos esos días.

Momo callo por unos instantes, durante la primera semana la joven decidió recluirse en su habitación mientras lloraba la pérdida de sus amantes, recordó exactamente lo que pasó momentos después de abandonar la sala donde Issei se enteró de la cruel verdad. Cayó visiblemente agotado tan solo se alejó unos cuantos metros de la entrada, Loup tuvo que cargarle de nuevo hasta su habitación, Momo noto como un leve rastro de sangre brotaba libremente de sus heridas, manchando por completo su uniforme. Por un instante intento ir en su ayuda pero un extraño sentimiento se lo impidió. Una parte de ella le guardaba cierto rencor, al ser en parte el móvil que desencadenó la pérdida de sus seres más preciados. Aun así él también era una víctima más de esa cruel realidad.

Fue una suerte que al menos una parte de la corte de Sona Sitri no sentía una animosidad en contra de su nuevo compañero. Lo que siguió después fue un fuerte regaño de Sona por tan irresponsable acción. Regaño que el chico recibió en silencio con un semblante entristecido. Repentinamente arribaron tres personas más a la habitación tomando por sorpresa a los todos los presentes.

Ophis la dragón de infinito, quien estaba visiblemente molesta por la situación y parte de ella quería hacer pagar al estúpido de Rizevim por haber liberado a esa monstruosidad que resultó ser una copia imperfecta de Trihexa; y la otra resultó ser Kuroka quien por cuestiones personales se mantuvo en esos momentos alejada de todo DxD; por último LeFay Pendragon la maga contratada de Issei. Si el regaño por parte de Sona fue increíble, tener a tres mujeres furiosas era bastante cómico.

Momo aún miraba con recelo a Issei, pero con el paso de los días noto un repentino cambio en su personalidad. El joven cada vez sonreía menos en público, su trato era raramente normal con el resto de las personas porque podía notarse un deje de culpabilidad en su rostro. Después de que salió del hospital, el chico sufrió varios atentados en contra de su persona. La alfil de Sona miraba sorprendida como las demás personas le culpaban de la muerte de sus seres más preciados. El problema fue que ella misma había cometido la misma acción al achacarle la pérdida a alguien que también era una víctima.

Suspiró sonoramente llamando la atención del joven a su lado.

Solamente me resta decir felicidades – la peligris miraba con un deje de ternura al rostro del castaño – No sé si tu decisión es la acertada

Lo hice para proteger a mis padres – Issei respondió rápidamente – Me casé con Irina porque al final ella se mantuvo fiel a mi lado... Le pedí a Serafall-sama que borrara la memoria de mis padres sobre mí y la mía sobre mis padres.

¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?! – la alfil de Sona miraba con enfado al castaño- ¡ES UNA VERDADERA ESTUPIDEZ, ES PRÁCTICAMENTE MORIR... ESO HICIERON CON LA FAMILIA DE GEN-CHAN Y RU-CHAN! ¡ACEPTAS SER PRACTICAMENTE NADIE PARA EL RESTO DE TU FAMILIA!

Mientras alguno de ustedes me recuerde, eso no importa mucho – Issei contestaba tajantemente – Lo hice porque preferí protegerles de alguna manera.

¡PENSE QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO! – la alfil de Sona se levantó visiblemente molesta - ¡AUN SIGUES SIENDO UN IDIOTA SIN REMEDIO!

Issei miro como la joven empezaba a retirarse, su único ojo bueno le miro con atención, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, Sona como la Maou le había reñido de la misma manera, todas ellas le habían considerado un completo imbécil, pero todo el tiempo que se tomó para llegar a esa decisión fue algo traumatizante y frustrante, pero el joven lo había hecho con la esperanza de mantener viva a su familia. Si alguien debía ser sacrificado ese sería él.

Irina se encontraba tirada en el suelo del pequeño departamento que compró el castaño con las regalías de su programa en el inframundo, el cual fue cancelado por la mala fama que se trajo consigo el hecho que narraba las aventuras de Sekiryuutei. Cuando Issei le había pedido matrimonio pensó que sería el momento más maravilloso para ella. El detalle era que ambos estaban demasiado marcados por las experiencias vividas en los meses anteriores, más que nada se casaron para sobrellevar el dolor y la soledad que conllevo la "traición" de Rias. En una parte del corazón de la ángel caído aun dudaba de las intenciones de la pelirroja, ella siempre fue ingenua para vislumbrar las malas intenciones. En su educación y personalidad, toda persona era buena; quizás por eso ella aún tenía esperanzas con que Rias se redimiera con ellos. Miro nuevamente la argolla de matrimonio en su mano izquierda, a pesar que los motivos de ambos para estar juntos eran bastante torcidos, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ensoñación por estar junto a su querido amigo de la infancia.

Era una lástima que no hubiera una gran ceremonia, simplemente fueron al registro civil, llenaron la forma necesaria para casarse y allí termino todo. Ante el gobierno japonés ya eran marido y mujer.

A veces pienso que ser japonés apesta – la castaño albina suspiraba un poco abatida – Bueno al menos espero que sigamos juntos por siempre y para siempre.

Pues yo espero lo mismo – la voz de Issei se escuchó desde la entrada al departamento – Traje algo de comer

Se supone que debo cocinar – la dueña de Hauteclere mostro un poco molesta – Si sigues asi voy a engordar

Pues engordemos juntos – el castaño sonrio con gracia ante el desplante de su esposa – ¿nada más estas tú?

Ophis se fue al Dimensional Gap para tratar algo con Great Red – Irina se sento en la mesa mientras Issei traía la vajilla y vasos – Ravel-chan vendrá mas al rato para formalizar su adicion al harem... el grupo de Vali está cumpliendo con varios encargos del grupo DxD.

Vaya, a pesar que le dije a Ravel que no era necesario que se casara conmigo – el castaño suspiro ante la terquedad de la pequeña fénix – Pero admito que necesitaré el soporte de su familia

Ese plan que me dijiste… en verdad piensas ponerlo en marcha – la joven esposa de Issei se mostraba preocupada - ¿Quieres convertirte en un Maou?

Es la única manera de garantizar tu seguridad y la de las demás – el castaño tomo ligeramente la mano de Irina – Si estoy en lo más alto, es más difícil que intenten algo en nuestra contra.

Irina observó con seriedad a su esposo, varias cosas no le gustaban sobre sus decisiones, todas y cada una de ellas costaron un sacrificio muy grande. Primero fueron sus padres, a quienes arbitrariamente les borro memoria sobre su único hijo e igualmente implantó un recuerdo sobre su nacimiento, había escuchado que el cariño que tenían por Issei se debió a que dos embarazos anteriores habían terminado en abortos.

Basados en esos hechos fue fácil hacerles creer que su concepción había terminado en un tercer fracaso, pero eso no se extendió solo en eso. Sino que también manipuló los recuerdos de toda sus familiares para que nadie recuerde la existencia de Hyodou Issei. El regaño que recibió de parte de Sona y Serafall fue excesivo pero al final comprendieron los motivos que orillaron al Sekiryuutei para ser tan extremo.

Cuando Ravel se enteró de que Irina e Issei contrajeron matrimonio, ella llorando reclamó que era injusto que no le tomase en cuenta. Aquellas honestas lágrimas hicieron que Issei tomara una segunda decisión, tomó las pequeñas manos de la rubia entre las suyas y le propuso que se casaran.

Claro que la respuesta de Ravel fue positiva, lógicamente necesitaba hacer unos arreglos antes de unirse con Issei por la eternidad. Con la esperanza de que sus padres le hiciesen desistir, el castaño no se esperó que tanto Lord Phenex y su esposa accedieran a que su única hija se uniese con un paria, claro ese término solamente aplicaba para el resto de la sociedad. Aquellos que estaban íntimamente vinculados con los verdaderos hechos sabían que Issei era un verdadero héroe.

Entonces supongo que tendrás tu luna de miel con Ravel-chan- una sonrisa pícara adornaba el rostro de albino/castaña – De gentil con ella

Apenas cumplirá los dieciséis en un par de meses – Issei bebía un poco de refresco – Pensaba al menos postergarlo hasta su cumpleaños

Hacer rol amor con la persona que amas es un acto lleno de virtud – Irina levanto su pie para acariciar el tobillo del castaño – Deberías de concretarlo recién empiece a vivir con nosotros

No te sentirás molesta por esto... ¿Verdad? - el ojo de Issei miraba fijamente a los violetas de Irina –

Mentiría si dijera que no – Irina se recargó en la mesa mostrando un poco de su escote – Pero... Siento que es lo correcto – desvío la mirada mientras suspiraba – desde esos días tú y yo no sólo normales, no dormimos bien y cuando lo hacemos despertamos de nuestras pesadillas


	9. El banquete de los dos liderer Agitacion

Kazuki miraba con incredulidad la carta que Azazel le estaba entregando en estos momentos, la letra bien escrita y cuidada en su ejecución no era mas que la manera que la secretaria general Penemue usaba para las órdenes o informes que se hacían llegar a cada miembro de Grigori. Su mirada paso del pedazo de papel al rostro sonriente de su padrino, para después mirar a su compañera de misión con ojos curiosos.

M-Mari-chan – la temblorosa voz del pelinegro llamo la atención de la hija del ángel de las palabras – Dime que no sabías nada de esto

A que te refieres Kazu-chii – la peligris ladeo la cabeza despistadamente - ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?

Azazel por su parte ignoraba por completo el contenido del sobre que su fiel y capaz secretaria le había confiado de manera apresurada, era raro ver a la siempre seria y tranquila cadre de Grigori, mostrar cierta pena, pero de alguna manera sabía que la reacción de su ahijado estaba vinculado a lo que leyó. Su curiosidad creció más al ver como Mari se volteaba mecánicamente para enrojecer completamente y sudar copiosamente.

Ma-Mamá no suele b-bromear – la joven caído trataba de ocultar una discreta sonrisa – ¡P-Pero la tuya sí… verdad!

El joven ángel caído corrió de la sala hasta su habitación para coger su teléfono celular, solamente esperaba que su amorosa madre contestara el mentado aparato. En algún punto del Mar Caribe, las miradas de algunos vacacionistas estaba posadas en una pareja en particular, el hombre parecía de lo más normal del mundo, no destacaba mucho salvo su procedencia japonesa, por su parte la joven mujer que estaba prendada del su brazo era todo lo contrario, increíblemente su bien proporcionado físico podía esconderse en su vestimenta normal de ama de casa y también en el traje ejecutivo que usaba dentro de las instalaciones de Grigori. Pero ahora ya no estaba en casa, ni en su trabajo, estaba a solas con su esposo y deseaba derrochar la sensualidad que su naturaleza de ángel caído le dictaba.

Por eso usaba un micro bikini negro que en cualquier momento amenazaba con dejar sus pechos al aire, con una sonrisa burlona continuaba apretujando sus enorme atributos contra el brazo de su esposo.

Mira, Hiroki-san – la pequeña pelinegra señalaba a un punto en el horizonte – ¿No es hermoso?

¡Claro que si Mariel! – el hombre asentía ignorando las miradas de envidia de varios hombres - ¡Qué bueno que pedí vacaciones!

Te las merecías, tonto – Ramiel sonrió mientras que Hideki simplemente se rascó la cabeza apenado

Fue cuando sintió que algo vibró en su bolso y sonrio para notar que el identificador señalaba que era su querido Kazuki, con su buen humor en todo lo alto decidio contestar.

¡MAMA! – Ramiel tuvo que alejar su oído de su celular por el fuerte grito que escucho - ¡AHORA TE SIENTES COMO UNA CLASE DE G*NMA SA*TOME!

Cálmate un momento antes de continuar – la ángel del trueno espero a que su hijo se calmara un poco – ¿Ya lo hiciste? – un leve si pudo ser escuchado – Ahora me podrías decir que paso jovencito

Bien, Penemue-sama me ha mandado una carta donde explica que encontró un contrato geis – el rostro de Ramiel palideció levemente al escuchar esas palabras – Que tú y ella firmaron… hace más de 20 años… donde ambas prometieron que sus hijos se casarían al cumplir los 17

Ah… ese – la pelinegra rio nerviosa al recordar "ese pergamino" – Bueno, sabes que nuestra especie está al borde de la extinción, bien una ocasión nos fuimos de copas y ella bueno… pues le entró el sentimiento de la soltería…

Mama – la seriedad en la voz de Kazuki era fría y distante – Al punto

Bien… bien, admito que firme eso por borrachera – Ramiel suspiro derrotada imaginando el disgusto de su primogénito – míralo por el lado amable ya se llevan bien, viven juntos en un mismo techo – Kazuki mostraba un tic en su ojo derecho – Nada más tengan hijos y ya… asunto arreglado, Mari-chan es bonita, buen cuerpo… mala cocinera, mala en los quehaceres den el hogar, un poco loca… pero es bonita.

El joven miro levemente a su compañera, quien curiosamente se mostraba tímida y apenada resaltando levemente su belleza natural, Kazuki negó con la cabeza evitando caer en el juego de su madre.

¿No hay manera de romper el compromiso? – Kazuki hablo en un susurro para que Mari no le escuchase – Vamos es algo impuesto por ustedes dos

Mmm… no, es imposible – Ramiel sonaba segura de sus palabras – Tendrán que casarse en un año

¿Segura? - la pregunta sonaba más a una súplica - ¿Mamá…?

Ramiel había cortado la llamada mientras que Hideki le miro con severidad, la ángel caído no hizo más que suspirar y reprenderse mentalmente por actuar irresponsablemente, fue una suerte que no especificaron el orden, no su hubiese imaginado el alboroto si el contrato le obligara a casarse con uno de los hijos mayores de Penemue

Al menos admite que Mari es linda a su manera – la ángel del trueno rio levemente mientras que su marido simplemente suspiro dando por zanjado el asunto

Mari Inoue sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, ella siempre creyó que nunca su relación de malos amigos no pasaría más allá de eso, pero ahora tenía una leve oportunidad de cimentar algo sólido, claro que tenía un problema entre manos y ese era Sona Sitri. No le desagradaba para nada la demonio noble pero no se imaginaba la reacción al notar como ella era la prometida oficial. Pero su mirada se posó en su ahora futuro esposo quien sentado en un rincón sentía como su vida se extinguía a cada segundo.

¿Kazu-chii? – la genuina preocupación en la voz de Mari sorprendió a Azazel - ¿Estas bien?

Je, je, je – el joven rio débilmente – bien… ahora si estoy en problemas

El Lider de Grigori miraba entretenido toda la situación frente a él, de algún lado había sacado un enorme tarro de palomitas las cuales disfrutaba con esmero. Vamos no todos los días vez una situación sacada de una telenovela y que terminara en la más graciosa comedia, el Ángel caído nuevamente encontró la decisión de emparejar a estos dos como un dúo, fue su mejor acierto.

* * *

 _If Life VIII: El banquete de los dos líderes ~ agitación_

* * *

Yasaka tenía una combinación de alegría y consternación; la respuesta positiva del líder de Grigori para una reunión fue bien recibida por su grupo de consejeros el problema ahora radicaba en la vulnerabilidad que representaba para ambas facciones el hecho de que ambos estuvieran juntos en un solo lugar convirtiéndolos en un blanco fácil para aquellos que habían secuestrado al masivo yōkai, Daidarabotchi. Esa preocupación se extendió dentro de su círculo de consejeros y líderes de los diferentes grupos que conformaban la facción yōkai.

Todo se resumía a montar una excelente seguridad alrededor de la reunión y evitar una tragedia, en la planeación era fácil pero a la hora de ejecutarlo era difícil.

Asi que decidieron que la reunión sería en el templo Kifune-jinja, el cual era el territorio más seguro hasta ahora para que tanto Azazel como Yasaka se encontraran frente a frente. Kagura miraba como se hacían los preparativos con un ojo vigilante, el hechizo de control que estaban utilizando los miembros del clan Himejima se destacaba por ser discreto e imperceptible, haciendo muy bien su labor como espía aun si no necesitaba reportarse periódicamente, el motivo todo sus sentidos estaban ligados con los de su controladora, que para colmo de males ella le reconocia como su amo, la estoica yuki-onna deseaba por todos lo medio poder revelar lo que sabía y sobre todo alertar de un posible atentado en contra de su querida líder.

¿Kagura-san se encuentra bien? – la Kyubi no Kitsune se percató de la molestia de su subordinada – Si necesitas descansar…

E-Estoy bien, Yasaka-sama – la joven yōkai sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su señora – Solo estoy un poco preocupada por el papel que voy a desempeñar

Bueno, en este caso servirás como uno de mis guardaespaldas – la rubia sonrió ante la idea de tener a alguien capaz para protegerla – Eres una de mis más allegados aliados

Es un honor para mí que tenga esos sentimiento por alguien tan simple como yo – trago amargo por el sentir de la líder de la facción yōkai – Espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas Yasaka-sama.

Solo tienes que ser tu misma, Kagura-san – la rubia sonrio cálidamente mientras que la yuki-onna asentía levemente – Por cierto, saben si el datenshi llevará consigo guardaespaldas

De hecho si – un anciano bakeneko contesto rápidamente – Parece ser los dos observantes de su hija

Ya veo al menos a ellos les conocemos muy bien – la mujer se llevó su dedo al mentón - ¿Escuche que también se encontraba la hermana menor de uno de los líderes del inframundo?

¿Qué es lo que piensa Yasaka-sama? – uno de sus consejeros le miro curioso – Es cierto que la hermana menor de la Maou Leviatán esta en la misma escuela de los dos datenshi

Sería bueno incluirla como observante de esta reunión – la kyubi se levantó de su asiento para caminar a una de las ventanas – Lo sugiero para no levantar sospechas con el inframundo

¡Es una excelente idea! – la líder del barrio rojo apoyo la idea – Tal vez nos sea posible también estrechar lazos con los Maou

Kagura miraba sorprendida como su líder empezaba a complicar todo con cada decisión que tomaba, no solo estaba el máximo dirigente de la facción caída, sino que ahora involucraba a la hermana menor de uno de los Maou, esa información estaba siendo recibida por su ama. En un apartamento alejado del templo Kifune, Ayame Himejima se deleitaba con todo lo que presenciaba a través de los ojos de su shikigami, cada pizca de información que recibia de su cautiva rehén era enviada a los líderes de los Himejima y Shinra.

Ayame Himejima era una kagemusha criada para suplantar en su momento a Suzaku o al menos eso se pretendía en un principio; en verdad ella era un fracaso como onmyonji debido a que a temprana edad fue víctima de un espíritu errante que se posesiono de su cuerpo lastimándolo gravemente su energía espiritual, para salvar su vida tuvieron que practicarle un horrible ritual de exorcismo para sacar al onryō quien en un ataque de pánico termino por lacera su rostro, su pelo había sufrido el decoloramiento por el estrés y su salud mental quedo dañada en extremo. Por eso era difícil tratar con ella, en unos momentos era una dulce jovencita y en otros la personalidad del onryō salía a flote convirtiéndola en alguien sádica y desalmada.

Ese era el motivo de ser un fracaso consumado, pero Hanezu vio en ella un potencial nuevo como uno de sus más fieles seguidores y potenciales herramientas para asegurarse su posición como sucesor de Suou.

Vaya, vaya – Ayame rio eufórica al enterarse de las nuevas noticias – no solo estará el líder de los datenshi, sino la hermana menor de un sucio Maou – la jovencita camino hasta un espejo para admirarse en el – ¿me pregunto si será posible controlarla a mi antojo?

Ayame-sama – un hombre enfundado en un traje de ejecutivo habló directamente a la omyonji – ¿Desea que informar a Hanezu-sama?

¡LOGICAMENTE QUE SI IDIOTA! – Ayame se molestó por ser interrumpida en su monologo – Anda ve que esperas – el hombre trago saliva al notar como la jovencita se portó amable con él –

De acuerdo – aquel infortunado salió disparado del departamento para evitar otro repentino cambio de humor

Bien, vamos mi pequeña marioneta – la peli blanca rio levemente – Continúa informándome más…

* * *

Las miradas de los transeúntes de las congestionadas calles de Kyoto miraban con curiosidad al extranjero que caminaba casualmente sin prestar atención a su alrededor, la jovencita llamaba mucho la atención debido a los rasgos que su ascendencia, un rostro hermoso y un bien cuidado cabello castaño casi tirando a rojizo, pero lo más inquietante de ella era su ojos castaños, el motivo parecían haber perdido cualquier brillo posible. La razón de esa mirada vacía eran muy claros para las personas cercanas a ella sabían que era tan solo un fantasma de su antiguo persona, pero la gentileza de la familia que la acogió como su sirvienta después de haber sido excomulgada de la iglesia por un simple hecho que marco su vida.

 _Saber la verdad más funesta de la iglesia y que su cuerpo fuese profanado por un desquiciado mental._

Pero para Sara Campbell eso era el pasado y ahora se enfocaba en su presente, siendo una de las jóvenes sirvientas de la familia Pendragón, se encontraba en Kyoto caminando con su uniforme de doncella, mientras que cargaba en su hombro un objeto envuelto en una tela blanca impidiendo saber que era lo que llevaba consigo, el motivo de su visita fue algo apresurado pero necesario para su tratamiento, Arthur le pidió que se tomara un tiempo antes de decidir qué hacer con su vida, si servir a los Pendragón o continuar con otro camino, fuese cual fuese su decisión él futuro líder de los descendientes del King Arthur le apoyaría incondicionalmente por la deuda que tenía con cierta conocida de ella.

Saber que su querida hermana mayor había intercedido por ella para ser acogida después de su excomulgación, hizo que se aferrara un poco más continuar viviendo y buscar cierta normalidad en su persona, aunque ya había decidido permanecer al lado de los Pendragón, ella tenía un profundo deseo de conocer el país que dio alojamiento a Irina Shidou, en un instante pensó en ir a visitarle para conversar con ella, pero descartó la idea por el simple hecho que no estaba aún preparada para enfrentarla directamente.

¿E-Este señorita? - un oficial de policía se acercó temerosamente a Sara - ¿Señorita?

¿Excuse me? – la castaña se dio la vuelta confundida – ¡Oh! My mistake – rio levemente mientras miraba fijamente al policía – A veces olvido que ya no estoy en Inglaterra

Perdone mi rudeza – el amable oficial se dirigió con cortesía a Sara – ¿Pero podría decirme que es lo que carga al hombro?

Esto… bueno es un obsequio de Sir Arthur – Sara comentaba casualmente sin imaginar – Se trata de Vortigern

¿Qué es un Vortigern? – el hombre estaba nervioso por la mirada vacía de la chica

Es una espada – la sirvienta de los Pendragón contesto de una manera natural - ¿Quiere verla?

De hecho - el oficial cambio repentinamente su actitud – Tendrá que acompañarme

El extraño giro de los eventos hizo que Sara se sorprendiera de lo eficaces que eran los oficiales de policía, siendo cortésmente acompañada a la estación donde seria cuestionada por portar algo peligroso, no hizo más que obedecer tranquilamente

 _Vaya Japón es un país interesante –_ pensó tranquilamente la joven sirvienta – _Ya veo porque Irina-nee le encanta demasiado._

Tres horas después y un par de llamadas provenientes de cierto miembro de la Dieta, fueron suficientes para liberar a la joven sirvienta de la Casa Pendragón, quien recibió una identificación especial y un permiso para portar armas dentro del país. A pesar que la noche estaba cayendo Sara encontró la vida nocturna en Kyoto muy interesante, era una lástima que ella fuese una menor de edad y que irremediablemente tenía que seguir sus costumbres más arraigadas y ese era que debía dormir temprano.

Supongo que mañana visitaré el templo Kifune – la joven sirvienta se dijo a si misma – Pero creo que tendré que cambiarme de ropas

La jovencita vio que su uniforme destacaba mucho por eso mañana temprano cambiaría de vestimentas para no destacar tanto, por suerte Elaine le proporcionó lo necesario para su viaje, así que no necesitaba comprar algo, salvo un par de recuerdos para sus dos tutores.

* * *

Sona estaba sorprendida por ver al líder de la facción de los ángeles caído estar tranquilamente parado en la entrada de la casa de los familiares de Tsubaki, una parte más primitiva de su persona le gritaba que se preparara para lo peor, algo natural en los demonios al estar frente a alguien de la envergadura y poderío que era el gobernador general; pero su lado más racional mantenía la compostura porque la sola presencia de ese hombre indicaba algo importante.

Shitori-san podrías dejarme pasar – el pelinegro se mostraba inusualmente cortes – Vengo por un asunto semi-oficial

¿Semi-oficial? – la joven demonio encontró esas palabras intrigantes – No quisiera importunar a la familia de mi reina, espero que no causemos problemas

No se preocupe por ello – el gobernador general asintió a la petición de Sona – De hecho es lo menos que busco en estos momentos.

En silencio ambos se encaminaron a la sala de aquella casa, las miradas curiosas de los abuelos maternos de Tsubaki y de su madre estaba puestas en aquellos dos seres, a pesar de ser simples personas sabían perfectamente sobre el mundo sobrenatural, al ser familiares de un miembro de la corte de Sona, ellos recibían protección especial por parte de la Familia Sitri, algo que a su vez les ayudaba en contra de las represalias que el clan Shinra tuviese con ellos.

Dígame entonces, Azazel-sama – Sona cambio al modo frio y calculador que solía usar cuando trataba temas importantes - ¿Qué necesita de mí?

Bien, no es que quiera mantener esto en secreto – el angel caído también se coloco en una posición igual a la de Sona – Pero el motivo de mi presencia aquí en Kyoto es por una reunión que pienso sostener mañana por la tarde con la líder de la facción yōkai

¿Mi hermana sabe de esta reunión? – la Sitri agudizo su mirada con la intención de ver si el hombre frente a ella mentía – Sabe que su posición actual es muy delicada

De hecho estaba por decírselo después de esta reunión – Azazel sonrió bastante confiado – Pero la misma Yasaka me ha pedido un favor en especial

¿Favor? – aquellas palabras intrigaron a la Sitri – Supongo que me relaciona con este favor

Ella quiere que sirva de observante de todo lo que se discuta – el líder de Grigori contuvo la risa al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la hermana de Serafall – Quiere hacer todo lo posible para no levantar sospechas del inframundo – hombre asintió ante la idea de su igual yōkai – Cosa que me alegra, era por eso que esperaba que nos acompañara mañana después de clases

Es algo sorpresivo – Sona medito un poco la petición de Azazel – Pero como futura líder del Clan Sitri es mi deber acatar la petición que me ha hecho – la pelinegra miro seriamente al gobernador general – ¿Puedo llevar a mi reina y a alguien más como guardaespaldas?

Lo considero pertinente Shitori-san – el pelinegro accedió a la idea de Sona – Yo también llevare a dos conocidos mutuos como mis guardaespaldas

Yoshida e Inoue – el hombre simplemente mantuvo el silencio, algo que tomó la joven como una afirmación – Entiendo la situación por completo… entonces mañana lo esperaremos fuera de la escuela

No se hable más del asunto – el ángel caído procedió a retirarse del lugar – Entonces la espero mañana por la tarde

Sona estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento para acompañar al líder de la facción de los caídos pero Tsubaki se adelantó para que su joven ama se tomara un tiempo a solas, Sona sentía que irremediablemente no estaba preparada para un rol como observante de una negociación tan importante como la que Azazel y Yasaka estaban a punto de tratar, tomo su nuevo celular y vio el número telefónico que correspondía a Serafall. Necesitaba consejo, pero ella aun no perdonaba el incidente con el Sekiryuutei. Orgullo o no esto era más importante que un enfado casi infantil.

* * *

La Maou Leviatan estaba de ánimos caídos en su oficina, los montículos de papeles no hicieron más que aumentar de tamaño por la incertidumbre que recorría por todo el mundo sobrenatural, la situación estaba muy tensa debido a que los incidentes donde humanos atacaban a diferentes criaturas de las tantas facciones pequeñas alrededor del mundo, siendo ella la que se encargaba de las relaciones con los demás líderes, las peticiones de apoyo o de asilo en el inframundo eran cosa del día a día. Adjuka se mantenía ocupado en sus usuales investigaciones y Falbium que a pesar de su eterna pereza; se había puesto a reforzar los ejércitos de manera consiente y dedicada.

Pero el excesivo trabajo no era le motivo de su depresión, sino que Sona no le hablaba desde lo de "Kamen Rider Ddraig", Show infantil que estaba arrasando con los rating en el inframundo; sentía orgullo que su idea de un tokusatsu sobre las aventuras de Hyodou Issei fuese bien recibido y las regalías por los productos derivados de él iban a una cuenta de ahorros para asegurar el futuro del Sekiryuutei, cosa que el propio castaño no sabía de su existencia, porque Serafall guardaría esa información para contentarse con su querida So-tan.

¡So-tan! – la desganada voz de la Maou podía ser levemente percibida detrás de los montones de papeles - ¡SOOOO-TAAAAN!

Casi como arte de magia, su celular sonó en algún lugar de la oficina mientras el tema de Magical Levi-tan llegaba a los oídos de la excéntrica pelinegra, con energías renovadas procedió buscar su aparato con fervor y esmero a pesar que después tendría que recomponer todo el desastre que genero al mover esos papeles sin cuidado.

Este número no lo conozco – la joven demonio estaba curiosa por saber quién le hablaba – Tal vez sea mi admirador secreto, Te,he, he – Serfall se golpeó levemente la cabeza tratando de imitar a una chica torpe – Holi, Holi… la linda y hermosa Levi-tan al habla

Nee-san – la voz de Sona Sitri se escuchó del otro lado de la línea – H-Hola

¡Snif… Snif…! – discretas lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos violeta de la Maou - ¡¿S-So-tan?! Eres tú… ¿verdad?

Sona sintió una pequeña opresión al escuchar a su hermana en ese estado, tal vez el castigo que le impuso a su hermana mayor le estaba pasando factura pero era necesario que aprendiera que debe de respetar a la demás personas y no verlas con burla.

¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz tímida de la heredera de los Sitri llamo la atención de Serfall

S-Si, me encuentro bastante bien – la Maou se comportó tranquila mientras comenzaba a conversar con su hermana menor – Todo bien en Kyoto

De hecho tengo algo que platicarte – la joven demonio comenzó a narrar lo que trató con el Gobernador General

El rostro de Serafall están tranquilo al escuchar de que Azazel se reuniría con Yasaka para conversar sobre asuntos importantes, pero ella mas o menos sabia el motivo de esa reunión y era la desaparición de cierto Yokai, información que su hermana menor desconocía del todo, ya que ella decidió que era mejor mantenerlos en fuera de ese asunto; pero en estos momentos se arrepentía porque de alguna forma había alcanzado a su hermana. Suspirando ante el problema procedió a dar su punto de vista.

Sona – la joven heredera dio un leve respingo al notar la seriedad de su hermana mayor – Lo que hacen Azazel y Yasaka es muy importante, tanto que no quieren que nosotros levantemos sospechas, si en algun momento deciden que debes tomar una decisión – Serafall miro a la nada tratando de no poner una carga enorme en su hermana – Te apoyare en todo la extensión de mi poder, tienes un buen juicio y lo que hagas será en beneficio del inframundo

H-hermana, e-eso es muy profundo – la pelinegra no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo – Me p-pones en un pedestal muy alto

Lo hago porque creo en ti, querida imouto – la Maou sonrió con orgullo – no te preocupes por lo demás hablare con Sirzechs-chan y el resto de los maous para que estés más tranquila

Decir que Sona estaba sin palabras era quedarse corto ante la escena que la joven heredera del clan Sitri recordaba en su mente porque nuevamente se sentia una pequeña niña al lado de su hermana Serafall, aquella en la que siempre se apoyaba en los momentos más difíciles y que le daba los mejores consejos cuando realmente lo necesitaba.

E-este p-perdón – aquella simple disculpa descoloco a la siempre seria de Sona – De verdad no quería burlarme de Issei-san

Nee-san – la joven heredera fue lo unico que pudo decir ante las palabras de su hermana

En ese momento fue lo mejor que pude hacer – la voz jovial de la Maou se rompia levemente por la culpa – Sé que te molestógregar este numero a tus contactos

eso l saber que su hermana mayor estaba arrepentida bgregar este numero a tus contactos

eso l saber que su hermana mayor estaba arrepentida b porque estimas al Sekiryuutei

Está bien, onee-chan – del otro lado de la linea Sona lloraba al saber que su hermana mayor estaba arrepentida de sus acciones – Te perdono por eso

¿En serio? – un deje de alegria adornaba la voz de la Maou - ¿No me mientes?

No suelo hacerlo – sonriendo con el telefono en la mano la pelinegra continuo – puedes agregar este número a tus contactos

Gracias, muchas gracias – la alegría de Serafall fue contagiosa – Te prometo que no haré que te molestes conmigo de nuevo.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que esa promesa seria rota de todos modos por lo juguetona que era la Maou, oír la sinceridad impresa en esas palabras saco una leve sonrisa a Sona.

Te creo, Nee-san – negando con la cabeza las dos hermanas continuaron con su conversación.

* * *

Kazuki miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, el saber que la jovencita con la que había tratado como su amiga todo este tiempo era su futura esposa golpeo en su percepción de la imagen que tenía sobre Mari, tratar de pasar de una amistad al amor le sabia extraño; lo peor fue que también la peligris se sentía cohibida por la presencia del joven hijo de Ramiel, el único adulto responsable salió a atender un asunto importante (para después irse a divertirse en los barrios bajos de Kyoto). Dejando solos a un par de sanos y hormonales jóvenes en la soledad de su departamento. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la pared concentrándose en el día de mañana, muchas cosas tenían que hacerse de manera discreta y sobre todo no fallar en la protección de Azazel.

Siempre se preguntó porque su padrino ponía tantas presiones sobre su persona habiendo mejores luchadores dentro de la facción de los caídos, por ejemplo Tobio Ikuse o Vali, ambos poseedores de poderosas longinus, esas dudas siempre estuvieron anidando en su corazón, puede que ahora cuente con el legado que le dejó Tomoe como última voluntad pero aun así estaba bastante lejos del nivel de los otros dos.

Sintio un peso extra en su cama, no tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, simplemente dejó ser a su compañera o tal vez prometida.

Sabes – la tenue voz de Mari se escuchó dentro de la habitación – Siempre bromee con el hecho de convertirme en tu esposa – una suave risilla salido de su cuerpo – La razón era sencilla, ya que tú nunca me verías más que como tu amiga… y eso lo hacía fácil – la peiligris se hizo un ovillo mientras Kazuki guardaba silencio – Todo esto me es extraño… y difícil – el joven caído noto que la jovencita sentía lo mismo que él – Amigos y ahora estamos comprometidos por culpa de una borrachera de nuestras madres

Tan extraño que parece sacado de un anime viejo – Mari abrió los ojos de par en par al notar la comparativa – No necesitas cambiar tu manera de verme – el hijo de Ramiel respiraba tranquilamente – Tampoco debes forzarte a enamorarte de mí… si se da algo autentico está bien – la jovencita prestaba atención a las palabras del chico – Si no, al menos sé que casarme contigo será bastante divertido

Ya veo – Mari rio tranquilamente – Sabes… no creo que sea tan mala idea – la angel caído rio suavemente – Aunque ya me gusta… tonto – estas última frase la dijo en un susurro

¿Dijiste algo? – Kazuki la intentó verla de reojo pero Mari se ocultó levemente – Creo que no escuche bien

Dije buenas noches – la hija de Penemue se acomodó bien en aquella cama – Hasta mañana

¿Sabes que puedes dormir en tu propia cama? – el sarcasmo en la voz del pelinegro era evidente – Es muy pequeña para dos personas

¡No quiero! – la jovencita respondió rápidamente – Acostúmbrate y no reniegues

Ambos rieron fuertemente pesar de su extraña situación actual no era necesario cambiar su trato cotidiano, ignorando ese hecho tenían cosas más importantes que atender que simplemente preocuparse por algo que todavía faltaba mucho por que ocurriera.

* * *

Ageha Himejima estaba en la entrada de los terrenos del clan al que alguna vez perteneció con orgullo, eso era en la época en que Shuri vivía ahora simplemente detestaba todo aquello relacionado con su antigua familia, los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal se sorprendieron al notar que una persona tan importante como lo era Ageha estaba parada frente a ellos. Lo primero que atinaron a hacer fue en colocarse en una sola rodilla y bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

¡Ageha-sama! – la anciana mujer miro con sorpresa aquel recibimiento - ¡Es un honor verla de nuevo!

Aquellas palabras mostraban sinceridad algo que la mujer agradeció con simple ademan, las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron con lentitud, la anciana mujer enarco una ceja al ver como de manera improvisada los sirvientes se formaron para recibirla de manera apropiada, suspirando cansadamente decidió seguir el juego de su hermano mayor.

 _Suou, ¿no sé en qué estarás pensando? -_ la mujer se aventuró a entrar a los terrenos mientras que una sirvienta se acerco a ella

Ageha-sama – la cortes mujer hablo mientras empezaba a acompañar en su andar a la anciana mujer – Nos sorprende su visita, vine a ver a Suou-sama

Si, quiero ver si el senil de mi hermano aun me recuerda – la sirvienta oculto su sonrisa pero la broma era muy buena – Anda niña, guía a esta pobre anciana por estos pasillo

Sera un honor – la joven se inclinó levemente y empezó a tomar levemente la delantera

Los murmullos de los demás habitantes de aquella mansión que era el edificio principal, no se hicieron esperar cosa que Ageha simplemente pretendió ignorar porque tenía otro propósito en mente y era confrontar a su hermano mayor con respecto a la situación de su nieta, con paso lento a causa de los años que tenia encima, la mujer levantaba las expectativas dentro de su familia, ella pensó que su autoexilio habría molestado enormemente a su clan pero ahora confirmaba lo contrario. Mas bien la recibían de esta manera con la esperanza de que la anciana mujer regresara a sus filas.

El largo camino a la pagoda donde se alojaba Suou, le dio tiempo a Ageha para pensar sobre como las cosas habían cambiado, ella al igual que el resto de su familia vio la relación de Shuri con un ángel caído como algo impuro, por eso ella fue la primera en decir que debía ser exiliada del clan de manera inmediata, de alguna manera ese fue el acto mas humano que pudo hacer dentro de toda esa discusión, porque otros pedían la cabeza de Shuri por haber teñido en vergüenza el honor de su familia.

Shuri era sin duda la siguiente en convertirse en líder, por ser la mayor de dos hermanas, el problema se acrecentó cuando de el amor prohibido de la joven sacerdotisa nacio Akeno, si los problemas de Ageha ya eran lo bastante pesado cuando su nieto Tobio resulto ser portador de un Sacred Gear, un hibrido con la sangre Himejima y de un ser sobrenatural empeoraba mas la situación.

¿Cómo pudo empeorar? Bien siendo hibrido o no, la infanta Akeno era la heredera por derecho de nacimiento a dirigir el clan, ser la portadora de la bestia sagrada y de guiar al resto de los herederos de la familias.

La anciana se aparto de su clan para vigilar de cerca a la familia de Shuri, sorprendida por la felicidad que desbordaban vio que sus prejuicios estaban equivocados y la criaturas que ellos consideraban como un error dentro de sus tierras, eran tan humanas como ellos mismos. Eso le hizo replantearse su decisión, pero no solo a ella sino también a su hermano mayor Suou, una costumbre que Ageha Himijema siempre encontró reprobable era los matrimonio endogámicos, con el pretexto de incrementar los poderes espirituales de la familia. Practica que solo era permitida en la línea de sucesión directa.

Los celos de perder alguien tan hermoso, envenaron la mente de Suou quien alentó el asesinato de Shuri y Akeno, aprovechando la ausencia de la pareja de Shuri, para esos momentos Ageha estaba imposibilitada para ayudar a sus familiares, pero por suerte Baraqiel regreso al menos para salvar a su hija, aun así la relación entre padre e hija se dañó aun punto casi irreparable.

El problema ahora era que Suzaku cargaba con algo que no le correspondía y su cuerpo parecía no poder soportarlo de continuar con la situación, ella irremediablemente moriría en un par de meses.

Hemos llegado Ageha-sama – la voz de la sirvienta sacco de sus pensamientos a la anciana – Suou-sama le espera.

Gracias, pequeña – Ageha despidió a su guía y se apresuró a enfrentar a su tonto hermano mayor

Vaya, pero si es Ageha – una voz jovial saludo a la anciana al momento de entrar - ¡Vieja arpía aun sigues con vida!

Lo mismo digo de ti, idiota que tengo por hermano – la mujer de edad avanzada saludo de la misma manera – Pareces listo para enfrentar a Enma-sama

Bua, ja, ja, ja – la risa de Suou crispo los nervios de su hermana menor – Para eso me falta tiempo, te gusto el recibimiento

De hecho lo encontré extraño – la mujer se sento lo más alejado del anicano líder - ¿No se supone que soy un paria?

Salvar la vida de Suzaku… es un motivo para mostrar respeto – Suou se mostraba extrañamente sincero – De corazón te le agradecemos

Basta de tonterías – el enfado de Ageha era evidente - ¡¿Por qué le dieron al fénix camesí a mi nieta?!

Pues como no hacerlo – cierto sarcasmo endulzo las palabras de líder del clan – ¿No es ella la futura líder?

La anciana mujer endurecio las facciones de su rostro al saber lo que su hermano pretendía todo ese tiempo, pero debía de ser paciente y mantener la calma ante la situación.

Sabes que Suzaku no es la verdadera heredera – Suou abandono su sonrisa para endurecer su mirada – Es el producto de la relación de Shuri y su "esposo"

Ese error no tiene derecho de llamarse "heredera" – ahora era Ageha quien se molestaba – Pero admito que el fénix carmesí no encuentra digna a Suzaku

¿Si lo sabias porque lo hiciste? – el hombre se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse a una ventana – A ella solo le quedan un par de meses cuando mucho

Lo sé – Ageha miro impasible la figura del actual líder – Pero hay una forma salvar la vida de mi dulce sobrina nieta

¿A que te refieres? – la preocupación adorno la mirada de la anciana – Que yo sepa no existe un método…

Akeno – cierta añoranza adorno el rostro de Suou – La sangre de Akeno es la clave así como lo es su vientre

¿Que es lo que pretendes Suou?- Ageha vio con horror como el rostro de su hermano se contorsionaba en un rictus de locura

Muy simple hermana... Pretendo tener un heredero digno – una risa faltante de cordura resonó por completo en la habitación - ¿Quien mejor que la hija de Shuri para eso?

¡ES UNA LOCURA... TU MISMO APOYASTE LA IDEA DE ASESINARLAS! – la anciana mujer ni daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de propia voz de su hermano - ¡¿Pretendes tener un heredero que no sea humano?!

Un heredero que a su vez hara de recipiente para mi alma – el anciano hombre ya no pensaba con claridad - ¡ABE NO SENMEI ME HA DADO LA RESPUESTA!

¡HAS ENLOQUECIDO SUOU!- Ageha se preparó para enfrentar a su hermano mayor - ¡AQUELLA VEZ MIRE DESDE LEJOS... PERO AHORA NO ME QUEDARÉ DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!

Ambos hermanos se miraron frente a frente, a pesar de su avanzada edad la fiereza en su mirada podría amedrentar hasta al mas valiente y joven de los guerreros. El resultado de aquel enfrentamiento determinaría el curso actual del clan Himejima.

* * *

Suzaku caminaba tranquilamente mientras meditaba sobre su salud en los últimos días ella siempre había sido una jovencita con una fragilidad que puso en tela de juicio si era posible que sucediera el título de líder del clan, pero esperaban que cuando creciese ese impedimento no fuese un problema. A pesar de ejercitarse tanto física como espiritualmente su condición no cambio en lo absoluto, lo peor era que había ido empeorando conforme recibió a la bestia sagrada. Sabía que ella era tan solo un reemplazo de la anterior candidata, pero desconocía los motivos del porque perdió ese derecho; o si de alguna vez los tuvo.

Suspirando un poco agotada por darle vueltas a un asunto que no comprendía del todo se concentró en disfrutar el tiempo que tenía y compartir el tiempo que tenía con sus dos amigos.

Aquel par de recién transferidos, había logrado en pocas semanas lo que nadie en todo un año, de alguna manera la causa que provocaba la soledad y el aislamiento con el resto de sus compañeros pareció perderse y ahora varias de chicas conversaba con ella. Una tenue sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro denotando su alegría, al menos la escuela era más divertida, claro cuando no tenía ataques donde su salud era minada hasta no poder levantarse. Tan ensimismada iba que no notó que alguien estaba detenido frente a ella.

Un leve ¡kyaa! se escuchó llamando la atención de varios transeúntes quienes curiosos miraron con gracia la escena.

Suzaku agito la cabeza, le dolía un poco por haber tropezado con un desconocido, algo que la avergonzó fue el hecho de que la postura en la que había terminado, dejando al descubierto su coquetos pantis rosas, solo esperaba que la persona con la que tropezó no fuese un chico. Arreglándose rápidamente la falda y tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, la pelinegra se apresuró a mirar al desconocido.

Sara estaba consternada, el mapa que había comprado en el quiosco a un lado de su hotel le indicaba que estaba cerca del templo Kifune-jinja pero por las limitantes del idioma, lo hablaba más o menos entendible gracias a que Irina a veces se empeñaba a usar su lengua madre pero leerlo estaba muy limitado al menos a un nivel básico ya que la portadora de Mimic escribía historias interesantes (por no decir subidas de tono), pero con una caligrafía un tanto básica. Pero el mapa mostraba caracteres que al menos Sara no comprendía sin un diccionario en mano, por eso se había detenido para ver si la señalización de la calle en la que estaba coincidía con las indicaciones del mapa.

Lo que ocurrió fue algo sacado de los viejos mangas que su hermana escondía bajo su cama, pero no era un chico apuesto, sino lo que los japoneses denominaban Yamato Nadeshiko.

¡Excuse me! – Sara se disculpó rápidamente al notar la posición en la que estaban – But, I can´t get up by myself – la joven castaña trataba de sonar cortés – ¡You´re heavy!

Este… - de alguna manera ella comprendía lo que le dijo – ¡Pardon me!

Well this is not the charming prince I want to meet – Sara comento cuando Suzaku se levantó de encima de ella - ! Are you alright!

¿Podrías hablar español? – a pesar de las buenas notas en ingles que tenía la pelinegra, encontraba difícilmente seguirle el ritmo

Perdóname, siempre cometo el mismo error – la jovencita saco levemente la lengua – Espero que no te hayas lastimado

No te preocupes de hecho pensaba lo mismo de ti – la pelinegra fue la primera en levantarse – Déjame ayudarte a levantarte

Te lo agradezco – Sara acepto la ayuda de Suzaku – Mi nombre es Sara

¿Eres una chica? – la sorpresa en los ojos de la pelinegra era evidente

La joven sirvienta de los Pendragon noto que las ropas que había elegido para este día escondían muy bien su género, una playera del Manchester United que era un regalo que el propio Arthur le dio en persona (el joven heredero era fanático de ese equipo y cada que podía regalaba a al servidumbre una playera del mismo) unos jeans un poco ajustados pero por la discreta figura de la jovencita no se notaban tanto sus curvas, tenis blancos y una gorra para el sol. Lo peor para Sara fue notar que su pecho era varias tallas menores al de jovencita enfrente de ella.

 _¿Qué comerán estas japonesas para tener tanto busto? –_ la castaña pensó entrecerrando sus ojos – Si soy una chica aunque es una pena que no se note

Perdóname no pensé que te molestarías – una sonrisa amable hizo que Sara se calmara un poco – ¿Es tu primera vez en Kyoto?

Es la primera vez que visito tu país – la jovencita respondió la pregunta de Suzaku – Estoy de vacaciones… aunque la próxima vez vendré con alguien o visitare a una amiga

Entiendo, es raro ver alguien tan joven andar sola – la Himejima notaba la juventud de Sara pero le inquietaba un poco su mirada – Algo me dice que eres más de lo que aparentas

Es posible – una sonrisa discreta y burlona hizo que Suzaku se replanteara su actitud con la sirvienta de los Pendragón – Bueno no quiero perder más tiempo, me voy ... espera un momento

¿D-Dime? – la pelinegra dio un leve respingo

¿Podrías indicarme cómo puedo llegar al templo Kifune? – Sara se avergonzó levemente

Suzaku accedió a la petición de la castaña haciendo anotaciones simples en el mapa para que pudiera dar con el camino, tal ayuda hizo que la jovencita abrazara efusivamente a una apenada pelinegra despidiéndose con alegría se retiró para continuar con su camino. Escucho a la distancia las campanadas que indicaban que solo quedaban unos minutos antes del inicio de clases, antes de apresurarse a llegar a su escuela dio una última mirada a la figura de Sara Campbell.

¿Se me olvido presentarme debidamente? – la pelinegra noto su error – Espero poder volverla a ver

* * *

El dia de clases transcurrió con normalidad y sin ningún incidente; salvo que la siempre juguetona de Mari se comportaba de una manera muy tranquila, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de sus compañeros quienes habían aprendido a lidiar con la personalidad de la peligris, tanto Sona como Tsubaki notaron ese leve cambio pero ninguna quiso averiguar el motivo porque tenían algo importante que hacer. A la hora de salida el grupo de criaturas sobrenaturales notaron la presencia de alguien más.

Con un cabello similar a Mari y portando el uniforme de la academia de Kouh se encontraba Hanakai Momo, la noche anterior tras la partida de Azazel, Sona contacto a cada uno de los miembros de su corte, lamentablemente todos estaban ocupados con los estudios en las diferentes escuelas a las que había ido, menos Momo a quien le asignaron un tutor privado, de alguna manera sus padres estaban paranoicos pero la chica prefirió seguir sus peticiones y aceptar la enseñanza en casa. No negaba que ese maestro era lo bastante bueno, pero esa mirada estoica y las lentes le daban un parecido a Kaneki Ken.

Ella fue la única que estaba disponible para servir como guarda espaldas de la joven Sitri.

¡Kaichou es bueno verla! – la alegría de la alfil hizo sonreír a Sona – Ellos dos son los caidos… ¿verdad? – tanto Mari como Kazuki asintieron - ¡Mucho gusto Hanakai Momo, Alfil de Sona Sitri!

Kazuki Yoshida – el hijo de Ramiel saludo con cortesía – Ella es mi… p-pr… compañera… Mari Inoue

Es un gusto conocerla Hanakai-san – la sonrisa en la hija de Penemue no se hizo esperar – ¡Me gusta tu estilo!

Y el tuyo a mí – de alguna manera ambas peligrises se entendieron perfectamente – Parecemos hermanas

En algún punto los tres que no participaban en la conversación sintieron vergüenza ajena por la interacción de las dos chicas, una enorme camioneta negra apareció repentinamente, Kazuki, Sona y Tsubaki se adelantaron para abordarlos pues notaron que era Azazel quien manejaba el vehículo pero notaron que ni Mari y Momo se movieron de su lugar; la heredera de los Sitri se volvió para ver que hacían ambas jovencitas, dándose cuenta que se habían juntado bastante mirando al celular de su alfil, el sonido de un capturador llegó hasta sus oídos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción ambas jovencitas se separaron para luego chocar los puños.

¡Ahora subiré esta selfie a mi Demonbook! – Momo movía con destreza sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su celular – ¡Listo! E-l g-r-i-s d-o-m-i-n-a

¿Demonbook? – Sona ladeo la cabeza confundida - ¿Qué es eso?

Apenas está en una fase beta – exclamo emocionada Momo – es como el Facebook pero para nosotros los demonios

Espero que mi mamá no se entere de eso - Kazuki exclamo un poco preocupado - ¿Quién sabe qué haría con eso?

Obviando ese contratiempo, el grupo se dirigió al templo Kifune, verlo de cerca era algo que los jóvenes presentes se asombraron una simbiosis entre la naturaleza y la edificaciones que conformaban los terrenos del lugar hacían sentir paz espiritual a aquellos que le visitaban, sensación que fue transmitida para los presentes, subieron con tranquilidad la escalinata escondidos en el bosque notaron la presencia de varios yõkais, algo que los puso levemente nerviosos, pero mantuvieron la compostura. Una vez que llegaron a la cima de la escalinata admiraron la majestuosidad del templo donde residía la líder de la facción yõkai

¡Bienvenidos! – frente a ellos apareció una kejõrõ – Yasaka-sama los está esperando – Azazel y Sona se inclinaron levemente – Me ha ordenado que les prepare atuendos más apropiados para ustedes dos.

Entendemos – el gobernador general accedió a la petición de la yõkai - Supongo que es algo de ética local

Gracias por su comprensión si me siguen por favor – la kejõrõ avanzo seguida de cerca por el angel caído y la joven heredera del clan Sitri

Espérenos aquí – se adelantó a ordenar Azazel – No tardamos nada

Kazuki y las demás acataron la orden del líder de Grigori, pronto las tres mujeres empezaron a conversar sobre temas muy propios de su género, mientras que el pelinegro miraba el firmamento, de soslayo contaba las presencias escondidas en el bosque, sabía que se no eran hostiles con ellos pero la cautela que estaban demostrando era comprensible. Sin sentir la presencia que repentinamente apareció detrás de él, fue tumbado fuertemente por un desconocido.

¡KAZUKI-SAN! – el joven caído reconoció la voz de Mei - ¡LO EXTRAÑE TANTO!

Mei… con que aquí estabas – el pelinegro sonrió apenado por la efusividad de su acechadora - ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Yasaka-sama me lo prohibió – la hanyõ exclamo con pena – Es una situación bastante delicada

Suponemos eso – el joven trato de levantarse pero le era imposible por el peso extra - ¿Me permites?

Con rapidez, Mei se levantó de donde estaba disculpándose por su precipitado saludo pero ella realmente estaba deseosa de ver al chico que había elegido amar, miro al grupo de chicas quienes le miraban curiosa. Momo se presentó debidamente para a Mei quien rápidamente le pregunto si estaba interesada en el hijo de Ramiel, negando con la cabeza, la joven hanyõ murmuro algo sobre una rival menos. La conversación entre ellas continúo como si el incidente con la kejõrõ no hubiese pasado. El sonido característico de unas sandalias de madera alerto al grupo.

Sona arribo acompañada de Azazel, la vestimenta de ambos había sido reemplazada por unos tradicionales kimonos, el líder de Grigori vestía uno en negro y detalles en plateado el patrón del bordado era ostentoso y elaborado pero representaba un lago bañado por la luz de la luna, el rubor que adorno las mejillas de las jovencitas no hizo más que avivar el ego del ángel caído.

Saben mi política nunca ha sido llevarme a niñas a mi alcoba – el pelinegro sonrio con malicia – Pero podría hacer una excepción

Todas ellas negaron con la cabeza, aunque la idea les supiera tentadora al menos tres de ellas ya tenían un interés amoroso, Kazuki suspiro cansado por la cruel broma que su padrino había gastado a las dos guardas espaldas de Sona, pero no pudo evitar molestarse levemente por el comportamiento de Mei y Mari; estuvo a punto de protestar cuando poso su mirada en Sona.

Vistiendo un hermoso kimono en un rosa pálido y unos bordados que simulaban pétalos de cerezo, la joven heredera no pudo ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por vestir algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrada a usar, el obi era de un azul celeste que combinaba perfectamente con el rosa, si tuvieran que definir esta apariencia de la heredera de los Sitri, era simplemente cautivante.

¿Me veo bien? – tímidamente la joven demonio pregunto al hijo de Ramiel quien no paraba de mirarla

El mutismo que mostraba el joven angel caído, hizo creer que realmente el atuendo de Sona no le sentaba para nada, unas discretas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos; pero la ayuda vino cuando Mari jaló de los mejillas del su tonto prometido.

¡Kazuchii! – la peli gris estaba molesta por varios motivos - ¿Qué haces mirando embobado?

¡D-Duehgle! – el joven reacciono ante el dolor - ¡S-Suegtame plog flavor!

Bien – bufo molesta la hija de Penemue – Disculpa Sona-chii, ¡te vez tan linda que este idiota se quedó sin palabras!

El rubor en el rosto de Sona era evidente por lo pálida de su piel, Tsubaki saco su teléfono celular y tomo una fotografía para la posteridad, lo que no se fijo fue que capturo el momento perfecto donde solamente aparecían Kazuki y ella, el primero se rascaba la cabeza apenado y la segunda sonreía tímidamente.

Azazel dirigía al grupo, todos ellos recobraron el porte y la seriedad que requería la situación en la que estaban, dentro de la sala del templo se encontraba Yasaka, quien estaba perfectamente sentada en al altar donde se rendía culto a la deidad de esa montaña, su kimono era de un blanco muy puro con decorados de flores en hilos de oro, las ostentosidad de sus prendas iban de acuerdo a la importancia de su título, sentada aun lado de ella se encontraba Kunou, quien discretamente sonrió al mirar como arribaba Mei junto con Mari.

Le agradezco que aceptaran mi petición – la Kyubi postro hasta que su frente toco la madera del suelo – No saben el alivio que me dan sus presencias

Tanto el gobernador general como la observante representante del inframundo se colocaron en una posición de seiza perfecta, a una distancia prudente de la líder de líder de la facción yõkai, lentamente Yasaka levantó su mirada para observar como los dos visitantes imitaban su acción anterior.

El honor es nuestro Yasaka-sama – Azazel hablaba con seriedad – Espero que los resultados de esta reunión nos lleven a una buena relación

Mi sentir es el mismo que el líder de Grigori – la pelinegra hablaba con cortesía – Mi hermana, la Maou Leviatan ve con buenos ojos esta reunión

Muchas gracias – la rubia asintió levemente – El motivo por el que solicite su presencia es debido a ciertas anomalidades que están ocurriendo en Kyoto – tanto Azazel como Sona mostraron semblantes serios – Uno de nuestros más ilustres yõkai, Daidarabotchi está desaparecido por más de una semana

¿Cómo que desaparecido? – la heredera del clan Sitri miro levemente al ángel caído – ¿Nos están ocultando algo?

No sé qué te habrá dicho tu hermana – Azazel respondia tranquilamente – Pero desde lo ocurrido con Kokabiel, varios incidentes donde se han visto involucrados criaturas sobrenaturales se ha ido incrementando con el pasar de los días – la joven demonio endureció su mirada – la desaparición de Daidarabotchi y el asesinato de un demonio noble son los más preocupantes

Este Daidarabotchi ¿porque es tan importante? – Sona pregunto directamente a la Kyubi – Digo para hacernos venir a verla

El detalle es que… - la rubia medito sus palabras antes de continuar – Daidarabotchi es tan grande como una pequeña montaña

La sorpresa en el rostro de los jóvenes no se hizo esperar, ¿Cómo era posible que un enorme ser como Daidarabotchi estuviese desaparecido?; Si algo así estaba ocurriendo que pasaría con el resto de su corte o peor aún la corte de Ravel Phenex.

No te preocupes por el Sekiryuutei y sus amigas – Azazel se adelantó a los pensamientos de Sona – Así como tú, han estado bajo constante vigilancia

¿Cómo es eso posible? – la heredera del clan Sitri lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a Kazuki

Mi objetivo era vigilarte y cuidar de ti – el joven caído respondió con tranquilidad – Pero tampoco sabía sobre la desaparición de este yõkai

Entiendo – Sona trago amargo al saber que había sido engañada – Por esta ocasión lo pasaré, pero me gustaría que me informaran de todo antes de hacer algo así

Debes enteder que el deseo de tu hermana era que llevaras una vida normal – el líder de Grigori agrego tranquilamente – Aunque nuestra posición actual frente al resto de las facciones es delicada, aceptamos la responsabilidad de nuestros actos

Es algo muy honorable de su parte Azazel-dono – la rubia sonrio complacida – Es por eso que…

Un enorme estruendo resonó en los terrenos del templo Kifune-jinja, seguido de un pequeño temblor, rápidamente los que estaba reunidos para proteger la sala donde se estaba llevando la reunión de los dos líderes, fue destruida sin ningún miramiento; varios hanyõs y yõkais miraron con rabia la destrucción de un patrimonio cultural tal como lo eran los terrenos del templo pero su molestia era aun mayor al ver el causante de esa destrucción.

Parado imponentemente, una colosal masa de tierra y árboles se levantaba en medio del bosque; el yõkai Daidarabotchi había hecho su movimiento. Mientras que Ayame Himejima y un grupo de onmyonjis miraban complacido el fruto de sus investigaciones. La perturbada sacerdotisa se relamió los labios para enunciar sus planes.

" _Bien mis dulces marionetas es hora de que interpreten mi obra favorita"_

* * *

 ** _Bueno mis amigos, contra todo pronostico esta historia continua; originalmente With Broken Wings tenía sus dias contados como spin-off, muchos factores me habian llevado a tal decisión. Pero después de mucho dialogar, conversar y sobre todo tremendo jalón de orejas que me dieron varias personas, esta historia continua._**

 ** _Pero advierto que tendra un semi-reboot, ya que muchas cosas han sido descartadas de la idea original, pero manteniendo la base de la misma._**

 ** _Se podría decir que estamos mas o menos a la mitad del camino recorrido y simplemente desechar lo avanzado sería insultar a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de seguir esta historia y sobre todo dar sus opiniones._**

 ** _Agradezco a Bustercall (tras una larga charla se vi la luz), AqomXG (Vaya review me dejaste en Left Behind), Bellzador (Notaste el easter egg) y muchos mas que me tardaría en nombrar, solamente me resta decir, seguimos trabajando y para adelante._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion..._**

* * *

 ** _[Ost Theme of JIN - Kaoru Wada]_**

 ** _El banquete se ha visto interrumpido, el enemigo en las sombras muestra sus colmillos tiñendo de rojo el suelo sagrado del templo de Yasaka, el Legado de Tomoe se revela y el alma del hijo de Ramiel será juzgada._**

 ** _With Broken Wings if Life IX - El banquete de los dos líderes ~ Tizona_**

 ** _El hilo rojo del destino continúa entre lazandose..._**


	10. El Banquete de los dos líderes -Tizona

Kagura Shirayama siempre estuvo orgullosa de su origen, como miembro de una de las razas yōkai provenientes del frío, nunca se quejó de su nacimiento, a pesar que ser una yuki-onna significaba una vida en soledad y desesperación, desgraciadamente la gran mayoría de los miembros de su especie eran del género femenino necesitaban parejas del sexo opuesto para mantener viva a su gente. El problema más difícil era que sus cuerpos no aceptaban a otras razas salvo a los humanos, pero su propia naturaleza y la soledad que eran forzadas a pasar desde su concepción las hacían susceptibles a diversas tragedias por ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

Era de las pocas especies que pasaban por seres humanos sin necesidad de transformarse a base de magia y su única manera de identificarlas eran los lugares y estaciones del año que solían habitar.

El extremo frío era su mejor aliado pero también su peor enemigo, con el tiempo se volvieron criaturas hambrientas y desesperadas por conseguir descendencia y el amor fiel de sus parejas, muchas historias (leyendas) donde se veían envueltas terminaban en tragedia, salvo excepciones donde los humanos quienes realmente se enamoraban de ellas obtenían la inmortalidad a base de congelar su alma. Kagura era una de las pocas yuki-onna que no necesitaba del frío, pero el resto de su familia se encontraba encerrada en una villa en la cima de las montañas donde el frío era extremo en cualquier época del año. A pesar de haber encontrado un lugar donde se "podía" vivir en armonía; el aislamiento con otras familias y clanes yōkai era más que evidente.

Todo eso cambio cuando una solitaria Kyubi no Kitsune apareció un día en la entrada de su aldea con una petición humilde pero cargada de una energía indescriptible.

" _¡Por favor únansenos a nosotros!"_

Asi fue cuando la aldea de los seres del frío se unió a la facción yōkai, Kagura deslumbrada por la fortaleza de Yasaka, decidió unírsele como representante de su especie y sobre todo su más fiel seguidora; prestándole todo su poder para que la líder de la facción yokai lograra sus objetivos. Con el pasar de los años esa dedicación se convirtió en una entrañable amistad que la yuki-onna no se esperaba de la mujer que consideraba su líder. Pero al igual que en aquella ocasión hace cientos de años. Una segunda mujer entro en su vida que a diferencia de Yasaka, quien prometía un futuro brillante… esta nueva mujer trajo consigo la peor de las pesadillas; una promesa de esclavitud eterna.

" _¡A partir de ahora eres mi juguete!"_

El corazón de Kagura se destrozaba por completo al admirar la destrucción del lugar donde se encontraba su líder, aunque para ella el haberla traicionado en contra de su voluntad era un pecado imperdonable, aunque sabía que cuando la verdad se supiera, Yasaka se lo perdonaría completamente, pero a su propios ojos no merecía la piedad que su líder mostraría.

Esplendido – la melodiosa voz de Ayame exclamaba en extasís – ¡Con un simple golpe hizo tanto daño! – los ojos negros de la Himejima estaban clavados en las ruinas de aquella edificación – Es una lástima por el patrimonio de la nación… eso pasa por permitírselos usar

Arrodillada detrás de ella, se encontraba la yuki-onna con una expresión de odio profundo, pero debido a los sellos del hechizo sobre su cuerpo no podía oponer resistencia a las órdenes que la onmyonji le daba, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ayame se borró cuando una pequeña pluma negra entro en su campo de visión. Sobre volando las ruinas del edificio principal se encontraban todos los asistentes a esa reunión. La yuki-onna respiro aliviada al ver que su señora estaba en perfectas condiciones, siendo cargada cuidadosamente por el líder de la facción de los caidos.

Todos ellos estaban sorprendidos por ver la figura colosal de aquel yōkai, Kunou y Mei también estaban siendo cargadas por los otros dos ángeles caídos, el escandaloso sonrojo de la hanyō demostraba lo apenada que se encontraba por ser llevada por el propio Kazuki, mientras que Kunou miraba molesta como el hogar de su madre había sido reducido a escombros por Daidarabotchi.

¡Fua! ¡Por un instante no lo contamos! – exclamaba la hija de Penemue con una absurda tranquilidad – No lo crees así Kuu-chan

¿Kuu-chan? – la pequeña princesa yōkai miro con curiosidad a su salvadora – Tienes razón, pero no me llames Kuu-chan

Vamos que es lindo – la peligris sonrió mientras que la pequeña yōkai le miro de mala manera – ¡No me mires así! Kuu-chan se enojó conmigo

Debajo del follaje que estaba en la cabeza de Daidarabotchi brillaron dos orbes blanquecinas, indicando que esos eran sus ojos levantando levemente su cabeza aquella pequeñas esferas de luz se posaron sobre el grupo que estaba en los cielos.

Kaichou – Momo trago saliva brevemente – Creo que ya nos vio

De hecho pensaba lo mismo – la joven heredera también noto ese movimiento en el yōkai - ¡Azazel-sama, debemos reagruparnos!

¡Estoy de acuerdo! – el chivo expiatorio asintió a la idea de la demonio - ¿Podrías explicarnos que sucede Yasaka-sama?

No lo sé – la preocupación en al Kyubi era bastante notoria – No comprendo que le ha pasado a Daidarabotchi

Azazel notaba la verdad en las palabras de la líder de la facción yōkai, ella se mostraba bastante consternada por la manera en que se comportaba aquella masa de tierra y bosque, vio como varios yōkai se congregaron alrededor del aquel coloso para enfrentarle, pero sus ataques no parecían causarle mucho daño. A la distancia el grupo de omyonjis miraban con expectación a la espera de que la líder del grupo diera sus órdenes, pero Ayame se mostraba paciente y decidida.

¡Ayame-sama sus órdenes! – comentaba un hombre quien se inclinó al lado de Kagura - ¡Necesitamos completar la misión!

Aguarden un poco – la cuasi albina fijaba su mirada sobre los que estaban en el cielo - Quiero ver un poco más la situación

Un estruendoso grito emergió de Daidarabotchi, el cual parecía descargar su furia y frustración al notar como su presa se había escapado de su ataque, aquel grito carente de razón llego a los oídos de todos los que estaban en los alrededores, una jovencita con la playera del Manchester United alzo la mirada hacia el lugar donde provino tal alarido. Apresuro el paso para llegar a su destino y tal vez encontrar algo más interesante.

* * *

 _If Live IX: El Banquete de los dos líderes ~Tizona_

* * *

El largo brazo del yōkai se extendió con la intensión de alcanzar al grupo de demonios y ángeles caídos que estaban en el cielo, con rapidez bajaron esquivando el enorme brazo de la masa de tierra y plantas; Azazel, Kazuki y Mari depositaron sus cargas con sumo cuidado mientras que un grupo de yōkai se acercaron presurosos para ver si alguna de ellas requería de alguna atención, mostrándose aliviados por saber que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Yasaka por su parte miraba conflictiva como el enorme ser recibía ataques certeros de sus súbditos sin siquiera mostrar signos de molestia.

Entonces comparar a Daidarabotchi con un rey dragón no es un error – Azazel miro curioso la resistencia del masivo yōkai – Sera muy problemático destruirlo

¡No crees que es exagerado eso! – unos de los súbditos de Yasaka mostró molestia al comentario del líder de la facción caída - ¡Se trata de Diadarabotchi-sama!

¡Como pude hablar de destruirlo! – otro más mostro su opinión en contra de la decisión de Azazel - ¡Algo debió haberle pasado!

Vaya, vaya… creo que metí la pata – el pelinegro rio levemente ante su descuido – Perdónenme

Tío metiste más que eso – Kazuki comentaba mientras posaba su mirada en su padrino - ¿Podrían decirnos como es normalmente Daidarabotchi?

A pesar de su enorme poder es alguien pacifico – respondía Yasaka mientras caminaba acercándose al grupo – Casi nunca busca meterse en pleitos o peleas – la Kyubi sonreía levemente – Usualmente usaba las palabras para resolver los problemas

Con ese tamaño, cualquiera le prestaría atención – Momo se cruzaba de brazos mientras el grupo asintió a su comentario – ¿Entonces esto no es algo que normalmente haría verdad?

Lo puedo asegurar – la líder de la facción yōkai colocaba su mano extendida sobre su corazón – apuesto mi vida en ello

No dudamos de usted, Yasaka-sama – Sona se acomodó los lentes tratando de calmar un poco la situación – Debemos contenerlo sin destruirlo

Todos asintieron a la sugerencia de Sona, repentinamente el masa de tierra y plantas dio un enorme pisotón que hizo que el lugar se sintiera un pequeño temblor, todos los que estaban en el suelo perdieron en balance, para suerte de Mari ella trastabillo lo suficiente para caer en brazos de su prometido, quien amablemente la sostuvo entres su brazos.

Sona y todos los que la conocían lo suficiente para saber la reacción que tendría la chica, la cual sacaría algun comentario con un dudoso sentido; la sorpresa que se llevaron fue que la excéntrica angel caído se sonrojo profusamente. Instintivamente se alejó de Kazuki haciendo que el resto le mirara con curiosidad.

¡M-Muchas gracias, Kazuki-kun! – Mari se mostraba un poco tímida – Me puedo sostener yo sola

De acuerdo – el pelinegro se rasco la cabeza levemente extrañado – ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

Mmm... contenerlo es difícil, mas no imposible – Azazel miro con seriedad al masivo yōkai - ¡Mari!

¡Sí, Señor! – la jovencita peligris hizo un saludo militar - ¡Que necesita de mi señor!

Te autorizo para la segunda liberación de Silver – los ojos de la hija de Penemue le miraron con sorpresa – ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Claro que sí, señor – con una sonrisa de seguridad la joven se sacó el pendiente donde guardaba su artificial gear – ¿Estás listo Silver?

Sona y el resto miraron con expectación el colgante de plata que tenía Mari entre sus manos, mientras esta le miraba con cierta devoción; había escuchado que el intelecto del Gobernador General de Grigori estaba entre los más brillantes de las diferentes criaturas mágicas. Pero nunca antes había apreciado los frutos del trabajo del llamado chivo expiatorio.

Despierta de tu letargo… Silver Wing – la joven exclamo en un susurro

Repentinamente aquel pendiente brillo intensamente cambiando de forma, mostrándose como una hermosa espada de un plata inmaculado, con una enorme piedra roja en donde se unía la hoja con al mango, la guarda era asimétrica con el diseño de un ala extendía por un lado. Aquella arma se depositó con suavidad en las manos de su dueña, para después que hiciera algo inconcebible con ella. Tomando el mango con su mano derecha, coloco la palma de su otra mano sobre la hoja de la espada para corta la piel de la misma y que esta sangrara bañando el metal del que estaba hecha la espada. Una pulsación le siguió al extraño ritual que presenciaron todos los que estaban alrededor de Mari, repentinamente el rugido de un dragón emano del arma de la hija de Penemue quien cerró los ojos en señal que esperaba que algo sucediera.

¡DEVORA MI SANGRE Y DAME PODER! – Mari grito con los ojos cerrados - ¡WYVERN SCALE!

Tras esa declaración la espada extendió el metal de manera violenta, dañando la delicada piel de su dueña, Mari hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por una sustancia ajena a su cuerpo; Sona, Tsubaki y Momo miraron horrorizadas como el metal parecía adherirse a la piel extendiendo pequeñas ramificaciones de la misma mientras que la joven ángel caído soportaba el dolor en silencio. Kazuki miraba en silencio mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes en señal de frustración, no era la primera vez que observaba aquella manifestación de las habilidades de aquella invención del su líder; pero le molestaba el sufrimiento que era sometido el cuerpo de su ahora prometida.

El metal serpenteo por todo el brazo derecho para abarcar todo el torso de Mari, mientras cambiaba de forma creando las placas de una armadura. Una vez terminado el proceso las fuerzas abandonaron momentáneamente las piernas de la hija de Penmue, sintió como los brazos del hijo de Ramiel le rodearon con suavidad evitando que ella tocara el suelo.

Gracias – la joven ángel caído exclamo con cierta debilidad – Nunca me a gustado usar esto – una mueca de dolor adorno el rostro de la peligris

¿Realmente era necesario esto? – Kazuki miro con seriedad a su líder

La respuesta a la pregunta llego cuando Daidarabotchi mando a volar al grupo de yōkai que le estaba atacando, Mari sonrió apartando con amabilidad al chico, se volvió levemente para sonreírle tranquilamente, extendiendo sus alas simplemente levanto el vuelo para enfrentarse al colosal monstruo. Lo que siguió fue algo que sorprendió a los yōkai y omyonjis quienes miraron como Mari agito su espada creando una fuerte corriente de viento, Daidarabotchi fue golpeado haciendo que cayera de sentón creando otro pequeño temblor, la líder de la facción yōkai miro con seriedad a la jovencita quien reflejaba los últimos rayos del sol con su armadura, pronto caería la noche en el la ciudad, fue cuando Sona realizo la pregunta que la rubia pensaban hacer por si misma.

Azazel-sama – la ojivioleta señalo a la ángel caído que flotaba tranquilamente en el cielo - ¿Qué fue eso que le sucedió a Mari?

La segunda liberación de Silver Wing – contestaba el caído orgulloso de su creación – Una sacred gear artificial que yo mismo cree, verdad que es cool

!Cool ni que nada expliquenos bien! – Momo secundo a su reina mientras que Azazel suspiro aburrido – Se hizo repentinamente fuerte

Bien, arruinan mi diversión – gobernador general alzo los hombros derrotado – Use el alma de un Wivern plateado sellándolo en una espada que yo mismo cree, a pesar de ser un dragon menor a comparación del resto – el caído se cruzó de brazos – Tenia habilidades sobre el viento, Mari es la única que puede manejarlo por su pésimo control mágico – Kazuki miraba fijamente como su compañera esperaba que el yōkai se levantara escuchando la explicación que ya sabía – el detalle es que "Silver" es temperamental y requiere de ofrendas para usarse correctamente

Es como una de las longinus donde están sellados los dragones celestiales – Tsubaki comento uniéndose a la explicación – O ¿Estoy equivocada?

Es un producto fallido – la respuesta cortante del gobernador general sorprendió a los presentes – No tiene tanto poder como esperaba, pero en manos de Mari-chan es útil

¡Kazuki! –Sona miraba fijamente al hijo de Ramiel - ¡Tu sabias de esto! ¿Qué le puede pasar a Mari?

Lo peor que podría pasarle es que el Wyvern la consuma por completo – Azazel respondió en lugar de su ahijado – Buscando encarnarse de nuevo tomando el cuerpo de mi subordinada… pero para eso se necesita que tenga el control completamente – con una sonrisa tranquila el angel caído señalo a Mari – pero debido que ella no es normal en su personalidad es imposible que lo haga, es un tanto loca

Las jovencitas presentes no sabían si sentir alivio o preocuparse más de la cuenta sobre la situación en la que estaban metidas, a la distancia Ayame se molestó lo suficiente para empezar a hacer rabietas, el resto de los onmyonjis miraron con una mezcla de pena y temor la volátil reacción de aquella que fue puesta como líder de la operación, porque a sus ojos todo eso parecía un berrinche de niña mimada.

¡MANDEN AL RESTO! – con voz demandante la Himejima dio la orden que esperaban sus hombres - ¡HE VISTO SUFICIENTE!

* * *

Akeno despertaba en su habitación, no recordaba lo que le había pasado cuando se dirigía a cenar y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sus ojos le dolían por la iluminación de su cuarto, cuando se adaptaron lo suficiente pudo notar como Rías estaba sentada durmiendo tranquilamente mientras un libro descansaba en su regazo, la puerta se abrió con lentitud dando la entrada a Grayfia quien sonrió al notar que la Reina de su cuñada le miro curiosa, se acercó con lentitud para sentarse en la orilla de la cama con una suave voz hablo con ella.

Veo que has mejorado – la peli plateada estaba complacida por la mejoría de Akeno – Estuviste dormida por un par de días

¿En serio? – la pelinegra se llevó una de sus manos a la boca - ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Tuviste un ataque por exceso de magia acumulada – los ojos de Akeno se abrieron de par en par mientras la sirviente rio levemente – Te hace falta practicar un poco jovencita

Tal vez tenga razón, Grayfia-san – la Reinda de Rias exclamo apenada – ¿Ella estuvo cuidándome todo este tiempo?

No se ha separado de ti – la mujer mayor miro con ternura el rostro dormido de su familiar – Salvo que Venelana-sama tomaba su lugar

Debo darle las gracias a Venelana-sama – Akeno bajo la mirada apenada – He raro en mi causar molestias

No te preocupes por ello – la sirvienta acaricio la cabeza de la pelinegra – Recuerda que eres parte de la familia, ¿Cosa que las otras dos no entienden?

La joven Himejima levanto curiosa la mirada para ver como la siempre seria Grayfia suspiraba cansadamente, la mente de Akeno comenzó a recordar la extraña situación en la que se encontraba pasando su mejor amiga en estos momentos, comprendiendo lo que pasaba finalmente. En el tiempo que duro inconsciente arribaron a la mansión Gremory las dos piezas que les cedieron de la corte de Riser, Karlamine L'Amour y Xuelan Chang, la pelirroja era en extremo orgullosa así que decidió que era más justo intercambiar las piezas de manera legal cosa que ella vio mal porque el tercer hijo de los Phenex no se merecía, pero cuando Rias se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Ella no les guardaba ningún rencor a ninguna de las miembros de la corte de Riser, por el corto tiempo en que convivieron en cercanía se dieron cuenta que las jovencitas eran amables y alegres cuando estaban en solitario, dando entender que solamente se comportaban despóticamente en presencia de su Rey.

¿Cómo se están comportándose entonces Grayfia-san? – la curiosidad carcomio la mente de Akeno, pero logro disimular una sonrisa - ¿Todavía están tensas?

Por supuesto, me están dando problemas – la peli plateada rio levemente – Aunque son una ayuda solo espero que se relajen pronto

Todos pasamos por lo mismo – la joven pelinegra mostraba algo de nostalgia – Yo también estaba tensa cuando Rias me tomo como su reina

Lo recuerdo… te dirigías a todos con "honoríficos" – la ama de llaves suspiro dejándose llevar por los recuerdos - ¿Akeno-san necesito preguntarte algo?

Claro que si Grayfia-san – los ojos violeta de Akeno se posaron fijamente sobre los azules de la esposa del Maou – Puede preguntarme lo que sea

Bien… ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu herencia de sangre? – la pelinegra abrió levemente la boca sorprendida por la pregunta – No me refiero a esa "herencia"… sino al legado de los Himejima.

* * *

Todos habían sido tomados por sorpresa, repentinamente detrás de los arboles emergieron yōkai's desconocidos atacando a sus congéneres sin ningún remordimiento, Yasaka estaba impactada por el hecho de que un coup d' etat estaba ocurriendo frente a ella y eso estaba dañando muy fuertemente su corazón porque no concebía los motivos para que se diera un descontento sobre su liderazgo. El mayor golpe se dio cuando Kagura Shirayama apareció entre ellos como la supuesta líder movimiento disidente.

¡Derriben a la falsa líder! – el tono de voz de la yuki-onna era uno carente de emociones - ¡No necesitamos a alguien que negocie con extranjeros!

Los presentes estaban confundidos por completo: Primero Daidarabotchi atacaba el lugar y ahora Kagura dirigía un golpe de estado en contra de Yasaka.

¿Qué estaba pasando dentro de la facción Yokai?

La yuki-onna se abalanzo sobre Sona Sitri, el brazo de la mujer de las nieves empezó a cambiar en un peligroso carámbano el cual se acercó al pecho de la futura líder del clan Sitri, tomada por sorpresa la pelinegra no pudo reaccionar del modo que esperaba, pero la formación de hielo fue desviada por un arma de luz corrupta. Kazuki se habia movido lo suficientemente rápido para interceptar el ataque de la guardaespaldas de Yasaka, otro yōkai se abalanzo sobre la Sitri con la intención de completar lo que Kagura habia iniciado pero esta vez se encontró con una formación de hielo que evito que el ataque se concretara con éxito.

Sona respiro hondamente al ver como su cuerpo esta vez había reaccionado acorde a sus deseos, a su alrededor flotaban rocas hechas de hielo de un tamaño considerable, con una mirada impasible se dirigió a sus dos sirvientes.

¡Tsubaki, Momo! – la segunda mencionada dio un respingo al ser llamada de esa manera - ¡Tienen permiso de contraatacar!

¡Si Kaichou! – ambas respondieron a la orden con decisión

Un circulo de mágico floto de cerca de la reina de Sona, de este emergió una naginata bastante hermosa, con una gracia inusual el arma pareció danzar en las manos de su dueña, girando alrededor de la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, los yokai's disidentes se alejaron unos pasos al ver la maestría de la jovencita con el arma en cuestión, pronto la dueña del Mirror Alice se unió a la refriega blandiendo su arma e hiriendo de una manera rápida y precisa, por su parte Momo hizo gala de las capacidades propias de su clase, varios círculos mágicos flotaron alrededor de ella lanzando portentos chorros de agua que alejaron a sus enemigos a una distancia considerable de ella. La sonrisa de auto suficiencia adorno los labios de la peli gris, denotando que disfrutaba el hecho de estar en una pelea.

¡Vaya sí que tienes buenos súbditos! – el hijo de Ramiel comentaba impresionado por la demostración que las dos demonios hicieron - ¿Todo tu grupo es así?

Si estuvieran aquí… lo verías con tus propios ojos – la joven demonio noble mostraba un deje de orgullo en su rostro – ¡Pero en estos momentos tenemos que concentrarnos en defendernos!

Ayame miro con deleite el hecho de que la situación se volcó a su favor al incluir al resto de los yōkai's que habían sometido a ser sus Shikigamis, no deseaba usarlos por el temor a perderlos, pero al notar como la confusión y el caos de ver a aliados atacarse entre sí le dejo un buen sabor de boca, con esto el éxito de la misión estaba asegurado, su celular sonó dentro de sus ropas de doncella, sacándolo con cuidado vio que se trataba de Hanezu Himejima.

¡Hanezu-sama! – la joven sacerdotisa contesto con suma jovialidad - ¿Qué desea de mí?

 _¿Cómo va la misión? –_ desde el otro lado de la línea, el hombre preguntaba con parsimonia – _Espero que vaya a pedir de boca_

Tuvimos contratiempos – la cuasi albina comentaba con desden – Fuimos forzados a utilizar a las otras marionetas

 _No esperaba menos… recopilen suficientes datos –_ Hanezu se mostraba complacido en el lugar donde estaba – _Continúen y retírense si ven que la situación cambia_

¿Duda de nosotros? – Ayame comento con decepción – Realmente podemo…

 _No me malintrepetes –_ el hombre corto rápidamente – _Todos ustedes son más valiosos que un misión… además nuestro objetivo es otro y lo sabes_

Entendido Hanezu-sama – la jovencita sonrió ante la preocupación de su "líder" – seguiremos de acuerdo a sus deseos

* * *

La llamada termino tras las palabras de Ayame, Hanezu Himejima suspiro agobiado al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, Suou estaba respirando con dificultad mientras que la habitación en la que estaban, se derrumbaba a pedazos, señal de la intensa batalla que se dio dentro de ella, el anciano hombre se miraba abatido y cansado; pero el poder que irradiaba era intimidante, los cansados ojos del hombre estaban posados en la figura derrotada de su hermana menor, quien yacía tirada en el suelo en un estado peor al que se encontraba el actual líder del clan.

No cree que exagero un poco Souo-sama – el hombre se acercó al cuerpo de Ageha para examinarlo mejor – Ya no es un jovencito

Fu, fu, fu… solo en estos momentos, puedo sentir que mi juventud regresa – el anciano hombre respondió sonriente - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Hanezu se arrodillo para verificar los signos vitales de la anciana Himejima quien sorprendentemente todavía respiraba de manera pausada, el hombre levanto una de sus muñecas para ver su pulso.

Vive – la seriedad en los ojos del joven discípulo de Suou mostraba cierto repudio por la mujer - ¿Por qué no la mató?

Bien a pesar de ser una mujer terca que se atrevió a desafiarme – Suou se acarició su barba tranquilamente – Aun es mi hermana… no soy tan desalmado para matarla por una nimiedad

Entiendo, muy noble de su parte, shishou – la admiración del joven hacia el anciano era evidente - ¿Quiere que le demos tratamiento?

Por favor… ella aun nos es útil – el líder del clan comenzó a caminar a la salida –yo también iré a que traten mis heridas, te lo encargo muchacho

El discípulo de Suou se quedó en silencio mientras su maestro desaparecía entre las sombras del pasillo, su semblante era extraño a la hora de admirar la espalda de aquel anciano; suspiro cansadamente mientras levanto el cuerpo de Ageha para que le dieran el tratamiento que ella necesitaba, según los deseos del líder del clan.

A pesar de sus años todavía es un hombre terrible – el disgusto en su voz era evidente – ¿Desalmado?... No asesina a su hermana, pero si planeaba violar a Shuri… Si logra su objetivo no sé qué será del clan.

* * *

Sara corría tan rápido como podían sus piernas de alguna manera aquel rugido que escucho alarmó a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía la joven sirvienta; en su mente sabía que lo que ocurría en el lugar a donde ella se dirigía no era de su incumbencia su corazón le dictaba que debía de ir para ver que estaba pasando con sus propios ojos. Era una costumbre arraigada de sus tiempos como novicia y aprendiz de la hermana Kate, "el ayudar al débil era el deber de todo servidor de Dios" esa frase perdió su significado al saber la triste verdad sobre sus creencias pero eso no significaba que debía de ignorarlas por completo.

Continuar ayudando a aquellos que carecían de poder, sería su manera de honrar las enseñanzas de su mentora, pronto diviso la escalinata del templo dándose cuenta de que no había nadie cerca a su alrededor Sara hizo lo inimaginable, recito una plegaria.

" _Obsecro, domine mi, ut benedicat mihi habebis offendiculum coram me_ _"_

(Te ruego mi señor, bendice mi camino para que no tenga obstáculo frente a mí)

Tras esas palabras las fuerzas en las piernas de la castaña se incrementaron exponencialmente, logrando saltar una mayor cantidad de escalones y apresurando el paso, este tipo de sacramento era común en los exorcistas de la iglesia para conjurar magia, era su manera de realizarla sin caer en el paganismo pero al final de cuentas era los mismo que hacían los magos con sus hechizos. Una vez que subió la enorme escalinata, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que se encontraron. Una batalla campal entre yokai's, sus ojos se posaron sobre la colosal figura de Daidarabotchi, por suerte ella no era del tipo de persona que saltaba en conclusiones rápidas y cometía actos arriesgados, escaneo la zona de la batalla buscando a algún rezagado para que le diera información.

Sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba, corrió a través de las múltiples batallas que se llevaban a su alrededor notando lo desbalanceada que estaban entre ellas, uno evitaban lastimar a otros, mientras que aquellos quienes no tenían reparos en hacer daño, mostraban un comportamiento que ella conocía a la perfección, pero necesitaba confirmar algo antes de tomar su decisión.

Mei miraba con terror las batallas que estaban librando frente a ella, siendo una kejōrō nunca le dio la importancia de pulir sus habilidades combativas porque ella nunca busco pleitos en su vida, pero ahora cargaba con la responsabilidad de cuidar a la futura líder de la facción, por eso ella se interponía entre las amenazas y Kunou. Pero sinceramente hacer de escudo no era algo muy impresionante a los ojos de los demás. Peligrosamente una Jorōgumo le miró fijamente, revelando parte de su verdadera naturaleza (miembros arácnidos emergieron de su espalda) se abalanzó sobre la asustada hanyō. Kunou temió más por la kejōrō que por ella, lo único que buscaba la pequeña kitsune de la joven hanyō era una entrañable amistad más allá de los títulos que los demás yōkai's le daban a ella.

Acorto la distancia que les separaba con una rapidez propia de los arácnidos, la hanyo agudizo su mirada, comprendiendo que la persona que intentaba proteger era importante para ella, miro de soslayo notando la preocupación en el rostro de la pequeña kitsune, respiró hondamente tratando de acumular el poco valor que tenía su corazón. Justo antes de que la jorōgumo les propinara un fuerte golpe al par de asustadas jovencitas, los cabellos de Mei cobraron vida propia reteniendo con fuerza a su atacante.

Kunou mira asombrada aquella acción improvisada de su amiga, había escuchado que muchas kejōrō podían mover a voluntad sus largos cabellos, como un medio defensivo/ofensivo; ver tal demostración hizo que su cariño y admiración por la jovencita que acogió como su sirvienta personal creciera un poco más.

¡N-No t-te dejare que toques a Kuu-chan! – la valentía en la voz de Mei era palpable - ¡Yo la voy a proteger!

Como si de un muñeco se tratase el cuerpo de la jorōgumo fue azotado al suelo haciendo que la yōkai se lastimara con la dureza de la piedra que adornaba el piso del tempo Kifune, con la misma fuerza que uso para azotarla decidió que lo mejor era lanzarla lo más lejos posible, moviendo sus cabellos en una circunferencia obtuvo el impulso necesario para arrojarla en contra de Daidarabotchi. El vuelo de la maltratada yōkai fue interrumpido por la colosal masa de tierra, quien desvió el improvisado proyectil con uno de sus brazos.

¡Auch! – Mari vio toda la acción desde el cielo – ¡Eso debió doler!

¡Mei-chan! – Kunou se acercó hasta donde estaba la hanyō quien por el esfuerzo cayo de rodillas al piso - ¡Estuviste genial!

La admiración era visible en los rasgos de la pequeña kitsune quien con ojos brillantes ayudo a Mei a levantarse, esa breve paz fue interrumpida cuando un goryō de un antiguo samurái apareció de entre la tierra para asestar un golpe con su desgastada katana, el metal viajo con rapidez buscando lastimar a Kunou, pero Mei la bajo al suelo para escudarla con su cuerpo, extrañamente el dolor no se presentó y esa falta de daño extraño a la joven hanyō. Ambas levantaron la vista para encontrarse una cabellera castaña la cual ondeaba con el aire de la tarde, su espalda estaba cubierta de una playera blanca con un enorme 10 negro y la palabra "Rooney" sobre el mismo. En sus manos estaba un objeto envuelto en una enorme tela con el cual detuvo el ataque del fantasma.

Well… this is… how to say… unexpected – las palabras que la nueva intrusa dijo fueron inteligibles para Kunou – ¿You two, are good?

Yes, very much – Mei rápidamente respondió mientras que Kunou le mirada extrañada – ¡You saved us!

¡Good! – la sonrisa en los labios de Sara era autentica mientras forcejeaba con el samurái

¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! – la pequeña yokai se molestó ante la conversación - ¡En español por favor!

Kuu-chan, por eso le dije que tomara en serio las clases de inglés – la pelinegra le respondió con timidez mientras que Sara rio levemente – ¿Ahora me hará caso?

Si lo haré – la pequeña rubia se sonrojo un poco – ¿Podrías decirme quién eres? – señalo a su salvadora con el dedo.

Mi nombre es Sara – la castaña respondió con delicadeza – Y dependiendo lo que me digas puedo ser su aliado o enemigo.

* * *

Los embates de Kagura fueron ganando fuerza, en su brazo derecho aún estaba el carámbano que había creado para perforar el corazón de Sona, mientras que Kazuki repelía los ataques con su espada hecha de energía luminosa, curiosamente la construcción de hielo parecía soportar perfectamente la fuerza que la yuki-onna imprimía buscando superar al joven ángel caído. Por su parte Azazel y Yasaka se mantenían al margen del conflicto porque un error en sus ataques con llevaría a causar más daño que bien, aun así yōkai rezagados del grupo disidente se atrevieron a cruzar ataques con los dos líderes. El gobernador general encontraba aquellos intentos de lastimarlo bastante deprimentes con un simple ademan de su brazo derecho era suficiente para contener sus intentos, por su parte Yasaka era la que estaba en mayores problemas ya que no deseaba lastimar a su gente.

Su mirada se posó en su antigua amiga su corazón se oprimía al ver la furia en sus ojos y como esta se movía vertiginosamente lanzando cuanta construcción de hielo se podría imaginar. Estalagmitas de hielo brotaron por el dañado piso del templo, buscando lastimar con gravedad al hijo de Ramiel, viendo que era inútil continuar la batalla en el suelo, saco sus alas negras y creo la distancia que necesitaba para evitar los picos helados que la yuki-onna pretendía usar para terminarlo por completo.

De soslayo miro como Mari continuaba golpeando con el aire de su espada al colosal monstruo, el rostro de la hija de Penemue empezaba a mostrar señales de cansancio, el error fatal en Silver Wing era que el Wyvern sellado en el artifical gear era muy ambicioso y consumía demás de lo que se ofrecía; motivo por el cual la peligris comía mucha comida para poder satisfacer las necesidades de Silver.

¡TIO AZAZEL! – el joven pelinegro llamo la atención de su líder - ¡MARI NO PUEDE MÁS… DEBEMOS DETENERLA!

El líder de Grigori noto lo que el joven caído le hizo saber, era cierto que Mari Inoue era la única que podía lidiar con su prototipo pero ella al igual que el resto de los que lo había usado tenían un límite para poder mantener el control sobre el dragón menor. Si no hacía algo lo más pronto posible, Azazel tendría que confrontar tanto a Penemue como a sus otros dos hijos y eso le jodía bastante la vida.

* * *

 _La primera vez que tomo ese colgante, pudo notar el poder que de él provenía; la mirada de su madre era desaprobatoria por el simple hecho de que ella conocía la procedencia de aquel artefacto que el propio Gobernador General le estaba entregando personalmente, pero a Mari no le importaba mucho si era algo peligroso, el único deseo que tenía en su corazón era que no fuese considerada un fracaso. Ella también quería que su madre le mirase con orgullo y que sus hermanos le alabasen como ella lo hacía cuando regresaba con éxito de sus misiones._

 _¿Qué tan malo era pedir un poco de atención?_

 _La respuesta fue más dura cuando invoco a Silver Wing, pudo notar como la espada arbitrariamente perforó la piel de su mano buscando alimentarse de su carne y sangre, mientras que lentamente su piel se convertía en escamas plateadas. El dragón sellado en el cristal rojo era alguien lo bastante vicioso y vil como para terminar con la vida de una simple niña de doce años. Por suerte ese dragón también era un cobarde, cuando la sola presencia del portador de Dividing Divine apareció en ese cuarto por mera casualidad. Intimidado por el aura de Albion, Silver desistió en su intento de encarnación y simplemente se quedó dormido._

 _Desde ese día Mari pasaba su tiempo al lado de Vali, con la esperanza de ganar un mejor control sobre su espada, cuando ella amablemente le conto su predicamento al peli plateado, este estuvo a punto de estamparla en el suelo por el simple hecho de considerarla una molestia. Pero la insistencia y terquedad de la jovencita era muy evidente, que a la semana simplemente la dejó ser. No tardaron los rumores en decir que ella estaba liada con uno de los mejores combatientes de Grigori (Tobio Ikuse ostentaba el título del más fuerte). En ese entonces Kazuki pasaba su tiempo libre con Tomoe, algo que a ella le molesto enormemente pero tenía sus objetivos muy claros, necesitaba más control y ganarse el respeto de todos lo que le rodeaban._

 _¿Crees que con el simple hecho de pasar tu tiempo alrededor mío hará que te obedezca? – las palabras del Hakuryuukou eran frías y arteras - ¡Es una idea estúpida si me lo preguntas!_

 _Sé que soy una inútil pero me da más tiempo para ganar la fuerza suficiente – Mari cerro su puño con una convicción evidente - ¡Ya lo verás voy a lograrlo… Vali-san!_

 _Sí, sí; espero que no te muerda la mano – con una sonrisa de burla el peli plateado caminaba mientras era seguido por Mari - ¡Anda renacuajo… que no tengo todo el día!_

 _Desde ese día comenzó a entrenarse para incrementar sus reservas mágicas, ella a diferencia de sus hermanos no tenía un control exacto en su poder mágico incluso los más sencillos hechizos se le dificultaban, también empezaba a sentir muy cansada con el pasar de los días, Azazel le comentó que su artificial gear estaba drenando constantemente su magia, a veces era poco y otras demasiado. Para contrarrestar esa "anemia" empezó a consumir grandes cantidades de comida para suplir esa falta. A partir de ese momento fue conocida como una glotona sin remedio._

 _Aquellas burlas no le preocupaban, un día estaba en el comedor de los cuarteles de Grigori comiendo su habitual almuerzo (equivalente a seis personas), cuando Kazuki se sentó al lado de ella, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, últimamente el hijo de Ramiel estaba demasiado presente en sus pensamientos y eso le incomodaba._

 _Si vienes a burlarte de mis hábitos alimenticios – la jovencita miraba con molestia al chico a su lado – ¡Saca cita por favor!_

 _Mmm… no me venía a burlar – Kazuki comentaba con parsimonia – El tío me dijo que te dio un producto fallido_

 _Si, un fracaso como yo merece otro fracaso – Mari bajo levemente su mirada - ¡Pero veras que conseguiré controlarlo!_

 _¿Por eso estabas con Vali-san? – el peli negro miraba curioso como su compañera se quedaba estática – Hay rumores que dicen cosas variadas_

 _¿Para eso te sentaste a mi lado? – la hija de Penemue frunció el ceño molesta – Eres un odioso… lar…._

 _No dude eso de ti – la chica se quedó muda al ver como Kazuki empezaba a comer – Pero es triste verte comer sola_

 _La joven ángel caído perdió el enfado inicial, para continuar con su abundante almuerzo, mientras que el chico le acompañaba en silencio, los días continuaron así ella pasaba su tiempo orbitando alrededor de Vali y almorzaba con Kazuki, hasta que un día el peli plateado soltó algo que le dejo helada._

 _A ti te gusta el hijo de Ramiel-san – Vali rio levemente al ver a la chica palidecer – ¿O me equivoco?_

 _C-Como c-crees… je, je, je – el nerviosismo era evidente en Mari – A-A mí me gustan los chicos mayores._

 _¿En serio? – un extraño brillo apareció en las orbes azules del Hakuryuukou – Vamos a probarlo_

 _Con decisión Vali tomo de la muñeca a la peli gris evitando que esta huyera, con un movimiento aprisiono su cuerpo en contra uno de los muros cercanos a ellos dos, Mari nunca había sentido miedo en su vida; había escuchado que el portador del Dividing Divine era una persona intratable, pero con el tiempo supo adaptarse a su conflictiva personalidad, pero lo que se le vino no estaba preparada emocionalmente, no podía negar que su sempai era muy atractivo, inclusive ella lo consideraba un potencial compañero romántico, pero desde que su amigo de la infancia se metió en su corazón, no sentía esa emoción por el Hakuryuukou. La proximidad de sus cuerpos hizo que Mari se pusiese nerviosa, con falta de delicadeza levantó su mentón para robarle su primer beso, fue cuando lo inimaginable ocurrió, un sonoro ¡plaf! Se escuchó en la soledad del pasillo, Vali se quedó mirando a la dirección donde la hija de Penemue había corrido asustada._

 _Sabes que te lo merecías – una voz llamo la atención de Vali – Las chicas no son un juguete_

 _¡Cállate Ikuse! – la molestia del peli plateado era evidente – ¡Al menos se dio cuenta de la verdad!_

 _¿Tu siendo un buen tipo? – Tobio Ikuse rio levemente al encontrar el altruismo de Vali gracioso – Eso es tan improbable como que Sirzechs no es un siscon_

 _El Hakuryuukou miro de mala gana al portador del Canis Lykaon quien simplemente alzo los hombros despreocupadamente, suspirando cansadamente decidió aprovechar su tiempo a solas para descansar un poco. Mari corrió llorando evitando encontrarse a cualquiera que la reconociera, no quería que sus padres o sus hermanos le vieran en ese estado tan deplorable, escondida en una de las gradas de las salas de entrenamiento se sentó a llorar hasta que sus ánimos se calmaran. De pronto sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado, estuvo a punto de rechazar la compañía del extraño pero inadvertidamente coloco su chaqueta sobre su cabeza. Un aroma particular le lleno de paz haciendo que su llanto bajara considerablemente._

 _¿Por qué? – la jovencita habló con un hilillo de voz - ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?_

 _Eres mi amiga – fue la respuesta que recibió de joven a su lado – Y no me gusta verte llorar, por eso te puse mi chaqueta en la cabeza – Kazuki rio levemente – porque luego te escurre la nariz_

 _Eres un… - Mari se molestó por el comentario del hijo de Ramiel – Gracias… ¿Escuche que sales con Raynare?_

 _No, me la asignaron como mi instructora nada más – el pelinegro contestó con tranquilidad – Tal vez me interesé en alguien pero la relación se malogro_

 _Ya veo – la hija de Penemue sonrió un poco aliviada – ¿Oye me ayudarías con algo?_

 _Mari se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, la decisión se asomó en su mirada mostrando que la chica estaba dispuesta a demostrar algo, le entrego su chaqueta al pelinegro haciendo que su hermoso peligris ondeara maravillosamente, Kazuki no pudo evitar compararla con la elegancia que Penemue solía imprimir en sus acciones, aun por más simples que estas fueran rio levemente al notar lo parecidas que eran ellas dos; tanto que daba miedo reconocerlo._

 _Como dos gotas de agua – el joven susurro para sí mismo – No sé qué pretendes Mari_

 _Camino hasta el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, sacando el colgante que representaba su artificial gear, tomo aire para calmar sus emociones el hecho de que demostrar el objeto que le daría el reconocimiento a la persona que estaba detrás de ella era algo que la puso nerviosa desde el principio. Alzo la mano con la sostenía el colgante gritando a todo pulmón._

" _! DESPIERTA DE TU LETARGO…. SILVER WING!"_

 _Respondiendo a los deseos de Mari, el colgante dio paso a la espada, cuando la angel caído intento tomar el arma esta rechazó su tacto clavándose en el suelo, el viento a su alrededor empezó a girar creando un poderoso vórtice alejándola de su preciosa arma, el hijo de Ramiel intento acercarse a ayudarle pero con una sola mirada de los ojos carmesí de la jovencita fue suficiente para hacerle desistir, el viento mantenía su fuerza evitando que cualquiera se acercase hasta ella, el sonido que emanaba de las corrientes era muy similar al rugido de una bestia molesta, la concepción de Silver Wing no era desconocida para Mari Inoue._

 _Azazel había capturado un Wyvern que azotaba las planicies europeas en los tiempos medievales, derrotándolo de una manera humillante para la orgullosa criatura, siendo un dragón menor su poder era equiparable al de un demonio de clase alta, pero en contra de alguien como Azazel quien ostentaba las doce alas negras; simplemente no fue rival. Su alma fue sellada en el cristal para después formar el arma que la jovencita tenía en su poder._

 _En la mente primitiva de la orgullosa bestia… ¿Por qué tenía que obedecer a alguien tan débil como ella?_

 _Esa era la razón principal del porque le rechazaba constantemente y el hecho de consumir lentamente su energía mágica, con la esperanza de que bajara la guardia y devorar por completo su cuerpo para nuevamente volar libre por el vasto cielo, incrementó la potencia de sus corrientes tratando de alejar a la chica pero también empezó a lastimarle su piel, pero ella en lugar de retroceder decidió dar un paso adelante y acercarse lentamente a la espada._

 _Sé que estas molesto – la jovencita hablo con fuerza detrás del vendaval que su arma generaba – Derrotado humillantemente_

 _El viento ganaba más fuerza ante las palabras de Mari, lastimando más su cuerpo con la esperanza que desistiera de su avance._

 _Considerado un fracaso – los ojos de la peligris mostraron compasión por el dragón sellado – Yo también soy un fracaso… sé cómo se siente – el viento no cedía si no que mantenía su fuerza – Que los demás te miren por sobre el hombro, que te comparen con aquellos que son mejores – la chica continuo con su avance mientras las heridas de su cuerpo aumentaban – Estoy cansada de eso, estoy harta que digan que soy una inútil… sé que mis hermanos no buscan lastimarme con sus éxitos… pero… - se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar el mango del artificial gear – Es frustrante, tanto que quiero gritar, llorar y sobre todo darme por vencida, sé que también te sientes igual – una pulsación emergió del arma – ¡Por eso te necesito! ¡NECESITO TU FUERZA, TU ORGULLO COMO DRAGON! – Mari estiro su mano para alcanzar a Silver Wing - ¡PERO TAMBIEN TE DARE MI FUERZA Y MI VOLUNTAD PARA LOGRAR QUE AMBOS SEAMOS RECONOCIDOS… TE PROMETO QUE… DERROTAREMOS A UNO DE LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES!_

 _Kazuki vio con fascinación como el viento cedió en su fuerza, permitiendo que su amiga tomara el arma con su mano la cual estaba dañada de una manera que la piel había sido arrancada por completo, pero en las facciones de Mari no había señal de dolor sino de una aceptación y alegría de haber conseguido que el arma le aceptase como su dueño, con una sonrisa en su rostro; la hija de Penemue perdió toda fuerza en sus piernas. Levemente escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza._

" _ **[Sé que es imposible… pero esperare que cumplas tu promesa]"**_

 _Repentinamente su visión se tornó negra por unos momentos, una extraña calidez envolvió su cuerpo haciéndola sentir ligera y tranquila; recuperando un poco de su fuerza logro abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada amatista de Kazuki quien le miro preocupado, pero también mostraba un deje de admiración. Mari se puso nerviosa al ver que estaba en los brazos del hijo de Ramiel, la razón por la cual en su inconciencia sintió la calidez del cuerpo del chico._

 _¡ESO HA SIDO LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HAS HECHO! – Mari se sobresaltó al ver la molestia en la voz de su amigo - ¡NO HAS NOTADO EL ESTADO DE TU CUERPO!_

 _L-Lo lamento – débilmente la jovencita respondió al reclamo del hijo de Ramiel – Pero era algo que tenía que hacer_

 _¡RAYOS! – el joven mascullo molesto – Si hubieras muerto por esta locura… Yo también lo habría hecho._

 _¿T-Tu qué? – Mari se sonrojo bastante por aquella declaración – T-Te… Te…_

 _Tus hermanos me habrían molido a golpes – Kazuki corto rápidamente – Sabes que ellos te sobreprotegen mucho_

 _¡Ah! – un deje de decepción se asomó en el rostro de la peligris – Tienes razón…_

 _Suspirando agobiado por los eventos que presencio, Kazuki levanto el maltrecho cuerpo de la hija de Penemue para llevarla a la enfermería, acción que tomo por sorpresa a una agotada Mari quien no pudo ocultar un ¡Kya!, el chico le miro curioso por aquella graciosa reacción._

 _¿Qué fue eso? – el pelinegro comentaba un poco divertido por la reacción de su carga – ¿Te asustaste… después de todo lo que hiciste?_

 _¡Me tomaste desprevenida… idiota! – la jovencita débilmente golpeo el pecho de Kazuki – Al menos avísame antes de hacerlo_

 _Considéralo una venganza por lo que tu tonta que fuiste– el hijo de Ramiel contesto aburrido – Anda solo espero que nadie nos vea… porque si no mi cabeza rodará_

 _Mari oculto su rostro en el pecho de Kazuki con la esperanza que no viera la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos, había hecho algo realmente estúpido, una apuesta en la que se jugó su vida; pero la recompensa que tuvo fue por partida doble, decidió que tenía que disculparse con Vali ya que le ayudo de varias maneras, podría considerarlo un patán de primera pero muy dentro de él… muy dentro era buena persona._

* * *

La mano de Daidarabotchi golpeo con fuerza a una desprevenida Mari, el dolor que sentía al mantener la Wyvern Scale le estaba cobrando factura, a pesar que podía sacar más poder de Silver este consumía más magia proveniente de ella, ese pequeño detalle jugaba en su contra de muchas maneras, aunque con el tiempo incrementó considerablemente sus propias reservas, sabía que le huésped sellado en la espada era un glotón de primera. Cayendo con fuerza espero el dolor de estrellarse al suelo, pero este no apareció al notar como Kazuki había detenido su caída, se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió aliviada al haber evitado estrellarse al suelo.

¿Oye subiste de peso? – el cruel comentario hizo que la peli gris le diera un codazo al hijo de Ramiel – Vamos no te enojes

¡Sabes que es la armadura! – Mari respondía con una sonrisa – ¿Problemas con tu pareja?

Es molesta – el joven suspiro al ver la superioridad de la yuki-onna – Lo peor es que la situación está empeorando más

Lo sé – Mari miraba fijamente como Daidarabotchi forcejaba con varios yōkai – ¿Que podemos hacer?

Tengo algo pero – la seriedad en el rostro de Kazuki le indicaba algo – tal vez no pueda controlarlo debidamente

Mari miraba el semblante de su prometido, había visto esa misma mirada cuando fueron junto a Tobio para eliminar a un grupo disidente de la facción, con una opresión en el corazón tomo la mano del joven ojivioleta.

Confío en ti – la sinceridad en las palabras de Mari sorprendieron a Kazuki – Sé que podrás hacerlo

Asintió con suavidad tomando la resolución necesaria para realizar lo que debía de hacer, soltando la mano de Mari se dirigió con velocidad al suelo bajo de él, Sona vio como el joven se precipitaba con velocidad, Kagura se anticipó al lugar donde aterrizaría creando múltiples estalagmitas de hielo con la esperanza de convertirlo en un alfiletero, pero la futura líder del clan Sitri evito ese fatal destino destruyendo esas construcciones mágicas con las propias hechas de su poder demoniaco. La yuki-onna miro fijamente a la autora de que su plan fracasara, el viento helado de ambas choco en un espectáculo de poderío que le recordó cuando Grayfia se enfrentó a su hermana por el título de Leviatán.

Aterrizaje de Superhéroe – exclamo fuertemente Mari mientras esquivaba un manotazo del coloso de tierra – ¡Vamos dame un aterrizaje de superhéroe!

Kazuki cayó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras que su mano extendida toco la tierra formando un círculo de mágico.

" _ **Si decides utilizar esto… estarías honrando la memoria de esa chica… pero esa es tu propia voluntad"**_

La voz de su tío Baraqiel resonó en su mente, sabía que era tiempo de responder a los sentimientos de aquella pobre jovencita, que cuyo pecado fue tratar de cobrarse una venganza por su hermana muerta, mientras que el pecado de él mismo fue cortar su vida para darle un verdadero descanso.

" _ **Es para ti Kazuki… de Tomoe"**_

Aquel circulo brillo intensamente, se pudo notar el patrón característico de la facción caída, Ayame miraba todo el espectáculo en el lugar donde se encontraba ordenándole a Kagura que evitara lo que ese caído estaba a punto de hacer, la joven yuki-onna imprimió más fuerza a su poder para tratar de superar a las fuerzas de Sona, pero la joven Sitri mantuvo su posición con una fiereza tal que no se negaba que fuese hermana de Serafall; Azazel miraba los esfuerzos de todos en el campo de batalla, fue cuando el líder de Grigori decidió que era tiempo de involucrarse directamente. Arremetió contra Diadarabotchi golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho de este, el masivo yōkai se estremeció por la fuerza que utilizó el ángel caído. Yasaka también se unió a contener al coloso de tierra para evitar de que continuara haciendo más daño a los terrenos del tempo Kifune, sus colas danzaron libres y hermosas tras de ella, símbolo del poder que ostentaban como la líder de la facción de Kifune.

El hijo de Ramiel metió su mano dentro del circulo que había invocado, el suelo se deformo como un estanque de agua; un efecto propio de los círculos que servían para traer algo de otro lugar por muy alejado que estuviese. Rebusco dentro del aquella distorsión del espacio encontrando lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, cerró los ojos cuando su mano palpo el objeto y comenzó a sacarla con lentitud.

Aquel enorme portafolios apareció en el campo de batalla, su brillante acabado reflejaba con facilidad la luz mágica que emanaba del suelo bajo de él, con un movimiento rápido lo coloco en el suelo, que ahora era solido ignorando por completo el mundo alrededor de él lanzo una leve plegaría al alma de la joven quien le había confiado dicho objeto.

Gracias, Tomoe – un leve susurro salió de los labios del pelinegro – Usare el regalo que me diste.

Abrió los seguros del portafolio, mientras que otro yōkai se acercó con velocidad a la espalda descubierta de Kazuki, Mari vio con horror la velocidad con la que un Kamaitachi se preparó a lastimar al descuidado ángel caído. Una espada con filo negro se interpuso entre comadreja y su objetivo; Kazuki se volvió para ver el rostro aburrido Sara quien agito su arma haciendo retroceder al agresor.

Sabes esas chicas – la sirvienta de los Pendragon señalo a Mei y Kunou – Son buenas negociantes – una sonrisa adorno su rostro levemente – De momento soy su aliado… ángel caído

Gracias – el pelinegro asintió levemente solamente para ver como la chica se lanzó a la refriega con calma

Sara blandio su espada con fuerza, gracias a Mei y Kunou sabía lo necesario para tomar un bando en este conflicto puede que ella no tuviera una relación directa con los problemas que aquejaban a las facciones del Japón, pero si el método para controlar a las criaturas sobre naturales salía de este país afectaría la frágil estabilidad del mundo entero. Inclusive la Casa de los Pendragon podría ser víctima directa de sus enemigos fuera de Gran Bretaña, con eso en mente decidió aceptar la propuesta de la hija de Yasaka.

Una cesta con los más deliciosos dulces de la región, un excelente regalo para sus tutores y siendo sincera ella no necesitaba dinero. Yasaka vio la maestría de la castaña al pelear con sus subordinados con la fuerza suficiente para contenerlos sin lastimarlos.

¿Ella quién es? – Se preguntó Momo al ver como la sirvienta de los Pendragon combatía con varios yōkai sin ningún problema

No lo sé – Tsubaki se defendía con su naginata de otro yōkai – por lo menos esta de nuestro lado

La atención se centró en la recién llegada, momento en que Kazuki aprovecho para sacar del portafolio el contenido que celosamente guardaba, de el salieron dos espadas gastadas y maltratadas por el tiempo, armas de antaño que habían perdido toda distinción pero que a pesar de su penosa apariencia irradiaban un poder inmenso. Ayame no pudo ocultar su burla y solto una sonora carcajada que hizo que el grupo que dirigía se le quedase viendo.

Fu, fu, fu – la joven cuasi albina trataba de recuperar el aliento – ¡T-Todo ese alboroto por unas espadas viejas! – Ayame rio nuevamente - ¡P-Por un momento me preocupe!

Las miradas de todos se centraron en las armas que Kazuki tenía en sus manos, los yokais que eran aliados en esta batalla miraron con pena aquellas espadas pero muy dentro de ellos sabían que las apariencias engañaban, una Taka-onna arremetió en contra del hijo de Ramiel, de la boca de la mujer emergió un círculo mágico del cual salió una llamarada de fuego azul, Yasaka se sorprendió al ver los símbolos del omyodo dentro del mismo ayudándole a comprender lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Kazuki dio un paso adelante movió ambas espadas al mismo tiempo para repeler el ataque mágico con facilidad, en ese preciso momento la risa de Ayame se cortó abruptamente, cambiando el semblante divertido de la volátil Himejima para mostrar una inusual seriedad.

Sorprendido por sus espadas, Kazuki se dio la vuelta para apoyar a Sona en su combate con Kagura, cuando estuvo por iniciar su carrera un escudo heráldico ilumino el suelo bajo los pies del joven caído, la luz encegueció su campo de visión y todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

Los ojos de Kazuki dolieron por el intenso brillo del escudo, no pudo reconocer a qué clase de magia provenía, ya que en cuestiones mágicas solo era un practicante intermedio, el dolor paso con rapidez y sus ojos recuperaron la visión que había perdido momentáneamente. Frente a él se extendió un páramo desconocido, giro su cabeza para buscar los signos de la batalla que se estaba librando, el templo y los que estaban allí desaparecieron completamente.

A la distancia pudo notar un poblado, el cual estaba amurallado en toda su extensión, pudo apreciar que un rio pasaba al lado de aquel asentamiento del cual sobresalían cinco puentes que travesaban el rio.

Llevado por la curiosidad y preocupación; decidió que era mejor tratar de encontrar a alguien que le dijera donde se encontraba en estos momentos. Extendió sus alas para levantar el vuelo pero justo cuando iba a retirarse una voz le detuvo.

Porque deseas ir a un lugar donde no perteneces – claramente la persona que hablo era del género femenino

Eres un intruso que no merece estar aquí – una segunda voz llamo la atención de Kazuki

¡¿Quiénes son?! – la desesperación en el pelinegro era evidente - ¡¿Por qué me trajeron?!

¿Traerte? – ambas voces exclamaron confundidas – Nosotras no traeríamos a alguien tan rastrero e impuro a este lugar.

Si me van a insultar al menos háganlo de frente – el joven siseo molesto mientras la voces parecieron discutir entre ellas

Detrás de una piedra apareció una hermosa joven con cabello negro y ondulado, la tez de su piel parecía estar tostada por el sol dándole una belleza que sería encontrada en cualquier parte del mundo, la característica más llamativa era el vestido negro que portaba, el hijo de Ramiel noto cierto parecido a los vestidos que se usaban en la época medieval. Debía de agradecer a Mari por su afición a cierta serie fantástica del momento. Del otro lado de la piedra apareció otra joven con un cabello café oscuro, en sus ojos había un deje de picardía y burla, también tenía la piel como la primera joven y su vestido era de un blanco inmaculado.

El pelinegro notó que la figura de ambas jóvenes no era exagerado de hecho eran de lo más normales del mundo, pero su belleza si estaba en otro nivel.

No nos compares con los pecaminosos cuerpos de tu especie – la joven del vestido negro exclamo con molestia – Estamos orgullosas de nuestra apariencia

¡N-No es eso! – Kazuki se sonrojo al verse descubierto – Ahora podrían decirme… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Nosotras no lo sabemos – contesto la joven del cabello café – Simplemente apareciste en este lugar

¿Entonces quien me trajo? – el joven caído se impaciento por la falta de respuestas – ¡Al menos alguien debe de decirme algo!

La dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas para para darle la espalda al joven quien les miraba molesto por ser ignorado en su pregunta.

Elvira – la joven del vestido blanco miraba preocupada a la otra - ¡Esto nunca había pasado antes!

Lo sé… ¿Qué hacemos Sol? – Elvira contestó con la misma preocupación - ¿Tú crees que el señor lo trajo a propósito?

De ser así – Sol endureció su mirada mientras asentía - ¡Debemos cumplir los deseos nuestro señor!

Sol se dio la vuelta, su fiera mirada hizo retroceder levemente al joven oji violeta; se sintió enormemente intimidado por el aura amenazante que despedía toda la persona de la joven, su mente gritaba peligro y que debía retirase o rendirse al instante pero el no saber dónde se encontraba, ni el paradero de sus amigos le dio el valor necesario para encarar a la mujer con el nombre se Sol.

Vaya – el desdén en la mujer del vestido blanco era evidente – A estas alturas muchos ya se hubieran rendido

Tengo miedo – Kazuki respondió honestamente mientras el sudor recorría su rostro – Pero necesito saber que ha pasado

Admiro eso en un hombre – con una sonrisa de burla Sol saco una espada – Estoy tomando interés en saber si soportaras hasta el final.

* * *

¡KAZUKI! ¡KAZUKI! – Mari agitaba el cuerpo inerte del su prometido - ¡¿QUE TE OCURRIO?! ¡¿POR QUE NO RESPONDES?!

La situación había empeorado en vez de mejorar, la joven peligris había abandonado su posición en el aire al ver que el hijo de Ramiel se vio rodeado por la extraña luz que emano de aquel escudo grabado en el suelo, aterrada vio que el chico tenía una mirada vacía y distante, Azazel también se acercó para ver que estaba pasando con su ahijado encontrándose consternado por el extraño fenómeno que ocurria frente a ellos.

Al parecer su mente está atrapada en otro lugar – Yasaka comentaba mientras se repelía el ataque de otro yōkai – He visto esa misma reacción antes

¡¿Cómo sabe de eso?! – Mari miro fijamente a la líder de la facción de Kyoto - ¡¿Sabe cómo sacarlo de allí?!

Bien responderé en orden – la Kyubi no Kitsune respondió amablemente – Mucho miembros de nuestra gente tienen la capacidad de utilizar ilusiones para incapacitar a sus presas – Mari asintió a la respuesta de la yōkai – La única manera de sacarlo es que el mismo se libere

¿Qué hacemos entonces? – Azazel habló llamando la atención de los presentes – Nos seguimos conteniendo o termínanos rápidamente con todos ellos

La líder de la facción miro con seriedad a su similar de Grigori, era cierto que si los dos combatían con todo su poder la situación cambiaría rápidamente a su favor, pero la pérdida de vidas seria cuantiosa pero lo peor sería que la confianza de su gente estaría mermada por aceptar y permitir una masacre ante sus propios ojos.

Perdóneme, Azazel-dono – la rubia bajo la mirada dolida – Es algo que no puedo permitir… E-Espero que me comprenda

Lo entiendo – el gobernador general suspiro cansado - Ahora solo me queda esperar a que este flojo se levante de su siesta

¡¿O-Oye?! – la hija de Penemue miro contrariada a su líder – No lo hace por gusto

Sara miraba de reojo al lugar donde estaba reunidos los dos líderes de las facciones, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido con el joven que estaba en brazos de Mari, vio su propia espada recordando que ella misma estuvo en una situación similar, repentinamente un goryō (el mismo que había atacado a Kunou y Mei) se abalanzo con su espada para nuevamente cruzar aceros con ella.

Sabes, ser insistente tiene su encanto – la castaña comentaba en un tono monocorde – Pero prefiero que me traten con delicadeza

Repentinamente el filo de una naginata detuvo la espada del fantasmal samurái el cual se volvió molesto por el intruso, encontrándose con el rostro serio de la vicepresidenta del consejo de Kuoh.

¿Me dejas a tu pareja? – Tsubaki preguntaba mientras mandaba a volar al samurái – Digo si no te molesta

Está bien… no es un buen bailarín – Sara contestaba con algo de burla – Por cierto… gracias

La pelinegra asintió mientras se dirigió para encontrarse nuevamente con el samurái fantasma, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro por enfrentar a un verdadero guerrero de la época de las guerras civiles, la razón era que quería batirse para probar su maestría con el arma en sus manos, Sara noto la satisfacción en el rostro de su salvadora, pero su pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Daidarabotchi golpeo el suelo detrás de ella, lanzándola por los aires debido a la presión del golpe, rodo varios metros antes de utilizar su arma para detener su aparatosa caída.

Debido a la situación de Kazuki, Mari abandono a Daidarabotchi a pesar de que no estaba atacándolo constantemente, el hecho de estorbarle en su vista mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor le mantenía distraído con bastante facilidad, para que el resto se concentrara en aquellos yōkai disidentes, pero ahora no había nada que le distrajera y comenzó nuevamente a arremeter en contra de todo lo que se moviera en su camino. Yasaka miraba fijamente como la colosal masa de tierra se acercaba lentamente hasta su posición, decidió que al menos contendría al coloso mientras averiguaba como terminar con esto.

Daidarabotchi-sama – la rubia kitsune hablaba despacio – Si hubo alguien digno de ser el líder de la facción de Kyoto lo era usted

Alrededor de la Kyubi no Kitsune, decenas de flamas empezaron a flotar alrededor de ella, enalteciendo la belleza y el poder que radiaban en la figura de Yasaka.

"KITSUNEBI NO MAE"

(Danza del Fuego del Zorro)

La llamas salieron disparadas para impactarse en el cuerpo de Daidarabotchi, el cual retrocedió unos pasos, un quejido de dolor pudo escucharse provenir de él, todo miraron con sorpresa a la líder de la facción, quien apretaban sus puños mostrando lo afligida que se sentía por lastimar a uno de los suyos, nuevamente invoco el fuego propio de su especie y folclore; para repetir la acción nuevamente, el colosal yōkai uso una de sus masivas manos para cubrirse de los ataque de la Kyubi manteniendo una distancia entre ellos dos. El resto de los súbditos de la rubia recobraron el valor y comenzaron a contraatacar con más fuerza a sus compañeros disidentes quienes respondieron a las hostilidades con la misma fuerza.

Azazel miraba con otros ojos a Yasaka, ciertamente era una mujer que podía considerarse una verdadera líder; extendió sus doce alas para remontar el vuelo y unírsele a en su refriega con el coloso de tierra.

Mari – la voz del líder de Grigori llamo la atención de la peli gris – Cuida de Kazuki hasta que se recupere

¡D-De acuerdo! – la respuesta de la jovencita fue inmediata – ¡L-Lo protegeré con mi vida!

Lo último que vio la hija de Penemue, fueron las plumas que se dispersaron al momento que su líder la agito para remontar el lugar en el cielo que ella habia abandonado por el joven en sus brazos, miro a sus alrededores para contemplar el caos en que se había convertido el templo Kifune, tan solo unas horas antes los terrenos del templo eran majestuosos y hermosos; ahora solo quedaban ruinas de aquellas edificaciones. Silver pulso desde su cautiverio, de alguna manera el dragón buscaba calmar a su compañera para que recuperase el valor para continuar luchando.

Las manos de Mari se sintieron húmedas, bajando su mirada noto con horro algo que sucedía con el cuerpo de su prometido; la sangre empezó a escurrir por una herida que recién se había abierto.

¿Q-Que te está ocurriendo Kazuki? – la jovencita se sintió impotente al ver como nuevas heridas aparecían en el cuerpo del muchacho en sus brazos - ¡K-KAZUKI!

* * *

Kazuki dio varios paso hacia atrás cuando sintió el dolor en su pecho, la espada que tenía Sol en sus manos era elegante y hermosa, la guarda era de un dorado brillante y la hoja era tan blanco como el vestido de la mujer, pero lo que le preocupaba era que el hecho de haber sido atacado sin razón aparente.

¡¿POR QUE ME ATACASTE?! – exclamo el joven evidentemente molesto - ¡NO TE HECHO NADA!

Dime ángel caído – Sol hablaba con tranquilidad - ¿Qué buscas en nosotras?

No entiendo tu pregunta – Kazuki estaba confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de la joven frente él - ¿Qué es lo que busco de ustedes? – el hijo de Ramiel saco su katana de energía impura – Ni siquiera las conozco, salvo sus nombres

En un instante el filo de otra espada atravesó su campo de visión, esta tenía el metal oscurecido, mas no totalmente negro, el guarda era sencilla pero también irradiaba elegancia, Kazuki vio como la otra mujer se unía a su compañera, pudo notar de reojo que en uno de sus lados tenia grabado un enunciado.

"AVE MARIA GRATIA PLENA DOMINUS MECUM"

(Ave María llena de gracia el Señor es contigo)

Ambas mujeres le miraron fijamente para luego arremeter en contra del ángel caído, Elvira fue la primera en lanzar un fiero mandoble, Kazuki sentía que debía de correr, la espada que tenía la mujer en sus manos le atemorizaba en demasía pero muy dentro sí debía de mantenerse firme, el metal se enfrentó a la luz, normalmente la espadas comunes cedían ante el poder corrupto, solamente las espadas sagradas o demoniacas podían resistirse, el joven estaba sorprendido al notar que esa espada soportaba muy bien el filo de su arma de luz, pero su sorpresa paso al terror cuando inesperadamente su construcción mágica fue la que cedió ante la presión del arma.

El filo negro de la espada de Elvira corto la piel de Kazuki, el dolor se propago rápidamente en su sistema nervioso, no era una herida muy profunda pero su hombro sangraba copiosamente, herido tanto de su pecho como de su hombro, vio como la otra mujer continuo con su violenta arremetida, Kazuki convoco otra arma de luz, esta vez no resistió mucho rompiéndose casi al contacto.

¿Por qué está pasando esto? – el pelinegro se preguntaba en voz alta – Mis espadas no son tan débiles

Es algo que nosotras no podemos contestar – la joven miraban con indiferencia al rostro de Kazuki – lo que nos compete aquí es otra cosa

Repentinamente Sol se unió al ataque, el hijo de Ramiel nunca había sido del tipo que manejara dos armas al mismo tiempo, pero debido a la increíble combinación de ambas mujeres, tuvo que usar sus dos brazos, apretó su mandíbula con la esperanza que suavizara un poco el dolor de sus heridas, las hojas de blanca y negra de Elvira y Sol, continuaron rompiendo las armas construidas por la magia de Kazuki, la desesperación de verse superado se reflejó en sus ojos, el miedo de morir enfrenando a oponentes más poderosos empezaba a carcomer su corazón.

Parece que ya estas comprendiendo – las palabras sisearon de la boca de Sol – Eres demasiado débil

No eres digno – Elvira prosiguió lanzando cortes mientras Kazuki se defendía – Nadie que nos haya tomado ha sido digno

Estamos cansadas de esperar – la joven del vestido blanco imprimía más fuerza en sus ataques – Cansadas de ver al campo de batalla y no participar en él

No ha habido nadie más digno que nuestro señor – la joven del vestido negro termino – Tu eres tan solo una abominación a nuestros ojos

¡No mereces ni siquiera seguir viviendo! – ambas mujeres hablaron al unísono – ¡Tu un asesino que no dudo en matar a su propia gente!

Las dos jóvenes atacaron al mismo tiempo, el filo blanco y el filo negro de ambas espadas rebano la piel de Kazuki, la sangre salpicaba el suelo, mientras el joven caído cayo de rodillas abatido, no había nada que pudiera hacer, simplemente ambas eran demasiado fuertes para él.

 _En verdad crees eso –_ una voz reclamo de una forma jocosa – _Si eres una abominación… pero ¿Eso importa? –_ Kazuki no supo de donde venía – _¿Aquel día lloraste no es así? –_ los ojos violeta del derrotado ángel caído miraron la figura que estaba detrás de Sol y Elvira – _Te lamentaste por mí y todavía lo haces; si en verdad fueses alguien indigno -_ el lugar perdía todo color salvo la joven quien sonreía tranquilamente – _No te habría escogido para que las usases_

Tomoe – de los labios de Kazuki salió el nombre de la única persona con la que deseaba disculparse – Y-Yo…

 _Lo sé –_ el cabello negro ondeo acariciado por el viento - _Sabia que tú me recordarías… nosotros al morir estamos destinado al olvido –_ con una triste sonrisa continuo hablando – _Pero al final de cuentas eso no importa, Kazuki-san siempre… siempre me alegre de conocerte_

Yo también – con tristeza vio como la figura desaparecía en el viento – Siempre te recordaré

Las mujeres miraron sorprendidas como el chico se levantaba con dificultad frente a ellas, el enfado en sus rostros no hizo más que marcarse con más potencia.

¿Díganme cuál es su deseo? – Kazuki trataba de mantenerse en pie -¿Díganmelo por favor

Ambas dieron un paso atrás al ver como el joven frente a ellas intento acercarse, sentían indignación por ver que a pesar de su heridas, no flaqueaba en su decisión, otro paso más y la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas continuo manchando el piso, Sol y Elvira sintieron una opresión en el corazón; un deseo irrefrenable de reconocer que el que estaba allí parado era la persona por la que pacientemente esperaron en silencio. Una presencia más se unió en ese lugar, las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado, con lágrimas en los ojos sonrieron alegremente, un hombre enfundado en su armadura, montando un hermoso caballo blanco, señalo con decisión al joven ángel caído.

No se necesitaron palabras para que ellas comprendieran la orden que les había dado, sin refutar la orden ambas mujeres abandonaron sus armas y socorrieron al joven que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

* * *

Sona y Kagura mostraban signos de cansancio, el combatir contra alguien de sus mismas habilidades había demostrado lo difícil que era superarse, la única diferencia la velocidad en que formaban el hielo para atacarse, algo en donde Kagura era muy superior, pero la joven Sitri demostró compensar esa falta con una imaginación más fructífera, un oscuro secreto que ni siquiera su hermana Serafall conocía, era que sufrió en la secundaria el conocido "Síndrome de Octavo Grado"; donde ella se creyó una verdadera chica mágica , si ese oscuro pasado de ella sale a la luz sería su final por completo (Rias se burlaría de ella hasta el fin de los tiempos).

E-Es la primera v-vez que me hacen – Sona trataba de conversar con Kagura – ¡L-Llegar hasta estos extremos!

Extrañamente la yuki-onna parecía permitir que la demonio tratara de recuperar el aliento, una cortesía que saco de quicio a Ayame mientras observaba como su "shikigami" desobedecía sus órdenes de manera premeditada. La sonrisa en el rostro de Kagura era señal de que ella estaba disfrutando combatir en contra de la heredera de los Sitri. La joven presidenta se tomó el tiempo para notar el estado de Kazuki, había notado que el joven estaba en brazos de su compañera; se preocupaba porque intuyo de que era algo muy serio y también quería averiguar el estado de sus sirvientes.

Momo parecía no presentar heridas muy notorias en su cuerpo pero su mayor problema eran que sus reservas de magia estaban siendo agotadas a un ritmo alarmante, Tsubaki estaba enfrascada con el onryõ el cual presentaba un mayor reto de lo que creyó; aun así se daba el lujo de sonreír dando a entender que el combate era satisfactorio.

Bien supongo que no tengo opción – Sona se retiró los anteojos decidida – tendre que usar eso contigo... espero que no te mueras

El aire alrededor de Sona comenzó a enfriarse de manera drástica, la yuki-onna noto eso de inmediato cuando el aire que exhalaba se volvio visible para los que estaban a su alrededor, una acción extraña que hizo la joven Sitri fue bajarse la parte superior del kimono el cual se encontraba sucio y deteriorado por la batalla; sus hombros quedaron al descubierto. La joven al igual que el resto de sus congéneres del inframundo poseía una belleza única, pero era eclipsada por los enorme atributos que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían para seducir a los hombres.

Pero en estos momentos, no era belleza y elegancia lo que proyectaba, sino un poder absoluto. Frunció el entrecejo haciendo que las finas facciones que la hermana de la Maou Leviatan mostraran seriedad , dio una respiración profunda mientras cerró sus ojos.

" _ **Thy name is Sitri"**_

La energía demoniaca de Sona se manifestó violentamente, una congelante ventisca rodeo el espacio entre ambas mujeres, envolviéndola a ella y a su oponente.

" _ **Great Prince and Lord who rule over seventy legion's"**_

La pronunciación era impecable, la voz melodiosa; pero el frío que conllevaba esas palabras atemorizaron a la yuki-onna por completo.

" _ **The mistery of love are not unknow for you, but no one want's your love"**_

Kagura trato de alejarse pero Ayame se lo impedía mediante su control, por suerte aquel hechizo también servía en ambas direcciones y las sensaciones que el cuerpo de la yuki-onna estaba experimentando se reflejaban en su propia "ama". Eso alegraba internamente a la sirviente de Yasaka.

" _ **Waiting for the promised... To fullfil your destiny"**_

El piso alrededor de Sona empezaba a congelarse rápidamente, al mismo tiempo unos extraños brotes salieron por debajo del hielo; aquellos que miraron el fenómeno estaban absortos por la belleza del escenario que se estaba creando entre ambas usuarias de hielo.

" _ **Alone in the frozen hell"**_

Kagura supo que lo que se iba a liberar frente a ella sería terrible, en un instante la ventisca alrededor de ellas cedió mientras que el prado congelado se extendió hasta alcanzar a la yuki-onna. Sona abrió abruptamente sus ojos cuando de su boca salió las palabras que marcarían el destino de la marioneta de Ayame.

" **Κωκυτός ακτή"**

 **(COCYTUS RIVIERA)**

Los brotes se abrieron a la par de que enorme vendaval se desato sobre ellos, algunos pétalos fueron arrancados golpeando fuertemente a Kagura, su cuerpo fue elevado por los aires mientras se congelaba por el contacto de aquel viento demencial, cayó pesadamente al suelo visiblemente dañada por la magia de Sona Sitri, con dificultad la yõkai levantó su mirada tanto ella y como Ayame miraron lo mismo, el cuerpo de la demonio despedía un vapor producto del intercambio de temperaturas, pero lo más impresionante no era eso.

Sino el prado congelado alrededor de ella y como las flores se movían al compás de una suave brisa. La figura elegante era bañada por la luz de la luna reflejada por las flores de hielo en la mente de Kagura solamente había un pensamiento.

" _Esa joven era una verdadera mujer de hielo"_

* * *

La situación estaba cambiando drásticamente, la joven sacerdotisa empezó a comprender el verdadero potencial de las razas sobrenaturales, ¿Cómo un grupo de humanos podría competir con eso?, Ayame se mordió el labio con fuerza, la frustración y el miedo a la derrota estaban haciéndola dudar por completo, sus subordinados miraron afligidos como sus esperanza se desvanecían a cada instante en que los "invasores" retomaban el terreno del ahora campo de batalla. La cuasi albina miro a un grupo de omyonji's quienes estaban a cargo de Daidarabotchi.

Libérenlo de sus ataduras – la frialdad en la voz de la sacerdotisa hizo temblar a sus subordinados – Ya no me importa nada

¡P-Pero, A-Ayame-sama! – uno de los hombres protestó solamente para que la jovencita le mirase fijamente

¡He dicho que lo liberen de sus ataduras! – el hombre dio un paso asustado al ver como Ayame no cedía en su decisión - ¡Háganlo!

Los hombres obedecieron a la irracional orden rápidamente sacaron los sellos de papel que utilizaban para controlar al masivo yōkai, brillaron en una intensa luz. Los kujin-in se manifestaron en el cuerpo de Daidarabotchi haciendo que este rugiera de dolor, acción que tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, el gutural sonido era tan potente que hizo que más de uno perdiera el equilibrio al lastimarse sus oídos, pronto los "ojos" del yōkai cambiaron de coloración, tornándose completamente de una tonalidad carmín, Yasaka miraba absorta el repentino cambio pero continuo con su ataque sin ceder terreno. Daidarabotchi empezó a avanzar en medio de las llamas que chocaban en contra de su cuerpo, para luego soltar un fuerte golpe que alcanzó a la Kyubi, la potencia fue tal que la rubia salio despedida para caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Todos los que estaban combatiendo alrededor de ellos dos, se detuvieron temeroso por el aura que despedia aquel colosal monstruo; el daño que recibió la líder de la facción de Kyoto se reflejó en la sangre que escurria libremente por su frente, nunca nadie habia sido capaz de lastimar al más fuerte de los yōkai y mucho menos ponerla contra el suelo. Curiosamente la mirada de aquella masa de tierra, no estaba puesta sobre ella sino que su atención se centró en los dos únicos que habían dejado de combatir.

Mari se atemorizo cuando las dos orbes carmines se posaron sobre ella y Kazuki; ¿Por qué aquella bestia estaba interesada en ellos? Pensó que se trataba porque la peli gris fue la primera en hacerlo caer, pero cuando se apartó para atender al joven en sus brazos simplemente le ignoro, siendo Yasaka su actual oponente.

Dio un paso firme haciendo temblar nuevamente los terrenos de lo que era el templo, Azazel arremetió en contra del yōkai lanzándole una cantidad de lanzas de luz, solamente para que con su enorme brazo intentase golpearlo, rápidamente el líder de Grigori maniobro entre los golpes erráticos del coloso; trato de tomar nuevamente distancia entre ambos, Daidarabotchi simplemente continuo en dirección de su objetivo, una lluvia de lanzas de luz comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo compuesto de tierra y plantas; pero eso no detuvo su avance hacia donde estaban sus dos subordinados. Una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, levanto una de sus enormes manos para simplemente aplastarlos a los dos ángeles caídos.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse, la jovencita miraba como el puño de Daidarabotchi se acercaba hasta ellos, hizo lo que según ella fue lo más lógico, cubrió con su cuerpo a Kazuki, a sabiendas que eso no serviría de nada y que la muerte de ambos estaba asegurada.

Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro, recién se enteraba de que se casaría con él (a pesar de que todo era un plan de sus madres) y ahora morirían juntos. Apreto los parpados esperando su final, a sus oídos llego una simple palabra.

" **Tizona"**

Daidarabotchi se detuvo como por arte de magia, el masivo puño se encontró con la punta de una desgastada espada, la cual simplemente tocaba la tierra de uno de sus dedos. Mari abrió los ojos solamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Kazuki quien recién despertaba, la hija de Penemue miraba enmudecida el semblante tranquilo de su amigo, compañero y finalmente prometido.

Gracias – el peli negro exclamo amablemente – ¿Podrías levantarte un poco?

El brazo extendido de Kazuki mantenía la espada en alto los yōkai's alrededor de ellos estaba sorprendidos por la enorme resistencia de la espada y la fuerza que el joven había empleado para detener el golpe del coloso.

No… no lo está deteniendo – Sara comento en voz alta – ¡El simplemente se detuvo!

Tienes razón pequeña – Azazel descendió para colocarse a un lado de la sirvienta de los Pendragon – Al parecer tiene control sobre ellas

¿A qué se refiere Azazel-dono? – Yasaka se acercó siendo ayudada por Mei – Esas espadas… ¿Que son en realidad?

 **[Insert Song: Megumi Hayashibara ~Brave Heart]**

 **~Para alcanzar mí objetivo~  
~Y no dejarme engañar por una ilusión~  
~Solo debo enfrentarme~  
~Y dar la cara hacia el sol~**

 **~La oscuridad busca envolverme~  
~Pero tu luz podrá lograr mantenerme en pie~  
~Y aunque el mundo nos separa~  
~Nunca me dejare vencer~**

La sonrisa en el líder de Grigori mantuvo expectantes a todos los que estaban alrededor de él, la espada que estaba deteniendo a Daidarabotchi se ilumino lentamente, negando el paso cruel del tiempo y recuperando la vieja gloria del pasado, un arma que hizo temblar a más un hombre cuando era esgrimida por alguien valeroso, en uno de los cantos de las espada podía leerse:

" _IO SOI TISONA FUE FECHA EN LA ERA DE MILE QUARENTA"_

 _(Yo soy Tizona Fui Hecha en el año Mil Cuarenta)_

La hoja estaba levemente ennegrecida resplandeciendo gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba entre las nubes del cielo, con rapidez Kazuki brinco sobre el puño de Daidarabotchi, quien al verse invadido por el ángel caído intento quitárselo de encima, había algo inusual en la acción del subordinado de Azazel.

Continuo con su carrera ignorando la mano que se acercaba a él, justo cuando estuvo por alcanzarlo, movió la otra arma para repetir la el mismo fenómeno que hizo la primera espada, recuperando el estado inmaculado que tuvo en antaño, la hoja de esta arma era completamente blanca, brillando con la misma intensidad que su hermana ennegrecida, el guarda era elaborada con un patrón que les recordaba a los sables del renacimiento. La mano del yōkai se detuvo unos instantes, detenido por una fuerza desconocida.

Tiene miedo – Yasaka se llevó una mano al notar lo que estaba pasando – Diadarabotchi le tiene miedo a las espadas

Dio en el blanco Yasaka-sama – el angel caído se frotaba la barbilla complacido por la deducción de la líder de Kyoto – Esas espadas son las legendarias Tizona y Colada.

No son espadas sagradas – Sona se acercó a los líderes llevada por la curiosidad – no siento nada que me intimide, entonces porque ese yōkai le tiene miedo

La razón es simple – Azazel vio de reojo el estado de la joven Sitri para alzar una ceja deleitándose con el discreto escote de Sona – Para mi ahijado eres algo especial

 **~No tenemos más que una vida~  
~Para vivirla intensamente~  
~Debo proteger~  
~Todo aquello que está oculto en mi mente~**

 **~Como el viento correré~  
~La emoción no contendré~  
~Y no dejare que nada me haga el tiempo perder~  
~Hacia el cielo mirare~  
~Y mis ojos abriré~  
~Guardare una mirada para dirigirla a ti~**

 _¿Cuál es su deseo?_

 _Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a las dos jóvenes, quienes miraron fijamente al tambaleante ángel caído quien era sostenido por ellas dos, él una criatura con sangre mixta, la unión profana de un hombre y de una ángel que le dio la espalda a Dios… estuvieron a punto de responder cuando su señor hablo … diciendo el deseo que ellas misma se guardaron desde su nacimiento._

 _Desean que su leyenda renazca – el hombre se acercó con paso firme hasta donde estaba Kazuki – Desean la Gloria de la Batalla_

 _Tanto Sol como Elvira miraron con pena la espalda de aquel que les dio en vida lo que las hizo famosas y ahora a cientos de años de su muerte hacia lo mismo por ellas, no podían sentirse más agradecidas con él. Kazuki miro fijamente al hombre, las palabras sinceras del aquel feudal del pasado hicieron estremecer cada fibra de su existencia, no sabía si las dos jóvenes estarían de acuerdo con que él lo hiciera realidad, pero necesitaba de su poder… necesitaba cada gramo de ayuda necesario para sobrevivir a la situación en la que estaba envuelto._

 _De acuerdo – la voz del hijo de Ramiel sonó fuerte y decida – Haré todo en mi alcance para que sus nombres resuenen de nuevo en el mundo_

 _No esperaría menos de ti – dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las dos jóvenes quienes estaban expectantes a lo que dijera su Señor – ¡Haz que tiemble el campo de batalla y que el fragor del combate dicte tu destino!_

 **~Hay una estrella a lo lejos~  
~Que ilumina siempre a nuestro alrededor** **  
~Y aunque el tiempo se haga lento~  
~El sueño no se detendrá~**

 **~Esta ansiedad que me oprime~**  
 **~Y que me mata muy lentamente~**

 **~Me mantendré así ~  
~Como esclava atada a mis emociones~**

El joven aparto la mirada de la mano de Daidarabotchi, pronto retomo su carrera hasta llegar a un punto en particular, donde había un papel con unos dibujos en él, supuso que era lo que las espadas le había indicado en su mente. Tizona y Colada eran las espadas legendarias que una vez porto Don Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, conocido por la leyendas como "El Cid Campeador"; según la leyenda ambas espadas poseía la capacidad de provocar miedo a aquellos que no fueran dignos de enfrentarse a ella, siempre y cuando la persona que las esgrimiera fuese alguien valeroso.

Con el tiempo ellas se perdieron en la historia, curiosamente las espadas eran consideradas patrimonio nacional de su país de origen, pero de alguna manera Amano Tomoe se hizo con las originales, desgraciadamente ella nunca fue digna. Pero conocía a alguien capaz de usarlas por eso se la cedió a Kazuki.

Ambas espadas tomaron la forma de las hijas del Cid, más no las verdaderas sino las que aparecían en la leyenda, Sol y Elvira. Cada una con una personalidad distinta pero a la vez similar, como si las mitades de una misma entidad se tratasen, ahora habían reconocido a Kazuki como su nuevo portador, pero su lealtad siempre estaría con su señor. Ligadas a la leyenda del Cid Campeador tenían varias habilidades especiales y una de ellas era ver a través de los "ojos de un señor de las batallas campales". Era por eso que el ángel caído había logrado percibir lo que estaba mal en Daidarabotchi.

 **~Como ola arrasare~  
~A la arena barreré~  
~Me transformare por dentro~  
~Y ya a nada me atare~  
~Mis barreras romperé~  
~Ya no aparentare~  
~Mi coraza de engaños haré desaparecer~ **

**~El pasado enterrare~  
~El mañana esperare~  
~Este corazón valiente también sabe combatir~  
~Mis deseos de vencer~  
~Es más fuerte que mi fe~  
~Sueño que renaceré en otra vida para ti~**

Alzo a Tizona para clavarla fuertemente en el sello de papel, rápidamente el colosal yōkai se estremeció al sentir como parte del control era cortado de golpe, sin perder tiempo el hijo de Ramiel batió su alas para alzar el vuelo, fijo su mirada a los alrededores, ya que gracias a la habilidad de las dos espadas veía todo desde otra prespectiva. Todo el lugar se veía en blanco y negro, salvo las personas a que entraba en su campo de visión las veía con una tonalidad azul. Según Colada era el color de los aliados, mientras que con el rojo detectaba a los enemigos.

Fue cuando noto que Daidarabotchi estaba "atado" por el rojo, vio como uno de esos hilos replegaba a su origen, con rapidez le siguió de cerca, ignorando por completo al coloso que se retorcia en el lugar que estaba.

 **~Como el viento correré~  
~La emoción no contendré~  
~Y no dejare que nada me haga el tiempo perder~  
~Hacia el cielo mirare~  
~Y mis ojos abriré~  
** **Guardare una mirada para dirigirla a ti~**

 **~Aunque odio combatir~**  
 **~Por la paz yo luchare~**

 **Eso es lo que el destino ha preparado para mí~  
~Si la vida he de perder~  
** **Con gusto yo la daré~  
~Quizás pueda renacer en otra vida para ti~**

El caos se desato en el grupo dirigido por Ayame, no esperaron que alguien diera con los sellos que servían para controlar a gigantesco yōkai, por suerte ese error lo había eliminado en los más pequeños, pero ver como el "invasor" se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante, muchos de ellos hicieron lo que sus instintos más primitivos le indicaron, correr despavoridos antes de que les diera alcance, esa acción rompió el control que mantenían sobre Daidarabotchi y otros yōkai quienes al verse liberados cesaron en atacar.

Ayame por su parte se mantuvo firme, conocía muy bien las ordenes de su querido señor, Hanezu Himejima; pero ella necesitaba ver de frente a aquel que le había frustrado sus planes, una mano le tomo del hombro para que saliera de su trance y huyera; fue cuando el ángel caído descendió frente a ella. Con Tizona a su diestra y Colada en su siniestra, los fríos ojos violeta del hijo de Ramiel se encontraron con los de Ayame Himejima. De la boca de Kazuki salieron las palabras que marcarían las futuras hostilidades entre ellos.

" _Estas lista para rendirte o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo"_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _Bien, nueva actualización y una bastante larga por cierto; estuve con un dilema existencial al no saber que iba a actualizar, pero mi "Pepe Grillo" sugirio que les diera su dosis de With Broken Wings, aquí arroje muchas cosas novedosas y sobre todo subi la apuesta con nuestra querida Sona Sitri, quien saco una nueva tecnica original pero que me gusto al momento de imaginarla haciendola._**

 ** _¿Les a gustado los power up obligatorios en un buen shounen? Yo espero que sí, vamos los heroés necesitan mejorar de vez en cuando..._**

 ** _Bien ahora me despido y por cierto mi mini homenaje a Deadpool... y si son malos para las rodillas (no lo intenten en casa niños)._**

 ** _Bueno me despido por ahora... volveré al dilema existencial (a quien engaño sigue Left Behind), por cierto para la escena de Sona use de fondo "Emiya" le queda de lujo._**

* * *

 ** _[OST Kaoru Wada ~ Theme of Jin]  
_**

 ** _El ataque llega a su fin, vidas se pierden en el proceso; el verdadero enemigo afila sus dientes y garras para lograr su objetivo... pero necesita la llave y esta no esta al alcance. El camino de los protagonistas se separa con la promesa de volverse a encontrar._**

 ** _With Broken Wings... If Life X : El Final del Banquete ~ Los caminos que se separan._**

 ** _El hilo rojo del destino empieza a enlazarse mas..._**


	11. El final del Banquete

Ayame Himejima siempre había estado agradecida con Hanezu, por ver el potencial que ella tenía; cuando el resto del clan simplemente le miró como un desperfecto, todo por un simple accidente del cual ella fue una víctima circunstancial. Siendo muy joven se le envió a una misión para exorcizar a un espíritu vengativo que asolaba a una familia millonaria en alguna parte del Japón; el padre de esa familia había tenido una aventura con una de sus sirvientas, las más hermosa entre las que laboraban allí, teniendo dinero y poder a su alcance; que evitaba que no se diera un lujo el "tirarse" a una linda joven.

El problema surgió cuando la esposa se enteró de todo el asunto y "decidió" que la mejor manera de callar un posible escandalo era eliminando a uno de los perpetradores.

El hombre encontró a su amante abierta de canal en el lecho que compartían en secreto ante la mirada indiferente de su esposa, quien con alevosía y ventaja preparó todo para inculpar al su esposo si no aceptaba sus términos para continuar como un matrimonio feliz. Acorralado término por aceptar y continuar aparentando ser una pareja feliz, si el esposo creyó que esa vida sería un infierno… estaba lejos de estar equivocado.

En el folclore japonés existe una leyenda que aquellos que mueren asesinados de manera brutal terminan llenándose de un odio profundo por aquellos que los ultimaron en vida, transformándose en una especia muy peligrosa de yōkai; el cual solo vive para la venganza contra aquellos que los asesinaron. A pesar de que el odio de la sirvienta estaba justificado y para muchos será una retribución perfecta para la pareja de esposos; el problema se complicó cuando la hija menor de ellos, alguien ajeno ante toda la turbia situación empezó a sentir los síntomas de aquella maldición.

Era por eso que la pareja acudió a una de las cinco grandes familias de onmyonjis para salvar la vida de su única hija.

Pero era bien sabido que los fantasmas vengativos eran los más peligrosos dentro de todos los yokais, pero eso no impidió que mandaran a una de sus mejores sacerdotisas para el trabajo. En ese entonces la joven Ayame no tenía más que doce años siendo una de las más jóvenes; el talento no suple la experiencia que los años dan. Una lección que la joven sacerdotisa aprendió de la peor manera.

Tres días y tres noches duro el ritual de exorcismo, contra todo pronóstico la inexperta Ayame logró su objetivo claramente liberando a la familia de sus problemas, haciendo que el clan Himejima obtuviera nuevos contactos dentro de la sociedad, pero el precio que pagó fue muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Con el paso de los días su salud se deterioraba con rapidez, sus cambios de humor eran explosivos y esporádicos; el color de su cabello comenzó a decolorarse lentamente.

Eran la señales exactas para saber que la joven sacerdotisa se había cometido un error, en algún punto del ritual, el onryō (fantasma vengativo) se posesiono de su cuerpo, desgastándolo con lentitud para hacerlo suyo para buscar a la pareja y cumplir con su amenaza. La familia cercana de Ayame miraba con angustia como la joven se iba muriendo con lentitud; los líderes de la familia concluyeron que la única manera de salvar a tal ilustre talente era someterla a una ritual más tortuoso que el que ella había realizado.

Una semana donde Ayame fue sometida al ritual para salvar su vida, donde su vida varias veces peligró, su cuerpo, mente y sobre todo su alma quedaron dañados a un grado irreparable. El ver como una joven talento como Ayame Himejima fue reducida a un fracaso, hizo que el resto de la familia de diera la espalda, recluida en soledad solamente atendida de la manera más básica ella simplemente acepto su destino.

¿Qué podrías esperar de una niña que sufrió un infierno en vida?

Muchos esperarían que se llenara de odio, pero Ayame si odiaba pero no a su familia, sino a los yōkai's quienes se la arruinaron por completo, por eso ella se dedico en cuerpo y alma a recuperar la gloria que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado, esos esfuerzos llamaron la atención de Hanezu, quien miro con buenos ojos el como la jovencita se levantaba de la inmundicia para buscar nuevamente ser útil para el resto de su familia.

Pero ella era algo que debía de ser tratada con delicadeza, como un arma con el seguro roto que podría dispararse en cualquier momento, acunándola a su cuidado y enseñanzas, la joven sacerdotisa probo ser algo más que un fracaso para la familia.

El odio fue bien encausado por las enseñanzas de Hanezu y la fidelidad de Ayame jamás se cuestionó para nada, dándole el hechizo que Abe no Senmei había creado como medio disuasorio para las diversas criaturas que moraban dentro de los sobrenatural, obtuvo a su mejor baluarte en sus ambiciones. Era por eso que el hombre habia confiado la misión de conseguir información para sus objetivos, el hecho de que el líder de la facción caída y la facción yōkai se reunieran en un solo punto fue un golpe de suerte, que la joven cuasi albina quizo aprovechar a un si eso implicaba una posible derrota.

Pero no tenía miedo… ¿Por qué tenerlo cuando ya estuviste en el punto mas bajo de tu vida a tan corta edad?, no lo tuvo cuando veía como su cuerpo de deterioraba, no lo tuvo cuando se sometio a ese ritual que casi la mató, no lo tuvo cuando su familia le dio la espalda y no lo tuvo cuando estaba sola en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Ver a los ojos violeta de aquel "Datenshi", hizo que nuevamente sintiera miedo… Y extrañamente eso le encantaba, Ayame Himejima había encontrado algo interesante en Kazuki Yoshida, algo perturbadoramente delicioso. Verlo parado altivo frente a ella, con una mirada de desdén absoluto hacia su persona y sobre todo empuñando gloriosamente ese par de espadas en cada una de sus manos, hizo que la joven sonriera en éxtasis.

No esperaba el momento de someterlo a que se convirtiera en su nuevo juguete.

* * *

 _If Life X: El final del Banquete ~ Los caminos que se separan_

* * *

Los ojos violeta del hijo de Ramiel estaban sobre Ayame, quien se quedó en su sitio mirándole fijamente la expresión seria del joven era bastante intimidante. Con lentitud alzo a Tizona apuntadola directamente al rostro de la joven, la luz de la luna ilumino la hoja ennegrecida de la espada, dándole el aire mistico que el arma necesitaba para completar el cuadro.

Te pregunto nuevamente – la voz del pelinegro era inusualmente fría - ¿Te rindes completamente o tendré que obligarte?

La perturbada joven se estremeció la sentir la frialdad en la voz del ángel caído, no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro con la yōkai Kagura, la misma expresión de superioridad, el mismo orgullo que destilaba la yuki-onna, como se deleitó al sobajarla a su mero shikigami haciéndole pasar humillación tras humillación para derrumbar su orgullo.

Fu, fu, fu – una seductora risa salió de la jovencita quien trataba de ocultar su miedo - ¿Rendirme? Pides mucho "Datenshi" – Ayame notó que su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería – Se miras bien el panorama yo tengo la mejor mano de todas

Comprendo – Kazuki exclamo agotado mientras bajo a Tizona – Supongo que no tengo opción

Dio un paso lentamente, la habilidad de ambas espadas esta activa mandando el miedo directamente a la líder del grupo que trato de asesinar a ambos líderes, quien estaba como de piedra en su lugar sin moverse en ningún momento, repentinamente uno de los subordinados de Ayame apareció detrás del ojivioleta, entre sus manos brillaba una hermosa katana cuya hoja estaba cubierta de grabados por toda la hoja. Colada arremetió contra aquella arma encantada sacando chispas por el increíble golpe entre ambas hojas, la cuasi albina reacciono ante aquel pequeño desplegué de fuerzas que Kazuki y el subordinado de esta demostraban en esos momentos.

Presa del miedo que emanaba de ambas espadas, no pudo notar el lamentable estado del joven ángel caído, sus heridas aún estaban abiertas, pero estas habían dejado de sangrar hacia unos instantes, pero por el esfuerzo de detener aquel ataque, el sangrado se había reiniciado nuevamente.

Kazuki reconocio que la situación en la que estaba era de desventaja para él, su llegada ante Ayame fue un montaje con la esperanza de que la joven se rindiera presa del pánico y con ello obtener la valiosa información que necesitarían para el futuro, pero que un onmyonji se interpusiera cambiaba su situación por completo, solamente le quedaba afrontar su error y meterse en un combate innecesario.

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

* * *

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Mari era de lo más notorio, la cara de ensoñación que tenía mientras que Mei le agitaba con fuerza para hacerla reaccionar molesto más a la hanyō. Lógicamente ella había visto lo mismo que la hija de Penemue al presenciar como su querido Kazuki-sama había demostrado cuando obtuvo el poder de las espadas legendarias y ciertamente sentía celos de Mari al ser protagonista participe de aquella emocionante escena.

¡Mari-chan ya reacciona por favor! – Mei agitaba con más fuerza a la ángel caído

¡Fue, he, he! Se veía genial – balbuceo descaradamente la peligris – ¡Tan cool!

El enojo en la joven kejōrō se acrecentó más, solamente para pinchar las mejillas de Mari con fuerza.

¡DUELE! – la dueña de silver wing se quejó con fuerza – No tenías que pincharme las mejillas

Al fin reaccionas – la frialdad en la voz de la hanyō estremecio a la angel caído

Mari sudo copiosamente al mirar fijamente a Mei, quien tenía un semblante de pocos amigos, la joven peligris miro a su alrededor solo para notar que el combate se interrumpio, de la nada los yōkai disidente se detuvieron en sus ataques desconcertando a todos los presentes por tan repentina acción, pero no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para someterlos a todos y asegurarse de que no continuara atacando; sin mostrar ninguna resistencia estaban todos encerrados dentro de una barrera creada por Azazel y Yasaka; lo cual garantizaba que ninguno de ellos escaparía o les atacaría nuevamente.

Daidarabotchi estaba en un círculo similar sentado tranquilamente sin moverse de su lugar, frente a él se encontraba Yasaka parada tranquilamente.

Yasaka-sama lamento mucho el haberla atacado – la voz del gigantesco yōkai era tranquila y amable – Realmente no tengo palabras para demostrar la vergüenza que siento.

Daidarabotchi-dono, no se preocupe por eso – la líder de la facción mostraba un semblante comprensivo – ¿Recuerda algo sobre cómo lo controlaron?

El colosal yōkai negaba rotundamente, mientras bajaba los hombros afligido, la kyubi miraba el mismo semblante en todo sus subordinados quienes participaron en la revuelta, la tristeza en sus rostros y sobre todo la vergüenza de haber lastimado a sus aliados era un común denominador entre todos ellos, como líder Yasaka se sentía realmente mal por la precaria situación en la que estuvieron envueltos, pero una parte de su corazón se encontraba furioso con aquellos quienes se atrevieron a utilizarlos como herramientas.

Sona Sitri estaba meditabunda ante la experiencia vivida, no se imaginaba la clase de personas que había tomado control de un grupo tan numeroso; la situación era completamente desfavorable para todos, tan solo imaginar que las personas detrás de este ataque tomasen el control de los demonios del inframundo hacían que su nervios se crispasen, repentinamente sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían por completo, siendo tomada por los hombros por su leal reina.

¡Kaichou! – la preocupada voz de Tsubaki alerto a Momo quien se acercó con rapidez a su Rey - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Creo que estoy sufriendo las secuelas – comentaba la joven Sitri con cierta pena – No pensé que se manifestaran tan rápido

Last Tier Art – Azazel se acercó hasta donde estaban el trio de demonios – Había escuchado sobre eso… pero jamás lo vi de cerca

¿Last Tier Art? – ambas sirvientes de Sona exclamaron al mismo tiempo

La ultima magia que pueden utilizar los demonios pertenecientes a las 72 casas – el líder de Grigori contestaba con tranquilidad – Si tuviéramos que compararlo con algo sería con el Balance Breaker de los Sacred Gears… de allí en fuera no sé nada más

¡Un momento! – Momo estaba sorprendida por la revelación – ¿Si tienen ese ataque porque no lo usan seguido?

Eso es algo complicado – la heredera de los Sitri contestaba con debilidad – Si no se tiene el poder suficiente para invocarlo, se paga una compensación por su uso – la joven pelinegra miraba con pesadumbres a su reina y alfil – Debido a eso… está prohibido, es posible que me reprendan por esto

¡Sona! – Tsubaki miraba con desaprobación a su Rey – ¡Si era tan peligroso porque lo usaste!

No se las compensaciones de las demás familias – la joven exclamaba con tranquilidad – Al menos la mía no atenta en contra de mi vida directamente… pero si causa un gran dolor

De momento deberías de dejar las explicaciones para después – Azazel se cruzó de brazos mientras se alejaba del trio – Hay cosas que no se deben de revelar de momento

Entiendo y gracias por el consejo Azazel-sama – Sona asintió ante las palabras del ángel caído – perdone mi indiscreción

El hombre camino hasta donde estaba Mari discutiendo con la hanyō en su mirada podía notarse la preocupación que le aquejaba en esos momentos, la situación era más delicada de lo que se había imaginado por el simple hecho de que las personas detrás del ataque podían controlar a criaturas sobrenaturales con una facilidad enorme; el no saber la identidad o el alcance de su control complicaba las cosas no solo para la facción yōkai, sino para el resto de las facciones, esa desinformación era lo que más le molestaba.

Mari – el hombre miro seriamente a la hija de Penemue - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Azazel-sama – la joven soltaba las mejillas de Mei en represalia por lo que había hecho – Me encuentro bien… un poco agotada.

Entonces sígueme – el gobernador general sacó sus doce alas negras para remontar el vuelo – Tenemos que ayudar a Kazuki

¡S-Si! – la peligris imito la acción de su líder para seguirle de cerca

Todas las miradas se posaron en los ángeles caídos quienes repentinamente alzaron el vuelo, dejando detrás de ellos una estela de plumas negras, Yasaka intuyo el lugar a donde se dirigían ambos miembros de Grigoria, los perdió en la oscuridad del cielo para posar su mirada en Kagura la yōkai que había designado como su guardaespaldas. Con tranquilidad se dirigió hasta aquel campo congelado estaba impresionada que las flores de hielo se mantuvieran intactas por el calor del verano, aunque estaban cerca de las montañas, las noches eran frescas pero en esta época del año era los suficientemente calorosas como para derretir el hielo normal. Los ojos de la yuki-onna estaban posados en el firmamento nocturno, el campo congelado le brindaba una inusual calma, recordándole un poco al paisaje de su natal aldea.

Qué poder tan aterrador – la suave voz de la subordinada de Yasaka se escuchaba en calma – Crear este escenario tan hermoso y desolador hace que me cause miedo

Yasaka se pasaba entre las flores las cuales desaparecían al simple contacto con su energía, el cabello negro de la yōkai contrastaba con el blanco de las flores, parte de su piel mostraba los signos de congelación severa, pero debido a la naturaleza propia de la mujer no atentaba con su vida, su cuerpo estaba lastimado pero más lastimado estaban su orgullo como leal sirviente de la líder de la facción de Kyoto.

Yasaka-sama… soy una vergüenza para todos nosotros – Kagura tenía un deje lastimero en sus palabras – Realmente no encuentro las palabras para disculparme

Kagura-san – la rubia se arrodillo a un lado de su subordinada – No es tu culpa… Estabas siendo controlada por alguien más

P-Pero aun así debí oponer resistencia – la joven mujer se mordía el labio en señal de frustración – E-Ellos son p-peor que nosotros, son más peligrosos de lo que pensábamos – Kagura desvió su mirada evitando confrontar los ojos dorados de la kyubi – Siempre subestimados, ya era tiempo de que nos mostraran sus garras y colmillos – la yōkai soltó una lastimera risa – Lo peor de todo… es que me causan miedo, los humanos son verdaderos monstruos.

La Kyubi no Kitsune trago amargo ante las declaraciones de su subordinada, confirmando el peor de sus temores, su enemigo eran los seres humanos con los que buscaba una coexistencia pacífica, los mismo que trataba de proteger de aquellos yōkai quienes mostraban rebeldía asesinándolos por mero juego y diversión. ¿Qué clase de daño se desataría dentro de sus filas cuando esa información se revelara? ¿Cómo una yuki-onna orgullosa como Kagura se mostraba tan abatida por ser víctima de aquellas personas?

Todas las respuestas que pudiese imaginar concluían en un solo escenario, el peor y más funesto de todos. Como la líder se sentía agobiada por dar tal orden, suspiro cansadamente solamente para sentarse al lado de la pelinegra.

Kagura-san – Yasaka necesitaba un poco más de información antes de dar su veredicto - ¿Sabes quién te controlaba?

* * *

Kazuki dio unos pasos atrás al notar como el hombre que defendía a Ayame atacaba con bastante fiereza, si estuviera en sus mejores condiciones la situación seria completamente diferente, pero saber que eran seres humanos aquellos a los que se enfrentaban ponían en tela de juicio las enseñanzas que su madre deposito en su persona mientras crecía junto a ella. Lógicamente Ramiel también le indico que no todos los seres humanos son virtuosos como lo era su padre (Aunque este mismo negara el hecho); muchos se mostraban recelosos ante las criaturas sobrenaturales como ellos, un ejemplo claro era la Iglesia pero ellos actuaban de esa manera debido a que trabajaban codo a codo con la facción celestial o el grupo de exorcistas exiliados quienes convivían con Grigori, los dos lados de la misma moneda, si lo miraba objetivamente sabía que en algún momento se enfrentaría a personas ajenas a las facciones en conflicto.

Pero lo preocupante era que estas personas se estaban declarando enemigos directos, con la posibilidad de cambiar el frágil balance de poderes entre demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. El ejemplo más claro lo vivió en carne propia como usaban a los propios aliados como simples soldados descartables, apretando el agarre de Tizona y Colada, empezó a contestar los golpes que le hombre arremetía en su contra.

La subordinada de Hanezu miraba absorta como uno de sus hombres se jugaba la vida con tal de protegerla de aquella abominación, una sonrisa amable adorno el rostros de la cuasi albina, aquel gesto desinteresado hacia que su corazón se calentara un poco.

Eso demostraba que los humanos eran lo legítimos dueños de estas tierras eso acrecentó las enseñanzas que Hanezu le transmitió en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y era la razón por la que apoyaba ciegamente al futuro sucesor de Suou como líder del clan, ese fanatismo que tenia por el hombre era el motor para continuar viviendo. Pero a sus ojos lo que admiraba enfrente estaba escalando en su insano interés.

Cuando conoció Kagura vio en ella el orgullo que todo yōkai tenia dentro, la superioridad y la arrogancia que un ser "superior" demostraba ante un alguien "inferior"; pero una vez que logró controlarla por completo y obligarla a realizar los actos más humillantes que su mente concibió como retribución a su caída en desgracia frente a su familia. Verla rota y desvalida fue un placer que Ayame disfruto con ahínco cada vez que pudo, ahora Kazuki demostraba lo mismo pero extrañamente verlo con dificultades a la hora de lidiar con su subordinado el agregaron un plus extra a su creciente interés.

La sangre de las heridas del caído manchaba el suelo a cada movimiento que daba pero la fuerza en su agarre no bajaba en ningún momento, algunos golpes los recibia con Colada y atacaba con Tizona cuando tenia una oportunidad, desgraciadamente, el no era muy hábil con dos espadas, su padre jamas le enseño un estilo que involucrara nitoryuu; se estaba valiendo de su ingenio para mantener el ritmo contra aquel hombre. La respiración del ojivioleta mostraba el sobre esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar algo de fuerza y continuar con el combate. Miro levemente como la líder de aquel ataque se había quedado estática en su lugar, mirando fijamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa mientras sopesaba la situación actual.

Con pesadez bajo a Colada clavándola en el suelo, vio con cierto pesar el cómo dejaba sola aquella arma, casi al instante esta desaparecio en pequeñas motas de luz que se elevaron al cielo.

¿Te estás dando por vencido… ángel caído? – la voz del hombre llamo la atención de Kazuki – Porque abandonas tu superioridad frente a mí

La verdad soy malo con dos espadas – el desenfado en Kazuki molesto a su oponente – Soy del tipo que se maneja mejor con una

Tomando a Tizona con ambas manos arremetió contra del hombre, el metal ennegrecido de la espada bajo con fuerza encontrándose con la hoja de la katana, la sopresa en el rostro del subordinado de Ayame no se hizo esperar, pero aun así fue capaz de defenderse con naturalidad, el ritmo de la pelea cambiaba como los cortes que cada uno buscaba hacer en contra del otro, pero abandonar a Colada tenía un segundo motivo principal. La batalla entre ellos dos no se prolongó más que un par de golpes más cuando Kazuki logró adentrarse en la defensa de su enemigo, soltando levemente su espada con una de sus manos procedió a tomar el rosto descubierto del hombre, quien inmediatamente sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesaba su piel haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran violentamente debido a la descarga.

Solo unos instantes necesito para someter al hombre, aquella táctica usada era similar al daño que un tazer hacia al cuerpo humano, el hombre colapso cayendo al suelo presa de los violentos espasmos. El joven caído dio unos pasos atrás para dejar a su oponente y concentrarse en el su primer objetivo, solamente para sentir un dolor punzante en la espalda.

Ayame salio de su ensimismamiento al ver como su defensor había caído presa de la electricidad que el ángel caído había utilizado de manera artera en contra del noble guerrero que peleo por ella, presa de una ira indescriptible la joven se corrió hasta donde estaba Kazuki, de entre sus ropas de sacerdotisa saco un pequeño puñal japonés (tantō), clavándolo con fuerza en uno de los costados del pelinegro.

¡MALDITO! – la ira en la sacerdotisa era más que evidente - ¡COBARDE TRAICIONERO! – la joven removió el arma para lastimar más a Kazuki - ¡PERO COMO ME GUSTAS!

Aquel repentino cambio de personalidad descoloco fuertemente al hijo de Ramiel, pudo sentir el deseo de la joven en la dulce voz que taladro sus oídos llenándolo de un asco indescriptible, Ayama rápidamente coloco su boca cerca del oído para susurrar suavemente.

Voy hacerte mío – el tono sensual en la voz de Ayame crispo los nervios de Kazuki – Así como lo hice con Kagura.

De entre las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa, salió un sello con varios Kuji-in escritos en él, brillando amenazadoramente la joven procedió a colocarlo sobre la frente de Kazuki, sin soltar su tantō para no perder la oportunidad de hacerse con el caído.

¡On… baishiraman taya sowaka! – las palabras de la sacerdotisa imbuyeron de poder al sello - ¡On jite rashi itara jiba ratanō sowaka!

¡S-SUELTAME! – el hijo de Ramiel forcejeo con violencia pero su cuerpo no respondía - ¡Q-QUE R-RAYOS!

La vista de Kazuki empezaba a fallar mientras la Himejima continuaba recitando los kuji-in para activar el hechizo de control, lentamente el ángel caído sentía como algo se adentraba en su cuerpo corrompiendo su percepción del mundo, lentamente su conciencia se perdía en el hechizo de la sacerdotisa. Una sonrisa triunfante adorno el rostro de Ayame, imaginándose las torturas y humillaciones a las que sometería al chico una vez que estuvieran a solas, claro el problema era si todo fuera a salir a pedir de boca.

Un destello repentino hizo que la pelinegra se alejara repentinamente de Kazuki, dio un brinco rápido solo para encontrarse frente a frente ante una furiosa Mari Inoue; los ojos carmín de la hija de Penemue brillaron amenazadoramente, sus alas estaban extendidas completamente emulando el arribo que tuvo su prometido, si el efecto de la joven peligris era evidenciar su ira en contra de la subordinada de Hanezu; estaba lográndolo con creces. Se lanzó rápidamente en contra de Ayame, con su mano cerrada en un puño golpeo con una fuerza brutal el rostro de la joven, haciendo que volara por los aires y cayera pesadamente al suelo. Con ignorando a la cuasi albina quien trataba de recuperarse del golpe, corrió hasta donde estaba Kazuki retirando el sello de su frente, los ojos violeta del chico recobraron su brillo.

¡KAZUKI-KUN! – la jovencita abrazó efusivamente al pelinegro - ¡KAZUKI-KUN!

¡¿M-Mari?! – el joven caído trataba de coordinar sus movimientos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mari noto la daga aun clavada en la espalda de Kazuki retirándola con un poco de cuidado, el rostro del ojivioleta evidencio el dolor que causaba la hoja del arma, una vez en su mano la tiro lo mas lejos que pudo, el sonido de la hoja del tantō golpeando el suelo fue perceptible a la distancia, acunando a su prometido entre sus brazos fijo su mirada en la tambaleante Ayame, quien les miraba con furia, dirigida completamente en la hija de Penemue por haberle arrebatado a su nueva adquisición. Pero toda valentía dentro de la Himejima se desvaneció cuando la presencia de Azazel inundo todo el lugar, los ojos del ángel caído eran fríos y carentes de toda empatía; una expresión solamente reservada para aquellos que estaban en el lado equivocado de su humor.

Y la sacerdotisa calzaba perfectamente en esa categoría, el que no se orinara en ese lugar era prueba de que la joven estaba completamente mal de la cabeza.

No sé qué pretendías con mi subordinado – Azazel siseaba con frialdad – Pero lo averiguaremos en Grigori

F-fu, fu, fu – una falsa arrogancia se transpiraba en el cuerpo maltrecho de la cuasi albina – ¿P-Piensas que traicionare a los míos?

Podemos ser bastante persuasivos – el gobernador de Grigori miraba con desdén a Ayame – Después de un par de horas con Baraqiel, todo mundo termina por hablar

Primero muerta antes de dejarme capturar – la joven sacerdotisa rio cínicamente – No tengo miedo a morir

Ya veremos – el angel caído se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba la cuasi albina – No he conocido a nadie quien no tenga miedo

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla como su prisionera, un objeto cayo entre ella y Azazel, para repentinamente soltar un poderoso estruendo e iluminar por completo el lugar; todos los presentes terminaron desorientados por aquel artefacto que resultó ser una granada aturdidora, usualmente aquel objeto no era una molestia para los ángeles caídos, pero ser tomados por sorpresa fue lo que les ayudo a que fuesen cegados por completo.

Una mano tomo a Ayame y se la llevo del lugar rápidamente, cuando Azazel y los otros dos recuperaron la visión y el oído; se dieron cuenta de que la sacerdotisa huyó del lugar, la molestia en el líder de la facción de los caídos se evidencio cuando este apretó sus puños en señal de frustración pero relajo su semblante al ver que su ahijado se encontraba bien en los brazos de Mari; suspiro aliviado de que al menos esta vez no tendría que lidiar con unas furiosas Ramiel y Penemue.

* * *

Yasaka esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Kagura, quien evidentemente sabía algo al respecto, pero el conflicto interno de la voluntad de la yuki-onna y el poder del hechizo de lo Himejima aún estaba presente; tratándose de incorporar lo suficiente para poder estar en una posición más cómoda, encaro de frente a su líder.

Yasaka-sama – la voz de Kagura era débil y un poco agobiada – Si le revelo esa información… ¿qué hará?

Realmente no lo sé – la rubia contestaba con tranquilidad – lo más probable es que tome acción en contra de ellos

¿Una guerra? – la pelinegra pregunto con seriedad – ¿Pelearía una guerra en contra de los humanos?

De ser necesario… si – Yasaka contestaba con una férrea voluntad – Estoy conciente de las consecuencias de mis decisiones

Kagura sentía un vacio en su estómago, pero ella no estaba en una posición para cuestionar la decisión de su líder y mucho menos ahora que estaba aun bajo la influencia del hechizo de Ayame, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara necesitaba darle esa información.

De acuerdo, Yasaka-sama – la resolución en el corazón de la yuki-onna se reflejó en sus palabras – Nuestro enemigo es una de las cinco grandes familias del Japon… se trata de… - repentinamente se tomó el pecho con una de sus manos

Instintivamente la yōkai sintió la presencia de su "ama", quien mágicamente aparecía detrás de ella, una ilusión que solamente Kagura podía ver.

 _Vaya… Vaya… -_ la sacerdotisa exclamaba con sorna – _Tal parece que se te quiere ir la lengua de más -_ la frialdad en la voz de Ayame era intimidante – _Realmente estoy molesta… me arrebataron un juguete de las manos y ahora me encuentro que mi perro fiel me piensa morder la mano –_ una risa tranquila adorno las palabras que escuchaba Kagura - _¿Pensaste que te dejaría ir sin algún medio para castigarte?_

Y-Ya…sa…ka-ssama – entre respiraciones erráticas la yōkai trataba de hablar sin mucho éxito – S-se… tra…tt-tan de

Aquella escena era presenciada por la líder de la facción de Kyoto, de buenas a primeras se encontraban confundida por ver que Kagura se desvanecia en el prado congelado, para después llevarse una mano al pecho, mientras que en su rostro se deformaba por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, aterrada por la impotencia de que su leal sirviente sufría terriblemente, decidió acunarla entre sus brazos.

En otro lugar Ayame era ayudada por uno de sus subordinados, aquel que se había arriesgado a protegerla contra Kazuki, increíblemente el hombre se habia logrado reponer de su lastimero estado, solamente para presenciar como la joven estaba indefensa ante el líder de la facción de los caídos; actuando lo más arriesgadamente posible lanzó la granada aturdidora para ganar la oportunidad de poder huir sin ninguna preocupación. Ahora estaban tranquilamente retirándose en varios coches especialmente preparados para la ocasión.

Enfurecida por la evidente derrota, la joven recuperó el control sobre la yōkai de hielo, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba a punto de revelar su identidad, acción que no podría permitirle por ningún motivo.

Aplicando una maldición que ella misma preparo para tales situaciones, comenzó a destruir lentamente el interior de la mujer yōkai, a pesar claro que está de que sus sensaciones eran compartidas, pero ver morir a Kagura en estos momentos le causaba una mayor satisfacción.

La yuki-onna respiraba con dificultad debido a la maldición que la sacerdotisa de los Himejima había lanzado en contra de ella, pronto escupió sangre que manchó el blanquecino prado congelado, no podía pedir mejor castigo para la insolencia de rebelarse en contra de su gente, lo único de lo que se lamentaba era de no poder ayudarle con la identidad de aquellos que decidieron volverse los enemigos de ellos.

¡KAGURA-SAN! – una aterrada y afligida Yasaka trataba por todos lo medio de curar su heridas - ¡RESISTE KAGURA-SAN!

A pesar de que la propia kyubi era una usuaria de senjutsu prodigiosa, la maldición que Ayame estaba usando era bastante resistente los ojos de Kagura miraron a la lejanía observando el tranquilo cielo que se cernía sobre ellos y a la hermosa luna que se alzaba imponente, ajena a toda la torcida situación que estaba ocurriendo. La yōkai entonces miro como un trio de ángeles caídos se acercó surcando los cielos, mientras que el resto de los partícipes de aquella revuelta se aglomeraron alrededor de ellas dos solamente para ver como la mujer moría en los brazos de su líder.

Y-Ya..s..ka-s..ma, m…chas – a pesar de dolor la joven pelinegra sonrió débilmente – gr…cias

Corriendo libremente por sus ojos, las lágrimas de la rubia aparecieron sin importarles que demostrara debilidad ante los demás, pero en silencio todos aquellos que le juraron lealtad y seguirla en su liderazgo, encontraron valor en aquel gesto sencillo y honesto. Azazel miro en silencio como la yōkai más fuerte se derrumbaba en un llanto lastimero por la pérdida de una persona cercana a ella, muchos tachaban a los líderes de ser personas frias y duras; debido a la importancia de su puesto, al igual que ella; el gobernador general de Grigori recordaba los nombres y rostros de todos aquellos que había perecido por en batalla; algo que solamente los miembros más cercanos y de más alto rango en las filas de su facción sabían de antemano.

En contra de todo lo que se decía del "Chivo Expiatorio del Cielo", el angel caído lanzo una simple plegaria por el alma de la yuki-onna, quien finalmente murió en los brazos de Yasaka.

La suerte estaba hechada para todos lo presentes de la reunión, dando por terminado aquel atroz banquete que ambos líderes fueron partícipes esa noche.

* * *

Varios días pasaron tras la reunión de los yōkai de Kyoto y Grigori, aquel ataque que sufrieron en los terrenos del templo Kifune fue el catalizador para establecer una cooperación mutua ante el enemigo que se alzó en contra de ellos, Sona Sitri informó los pormenores de la situación a su hermana Serafall Leviatán quien no tardó en reunirse con el resto de los Maou para determinar el curso de acción.

¿Nos estas diciendo que un grupo humano puede controlar criaturas sobrenaturales como si nada? – la incredulidad en las palabras de Falbium Asmodeus era palpable - ¿No estas bromeando?

Me gustaría hacerlo Falbi-chan – Serafall se mostraba seria – Pero es verdad… So-tan constata eso

Debemos creer en las palabras de Sitri-san – Adjuka miraba nuevamente el inmaculado reporte de la joven demonio – Su reporte está respaldado por el propio Azazel

Vamos… el mismo que permitió que Kokabiel se saliera con la suya – el Maou respondía con sarcasmo mientras que Adjuka y Serafall le miraban desaprobatoriamente - ¿Acaso se creen eso?

Sea cierto o no – Sirzechs miraba la discusión tranquilamente – Estamos a días de que nos reunamos con él y Michael para discutir sobre una tregua – el Maou carmesí suspiro cansadamente – Esto cambia bastante el panorama actual, tal vez estas son las "semillas" de las que se refirió Kokabiel antes de morir

El pensamiento general de los líderes del inframundo era deprimente, Grigori no se guardó nada con respecto a los planes de Kokabiel "el ángel de las estrellas" eso lo hicieron a manera de compensación por el daño causado en Kouh debido a la revuelta de este mismo. Suspirando cansadamente Sirzechs miro a cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos.

¿Debemos de suspender esa reunión? – el pelirrojo soltó sin ningún remordimiento

Sabes… aunque nos gustaría– Adjuka comentaba tranquilamente – La importancia de una tregua es más prioritaria – tanto Falbium como Serafall asintieron a las palabras de Beelzebub – Debemos asumir que tendremos problemas, crees que los demonios administradores de Kuoh son capaces de controlarlo

¿Te refieres a las cortes de Ravel Phenex y Sona Sitri? – los ojos aquamarina del Maou Lucifer se posaron sobre los otros tres – Es posible que puedan con ello… pero me gustaría contar con un poco de más apoyo

Te refieres mandar a más demonios a Kuoh? – Falbium miro curioso a Sirzechs - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Bien, no es un secreto sobre la situación de mi hermana Rias – los demás Maou asintieron – Mi padre… Zeoticus planeaba darle el control total del territorio de Kouh a Ravel Phenex

El rostro de incredulidad no estaba demás en aquellos que estaban reunidos en esa habitación no era un secreto la situación de tensión que había dentro de los clanes Phenex y Gremory existía causado por la toxica relación causada por el matrimonio fallido entre los herederos de ambos clanes; con una conclusión bastante apresurada por el clan de los fénix y la vergüenza que esto causo sobre la hermana menor del Maou. Muchos esperaban una reacción negativa por parte de Sirzechs Lucifer pero extrañamente no lo encontraba mal el cómo se dieron las cosas. Esto era porque el mismo propicio que la situación se saliera de control al tratar de manipular todo desde las sombras.

Aun si el precio que tuvo que pagar su hermana por sus errores cometidos como hermano mayor, ahora era una mujer libre ante la sociedad; solamente esperaba que Hyodou Issei le aceptase nuevamente como una amante y que de alguna manera sanase el lastimado corazón de la pelirroja.

El Satán Carmesí vio nuevamente con pesadumbres el reporte de Sona Sitri, solamente esperaba que la situación no se malograra más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Zeoticus Gremory siempre se destacó por ser una persona amable y paciente; una virtud que debías tener cuando tu harem personal rebasaba la decena de mujeres, ya que se había enfrentado a la terrible situación de que más de una de sus mujeres tuvieran su "periodo" al mismo tiempo (el verdadero infierno para un demonio). Así que miraba el peor desplante que su hija tenía en esos momentos, papeles, muebles antiguos e inclusive costosos recuerdos de sus viajes eran víctimas del poder destructivo de su adorada princesa.

Fuera del estudio de Zeoticus, uno sorprendidos (y aterrados) Kiba, Koneko, Karlamine y Xuelan escuchaban lo que sucedía dentro de aquella habitación, en el poco tiempo que habían convivido con Rias sabía que la joven heredera era de lo más tranquila y amable posible; prueba de ellos era el trato que las últimas dos adquisiciones habían tenido cuando arribaron a la mansión Gremory. Escuchar los insultos, gritos y sobre todo la destrucción que allí dentro se estaba ejecutando atemorizo a todos los presentes. Bueno casi a todos, Akeno era un caso aparte su mente estaba centrada en otra situación en lo que estaba metida.

La conversación que tuvo con Grayfia Lucifuge aún estaba fresca en su mente, y eso era lo que estaba preocupándola en estos momentos.

 _¿Qué tanto sabes de tu herencia de sangre? – la pregunta de la ama de llaves fue directa – Y no me refiero a tu parentesco con Baraqiel_

 _Aquel nombre hizo que la joven Reina de Rias Gremory se sobresaltara levemente, ya que la peli plateada sabía que ellos dos no estaban en buenos términos debido a ciertas circunstancias familiares._

 _No mucho – Akeno contesto con tristeza – Mi madre hablaba muy poco sobre su familia ya que no aprobaron mucho su relación con ese hombre_

 _Eso tengo entendido – Grayfia cerro los ojos recordando un poco los pormenores de la situación de Akeno – Los Himejima se caracterizaron por su hermetismo exagerado… bueno creo que las cinco grandes familias lo son_

 _¿A qué se refiere? – la sacerdotisa del relámpago estaba curiosa_

 _Bueno, sabras que Tsubaki Shinra también era un miembro de un prestigioso clan onmyonji – la joven demonio suspiraba pesadamente – Cuando Sitri-sama la convirtió en su reina causo un revuelo dentro de ese clan – la pelinegra asentía en silencio - Ella era la futura líder pero debido al sacred gear en su interior se volvió incompatible con la herencia de su familia_

 _¿Herencia? – la joven Reina miraba estaba atenta a lo que decía su similar_

 _Bien, tarde o temprano tenías que enterarte de todos modos – Grayfia miro fijamente al rostro de Akeno – Tu mi niña eras la primera opción para portar a la bestia sagrada Suzaku… que pertenece exclusivamente a tu familia materna_

 _¿Yo? Pero es imposible – Akeno trataba de comprender lo que la ama de llaves decía – Mi madre no tenía eso_

 _Shuri no portaba la bestia en su interior – la demonio respondió con rapidez – Lo era uno de sus hermanos… pero este no tuvo una descendiente directa – Akeno apretó sus manos formando puños – Ella se enamoró de un ángel caído y de esa unión naciste tu_

 _¿Entonces porque tuvieron que asesinarla? – la Himejima trataba de ocultar su enfado_

 _Una afrenta como esa no podía ser tolerada – la peliplateada respondió con cierto pesar – Una profanación a su sangre_

 _Al final de cuentas fue culpa de ese hombre – la pelinegra trataba de mantener la calma – Si no se hubiesen conocido_

 _Estas segura de ello – una suave sonrisa adorno el hermoso rostro de la esposa de Sirzechs – En el corazón no se gobierna, ni siquiera la sangre pesa tanto en los sentimientos_

 _Akeno sintio el peso en las palabras de Grayfia, aun así no estaba convencida del todo y su molestia no bajaba con los argumentos que recibia de parte de la mujer mayor._

 _A todo esto que tiene que conmigo y esa familia – los ojos violeta de la joven se posaron sobre la ama de llaves_

 _Descúbrete el pecho – amablemente Grayfia le indico lo que debía hacer – Y mira por ti misma_

 _Sin comprender mucho las palabras de la esposa de Lucifer Carmesí, atendió a al orden con rapidez, abriendo con suavidad el kimono con el que estaba vestida pudo notar el kanji de Carmersí brillando tenuemente en medio de su pecho._

 _¿Qué significa esto Grayfia-san? – la sorpresa e incredulidad en la voz de Akeno se evidencio rápidamente_

 _Al parecer ya han establecido a un nuevo sucesor – la mujer respondio a la duda de la Reina de su cuñada – el problema es que no lo encuentra digno y se ha propuesto tomarte en su lugar_

 _Es eso posible… que algo tan alejado pueda intentar tomar mi cuerpo – la sacerdotisa del relámpago miraba con miedo la inscripción grabada en su piel - ¿Contésteme por favor?_

 _No lo sé – la peliplateada mostraba la misma preocupación que la jovencita frente a ella – Hay muchas que desconocemos de las bestias sagradas… le comentare a Adjuka-sama si puede hacer algo al respecto – la ama de llaves tomo los hombros de la Himejima – He colocado un hechizo que evita que el Fénix Carmesí se posesione de tu cuerpo y oculta la inscripción – la mirada de Akeno era esperanzadora – de allí en fuera es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti_

 _Muchas gracias, Grayfia-san – la pelinegra se inclinó mostrando su respeto por la mujer – Estoy en deuda con usted_

 _No me lo agradezcas – la sonrisa de la mujer era tranquila – al final de cuentas eres parte de esta familia._

* * *

" _A… Ake…. ¡Akeno-sempai!"_

La joven dio un sobresalto al notar como la pequeñe nekoshou le movio repentinamente, los ojos dorados de la pequeña albina estaba clavados en la reina de su grupo, quien al verse descubierta perdida en sus pensamientos oculto su vergüenza con una enigmática sonrisa.

Ara, Ara – la joven sacerdotisa cerro sus ojos enfatizando más el gesto - ¿Qué ocurre Koneko-chan?

No están llamando para que pasemos al estudio – el tono monocorde de Koneko mostraba cierto nerviosismo – Rias-sempai dejo de gritar hace poco

El nerviosismo generalizado del grupo se manifestó completamente en Akeno quien al igual que el resto de sus compañeros vio con desconfianza la puerta del estudio del actual líder de la familia, abriéndose con lentitud apareció tras de esta la ama de llaves Grayfia Lucifuge con una sonrisa apasible y sobre todo alentadora.

La reunión de Zeoticus-sama y Rias-sama ha terminado – la peli plateada se mostraba tranquila – Pueden pasar para saber los pormenores de la misma.

Con un paso lento e inseguro todos los miembros de la corte de la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí se pusieron tras Akeno, era una extraña reacción por parte de ellos pero comprensible al presenciar (escuchar más bien) el desplante que su rey habia demostrado en esos momentos.

N-Nun-ca imagine que Rias-chan tuviera ese vocabulario – comentaba Karlamine bastante nerviosa – Vamos había insultos que ni yo imaginaba que existían

No solo eso… - Agrego nerviosamente Kiba – El instinto asesino se percibía completamente

Rias-chan da miedo – Xuelan dijo lo más bajo que pudo junto a ella Koneko asentía con miedo

Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro del estudio notaron como este estaba en perfecto estado, con un semblante bastante tranquilo (si omitimos la palidez de la piel) Zeoticus tomaba una copa de vino sentado majestuosamente en su escritorio, mientras que frente a el se encontraba Rias cruzada de brazos completamente molesta.

Hola, chicos – el tono desenfadado del patriarca del clan llamo la atención de los recién llegados – Que bueno que esperaron, es hora de darles las noticias

¿Buenas noticias? – la joven pelirroja siseaba amenazadoramente – ¡Que tienen de buenas… espero que me lo digas!

No empecemos de nuevo, Rias-chan – Zeoticus daba un sorbo a su bebida – Ya te dije que es lo justo

¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS COSAS! – la joven golpeo con fuerza el escritorio de su padre - ¡PRIMERO ME ROBA MI FUTURO Y AHORA MIS DERECHOS!

Es una decisión que se tomó en consenso general – el líder de la familia Gremory sostenía la mirada a su hija – Así que cálmate un poco

Akeno tomo el puño de Rias con suavidad tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su mejor amiga, pudo notar como temblaba a su tacto, una seña sutil de su estado mental actual, los ojos aqua marina de la joven demonio miraron fijamente a los violeta de su reina, buscando el apoyo en toda la situación presente; dando un mensaje discreto con la mirada, la joven heredera del clan Gremory se tranquilizó lo suficiente para sentarse nuevamente.

Zeoticus-sama – la pelinegra hablaba con suavidad - ¿Podía decirnos que es lo que ocurre?

Akeno-chan – la mirada de agradecimiento por parte del hombre mayor no se hizo esperar – Después de una deliberación entre los ancianos del clan se ha decidido otorgarle los derechos del territorio de Kuoh a Ravel Phenex

¡¿Eso es posible?! – la que hablo repentinamente fue Xuelan ganándose la atención del resto – Perdonen

Bien… se que es sorpresivo pero es en agradecimiento por haberlo protegido de Kokabiel – Zeoticus nuevamente hablo – de hecho originalmente se planeaba dárselos a Issei-kun… pero debido a su condición actual

Es porque es un demonio de clase baja – la que interrumpio la conversación fue Venelana Gremory – Lógicamente se le entregan a su amo tales derechos – con una mirada de desaprobación observo a su hija – Rias no se tomó la noticia muy bien; sé que nuestra situación con los Phenex es delicada

¡PERO MAMÁ! – la joven trato de replicar solamente para ser detenida por su propia madre

Entiende por favor que es una orden directa del consejo de ancianos – la mujer se colocó al lado de su esposo – Es algo que no se puede replicar… pero velo por el lado amable de todo el asunto

Amable... ¿que tiene de amable? – Rias mostraba un semblante de molestia

Puedes regresar al mundo humano – la castaña sonrio con tranquilidad – ¿En el último mes no estuviste insistiendo en eso?

El rostro de todos los jóvenes del grupo se ilumino al mismo tiempo que de su Rey, todos ellos sabían el deseo ferviente de Rias por retomar su vida, la cual habia sido arrebatada por el compromiso y después matrimonio con Riser Phenex, ahora frente a ella se le daba la oportunidad de oro para poder recuperar lo que habia perdido hace tiempo, mientras que Akeno miro con cierto pesar lo que eso significaba. Decir que ella desconocia los planes que su mejor amiga estaba gestando en contra de la cuarta hija de los Phenex sería mentir, esperaba que nunca se cruzaran los caminos de ellas dos, lo único esperanzador era que Issei estaría de por medio en todo esto.

Ver como su amiga sonreía nuevamente, de una manera honesta y alegre hizo que se tragase su opinión por completo, simplemente guardo la esperanza que la situación no se malograra por completo.

* * *

El ambiente era de cierta tristeza en la preparatoria 3 de Kyoto, el motivo era que los alumnos de intercambio terminaban su estadía como estaba planeado Sona y Tsubaki había hecho buenos amigos entre los alumnos de aquella institución educativa, sobre todo con el actual consejo estudiantil el cual recibió gustoso las opiniones para mejorar su desempeño actual, su grupo había preparado con el permiso de los maestros una pequeña fiesta en el salón para despedir al par de alumnas con todas las de la ley. El alboroto que hacían era perceptible en todo el pasillo pero mantenían cierto orden a pesar de que eran horas de clase.

Decir que los sentimientos honestos de los alumnos no tocaron el frío corazón de Sona Sitri, hizo que la joven demonio se dejara llevar por el ambiente algo que la propia Tsubaki miro con gracia y sorpresa. Ajeno a la fiesta que se realizaba en uno de los salones de tercero, Kazuki miraba el cielo de Kyoto recostado en el techo de la escuela. Sus pensamientos estaba puestos en todo el problema que se vino desarrollando en la ciudad, después del ataque propiciado por una de las grandes familias onmyonjis hizo que Yasaka y Azazel acordaran una alianza para lidiar con el problema.

Aun no tenían respuestas por parte del inframundo, pero esperaban que el reporte de Sona les hiciera recapacitar su opinión en contra de su facción.

¿En qué piensa Kazuki-kun? – el rostro de Mari se asomó en el campo de visión del joven caído – Estas demasiado serio

En muchas cosas – la contestación era seria instintivamente Kazuki tomo uno de los mechones del cabello de Mari – Pero más que nada en aquellos que nos atacaron

Humanos que pueden controlarnos – la hija de Penemue se entristecio un poco – Antes éramos los cazadores y ahora somos los cazados

Si – el misma pesadumbres se mostró en sus palabras – Ahora tenemos que cuidarnos mucho más… no sabemos de que familia son

Al menos eso nos deja con cinco posibles opciones – la peli gris contaba con la mano – Shinra, Nakiri, Kushihashi, Doumon y por último…

Himejima – Sona apareció repentinamente en la entrada al techo – Cinco familias sospechosas, pero quien sería la culpable

¿Y si todas están implicadas? – Mari comentaba con nerviosismo – Es probable que se hubiesen aliado para atacarnos

Sona se cruzo de brazos para meditar un poco las posibilidades de eso eran bastante enormes, fue cuando suspiro un poco agobiada este no era el momento idóneo para tratar con ese problema.

Tsubaki aún tiene aliados dentro de los Shinra – los dos angeles caidos miraron a la joven Sitri – Tal vez consiga información

Sería de gran ayuda para nosotros – Kazuki se levantó del suelo – Estariamos en deuda contigo

No te preocupes por eso – la joven demonio negaba con las manos – Gracias a ti estamos con vida después de esa reunión.

 **[Hiroyuki Sawano - CRYst-Alise]**

 **~How do I have to change?~**

 **~Do you think it's enough? I gave it all~**

 **~What have I got to do to make myself be chosen?~**

 **~No second thoughts for me~**

 **~Just wanna be a hero~**

 **~Unconsciouly I wonder how to be The Special~**

El trio se quedo en un silencio incomodo como la primera vez que Kazuki se encontró con Sona, mientras que esta repentinamente estalló en risas, seguida por los dos angeles caidos que se unieron en su alegría, rieron tranquilamente antes de parar mientras que se recuperaban lentamente.

¿Fue una locura no creen? – la joven demonio se sentó en un banco que había sido puesto allí – La verdad sentí miedo

Ni me lo digas fue bien feo ver a Daidarabotchi de cerca – Mari se abrazaba a si misma mientras hacia una mueca de susto – Quien iba a decir que era un buen chico.

Cuando el trio se dio cuenta de que el colosal yōkai era de lo mas amable y sobre todo que se disculpaba por lo sucedido hizo que le miraran con otros ojos.

Y que paso con esa chica – Sona volvia a preguntar mientras que Kazuki se rasco la cabeza apenado

Bien, según me dijo Mei… ella exigió su pago y se fue – la mirada de incredulidad de la Sitri estaba puesta en el pelinegro – Yasaka pago gustosa los dulces que su hija le prometio a cambio de su ayuda

Vaya… Kuu-chan es buena negociante – la hija de Penemue rio levemente – Creo que se llamaba Sara

Sara Campbell – la heredera de los Sitri agrego sin más – sirvienta de la casa Pendragón, antigua exorcista de la iglesia

Eso explicaba muchas cosas – el hijo de Ramiel miro levemente al horizonte – Su habilidad con la espada era sorprendente.

 **~Dive into the depth of my heart~**

 **~Find myself feeling childish fears~**

 **~The invisible hand of God~**

 **~Had made us burst their ancient locks~**

 **~And now, the world I trusted breaks apart at the seams~**

Sara Campbell caminaba tranquilmente por el aeropuerto, cargando consigo un par de maletas mientras sonreía al saber que llevaba buenos recuerdos para Arthur y Elaine; paso hacia la aduana para declarar los dulces que llevaba para no tener problemas a la hora de arribar a Inglaterra, decir que este fue un buen viaje para reflexionar sobre su futuro era algo que ella quiso creer. A pesar de que la situación en la que se vio envuelta demostraba que la fragilidad del mundo estaba en juego era algo que no se podía evitar.

Sus recuerdos sobre su vida anterior aun estaban presentes y la risa de Freed Sellzen taladraba sus noches de soledad, pero de algo estaba segura; ahora tenia la fuerza encesaria para afrontar esa adversidad.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, mientras miraba el cielo del Japon, saco su teléfono móvil para admirar una sencilla foto que tenía guardada allí.

Irina y ella abrazadas sonriendo, mientras que su mentora trataba de salir en aquella foto.

 _Es una lástima que no pude ver a Iri-nee –_ pensó la castaña mientras admiraba la foto – _Tal vez en la próxima ocasión le pueda dar las gracias_

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro no era como de la foto, ya que cierta parte de su personalidad se perdió por las circunstancias en las que se vio envuelta, pero al menos mostraba un poco de esperanza en volver a ser la misma de antes.

 **~Gotta burn my pride~**

 **~We'll take a chance to make them crystalize~**

 **~No one knows our beats inside will be the demons or the saints~**

 **~Never doubt myself~**

 **~Show me your justice, cuz you realize~**

 **~So long my friend~**

 **~Have a brighter day tomorrow~**

Escucho como nombraban su vuelo de regreso, mientras guardo su teléfono en sus ropas, la mirada de la joven sirvienta se llenó de decisión para continuar viviendo como lo ha estado haciendo actualmente, pero le inquietaba lo que sucedió días atrás, le revelaria toda la información a sus tutores con la intención de que mantuvieran un ojo alerta por si algo similar ocurría en sus tierras.

La posibilidad de una guerra entre humanos y criaturas sobrenaturales era ahora mucho más latente… la pregunta era ¿Qué lado tomarían si llegase a ocurrir?

 _Estoy segura que será el correcto –_ Sara se contestó a sí misma – _Creo en ello_

Dentro de la mansión Gremory cada uno de los miembros de la corte de Rias, preparaba sus cosas para alistar su regreso al mundo humano, todos ellos estaban emocionados, principalmente la heredera de la familia, habia muchas cosas que quería hacer pero la principal de ellas era reencontrarse con su querido Issei, no habia un dia que no pensara en el portador del boosted gear. Pero tampoco lo hizo con Ravel Phenex, muy dentro sabía que tanto ella como la hermana menor de Riser eran víctimas circunstanciales de las políticas del inframundo, pero la pelirroja no habia renunciado al amor del Sekiryuutei.

Sabía que tendría una rival fuerte en la pequeña rubia ya que la joven se habia hecho un lugar en el corazón de Issei, pero si tenia que jugar el papel de villana para recupera el cariño del castaño, estaba dispuesta a lograrlo.

 _No importa lo que pasé –_ Rias revisaba sus cosas mientras decidía que llevarse – _Voy a recuperarte Ise… ya verás que sí_

En la habitación contigua Akeno pasaba por una situación similar, pero sus pensamientos estaba centrados en su familia materna, más que nada causada por la conversación que sostuvo con Grayfia, ¿que había orillado a la bestia sagrada a buscarle para tomar su cuerpo y sobre todo porque ahora?

Los Himejima la consideraban un insulto, una desgracia para su clan, por eso no dudaron en asesinarla a ella y a su querida mamá, una huella imborrable que la dejó marcada hasta estos días.

 **~How I do have to change?~**

 **~Small things will bring and begin big impacts~**

 **~His paper castle's gone~**

 **Entire ground´s still frozen~**

 **~Slipped into evil's sway, he kept on building the lies and fiction~**

 **~We all got lost within ourselves what we should believe in~**

¡Akeno! – una voz se escuchó detrás de ella - ¡Akeno!

Sorpresivamente Rias le abalanzó sobre ella sacándole un pequeño grito, todos los demás miembros de la corte de la heredera de la corte de la princesa de la ruina carmesí se reunieron con ellas dos, llevados por la curiosidad, encontrándose con una escena extraña, como si de una simple dakimakura se tratara la Gremory abrasaba efusivamente a la sacerdotisa del relámpago quien trataba por todos los medio zafarse del agarre. La risa de su Rey se hizo contagiosa a tal grado que el resto de la corte simplemente sonrio ante la escena.

¡RIAS S-SUELTA Q-QUE NO SOY UNA ALMOAHADA! – gritaba entre risas Akeno - ¡Y D-DEJA DE HACERME COSQUILLAS!

¡NO QUIERO! – contesto la pelirroja completamente feliz - ¡ASI QUE AGUANTATÉ!

Resignada a convertirse momentáneamente en el juguete de su mejor amiga la joven Himejima decidió que era lo mejor contraatacarle, lo que siguió fue una guerra de cosquillas entre las dos.

 **~Dive into the depth of my heart~**

 **~Find myself feeling childish fears~**

 **~The invisible hand of God~**

 **~Had made us burst their ancient locks~**

 **~And, now the world I trusted breaks apart at the seams~**

Sentada en medio de una sala en iluminada con una escueta vela, Ayame recitaba kuji-in completamente concentrada, ignorante de que era observada tras las puertas por Hanezu, el regresar con una derrota como la que tuvo ese día golpeo el orgullo de la jovencita, pero el hombre le aseguro que gracias a los datos que obtuvieron tras ese día le servirían para completar su verdadero plan.

Eso no evito que la joven sacerdotisa se auto impusiera un castigo y desde ese día se ha dedicado a entrenar su cuerpo.

En su mente apareció la imagen de Kazuki, imponente y majestuoso como le conoció ese día; una extraña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, el cual obtuvo un tinte siniestro gracias a la iluminación que le rodeaba. No había quitado el dedo del renglón sobre hacer "suyo" a aquel chico, todas las noches soñaba con ese malsano hecho, esa extraña obsesión se convirtió en un retorcido amor por el joven hijo de Ramiel.

 _No espero el momento para jugar contigo –_ pensó de manera siniestra la joven sacerdotisa – _Herirte, humillarte, destrozar tu orgullo… tantas cosas que quiero hacer –_ se relamio los labios contenta ante la idea – _¡Haa! Solo un poco más mi héroe caído… solo un poco más…_

Negando con la cabeza Hanezu se alejó del lugar, ignorando los gemidos placenteros que le siguieron tras abandonar a su subordinada; camino en silencio contemplando la situación de su clan, realmente está en desacuerdo en cómo se estaban llevando las cosas bajo el mando de Suou, pero el no podía oponerse a esos mandatos, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera descontento.

Se detuvo en una habitación en particular, solamente para ver de reojo el cuerpo inconsciente de Ageha Himejima, el cual desde ese día no ha despertado debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, aunque su cuerpo ya no presentaba un peligro de perecer, su mente no se había recuperado por completo.

Ageha-sama – en una susurro Hanezu a la anciana mujer – No se preocupe yo cuidaré bien de Suzaku.

 **~Thousand tears call the shadow of the nightmare~**

 **~Thousand years past, longing for the future~**

 **~Thousand grief shed cruelty and their blood but~**

 **~Thousand beliefs will salvage our souls~**

Un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes caminaba tranquilamente por las calles aledañas a la preparatoria número tres, Suzaku miraba a sus sempai's de tercero quienes llevaban dos enormes ramos de flores con ellas.

Así que este es su último día de clases – la joven Himejima comentaba un poco entristecida – Me hubiese gustado que siguieran estudiando con nosotros

Bueno la academia de Kouh ya está completamente restaurada – Tsubaki contestó suavemente mientras que Sona asintió – Debemos regresar para terminar con el periodo

Claro que es nuestro deber como miembros del consejo estudiantil – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil alzo el pecho orgullosa – El capitán debe de hundirse con su barco

Shitori-sempai… siempre tan responsable – Kazuki comentó sarcásticamente - ¡Nuestra presidenta imploro de rodillas que se quedaran!

Jamás había visto al director hacer eso – la peligris del grupo simplemente negó con la cabeza – Y porque no hacerlo, resulta que Sona-chii y Tsuba-chii son la numero uno y dos de los exámenes nacionales

¡¿Oh?! – Suzaku se llevó una de sus manos a la boca ocultando su sorpresa – No lo sabía… estoy orgullosa de ustedes sempai's

Las dos demonios se apenaron ante los honestos sentimientos que la joven expreso por ellas, aunque ambas ocultaron ese hecho, el que el director lo sacara a la luz fue vergonzoso, pero aun así tenían que regresar de nuevo a su hogar, claro que ellas deseaban quedarse pero había obligaciones que debían de atender en Kuoh.

Kazuki alentó el paso un poco, algo que Sona noto de reojo mientras el joven admiraba nuevamente el cielo, discretamente ella hizo lo mismo llevada por la curiosidad por lo repentino de su acción.

¿Qué ocurre Yoshida-san? – la joven heredera del clan Sitri pregunto curiosa solamente para recibir un suspiro por respuesta

 **~Gotta burn my pride~**

 **~We'll take a chance to make them crystalize~**

 **~No one knows our beasts inside will be the demons or the saints~**

 **~Never doubt myself~**

 **~Show me your justice, cuz you realize~**

 **~So long now, my friend~**

 **~Have a brigther day tomorrow~**

Bien me di cuenta que ya no admiraré tus hermosas piernas – el joven caído contestaba con depresión pura - ¡Ah! Que desgracia…. Tan hermosas que eran

Tu sí que sabes arruinar el momento – comento molesta la joven pelinegra – No pudiste decir otra cosa

Vamos, ese par debe de ser considerado como patrimonio nacional – Kazuki se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde estaba su sempai – Y ya no podré admirarlo, la depre… me da la depre

Suspirando cansada por la extraña fijación del chico por sus piernas, Sona no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, imaginar que un joven como él tenía un extraño fetiche hizo que sus esperanzas por encontrar alguien digno para ella se fueran por el desagüe. Un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, mientras sonreía tranquilamente, rebusco entre sus bolsillos para palpar una pieza de ajedrez en especial, el caballo.

Miro con seriedad a Kazuki quien aún lanzaba plegarias al cielo sobre lo maravillosas que eran sus piernas, era la primera vez que un joven le llamaba la atención de esa manera, siempre se mantuvo alejada de las relaciones amorosas, ella sabía el motivo de aquel comportamiento que había adoptado pero lo mantuvo en secreto a todos los que la rodeaban.

Kazuki-san – la suave voz de Sona interrumpió a Kazuki - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si puedo contestarla lo haré – el joven ángel caído afirmó con honestidad

Si hubiera algo que destruyera tus relaciones con las demás gente – el pesar y la tristeza en la voz de la heredera de los Sitri llamo la curiosidad del pelinegro – Algo ajeno a ti que te obligara a la completa soledad – coloco la mano que sostenía al caballo apretándolo con fuerza - ¿Qué harías?

Mmm… - cruzándose de brazos el joven se tomó un momento para pensar – Es algo difícil de creer, pero sería triste existiera algo así en el mundo – Sona miraba fijamente al ángel caído – Se sentiría horrible estar solo por una causa así… pero simplemente crearía lazos nuevos

Esa simple respuesta era algo patética para alguien tan racional como ella, pero extrañamente era la mejor que pudo haber recibido, suspiro aliviada para mirar discretamente la pieza de ajedrez en su mano. Dio unos pasos hasta donde estaba el hijo de Ramiel quien se quedó quieto en su lugar. Sorpresivamente la joven heredera de los Sitri dio un escueto beso en la mejilla del ángel caído, Kazuki fue tomado por sorpresa ante la repentina acción de la demonio.

¿Eso porque fue? – Kazuki estaba confundido por aquel gesto sincero

En agradecimiento por todo – la joven Sitri contestaba tranquilamente – Este mes que pasé aquí fue interesante – Sona se retiro uno pasos para alcanzar a su reina y a Mari – Sabes, es extraño… Ángeles Caídos y Demonios conviviendo tranquilamente ¿Crees que algún día se de en verdad?

Todo es posible – el joven contesto mientras alcanzaba a la demonio – Simplemente hay que esperar a que suceda… si no

Sona desvio su mirada para ver a Kazuki fijamente mientras este sonrio….

 **~Thousand tears call the shadow of the nightmare~**

 **~Thousand years past, longing for the future~**

 **~Thousand grief shed cruelty and their blood but~**

 **~Thousand beliefs will salvage our souls~**

¡Hay que hacerlo por nosotros mismos! – la determinación en la voz del hijo de Ramiel asombro a Sona

Tienes razón – la joven demonio noble asintió ante esa declaración – Kazuki…

" _ **Sabes me alegro de haberte conocido"**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Bien sorpresivamente... termine con este arco, increiblemente no esperaba actualizar With Broken Wings (debido a un dilema moral) pero a sugerencia de Bustercall se dio este capítulo, se que muchos esperaban la actualizacion de Left Behind, pero hay un motivo en especial para darle prioridad a esta historia y una vez que el capitulo 31 salga a la luz lo entenderán.**_

 _ **Bueno... no me queda mas que decir... que se viene el evento esperado...**_

 _ **"Road to Left Behind"**_

 _ **Mas que nada los eventos se empezaran a entrelazar entre sí porque siendo sincero, esta historia entrara en su fase final y a su conclusion.**_

 _ **Asi que bueno esperemos que les depara el destino a los nuestros protagonistas. Sin mas nos vemos en la proxima actualización.**_

* * *

Caminando a través de las tranquilas calles de Kouh, una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba discutiendo, más bien la mujer de dúo exclamaba su inconformidad al varón que pacientemente escuchaba sus quejas. Las personas a su alrededor admiraban como el joven se mantenía tranquilo ante lo ruidosa que era la jovencita, quien destacaba por su hermoso cabello gris y su bien formada figura.

¡Repítemelo nuevamente Kazuki-kun! – Mari jalaba del brazo a su prometido - ¿Por qué estamos en Kuoh?

Porque el Tío Azazel se le ocurrió que le serviríamos de guardaespaldas – Kazuki comentaba un poco cansado – Para que Vali-san se ofreciera de última hora a acompañarlo

Si Vali-san va a ir – la hija de Penemue se llevaba un dedo al mentón – ¿Para que debimos venir?

Porque nuestro líder es paranoico – el pelinegro suspiro – Teme que algo similar a lo del templo Kifune ocurra de nuevo

¡Ah! ya veo – la peligris asintió con tranquilidad - Bueno… te perdono si me llevas a comer

¿Yo que culpa tengo? – un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de Kazuki

La jovencita a su lado rio levemente mientras que el chico suspiraba derrotado, el dúo caminó un par de calles hasta que lograron escuchar algo que les llamó la atención.

Ravel-kaasan – la voz de una niña pequeña se escuchó a la lejanía – Mira… mira…

Los dos desviaron su mirada para mirar a una pequeña niña de la mano de una linda jovencita rubia, Mari se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida por la juventud que tenía la supuesta "madre".

Tiene casi la misma edad que yo – la caído exclamo con sorpresa – ¡Ya vez Kazuki-kun hemos perdido el tiempo!

¡No empieces! – el joven entre cerro los ojos levemente molesto – Tal vez están jugando

Algo llamo la atención de la pequeña que repentinamente alzo su mano para saludar a alguien a la distancia, Kazuki y Mari estaban confundidos porque la dirección hacia donde saludaba era donde ellos dos estaban parados.

¡Oniichan! – la alegría que desprendía la pequeña era agradable a la vista - ¡Apúrate oniichan!

¡Ya voy! – detrás de la pareja de angeles caídos apareció un joven castaño más o menos un año mayor que ellos - ¡Se me olvido el uniforme de deportes!

Issei, por eso te dije que revisaras bien tu mochila – la rubia llevo sus manos a la cintura levemente molesta - ¡La próxima vez te dejamos atrás!

¡Waa! – el joven fingió estar triste – ¡Ravel-chan se molestó conmigo!… ¡Ai-chan! Oniichan está triste

¡Ravel-kaasan no está molesta! – la pequeña niña miro con ternura a Ravel quien enrojeció apenada - ¿Verdad?

Y-Yo… b-bueno – apenada la rubia se jugó con sus dedos – ¡Ai-chan! Espera

La pequeña niña se acercó hasta donde Kazuki y Mari estaban admirando aquella tierna escena, repentinamente la niña se paró frente al hijo de Ramiel para saludarlo

Hola – Ai sonrió tranquilamente – Ellas dos son como Ai… ¿Verdad?

¿Ellas dos? – el joven caído ladeo su cabeza – No te entiendo

Si las dos oneechan que están contigo – con una sonrisa la pequeña niña señalo detrás de Kazuki

El joven castaño se apresuró hasta donde estaba hablando la pequeña niña, una vez detrás de ella se disculpó con la pareja de ángeles caídos.

Perdónenos – Issei se inclinó levemente – Es la primera vez que hace eso – Ravel se acercaba a Issei y Ai – Espero que no le haya molestado

Para nada es una niña agradable – Mari se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Ai – Ten un obsequio – de entre su bolso de mano saco una golosina

Gracias – la pequeña castaña acepto el regalo gustosa

Issei, démonos prisa - Ravel tomo de la mano al chico – Disculpen las molestias

El trio se alejó con rapidez, tanto Kazuki como Mari notaron que vestían el uniforme de la academia de Kouh, el cual era el mismo que Sona y Tsubaki vistieron en su estancia en Kyoto.

Kazuki… él era… – el rostro de la hija de Penemue se tornó serio repentinamente

Si Mari – los ojos de Kazuki miraba fijamente a la espalda de Issei

" **Hyodou Issei… El actual Sekiryuutei"**

* * *

 _ **Preview: [Yasuharu Takahashi - Dragon Force]**_

 _ **La reunion de las tres grandes facciones se ha llevado a cabo, pero un ataque sorpresivo de la Old Maou Faction a puesto en jaque a los demonios encargados de protegerlos, la vida de los mas jóvenes miembros de cada corte pende de un hilo graqcias a la hermana mayor de Koneko... Quien busca recuperar a su hermana a toda costa, sin importar si tiene que eliminar a los que se interpongan en su camino.**_

 _ **if CrossLife 1: La reunion de las tres facciones ~ La melodía de la gatita negra**_

 _ **El encuentro del trueno y el relámpago se esta acercando... El hilo rojo del destino continua entrelazándose**_


	12. La reunión de las tres facciones

Decir que el infierno se había desatado en los terrenos de Kuoh era quedarse corto, pero ese pensamiento fue común denominador entre dos jóvenes ángeles caídos quienes presenciaban como una enorme columna de oscuridad (si es que podían llamarlo de esa manera) se elevaba en todo su esplendor hacia los cielos, como el filo de una espada se tratase.

A la distancia, un grito carente de cordura y rasgo humano se escuchó en cada rincón de los terrenos de la escuela, mientras que todos los espectadores estaban atónitos aquella dantesca escena, quienes sintieron como su cuerpo vibro ante el temor de lo que presenciaban frente a ellos.

Una aberración que solamente buscaba la destrucción de todo lo que estuviera frente a él, una singularidad que no debería de existir en toda la creación de la realidad, pero que de alguna forma logró colarse, estando de pie en medio de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el patio principal de la academia de Kuoh. Lentamente una jovencita tomo con fuerza la mano de aquel que se convertiría en su esposo por un contrato geis, este joven correspondió el gesto gentilmente esperando tranquilizar a su compañera, ambos posaron su vista hacia la figura oscura y corrupta del que sería el Sekiryuutei.

No había vestigio de la armadura carmesí, sino un negro tan oscuro que devoraba la luz a su alrededor; las orbes que alguna vez fueron esmeralda, brillaron en un amenazante rubí, por suerte para la pareja, la atención de esta criatura sedienta de violencia no estaba sobre ellos, ni en los espectadores atónitos que le miraban, sino en aquel que se atrevió a lastimar a la persona más preciada para él.

Ese día Vali Lucifer libero a una terrible bestia… y esta estaba deseosa de clavarle sus dientes en venganza por haberla despertado.

-Ne, Kazuki-kun – la temblorosa voz de Mari llamo la atención de su ahora novio - ¿Crees que Vali-san sobreviva?

-Esa pregunta me la estoy haciendo en estos momentos – el joven caído respondía con tranquilidad

¿Por qué la situación se torció de esta manera? – la peligris vio con pena la escena que sucedía a la distancia – Esto debería ser un camino a la paz

-No lo sé… Mari – Kazuki apretó levemente la mano de la joven – Realmente no lo sé

* * *

 _ **If CrossLife 01: La reunión de las tres facciones ~ La melodía de la gatita negra**_

* * *

 _ **-72:00:00**_

Sabes… no tengo palabras para describir mis sentimientos actualmente – Mari se llevaba un dedo al mentón mientras caminaba tranquilamente – Es decir esperaba algo parecido a las confesiones de los mangas shoujo

Mmm… creo comprender tu punto – Kazuki escuchaba atentamente a la peligris a su lado - ¿Pero qué parte de nosotros es normal?

Bueno no tengo que objetar nada con respecto a eso – la caído se dio la vuelta para sonreírle al chico – Pero al menos mantuviste el romanticismo

Sabes era difícil hacerlo cuando tus dos hermanos me estaban matando con la mirada – el pelinegro se rasco la cabeza apenado – Sumado el hecho que Penemue-sama estaba deseosa de presenciarlo

Kaa-chan estaba feliz – la jovencita acerco su rostro al del joven caído – Tou-chan inclusive lo grabó en video para enviárselo a Okaa-sama

Lo bueno es que todavía siguen de vacaciones – Kazuki desvió el rostro levemente aliviado – Estoy seguro que ella inclusive nos prepararía una habitación en un hotel

Tras ese comentario Mari rio sonoramente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba levemente, no pudo evitar mirar con ensoñación al joven frente a ella, para fortuna de la peligris la noticia del contrato geis fue dada por su madre hacia sus dos hermanos quienes demandaron que Kazuki hiciera las cosas como dictaban las costumbres mundanas y esto era que ambos formalizaran un noviazgo por completo, siendo persuadido con cierto nivel de violencia física (que respondió con la misma intensidad); el joven portador de las espadas legendarias se acercó a Mari y le pidió que fuese su novia ante la mirada sorprendida de casi todo el cuartel general de Grigori, hecho que quedo registrado como un evento único.

Baraqiel sonrío mientras miraba como su sobrino se acercaba un poco más a la madurez, aunque sabía el motivo detrás de esos actos al menos el par de descendientes de los Cadres se acercaban a lo que era una vida normal. Claro que si lidias con lo sobrenatural no hay cabida para la normalidad.

Estuvieron a punto de hacer un enorme festejo pero Azazel tenía otros planes en mente.

Me alegra mucho que hayas formalizado algo – la sonrisa del chivo expiatorio era sincera – Eso me facilita algunas cosas

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio al observar a su líder acercarse tranquilamente hacia ellos; cierto temor recorrió las espaldas de todos aquellos que conocían la sutil información que el lenguaje corporal del ángel caído solía mandar cuando tenía algo entre manos.

¿Qué tan de ánimos están para un pequeño viaje? – aquella simple pregunta hizo callar a todos los presentes

* * *

 _-_ _ **69:23:21.12**_

Susaku miraba melancólica hacia el exterior de aquel jardín sus ojos se posaron en aquel estanque donde una pareja de peces koi nadaba tranquilamente, el motivo de su melancolía que se aproximaba a una tristeza, fue un llamado urgente de sus familiares quienes tenían noticias importantes que darle. Nuevamente ese exagerado recibimiento por parte de los sirvientes abrumó enormemente a la joven Himejima, pero lo que más propicio ese estado de melancolía fue la noticia que su madre le dio al momento de encontrarse con ella.

" _ **Ya se determinó quien será tu esposo, hoy mismo se comprometerán"**_

Sentir que tu mundo se derrumba por cuestiones familiares era una sensación desagradable, pero para esas cuestiones ella no tenía voz y voto; la tradición era casi una ley para su familia pero esperaba al menos cumplir 18 antes de que le pusieran los grilletes y cadenas que le apresarían de por vida. Tras esa noticia, la vistieron con el más lujoso kimono que prepararon con antelación para llevar la ceremonia de compromiso. Toda la belleza natural que la jovencita tenía por nacimiento, era resaltada con un discreto pero bien cuidado maquillaje que sin lugar a dudas era perfecto para ella; al ser una familia practicantes del onmyōdō tenían la tradición de practicar matrimonios entre miembros de su misma familia, casi siempre separados por varias generaciones.

Su madre se había casado con un primo y en este caso ella sería desposada por primera vez por alguien quien solo llevaba su apellido y ningún vínculo sanguíneo.

Pero muy dentro de ella deseaba un romance verdadero, entregarse de corazón a alguien quien correspondiera sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad. Con ese pensamiento, el recuerdo de cierto chico pelinegro apareció en su mente, su primer amigo autentico tras muchos años de soledad. Se vio al espejo admirando con cierta repulsión aquel falso reflejo lleno de opulencia y tradición.

Cabe decir que eres hermosa , Susaku-chan – la suave voz de Hanezu llamo la atención de la pelinegra – Estoy embelesado en estos momentos

Hanezu-san, es un placer verlo – la joven inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto – Gracias por sus halagos

Vaya, vaya – el hombre sonrió complacido – Dejémonos de formalismos pronto tu y yo seremos esposos

Eso será hasta que cumpla la edad requerida – Suzaku contesto con cortesía – Y faltan varias semanas para ello

Para apenas tener quince años pareces mayor – Hanezu mostraba cierta gracia en sus palabras – Es bueno para mí

El rostro de Suzaku mostraba la inconformidad por estar con una persona como él, pero Hanezu decidió que lo mejor era ignorar ese comportamiento; esperaba que con el tiempo y el trato diario ese sentimiento se convirtiera en amor; ¿Por qué negarle esa poca rebeldía?

Lo que tú digas – el hombre se sentó en una posición de seiza perfecta - ¿Y cómo te va en tu escuela?

Los ojos de la jovencita miraron levemente al hombre con el que estaba comprometida, suspiro cansadamente mientras imito las acciones de Hanezu, realmente le desagradaba la idea de casarse con un alguien que le doblaba la edad, pero el trato que recibía era siempre de respeto y cordialidad; relajándose un poco comenzó a conversar con el discípulo Suou.

Ayame por su parte estaba inquieta por la decisión que la familia había tomado con respecto a su querido Hanezu-sama, ella siempre consideró a Suzaku como una inútil y fracasada; pero la cuasi albino no podía objetar nada, porque en su estado actual ella era considerada un despojo como onmyonji. Aun con la molestia en el rostro decidió que lo mejor era encerrarse en su habitación privada mientras en su mente repasaba una vez más los recuerdos de su fallida intervención en la reunión de se llevó a cabo entre los líderes de la facción caída y la yōkai.

Pronto nuevamente la figura de Kazuki apareció en todo su esplendor frente a ella, una sonrisa que mezclaba deseo y odio adorno su rostro por completo; con el paso de los días había desarrollado una malsana obsesión por el hijo de Ramiel, haciéndola fantasear de las maneras retorcidas en que haría sufrir a aquel ángel caído pero también esas fantasía la llevaban a ser sometida por el propio Kazuki; se puso a investigar por su cuenta ciertos rumores acerca de los ángeles caídos que siempre tenían la misma conclusión.

Aquel humano que probaba el amor de un caído, ya nada le satisfaceria en el mundo. Con eso en mente alimento más y más esa obsesión por poseer algo tan corrupto y prohibido, que sin darse cuenta sus propias manos simularon las caricias que según Ayame, Kazuki le haría cuando por fin fuese de su propiedad.

¡Ah! – un leve gemido salió de los labios de la perturbada sacerdotisa - ¡Como deseo a ese pútrido "datenshi" – sus manos ávidamente recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo – ¡Oh… mi querido "datenshi"!

Una de las sirvientas que pasó por allí enrojeció por completo al escuchar la diversión privada de la jovencita y presa del estupor de aquel malsano acto decidió que lo mejor no era molestar a la subalterna de Hanezu; ya que temía que clase de represalia recibiría por parte de ella.

* * *

 _ **-57:40:33**_

Ramiel sudaba a mares cuando la mirada de su esposo estaba fijamente puesta en su persona, intento por todo los medios evitar la mirada fija de Hiroki sobre la pequeña pelinegra.

¿Ramiel puedes explicarme por favor? – el tono de voz del hombre era en extremo severo – Es verdad lo que este hombre está diciendo

Realmente no sé qué decir – la ángel del trueno estaba completamente sin palabras – Yo en verdad lo tomé como una broma...

Esa clase de promesas no se toman a broma – Hiroki se cruzó de brazos mientras continuaba contemplando a su mujer – Estamos hablando del futuro de nuestro hijo

B-Bueno… no te molestaste con lo de Mari-chan – la mujer señalo con su dedo el rostro de su marido – Es casi lo mismo

Conozco a Mari-chan desde que es una pequeña niña – el pelinegro tosió levemente – Y conozco los problemas que pasa tu grupo

Ves - Ramiel se levantó contenta tratando de excusarse – Vamos no es para que te enojes – los ojos de Hiroki miraron fríamente a la ángel caído – M-Mejor me callo

Dos personas más estaban mirando la interacción de la pareja con suma curiosidad y sobre todo con expectación, uno de ellos de ascendencia inglesa estaba impresionado como el hombre dominaba con la mirada a la considerada "Asesina de Maous" de una manera tal que esta temblaba de pavor, su cabello estaba tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso; al lado del hombre mayor estaba una hermosa jovencita de un rubio cabello y tez bastante blanca, lo más característico de ella no era su belleza o lo perfecto de sus medidas, era aquel uniforme con detalles militares que tenia puesto.

La segunda luna de miel de la pareja Yoshida estaba llegando a su final, pero extrañamente y por azares de un destino caprichoso se encontraron con algo completamente inesperado.

El anciano hombre se presentó como Sir Walter Orkney, antiguo líder de la casa Orkney y abuelo de Agatha, quien era la jovencita que estaba sentado de su lado de la mesa, el motivo por el cual estaba se encontraba en esos momentos era una promesa con cientos de años de antigüedad, remontándose a la época en que su antepasado había contraído un compromiso con el angel del trueno y ese era el único momento en que podía cumplirlo.

¡Ejem! – Sir Walter carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de los dos esposos – Espero no estar incomodando

¡Perdónenos! – Hiroki se mostró lo más amable posible – Es que lo que nos dijo nos tomó por sorpresa

Si, si – la caído agito con la cabeza - ¿En verdad se está tomando en serio esa promesa?

¡Claro!, nosotros los miembros de Casa de Orkney cumplimos nuestra palabra – el anciano hombre mostró orgullo en su voz – aunque nos apena que nos tomase doscientos años cumplirla – Walter se inclinó levemente – Nuestro ancestro Gawain siempre estipuló que las deudas se cumplen sin importar cuantas generaciones tomen – Ramiel se encogió levemente viendo el rostro iluminado del anciano– Es por eso que traigo a mi nieta Agatha para que honre su deber

Agatha se levantó de su asiento para rápidamente arrodillarse en señal de sumisión ante la apenada caído, Hiroki negó con la cabeza mientras simplemente observó la escena con pena.

Mi señora Ramiel – Agatha hablo con profundo respeto – Estoy aquí como lo ha pedido desde hace doscientos años – los ojos verdes de la jovencita le miraron con devoción – Me convertiré en el vasallo de su descendiente como pago por haber salvado a mi ancestro

Ramiel se rascó la cabeza visiblemente preocupada, si sabía algo era que su hijo había heredado la extraña mirada intimidatoria que su querido esposo era capaz de usar contra ella.

 _¿Y ahora qué hago? –_ pensó preocupada la ángel del trueno mientras su esposo le miraba furtivamente.

* * *

 _ **-48:12:56.22**_

Las calles de Kouh estaban bastante concurridas, Kazuki miraba con aburrimiento como las personas pasaban frente al enorme aparador de aquel discreto local que servía como una restaurante familiar, Mari por su parte degustaba tranquilamente su comida a pesar de que era el quinto plato que pedía; la mesera que les atendió estaba un poco preocupada por la cantidad de comida que la peligrís consumía sin ninguna preocupación.

Este… joven – la sorprendida mesera estaba bastante nerviosa - ¿Necesita algo más?

¿Ah? – Kazuki giro su cabeza para prestar atención a la joven – Un poco de café, no se preocupe por ella – el pelinegro miro levemente a su novia – No creo que repita una vez más

Pero, Kazuki-kun – Mari le miro un poco apenada - ¿Y el postre?

Mmm… todavía tienes espacio para el postre – Kazuki entrecerró sus ojos mientras Mari asintió levemente – De acuerdo, tráigame dos cafés y un rebanada grande de pay de limón

La mesera asintió retirándose rápidamente, en su carrera empujo sin querer a otro joven quien simplemente le miro de soslayo ignorando las disculpas que la joven le estaba dando.

¡Vaya! – la arrogancia en la voz de recién llegado llamó la atención de los dos angeles caídos - ¿Quién iba a imaginar que terminarían liados?

¡VALI-SAN! – tanto Kazuki y Mari se sorprendieron ante la presencia del peliplateado - ¡¿No debería estar con Azazel-san?! – Mari preguntaba un poco apenada

El viejo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer antes de la reunión – el Hakuryuukou se sentó del lado de Kazuki – Ya saben beber como si no hubiera un mañana

Lo sabemos – tanto Kazuki como su novia bajaron la mirada avergonzados – Simplemente nos arrastró con él a este lugar

Vamos no es tan malo – la sonrisa en el rostro del portador Divine Dividing era una tanto misteriosa – Al menos pude encontrarme con él

¿Él? – el joven pelinegro estaba un poco nervioso ante la presencia de su superior – Se refiere al Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei

Ese mismo – el peliplateado recargo su cuerpo en la mesa – Estoy un poco decepcionado… para ser el tipo que derroto a Kokabiel es… - Vali guardó un poco de silencio – Debilucho

Kokabiel-sama no era alguien débil – Mari se mostró seria ante la declaración del Hakuryuukou – Era uno de los más fuertes de nuestro grupo

Eso lo sé – el joven mitad demonio rio levemente – Aunque eso no quita que no sea un reto para mí… inclusive yo podría haber derrotado al "angel de las estrellas"

Ambos ángeles caídos miraron con cierta aprehensión la actitud de su superior dentro de Grigori, ya que a pesar de que Kokabiel era marcado como un traidor ellos dos le guardaban un respeto derivado a su enorme poder, pero como conocían la actitud rebelde del Hakuryuukou simplemente decidieron ignorarlo.

Basta de charlas – Vali se echó para atrás y recargarse causalmente - ¿Dime Kazuki ya te tiraste a Mari?

Kazuki miro con desconcierto al peliplateado mientras que este sonreía juguetonamente, Mari por su parte enrojecía a completamente simplemente para bajar la mirada bastante avergonzada; los comensales alrededor de ellos le miraron furtivamente mientras comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

¡VA-VALI-SAN! – el pelinegro estaba ofuscado ante la pregunta - ¿C-Como s-se le ocurre preguntarme esa cosa?

¡Oh! Vamos – Vali cerro sus ojos negando con la mano – Están los dos solos en estos momentos, con sus padres a kilómetros a la distancia… al menos deberían de aprovechar

Si, sabes lo peligrosos que son sus hermanos – Kazuki miraba fijamente a Vali - ¡Me matarían si hiciera algo malo!

Te seré sincero – el Hakuryuuko comento de manera desganada – Dudo que Mari-chan diga algo – los ojos violeta del hijo de Ramiel miraron levemente a su novia quien desvió la mirada mostrando cierta culpabilidad – Y si se ponen pesados solamente por fastidiarlos te echaría una mano, anda que esperan la población de caído va en descenso

Lo único cuerdo que logró hacer el joven portador de Tizona y Colada, fue golpear su frente contra la mesa mientras el peliplateado reía sonoramente ignorando los comentarios alrededor de su comportamiento.

* * *

 _ **-41:23:58**_

Kazuki reviso varias veces aquel trozo de papel arrugado mientras su mirada viajaba entre la nota y el rostro sorprendido de Mari; miro fijamente al rostro de su novia dándose cuenta de que el sentimiento que el mismo sentía era compartido por ella, fue cuando rebuscó entre sus ropas aquella llave que el propio Vali les entrego poco antes de retirarse a atender otros asuntos en cuestión de la seguridad de la zona, metió la llave con en la cerradura escuchando como esta abría la puerta. Y fue cuando sus mayores temores se manifestaron en su corazón.

Cuando Azazel dijo que había preparado las habitaciones donde se hospedarían supo de inmediato que algo iba realmente mal… claro el líder de Grigori era su padrino, pero no era un gran ejemplo a seguir; el primer indicio de que la situación se torcería a tal grado que estaría metido en una escena cliché de un anime con temática de harem, fue el hecho de que el hotel al que arribaron estaba en esa zona roja que tanto platicaba su madre de vez en cuando.

Ramiel y su padre eran una pareja sana, claro que ciertas actividades no podía hacerla en la santidad de su casa; por ende visitaban lo que mejor se conocía como "Motel de paso".

El pelinegro no era nada inocente de hecho también era un joven sano que de vez en cuando desfogaba sus ímpetus con la vieja y confiable "mano derecha"; pero debido a ciertas circunstancias (convivir con alguien del sexo opuesto bastante atractivo) había acumulado cierto estrés y sin ninguna oportunidad de descargarse, ahora lidiaba con el hecho de que estaba en un motel, frente a una suite con temática bastante provocativa a lado de la chica con la que se casaría en un futuro (al menos que encontrase una forma de anular ese contrato) y la misma se encontraba completamente roja del vergüenza.

Mari de un tiempo para acá había cambiado drásticamente su personalidad, cosa que el joven pelinegro encontraba extraño pero a la vez encantador, ya no se paseaba tan desenfadamente con prendas provocativas dentro del departamento que compartían; también puso empeño en realizar tareas domésticas básicas aunque la cocina seguiría siendo terreno inexplorado para la peligris. De alguna forma buscaba en convertirse en la chica perfecta para él, claro Kazuki aún tenía predilección por las piernas y las chicas mayores del tipo "ojousama"; pero Mari estaba sumando bastantes puntos dentro del ranking.

¡Ejem! – Kazuki se carraspeo un poco ante la incómoda situación – E-Ese v-viejo, nos la ha jugado… tal vez debamos buscar otro hotel

El joven espero que su acompañante contestara ante su sugerencia, pero la hija de Penemue se quedó parada en su lugar prácticamente como una estatua, la única reacción que tuvo fue como apretaba fuertemente su falda mientras su rostro estaba oculto debajo de su cabello tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

¿Mari? – el pelinegro se acercó levemente hasta su novia mientras ella mantenía la misma posición – ¿Mari-chan? , ¿Mari-san?

Fue cuando Mari alzo su mirada, los ojos carmines característicos de ella se encontraron con las orbes amatista que tenía el hijo de Ramiel, tomándolo de la mano hizo que ambos se metiesen dentro de aquella habitación, Kazuki estaba sorprendido por la acción de su acompañante, el motivo era claro… aquel cuarto estaba completamente recubierto de rojo, las sabanas de satín, la cama con forma de corazón y uno que otro espejo que apuntaba a la enorme cama. Todo eso en conjunto hicieron que tragara levemente saliva.

Voy a darme un baño – repentinamente Mari hablo haciendo que Kazuki se sobresaltará

¿Eh? – el joven miraba fijamente a su novia-prometida – D-De acuerdo

La rapidez con la que Mari se dirigió al baño no solo sorprendió al chico sino que también le preocupó por la implicaciones que tenía ese acto, lo único inteligente que pudo hacer fue caminar con torpeza y sentarse en la cama. La cual se movió erráticamente al sentir el peso del joven sobre él.

 _¡Rayos, es una cama de agua! –_ el portador de Tizona y Colada miraba como el contenido del colchón continuaba moviéndose – _No puedo negar que es cómoda_

Escuchar cómo se abrían las llaves de la regadera hizo que Kazuki se incomodara un poco, fue cuando notó que su corazón se aceleraba bastante ante la inminente situación en la que ya se encontraba metido, trato de cerrar sus ojos buscando de encontrar la suficiente paz y de alguna forma distraerse; fue cuando dentro de él un paisaje mental se apareció de la nada, una extraña sala y tranquilamente sentadas se encontraban las representaciones de las dos espadas legendarias que ahora estaban en su poder.

 **[Vaya, es raro ver que medites tan profundamente] –** comentaba Tizona mientras enarcaba una ceja en señal de sorpresa – **[ es bueno que lo hagas]**

¿Así que es aquí donde se encontraban? – Kazuki trataba de discernir si la mujer de negro se estaba burlando – Me preocupe al ver que no aparecían

 **[Disculpa a mi hermana] –** Colada suspiraba cansadamente ante el comportamiento de la otra espada – **[debes de comprender que esta situación es extraña para las dos]**

También para mí lo es – el caído se mostraba tranquilo mientras que de la nada apareció una silla – Y bueno ¿aún me odian por ser su nuevo amo?

 **[Usuario… ¡por favor!] –** ambas espadas contestaron al unísono

De acuerdo – el joven negó con la cabeza – Lo que ustedes digan

 **[Si Don Rodrigo te ha reconocido… no quiere decir que aceptemos del todo tu nuevo título] –** la joven de blanco exclamaban con sin ninguna animosidad – **[Pero tampoco estamos en la posición de negarnos]**

 **[Te serviremos siempre y cuando las condiciones sean las indicadas] –** Tizona miraba aun con cierto rencor al pelinegro – **[¡Pero tampoco creas que tendrás el control total de nuestras habilidades!]**

Siempre he dicho que las mujeres son complicadas – ambas espadas miraron con molestia ante el comentario de su nuevo usuario – De momento acepto sus condiciones… pero imagino que no revelarán como y cuando puedo usarlas.

 **[De eso no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás] –** Colada sonrió levemente – **[Hay algo que te puedo asegurar… nosotras no nos metemos en tu vida privada]**

Aquella declaración no sabía si tomarla como algo bueno o malo, fue cuando repentinamente el cuarto desapareció de su vista y sus ojos se abrieron solamente para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Mari, su cabello estaba húmedo y goteaba ligeramente; no sabía si el rojo de su mejillas era debido a que se había duchado con agua caliente o era la vergüenza que estaba teniendo desde hace rato. Fue cuando se percató de las condiciones en la que ella se encontraba en esos momentos.

No tenía nada puesto sobre ella, solamente la toalla que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, Kazuki estaba acostumbrado a bien formado cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia (ahora prometida), pero debido a la iluminación discreta de la habitación resaltaba perfectamente la sensualidad que toda ángel caído gozaba gracias a su condición, lo peor era que sin ningún reparo estaba sentada sobre él en una posición bastante erótica para el propio chico.

Kazuki – el suave y delicado tono de voz que empleo fue bastante atractivo para el mencionado - ¿Tú me amas?

La pregunta descoloco un poco al angel caído, tanto que sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Mari; que el nerviosismo inicial que ambos sentían desapareció por completo, la seriedad que la hija de Penemue mostraba era suficiente para que el hijo de Ramiel sopesara sus sentimientos. Amor era un sentimiento bastante complejo de describir, ¿Pero que sentía por ella?

Eran amigos de la infancia, tan cercanos que la propia peligris reconocía que había una delgada línea que les separaba de ser una pareja, tanto flirteo por parte de ella que simplemente hizo que en estos momentos no supiera reconocer la profundidad de su relación; respiro hondamente mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta, aquella acción hizo que Mari se mostrara ansiosa.

Perdona – la peligris bajo la mirada un poco preocupada – Creo que me estoy pasando

La atrajo hacia el con rapidez, Mari soltó un leve grito ante la acción que el propio chico hizo sin su consentimiento, fue cuando el propio Kazuki le colocó en su pecho para que escuchase los latidos de su corazón.

¿Puedes escucharlo? – el pelinegro hablo con suficiente fuerza pero a la vez cuidando su tono de voz – Debería estar latiendo con fuerza, pero extrañamente estoy calmado aun teniéndote tan cerca – Mari asintió levemente mientras continuaba escuchando los latidos del corazón de Kazuki – Se que las bromas de Vali-san son pesadas y sobre todo sin tacto; también está todo esto del contrato de nuestras madres – con suavidad el joven caído acariciaba la cabeza de la chica sobre él – Recuerdas que te dije que no debíamos apresurarnos a nada… pero al igual que tu estoy ansioso

Y-Yo no lo sabía – la jovencita exclamo suavemente – E-Es que no sé qué hacer

Guardo silencio ante las declaraciones de Mari, no podía culparla por sentirse de esa manera, fue cuando hizo algo que quizás no era lo correcto en esa situación pero sentía que debía hacerlo ahora que se encontraban a solas, Kazuki se dio la vuelta junto con su acompañante quien dejo escapar un pequeño y gracioso gemido al sentir como ella terminaba con la espalda contra el suave satín que cubría aquella amplia cama.

La joven angel caído miraba fijamente a los ojos del hijo de Ramiel, ese violeta brillaba extrañamente gracias a la iluminación, se quedó prendada por lo intensos que le parecían en ese preciso instante. Esa impresión hizo que la calma que la peligris había hecho gala desde que escucho con detenimiento el corazón de su prometido desapareciese.

Kazuki pasaba por algo similar, el leve enrojecimiento de la piel de Mari no pasó desapercibido para él, no era la primera vez que notaba una reacción de ese tipo; pero si era nuevo notarlo en alguien como la chica que tenía bajo de él. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban bastante erráticas por la posición y el ambiente en que se encontraban; pero no fue impedimento para que acercará lentamente su rostro al de su novia.

" _Novia"_ esa simple palabra le sabia extraña ya que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que simplemente el concepto perdía significado.

Sus labios se encontraron finalmente, tan solo fue un simple roce, fue el gesto más casto que hubo entre ellos dos; pero suficiente para que el rojo en el rostro de la hija de Penemue escalara a un nuevo nivel, con cierta desesperación la jovencita tomo el rostro de Kazuki con ambas manos para acercarlo nuevamente. Esta vez el beso era más apasionado, más profundo que el anterior.

Estuvieron intercambiando besos varias veces más hasta que Mari se sintió satisfecha, continuaron acostados platicando de cosas sin ningún sentido, hasta que la joven peligris cayo profundamente dormida.

Vaya no puedo negar que es linda cuando duerme – una discreta sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Kazuki – _˝Novios... nunca en mi vida me imaginé tal cosa˝_

Aun se encontraban en esa habitación, pero el ambiente ya no era tan incómodo como antes, recostados sobre la cama, Kazuki admiraba en silencio como su compañera dormía a su lado; pudo haber escalado en la intensidad de los besos para pasar al siguiente nivel y aunque los hermanos mayores de Mari le asesinarían por profanar la inocencia de su pequeña hermana, el ver la felicidad en ese rostro de Mari hubiese valido la pena.

Lo mejor en esos momentos era que descansarán hasta el día de mañana para poder continuar revisando el terreno.

* * *

Vali Lucifer caminaba casualmente a través de las callejuelas de la ciudad de Kuoh, no era raro para él estar en aquellos lugares de hecho se sentía cómodo por estar en un lugar así. Caminó un buen rato hasta llegar a un lugar en particular, fue cuando se detuvo de improviso para hablar fuertemente.

¡¿No crees que es molesto que me sigas tan de cerca?! – exclamaba con molestia el portador de Dividing Divine – ¡Vamos sal de una buena vez Elesis! a vigilarte -nviquiera le encaraba de frente - ¿Porque estas aVali ella, mientras que unia ro para _ a vigilarte -nviquiera le encaraba de frente - ¿Porque estas aVali ella, mientras que unia ro para _

De entre las sombras cercana emergió una hermosa pelirroja, su vestimenta consistía en un entallado traje negro el cual se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, una bufanda ondeaba ligeramente tras de ella, mientras que unos fríos ojos ambarinos le miraban con curiosidad absoluto.

Eres… el primero en que me nota – el tono monocorde que empleo la recién llegada molesto levemente a Vali

Sabes que no deben de verte – el peliplateado ni siquiera le encaraba de frente - ¿Porque estas aquí?

Ophis…sama me envía a vigilarte – la respuesta que dio aquella pelirroja no era lo que el joven esperaba – Se movieron sin su consentimiento

Elesis mantuvo su mirada puesta en el Hakuryuukou, quien fruncía el ceño al ser el centro de atención de aquella jovencita, respiró hondamente para nuevamente sonreír con aires de superioridad, la sierva de Ophis se tensó levemente sabiendo que esa expresión en el rostro del peli plateado no auguraba nada bueno para ella, fue cuando una largas uñas amenazaron el cuello descubierto de Elesis, mientras que unos ojos tan ambarinos como los de ella brillaban bastante amenazadores a su lado.

¿Gata q-que es… lo que haces? – la joven pelirroja mantenía la compostura a pesar de estar en esa precaria situación

Nya, ha, ha,ha… - una melodiosa risa fue lo que escucho Elesis detrás de ella – Vaya, ni siquiera pestañaste

Una joven hermosa, cuyo cabello era tan negro como el kimono que estaba vistiendo sonrío divertidamente ante lo que ella consideraba un simple juego, sin siquiera le importaba que una gota de sangre escurriera a través de sus largas uñas. Lo interesante de esa joven era las orejas de gato que tenía sobre su cabeza y un par de colas la cuales ondeaban rítmicamente tras de ella.

Basta Kuroka… - Vali llamó la atención de la recién llegada – No queremos romper a la muñeca de Ophis

No soy una… muñeca – el tono monocorde que empleaba Elesis mostraba un cierto deje de molestia – Ophis-sama está molesta por lo que hicieron a sus espaldas – ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la forma casi normal con la que hablaba - ¿Para qué necesitabas robar el legado de Mordred?

¡Fiuuu! – el Hakuryuukou silbo sorprendido ante lo que Elesis le estaba diciendo – ¡Tienes muy buenas fuentes! Tu información está un poco errada

La pelirroja enarco una ceja mostrando curiosidad por las palabras del portador de Dividing Divine, quien metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se sentó tranquilamente sobre una piedra que había sido abandonada en aquel sitio, sintiendo una escalofrío Elesis se apartó rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraba parada, casi como un parpadeo tomó de su cintura una espada la cual apuntaba amenazadoramente frente a ella, Kuroka ocultaba su sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano mientras que sus colas continuaban moviéndose, un gesto de burla era todo lo que recibía de aquella nekoshou; apareciendo detrás de la mencionada emergió una jovencita que parecía no tener más de trece o catorce años, vistiendo un traje muy similar a lo que la ama de Elesis usaba como vestimenta, un cabello tan plateado como el de Vali y unos ojos carmines inyectados con un deseo de sangre que incluso intimidaron a la joven carente de emociones.

¡Vaya! – la nueva persona ocultaba su risa perfectamente - ¡Una persona muy interesante… amo!

¿Amo? – la sierva de Ophis estaba expectante ante la presencia de la extraña - ¿A… que se refiere?

Como te dije, tu información estaba errada – el Hakuryuukou se acercó a la pareja de jóvenes – Si me estoy moviendo por mi cuenta… pero no robé nada – acaricio con suavidad el cabello de la jovencita – Simplemente la convencí para que me ayudara con mi pequeña cruzada

Desafiar al Sekiryuutei… es una locura – la joven pelirroja se mantenía inquieta tras su espada – Todos los líderes reunidos…. Graves problemas…

¡¿Oh?! – con una mano el peliplateado se acomodó el cabello – No te preocupes, también intervendrá Khaos Brigade solo estoy aprovechando la oportunidad

Sin mediar una palabra más, Elesis guardó su arma para darse la vuelta e irse de aquel lugar; se detuvo momentáneamente antes de decir una sola cosa más.

Esto se te va a ir de las manos – la pelirroja sonrió escuetamente – Pero será gracioso verlo

Espero que disfrutes el espectáculo – con sorna el joven Hakuryuukou se inclinó ante una Elesis que ya estaba retirándose de aquel lugar.

El trio de personas se quedó en su posicion mientras que la más joven del grupo se atrevió a romper el silencio que reinaba tras la partida de aquella mujer.

Tienes amigos bastante extraños – la jovencita exclamaba un poco aburrida – Pero se ve que es bastante fuerte

Claro que si Clarent – respondio Vali suspirando un poco molesto – Si las condiciones se dan a su favor… ella posiblemente me mataría con facilidad

Esa Ele-chan me da escalofríos con solo verla – Kuroka trataba de darse calor con sus propias manos – ¿Ya visitaste a Issei-kun?

No he podido hacerlo – el Hakuryuukou negaba tranquilamente – El molesto de Azazel me tiene haciendo encargos como loco

¿Por qué no lo matas y ya? – la pelinegra notaba la molestia en Vali – Así te quitas de problemas, nya

A pesar de todo le respeto bastante – tanto Kuroka como Clarent estaba mirando fijamente a Vali – Ese tipo es de cuidado, me puede vencer sin mucho problema y no quiero eso

Ambas asintieron solamente para ver como el portador de uno de los dragones celestiales empezaba a caminar para adentrarse en una multitud que pasaba muy cerca de allí, con la misma tranquilidad del Hakuryuukou le siguieron de cerca para perderse entre la gente y empezar a moverse para lo que un par de días harían en la reunión de los líderes de las facciones.

* * *

 _ **-23:35:12.21**_

La cercanía de aquellos dos amigos de la infancia habia llegado a un nuevo nivel, Mari estaba felizmente tomada del brazo del hijo de Ramiel, quien no pudo evitar rascarse la barbilla ante la alegría que desbordaba la peligris en esos momentos.

Si alguien supiera que pasamos la noche en un motel... serias viuda antes de ser mi esposa – Kazuki suspiro sonoramente mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el automóvil – Lo bueno que logramos encontrar un mejor alojamiento – el conductor miro por el espejo retrovisor mientras asentía – Muchas gracias, Tio Baraqiel

El angel del relámpago conducía hábilmente entre las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, por suerte para ambos ángeles caídos Baraqiel llegó en su auxilio para evitar malos entendidos con el resto de Grigori, claro que a muchos de miembros de la facción caída encontraría poco reprobable que un par de jóvenes sanos con la edad suficiente para traer nueva descendencia pasará la noche en un lugar de dudosa reputación; de hecho muchos asentirían con orgullo ante tal demostración de adultez.

Claro que no toda la facción pensaba igual y Baraqiel era uno de los pocos que mantenía cierta cordura en sus acciones, aunque fuese el mayor masoquista del mundo sobrenatural.

No hay de que – el ángel del relámpago respondía con calma – Me preocupé un poco cuando los encontré dormidos y mas con la apariencia de Mari-chan

Perdón por eso – la mencionada salió de su mundo feliz para disculparse con su superior y futuro familiar – Por la emoción olvide vestirme apropiadamente para dormir

No importa mucho – una sonrisa tranquilizadora apareció en el rostro del tío de Kazuki – Pasara lo que pasara hubiese sido algo bueno para nosotros.

A pesar del tono empleado por Baraqiel, no sonaba como una broma de mal gusto; ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos ante el Cadre, quien normalmente era una persona centrada y tranquila, mostraba una faceta burlona. El automóvil se detuvo a unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su destino. El semblante del ángel del relámpago se ensombreció un poco al notar la presencia de alguien más, reacción que ambos jóvenes notaron con curiosidad. Dirigiendo su mirada tratando de averiguar que había hecho el repentino cambio de humor en el familiar de Kazuki.

Fue cuando la sorpresa se hizo presente en la pareja, caminando tranquilamente y siendo acompañada por una pequeña albina, se encontraba Akeno Himejima.

Kazuki siempre se preguntó por la apariencia de la hija de su tío, a pesar de haber visto un par de fotos viejas donde la Reina de Rias Gremory no rebasaba los diez años, no se podía imaginar su apariencia actual, pero verla a la distancia, no pudo más que sorprenderse por su enorme similitud con Suzaku. Eran casi como dos gotas de agua, salvo que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa del relámpago estaba mucho mejor proporcionado que el cuerpo de su amiga.

Si las pusiera juntas a las dos – Mari susurraba un poco impresionada – Juraría que son hermanas.

Es porque la joven que ustedes conocen es hija de la hermana menor de Shuri – la seriedad en Baraqiel les hizo un nudo en la garganta – Por eso cuando la conocí me sorprendí bastante.

Tiene razón Baraqiel-sama – la hija de Penemue asentía levemente - ¡¿Kazuki?!

El nombrado no respondió a su prometida, el joven hijo de Ramiel estaba demasiado concentrado en la Akeno, extrañamente sentía que algo hacía que no pudiese apartar la mirada de la pelinegra, fue algo que no podía comprender pero su mente estaba memorizando cada aspecto de su apariencia. Baraqiel notó el extraño comportamiento en Kazuki, pero lo que más le preocupó fueron las palabras que pronuncio de una manera casi inaudible, pero que prontamente el propio Cadre silencio ante lo peligrosas que eran.

¡KAZUKI! – el temor en el rostro del ángel del relámpago era más que evidente - ¡KAZUKI!

El escuchar como su tío le llamaba la atención hizo que reaccionará casi de inmediato, ambos cruzaron sus miradas mientras que Mari mostraba preocupación ante la violenta reacción de su superior.

¿Qué ha pasado? – el pelinegro continuaba mirando fijamente a su tío - ¿Por qué me miras tan preocupado?

No es nada importante – el Cadre se calmó levemente – ¿Recuerdas lo que estabas diciendo?

No – la respuesta que dio Kazuki hizo que el ángel del relámpago suspirara sonoramente.

El Cadre nuevamente posó su mirada en su hija quien sorpresivamente estaba mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraban, vio las intenciones de la misma en acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban, muy en el fondo Baraqiel deseaba ese encuentro pero era mejor continuar manteniendo ese distanciamiento entre ellos un poco más. Echó a andar nuevamente el automóvil para evitar que Akeno les descubriera.

El resto del día, el trio de ángeles caídos se mantuvieron ocupados revisando por completo los alrededores de la academia de Kuoh.

* * *

Tobio Ikuse estaba realmente preocupado, su abuela Ageha había desaparecido hace un par de semanas, pero debido a sus obligaciones con Grigori, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para empezar una búsqueda detallada de su paradero, el portador de Canis Lykaon, ahora se encontraba frente a la casa donde Akane y Suzaku residían en la ciudad de Kyoto, por suerte su amiga de la infancia Sae Toujo había recibido el lugar donde iba estar al anciana Himejima.

¡BUENOS DIAS! – grito el joven castaño mientras tocaba el timbre - ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?!

Nadie respondió de inmediato, eso hizo que su instinto se alertara e invocó al avatar de su sacred gear, Jin se manifestó a un lado de Tobio esperando la orden de su portador para fundirse entre las sombras y meterse en la casa. Pero el sonido del pestillo siendo levantado evito que el enorme lobo hiciera su cometido. Los ojos negros de Akane se encontraron con los de Tobio, la joven acompañante de Suzaku se sorprendio al ver al miembro de Grigori parado frente a su puerta, más que nada porque ella recordaba quien era él realmente.

¿Usted es la dueña de este lugar? – torpemente el castaño intentó mostrarse amable

No soy la dueña, soy su acompañante – la sirvienta de la casa Himejima respondió con cortesía – Ella se encuentra en estos momentos con sus familiares – el portador del Canis Lykaon mantenía un semblante serio - ¿Por qué no pasa adentro?

La proposición le pareció extraña al joven, ya que Akane se comportaba de una manera demasiado amable. Dudo unos instantes antes de aceptar la oferta, haciendo una leve reverencia se adentró en la residencia, la pelinegra encamino al joven hasta la sala de la misma, mostrándole un asiento el cual Tobio comprendió que le estaba ofreciendo, la sirvienta se disculpo mientras se dirigio hasta la cocina, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara con una bandeja con todo lo necesario para preparar un tradicional té japonés.

Con tranquilidad la acompañante de Suzaku sirvió dos tazas, una para ella y la otra para su invitado, fue cuando Tobio decidio que era apropiado entablar conversación.

Muchas gracias por sus atenciones – Akane se sorprendió ante la amabilidad del joven – Espero no estarla importunando

No, de hecho estaba esperando su llegada – Ahora era el castaño quien se mostraba sorprendido – Su abuela me dejo instrucciones en caso de que usted viniera a buscarla.

Tomo un cuaderno y empezó a escribir algo en él; los ojos del miembro de Grigori estaban puestos en la acción, fue cuando Akane termino para hablar nuevamente.

Ageha-sama se encuentra bien – la sirvienta coloco el cuaderno frente a ella mientras que Tobio leyó lo que había escrito – _[Estamos siendo vigilados, por favor sígame la corriente]_

Tobio asintió ante la petición de Akane, suspiro sonoramente dando la señal de que comprendía lo que estaba pasando, con cautela hizo que Jin se mezclara en las sombras para que buscara cualquier rastro de aquellos que les escuchaban, por su parte la sirvienta de los Himejima continuaba con su actuación, revelando solo retazos de la verdad que habia descubierto en los últimos días.

Ella fue muy amable en ayudar a Suzaku-sama – la joven de cabello corto continuo hablando fingiendo normalidad – Ese resfriado fue realmente muy malo

Entiendo – el portador del Canis Lykaon asintió mientras posaba sus ojos en el cuaderno de Akane – _"[Despues de ayudarla ella fue a investigar a la familia principal]" -_ el joven sorbía su te mientras leia rápidamente – Ageha-baachan es muy buena con la medicina tradicional

En verdad que sí – la joven sonrió levemente mientras continuaba con su escritura – _[Mis contactos me ha dicho que la han hecho prisionera, pero que se encuentra bien]_

El joven disimuló muy bien su enfado mientras esperaba el arribo del avatar de su sacred gear, con sumo cuidado continuo escaneando los alrededores de la habitación buscando encontrar de alguna forma al espía que les vigilaba de cerca, pronto sus ojos notaron una cosa en particular; en un rincón alejado estaba una pequeña araña quien tranquilamente tejía una telaraña, eso sería normal pero viendo lo limpia que estaba la habitación simplemente ese insecto estaba fuera de lugar.

Muy lejos de allí un solitario hombre estaba atento a todo lo que decían tanto Akane como Tobio, cuando vio que el portador de una de las trece longinus estaba en Kyoto, dio informes a sus superiores recibiendo la orden de vigilar los movimientos del joven; claramente la familia Himejima aun tenia algo que decir con respecto al actual miembro de Grigori, haber perdido un recurso tan importante fue un golpe bajo para el poder de la una de las cinco familias.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual tenían a Ageha en su poder, con la esperanza de usarla como pieza de extorsion y hacer que Tobio desertará de las filas de la facción caída.

Sin darse cuenta unos ojos amarillos ya estaba puestos sobre él, cuando el hombre se percató de la presencia de Jin, este ya habia incapacitado al hombre para que su shikigami dejara de funcionar adecuadamente, gracias a la conexión mental entre lobo y su portador, el joven rápidamente alerto a su acompañante de que ya no estaban siendo vigilados.

Ahora podemos hablar con naturalidad – Tobio dejo su bebida en la mesa – Akane-san... ¿Desde cuando que mi abuela está cautiva en los territorio de la familia Himejima?

Tal vez por un par de semanas – la joven respondió con honestidad – Solamente estuvo un par de días con nosotras, ni siquiera espero a que Suzaku-sama despertara para despedirse

Si sabe algo más dígamelo por favor – el castaño miraba fijamente a la acompañante de Suzaku – Se lo suplico

Es todo lo que sé de momento – Akane se mostraba preocupada tanto como Tobio – De alguna manera sé que algo malo va pasar muy pronto

Tobio miraba el rostro preocupado de la joven mientras el avatar de su sacred gear aparecía nuevamente a su lado, decidió que era mejor retirarse antes de complicar mas el asunto y poner no solo en peligro a la joven frente a él sino también a su abuela.

Muchas gracias Akane-san – el joven se levantó de su asiento – Tengo que irme rápidamente de aquí… No sería bueno meterla en problemas

Estoy de acuerdo con eso – la sirvienta asintió ante lo que el portador del Canis Lykaon comentó – Si piensa ir por su familiar… no lo haga solo

Con esa petición el joven rápidamente salió de la casa mientras que Akane le miraba desde el filo de la puerta, sinceramente esperaba que ese chico hiciese algo por la anciana mujer, pero de momento solo le restaba esperar a que las cosas se arreglasen de una manera adecuada.

* * *

La noche en que la reunión se dio, todo era paz y tranquilidad; al menos eso creyeron un par de jóvenes quienes miraban todo desde una distancia muy prudente; a pesar de que en estos momentos había una tregua entre las facciones, ellos como miembro de la facción de los ángeles caídos no podían entrometerse en las cercanía; siempre y cuando tuviesen un motivo de peso para hacerlo, ahora simplemente observaban todo con cautela.

Pero ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al enterarse que una de los cuatro grandes serafines se había convertido en un ángel caído, ciertamente escucharon los rumores pero por cuestiones de tiempo no le prestaron mucha atención, ahora Gabriel engrosaría las filas de Grigori o al menos eso esperaba la mayoría; aunque de momento la antigua serafín estaba en una posición más o menos neutral. Kazuki revisaba nuevamente los viales de lágrimas de fénix que Baraqiel les dio antes de irse; podría decirse que su tio era un tanto paranoico con respecto a la seguridad de su familia, pero tanto Kazuki como sus padres comprendían perfectamente el proceder del cadre. Suspiro un poco aburrido solamente para escuchar a la peligris hablar con tranquilidad.

Sabes, estoy un poco nerviosa – Mari daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa mientras esperaban sobre un techo cercano a la academia – Estamos rodeados de demonios y ángeles

Aunque es raro, concuerdo contigo – Kazuki suspiraba mientras tomaba una hamburguesa y le daba un mordisco – Pero se supone que en estos momentos somos aliados - desvió un poco su mirada para sonreírle a su prometida – No debes de preocuparte

Tienes bastante razón – la joven peligris rio un poco – Por cierto… ¿porque me tuve que cambiar de uniforme? – la caído miraba con desagrado el hecho de vestir con su antiguas ropas de la escuela – Me gustaba el diseño de la academia de Kuoh

Fue petición de nuestro amado líder – el pelinegro se rascó un poco la cabeza – Aunque claro te veías perfecta en ese extraño corset… digamos que el estilo de marinero te sienta mejor

El sonrojo en la mejillas de Mari no se hizo esperar y tímidamente dio un mordisco a su comida, cosa que notó Kazuki para reír discretamente; fue cuando la calma que les rodeaba se cortó de golpe mientras que varios pilares de luz se alzaron alrededor de la academia; con temor y preocupación miraron estupefactos como un ejército desconocido apareció de varios portales mágicos, sin saber que hacer decidieron que lo mejor era esperar ordenes antes de actuar. Conforme pasaban los minutos explosiones ocurrían dentro de los terrenos de la academia.

Parece que los demonios han empezado a defender el lugar – Mari miraba como lentamente la academia se convertía en un campo de batalla – ¡Deberíamos irles a ayudar a Sona-san y a las demás!

El celular de Kazuki sonó dentro de su uniforme, con rapidez sacó el aparato para ver un mensaje de otro de los vigías que estaban apostados cerca del perímetro, su rostro palideció cuando informaron sobre la identidad de aquellos que estaban atacando la reunión, por un lado un peligroso demonio renegado de clase S, la nekoshou Kuroka y otra una miembro de la facción de los antiguos Maou, sinceramente la situación estaba realmente mal, con sumo cuidado decidió que era mejor informar sobre lo que pasaba a su líder.

El tono de marcado se escuchó varias veces hasta que se conectó la llamada, un pequeño escandalo fue perceptible llenando de curiosidad a los dos jóvenes caidos.

Viejo… no sé qué está pasando allí dentro – Kazuki trataba de no faltarle el respeto a su padrino – Pero debes saber quiénes están atacando son Kuroka y Katerea Leviatán

 _¡S-Si! –_ Azazel contestó de manera entrecortada

Parece que los demonios se están defendiendo muy bien – el pelinegro mostraba intranquilidad - pero Mari-chan quiere ir ayudarles

Ya veo – el líder de Grigori contestaba de manera un tanto extraña pero era suficiente para Kazuki – Bueno… si no hay de otra

Una sonrisa adornó los rostros tanto de Kazuki como de Mari, porque eso significaba que tenían luz verde, antes de que su líder cambiara de opinión Mari corto la llamada en el celular de su novio.

Bueno, pues que esperamos – la peligris preparó su sacred gear artificial - ¡Vamos de una vez, Kazuki-kun!

Con un silencioso asentimiento, ambos ángeles caídos se lanzaron al campo de batalla con la esperanza de que su ayuda fuese significativa para aquellos jóvenes demonios quienes arriesgaban sus vidas en pos de evitar que la paz entre las facciones no se concretara, corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas daban, sabiendo que necesitaban mayor rapidez, invocaron sus alas negras para alzarse al vuelo dejando una estela de plumas obsidiana tras de ellos.

¡MARI! – el joven grito hacia su compañera - ¡DIRIJAMONOS EN DIRECCIONES OPUESTAS!

¡DE ACUERDO! – la dueña de silver aceptó la proposición de su novio - ¡ASI ABARCAREMOS MAYOR TERRENO!

Tomando rumbos distintos, Kazuki se acercó a lo que era un edificio a punto de colapsar, con rapidez vio como un grupo de demonios enfrentaba a una hermosa joven de cabello negro, pero sus rasgos más distintivos eran un par de colas las cuales se movían de manera acompasada y una lindas orejas de gato; por un instante pensó que lo mejor era ignorarla ya que conocía perfectamente la identidad de la atacante.

Kuroka – el portador de las espadas legendarias miraba con aprehensión la situación – " _Mejor sería evitar enfrentarme a ella"_

Pero sus ojos se posaron sobre una pequeña de cabello albino, su estado era deplorable; fácilmente era apreciable el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba verdaderamente mal herido, no solo ella sino también el resto de los demonios que le acompañaban, casi como se iba acercando vio que la demonio renegado alzaba su mano para golpear a la jovencita en el suelo.

En estos momento maldigo este honor que mi padre me inculcó – apretando sus dientes se arrojó hacia el suelo de manera frenética – ¡Solo espero poder llegar a tiempo!

El tiempo parecía ralentizarse alrededor de Kazuki, no sabía con exactitud porque motivo percibía el mundo de esa manera pero era algo conveniente para él, una vez que tocó el suelo se impulsó hacia adelante con la intención de tomar a la pequeña demonio entre sus brazos, sin siquiera medir las consecuencias de sus acciones, el hijo de Ramiel acuno a la albina y remontó el vuelo para quedar en una altura considerable.

La mirada sorpresiva de la joven entre sus brazos estaba clavada en su rostro, el pelinegro se percató de ello mientras exclamó sin ningún miramiento.

Creo que pediré un aumento en cuanto regresemos a Kyoto – con suavidad Kazuki llamando la atención de la albina entre sus brazos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El mutismo que presentaba no era sorpresivo para el angel caído, inclusive él mostraría la misma reacción al ser salvado de esa manera, centró su atención en Kuroka, quien le miraba con desprecio y rencor por haberle arrebatado su presa, escaneo el área notando las mismas miradas de sorpresa en cada uno de los maltrechos demonios.

¿Quién eres? – la voz de la jovencita mostraba un vergüenza

Con una leve sonrisa el hijo de Ramiel posó toda su atención en la pequeña demonio, haciendo que esta estuviera expectante a la respuesta de Kazuki.

Tal vez te diga mi nombre en otra ocasión – el chico respondía con amabilidad – pero tienes que irte a otra parte

¡NO SE QUIEN CARAJOS SEAS! – la peli negra se encontraba furiosa al ver que la albina le había sido arrebatada por aquel ángel caído - ¡PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!

¡VAYA NEE-SAN, SE VE QUE TIENE MAL TEMPERAMENTO! – el ángel caído sonreía levemente - ¡QUIZAS CON ESTO SE CALME UN POCO!

Tomando a la jovencita con uno de sus brazos, alzo la que quedó libre en la cual apareció un círculo mágico particular, salió despedida un relámpago carmesí, Kuroka uso sus brazos para defenderse del ataque, usando gran parte de la energía natural disminuyo el daño de aquel hechizo elemental, pero noto como su piel cosquilleaba debido a la corriente eléctrica. Aun así la nekoshou pelinegra fue arrojada al suelo por la potencia del ataque haciendo que esta chocara en contra del suelo y escupiera un poco de sangre por la boca, estuvo a punto de contraatacar cuando su cuerpo se mostraba entumecido por la electricidad; aprovechando la parálisis de la demonio renegado ambos jóvenes bajaron al suelo. Kazuki miro cierto amorotamiento en uno de los hombros de la joven demonio, sin pensarlo dos veces tiro de su brazo para acomodar el hombre de la misma. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos dorados de la albina, mientras que el joven caído se los limpiaba con delicadeza.

Deben de ir donde se encuentra Gabriel-sama – el chico decía con seriedad – aquí tienes tres viales de lágrimas de fénix, dáselas a tus compañeros y váyanse de aquí.

¿Pero mi hermana? – Koneko intentaba negarse a la orden.

Solamente voy a entretenerla – el chico sonreía confiadamente – el tiempo suficiente para que arriben a su destino

Asintiendo con pesar bebió del frasco para recuperarse, una vez repuesta se alejó del chico para recoger a su compañero y cargarlo como si de un costal se tratara. Las otras dos demonios también emprendieron la huida dejando solos al ángel caído y al alfil renegado.

Nya, ha, ha… sabes eso lo sentí muy bien – la nekoshou peli negra sonreía con arrogancia – Me dan ganas de arrancarte las alas pequeño pajarito

¡Vaya, nee-chan! – el ángel caído miraba con tranquilidad al rostro de Kuroka – solamente al verte, sé que me metí en un gran problema; pero créeme no soy tan débil.

Espero que no – Kuroka se preparó para atacar – ya que sería aburrido que esto terminara rápido.

El caído invoco un arma de luz y con esta se preparó para encarar a la hermana mayor de Koneko, apuntando el filo de su arma mágica espero con paciencia quien haría el primer movimiento, por otra parte Kuroka miraba con cuidad al intruso ciertamente no se sentía amenazada por el joven caído frente a ella pero no estaba de mas ser cautelosa ante un nuevo oponente.

Sabes es la primera vez que enfrente a alguien de tu calibre – las palabras de Kazuki llamaron la atención de Kuroka – No puedo negar que tienes hermosas piernas

La incredulidad se mostró en la mirada de la nekoshou, parpadeo varias veces mientras trataba de digerir las pretenciones del hijo de Ramiel, usualmente Kuroka era quien jugaba y coqueteaba con las personas pero casi nunca era al revés, por eso encontraba la situación un tanto extraña.

¡Nya, ha, ha, ha! – la melodiosa risa de la alfil tenía un tono seductor - ¿Vaya que eres raro-nya? – una sonrisa suave adornaba el rostro de la hermana de Koneko – Sabes seducirme no te ayudará en nadýa.

Lo sé – el pelinegro mantenía su distancia – Solamente admito que estas en mi línea de gustos

Aprovechando la leve distracción en Kuroka, Kazuki acortó la distancia para cortar el cuerpo de la alfil, el filo de la espada de luz se acercó con velocidad ante la mirada de la demonio quien no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro, antes de que arma llegase a su objetivo, la pelinegra brincó lo suficiente para evitar el corte; a manera de burla se apoyó en la espalda del caído para ganar distancia entre ellos dos, aún así aprovecho la acción para hacer que Kazuki se tropezara para que cayera al suelo.

Cuando los pies de Kuroka tocaron el suelo, esta misma rápidamente se abalanzo contra su enemigo, alzando su brazo y mostrando una filosas uñas golpeo el suelo donde debía estar el hijo de Ramiel, quien rápidamente se habia levantado y vio con sopresa como el suelo colapsaba frente a sus ojos.

 _Es demasiado fuerte –_ el joven tragaba saliva ante la fuerza de Kuroka – _Un solo golpe de ellos sería suficiente para matarme_

¿Acaso tienes miedo? – la sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la nekoshou – ¡Porque deberías tenerlo-nya!

Nuevamente la alfil renegada repitió la misma acción anterior, el aire bufó ante el golpe de su garra mientras que sus colas se quedaba estáticas y su mirada se afilaba de manera amenazante, el pelinegro se cubrió con una de sus manos mientras una nube de polvo se alzó cubriendo completamente la periferia de su visión, cegándolo completamente; con horror vio como una de las manos de la demonio apareció de entre la nube de polvo con toda la intención de cortar su rostro, alzó su espada de luz para desviar el golpe, rompiéndose debido a la acción.

Pronto Kuroka acortó la distancia entre ellos y con su otra mano cortó el antebrazo del joven caído, un poco de sangre empezó a salir de cuarto heridas abiertas, mientras que la nekoshou se relamió su mano saboreando un poco de la sangre que aun estaba en ellos.

Posiblemente aquella acción resultaría repulsiva, pero la manera en que Kuroka lo hacia, mostraba el nivel de erotismo que era parte de su sello persona.

¡Tu sangre es deliciosa-nya! – Kazuki reinvocó su espada de luz mientras que la pelinegra sonreía tranquilamente – ¡Es la mejor que he probado-nya!

No sé si tomarlo como un halago – la sonrisa de Kuroka se engrandeció bastante – pero debo admitir que lo hace ver bastante placentero

¿Ah? Acaso eres… - la nekoshou de cabello negro dio un paso hacia atrás - ¡MASOQUISTA!

¡CLARO QUE NO! – el joven caído gritaba completamente avergonzado - ¡PUEDE QUE SEA HERENCIA FAMILIAR… P-PERO!

Negando con la cabeza Kazuki volvió a arremeter contra la nekoshou, quien recibió el golpe sin siquiera inmutarse, la espada de luz de que el angel caído tenia en sus manos chocó con una energía que rodeaba la piel de Kuroka, la sorpresa de ver que su arma estaba detenida a tan solo uno centímetros de su objetivo hizo que el joven mostrara molestia, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la hermana mayor de Koneko dio un fuerte rodillazo al pelinegro quien sintio como el aire era expulsado de su cuerpo con bastante violencia, pero allí no termino el ataque de la alfil tomo de la cabeza al hijo de Ramiel y lo azotó contra el suelo.

La fuerza de la acción fue suficiente para hacer que parte del piso se levantara alrededor del cuerpo de Kazuki, la polvadera resultante cubrió por completo el lugar.

Con desprecio y burla, la demonio renegado vio como el cuerpo de su enemigo no se movía del lugar donde termino incrustrado, coloco su pie mientras que la sandalia de madera lastimaba un poco más la cabeza del pelinegro.

Un par de golpes y ya estas muy lastimado – Kuroka mantenía el tono jugueton en su voz – Te dije que te arrancaría tus alas pajarito

La nekoshou levantó su pie con la intención de hundir mas al angel caído dentro de la tierra, justo cuando alcanzó la altura necesaria, el joven se dio la vuelta y le tomo del tobillo con sus dos manos.

Sabes… reitero mi opinion – con una sonrisa igual de burlona que la de Kuroka - ¡TUS PIERNAS SON DE PRIMERA!

El cuerpo de la alfil se estremeció no solo por el evidente halago sino que el hijo de Ramiel, invoco relámpagos de manera artera y ventajosa, al electricidad recorrió desde el tobillo mientras que la piel del mismo se empezaba a quemar por la potencia de la descarga, el grito que soltó Kuroka fue tan desgarrador que cualquiera que lo escuchase se estremecería hasta los huesos. Kazuki continuó con el castigo a pesar de lo lastimero que resultaban los alaridos de la nekoshou. La pelinegra apretó sus dientes tratando de recuperar un poco sus sentidos para agitar su pierna con la fuerza suficiente y lanzar por los aires a su captor.

La fuerza fue suficiente que Kazuki volara una distancia considerable, para evitar una aparatosa caída el joven ángel caído saco sus alas y aterrizo con gracia en el suelo; por su rostro escurria la sangre de las heridas que recibió por el azote de Kuroka; su respiración resultaba bastante dificultosa mientras se tomaba levemente su propio abdomen.

Kuroka también estaba pasándolo mal, su actitud juguetona habia sido usado en su contra, ahora su piel desprendía un leve olor a quemado producto de hacer recibido la terrible descarga de su oponente, sin darse cuenta escupió un poco de sangre ennegrecida, el amargo sabor de la misma hizo que soltara una mueca de disgusto, pero eso no hizo desaparecer su sonrisa, sino que sus ojos se tornaron más afilados y amenazadores que de costumbre, recupero un poco su compostura enderezándose para con una de sus manos acomodarse su largo cabello.

Podría ser que la alfil peleara con sus puños con maestría gracias al bono que obtenia por el uso del senjutsu, tanto que su fuerza y resistencia eran comparables con los demonios de la clase torre; pero ella era un alfil al final de cuentas y ellos operan mejor a la distancia. Detrás de ella flotaron varios círculos mágicos, los cuales contenían Kujin-in; demostrando su alineación al õmyodo, de ellos emergieron varios elementos los cuales amenazadoramente apuntaron hacia el lugar donde Kazuki se recuperaba del daño anterior.

¡SABES ES UNA LASTIMA QUE TENGA QUE TERMINAR CONTIGO! – la superioridad en la demonio era evidente la ver el calibre de sus hechizos - ¡SIENTE HALAGADO! – alzó una de sus manos para dar la orden a sus hechizos y que estos atacaran al caído - ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!

* * *

Mari estaba bastante molesta, no era el hecho de verse superada en número por aquellos magos renegados quienes evidentemente estaban de parte del grupo que atacaba la academia, sino por el hecho de que eran todos unos verdaderos debiluchos, la peligris hizo su arribo triunfal ante el grupo de demonio quienes claramente eran del tipo caballero, más que nada porque todos ellos portaban espadas entre sus manos.

Pero también tenía la sensación de haber reconocido a uno de ellos y ese sentimiento estaba bastante presente en ella, decidió ignorarlo mientras se concentraba en esquivar los hechizos de sus enemigos, Silver se agitaba molesto dentro de artificial gear; el Wyvern era bastante orgulloso y ser utilizado contra la carne de cañon que su dueña estaba enfrentando, fue cuando decidio tomar cartas en el asunto haciendo algo en contra de los deseos de Mari.

En uno de los embates que realizó la ángel caído, libero una potente ráfaga de viento haciendo volar a los infortunados magos quienes salieron despedidos sin siquiera poder defenderse apropiadamente, el rostro de la peligris mostraba un gesto de gracioso mientras veía como sus enemigos desaparecían de su campo de visión.

¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! – la novia de Kazuki miraba a su espada mientras le gritaba fuertemente - ¡ACABAS DE ARRUINAR MI DIVERSION!

Un simple bufido fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del dragón mientras que este se acomodó de nuevo en su dimensión personal, la joven cayo de rodillas derrotada al ver que ya no había nadie más para combatir.

Eso… fue… impresionante – una suave voz llamó la atención de Mari - ¡Veo… que t-tienes potencial!

Los ojos carmesí de la hija de Penemue miraron con cautela a la recién llegada, quien caminaba con paso tranquilo y sin mucha preocupación, su cabello rojo ondeaba tranquilo mientras que sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre la caído, su entallada ropa negra demostraba el excelente físico que poseía; pero lo que activo las alarmas de Mari fue la mirada fría y carente de vida de la joven. En sus manos traía consigo una espada cuyo filo era de un brillante plateado, al igual que la guarda y la empuñadura tenía detalles en un rojo similar al de la sangre.

¿Quién eres? – la joven caído se levantó de suelo y apunto con su espada a la recién llegada

No necesitas… saberlo – mostrando una leve sonrisa la pelirroja se lanzó en contra de Mari

Ambas espadas chocaron una contra la otra, pronto Silver se agitó nuevamente rugiendo con furia dentro del artificial gear, acción que llamó la atención de la peligris, por su parte la otra joven empezó a arremeter con fuerza buscando lastimar a la caído quien hacia lo que podía para evitar un daño severo, con mucha dificultad lograba contrarrestar cada golpe.

Vaya… tu espada es… interesante – la misteriosa mujer se mostraba interesada en Silver Wing – Tanto… que deseo devorarla

¿Devorarla? – Mari dio un brinco hacia atrás creando una distancia entre ellas dos - ¡Tienes gustos raros por la comida!

Tal… vez – la pelirroja rio levemente – Necesito más poder, mucho más poder

La pelirroja se abalanzó hasta donde se encontraba Mari, quien vio horrorizada la sonrisa siniestra que adornaba el rostro de su enemigo pronto una risotada provino de ella, una risa carente de cordura; el horror de enfrentar esa clase de oponente empezó a apoderarse de los movimientos de la jovencita, cometiendo errores que empezaron a costarle; dejando aberturas en su defensa y estas siendo aprovechadas por su atacante, la heridas rápidamente llenaron el cuerpo de la hija de Penemue; quien hacia amago de su voluntad para no desfallecer del dolor.

La sangre de sus heridas rápidamente machaba el polvoriento suelo, mientras que misteriosa pelirroja parecía divertirse lastimando a la intimidada peligris.

Vamos… ¿eso es todo? – la joven se acomodó el cabello tranquilamente – ¿Acaso no eres una orgullosa ángel caído?

¡CALLATE! – la peligris apretaba sus dientes tratando de mantenerse cuerda - ¡SI TANTO DESEAS DEVORAR MI ESPADA… ENTONCES ABRE BIEN LA BOCA! - con la sangre escurriendo de sus propias heridas mancho el filo de su arma - ¡DEVORA MI SANGRE Y DAME PODER…. WYVERN SCALE!

El Wyvern se aceptó gustoso la ofrenda que su dueña le daba, pronto la armadura de plata apareció protegiendo el cuerpo de Mari, todo eso ocurria frente a la impasible mirada de la misteriosa pelirroja quien agrandó su sonrisa al ver esa habilidad del artificial sacred gear.

¡Eso… es! – Mari vio con angustia como su enemigo no mostraba miedo ante su nueva apariencia - ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES! – con éxtasis la joven rio fuertemente mientras se agitaba la cabellera – ¡ESO ES LO QUE NOS HACIA FALTA!

Sorprendiendo a Mari, la pelirroja corto su antebrazo sin siquiera hacer una mueca por el dolor, esta corrió libremente, pero en lugar de caer al suelo es detuvo en medio del aire, tomando una forma sólida y alargada; los ojos carmines de la caído estaban clavados en la sustancia y como esta se convertía en una espada. Corrio nuevamente hacia la caído esta vez la ataco con su espada de sangre, Mari por su parte desvió el golpe notando la dureza que la nueva arma mostraba, el intercambio de golpes fue rápido y corto; solamente para que la misteriosa atacante se detuviera sin previo aviso.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la peligris, quien estaba consternada por el repentino cambio de actitud de su enemigo, quizo dar un paso hacia adelante pero decidio no darlo.

¡Gracias por la comida! – la joven pelirroja hizo que su arma regresara al interior de su cuerpo – Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo

Aquella frase criptica hizo preocupar a la joven caído, pronto sus fuerza abandonaron su cuerpo y tuvo que apoyarse en Silver para no caer al suelo; con una mano temblorosa saco de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa un pequeño vial de lágrimas del fénix, sin dudarlo lo bebio por completo haciendo que sus heridas sanasen al instante, pero aun así sus fuerzas se negaron a regresar; el miedo de haber enfrentado esa clase de oponente.

Kazuki-kun – pronto el cuerpo de Mari temblaba con fuerza – Por favor ven por mí…

Kazuki corria tanto como su cuerpo le permitía, Kuroka sonreía al ver como su presa esquivaba con dificultad cuanto hechizo salía despedido de sus círculos mágicos, aunque en realidad todo esa demostración de poder era una pantalla de humo para lo que realmente buscaba, lentamente la energía natural alrededor de ella era absorbida sanando las heridas que el caído ocasionó con sus ataques eléctricos, pero debido a estar atacando constantemente, su recuperación tomaba mas tiempo de la habitual.

¡NYA, HA, HA, HA! – la nekoshou se regordeaba en la desesperación del caído – ¡VAMOS CONTINUA CORRIENDO! - Kuroka se relamió los labios mientras admiraba la devastación que causaba - ¡NO TE VAYAS A MORIR TAN PRONTO!

El hijo de Ramiel mascullaba toda clase de insultos en contra de la hermosa alfil, por un instante se reprendio en halagar sus piernas ya que en realidad encontraba muy absurdo la situación, brincando y haciendo acrobacias, el joven evitaba lanzas de madera, llamaradas, estalagmitas de piedra, ráfagas de agua y cuchillas de viento, algunas veces se defendía con sus propios relámpagos y otras tantas con su espada de luz; pero hacer esas cosas estaba drenando su fuerza física.

Fue cuando se percató de que algo iba mal con Kuroka, fijo su atención en el hecho de que la nekoshou de cabello negro se mantenía parada sin moverse mucho, solamente eran los círculos mágicos los cuales se movían de acuerdo a la dirección en la que él lo hacía, ¿Por qué motivo? Esa pregunta aparecio en su mente. La frustración en su persona se acrecentó mientras la respuesta no aparecía rápidamente, fue cuando decidio que lo mejor era tratar de acercarse hacia ella, Kuroka abrió sus ojos un poco al notar las intenciones de Kazuki, incrementando la cantidad de hechizos para entorpecer su avance.

 _Tal parece que no quiere que me acerque –_ los ojos violeta de Kazuki se clavaron en las facciones de Kuroka - _¡¿No será acaso?!_

Con rapidez reviso el tobillo que anteriormente tomó para electrocutarla, la quemadura sanaba lentamente; comprobando el peor temor del pelinegro, entre mas tiempo pasara evitando lastimarse, la alfil renegada sanaría por completo, acabando por completo cualquier oportunidad de ganar. ¿Pero ese era su objetivo? Claramente no estaba en posición de una victoria, ¿Entonces que debía de hacer?

La lluvia de magia continuo de manera artera y sin compasión, Kuroka presintió que su enemigo había notado su estrategia y ahora estaba en desventaja; mientras Kazuki continuaba tratando de darle alcance a con cada paso que daba hacia adelante. Inconscientemente la pelinegra dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿Por qué alguien como él le estaba dando problemas?

Si fácilmente podía competir con pesos mas pesados que ese simple ángel caído, Entonces ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

Un tanto alejado de allí, Akeno se sentía intranquila por la situación en la que estaban metidos, ciertamente la barrera que encerraban a los líderes aún estaba de pie a pesar de haber terminado con aquellos golems, esta no cedia en su poder; pero las palabras de Koneko le preocuparon al saber que alguien como Kuroka estaba metido en todo este alboroto, el alivio de que alguien de la facción caída les ayudo, no aminoro la zozobra de preguntarse de quien se trataba y esperaba de que no fuese ese hombre. Su preocupación ahora estaba puesta en reencontrarse con el resto del grupo y tratar de tumbar esa jaula que tenía encerrado a Rias y a los demás.

Una extraña sensación le invadió, no era la misma que sintió semanas atrás cuando cierto ser intento tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza; mas bien era un tanto placentera, que hizo que se detuviera levemente llamando la atención de Tsubaki y el resto de los demonios mas jóvenes.

Akeno-san – la reina de Sona se mostraba extrañada por la repentina acción de su amiga - ¿Ocurre algo?

No, solo por unos instantes me sentí mareada – la sacerdotisa del relámpago sonrió levemente – Tal vez exageré un poco con la diversión

Tsubaki se sonrojo al recordar el incidente con aquella maga, negando rápidamente con la cabeza decidió que lo mejor era dar alcance a sus compañeros, Akeno simplemente rio un poco al ver lo inocente que era la Shinra, dio un paso para continuar con su camino, cuando debajo de ella aparecio un círculo mágico completamente extraño para ella, no era el habitual que contenía el escudo de la rosa, emblema de la casa Gremory, este era idéntico al que usaban los ángeles caidos a la hora de invocar su magia, un deje de molestia se asomó por su rostro, pero desapareció al sentirse nostálgica ante el brillo de esos símbolos. Ni siquiera el hecho de que su energía fue levemente drenada le molesto, sentía que algo bueno estaba por ocurrir.

Sentado causalmente dentro de la sala donde se llevaba las juntas, Azazel sonrio discretamente solamente notado por dos personas dentro de aquella sala, la primera era Jophiel quien conocía perfectamente los gestos del hombre que era su esposo y el otro el líder de la facción celestial, Michael. Ninguno se atrevio a pregunta pero el propio líder de Grigori aclaró sus dudas.

Matariel y Ananiel – el pelinegro con un mechón rubio revisó su celular con tranquilidad – Ni siquiera se han visto y han hecho resonancia

El resto de los habitante miraron curiosos el comentario del "ángel de los sacrificios", pero Michael comprendió perfectamente su significado, uno que con llevaba bastante peso en el futuro próximo.

Kuroka vio con miedo como Kazuki acortaba la distancia de una manera bestial, por un instante vio como un circulo mágico aparecio en el suelo bajo sus pies y tras ese fenómeno; simplemente aceleró su paso, a pesar de ello la nekoshou incrementó la velocidad de su hechizos, solamente para ver que estos pasaban de largo al ángel caído. Espero el golpe por parte de la espada de luz, pero esta desapareció al instante en que su oponente estuvo tan cerca de ella; en lugar de eso tomo sus dos muñecas y acercó bastante su rostro al de ella. Tal cercanía hizo que la alfil se sonrojara completamente, a pesar de que ambos eran enemigos jurados, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba tanto a ella.

Lamento lo que va a pasar después – Kazuki susurro en un tono seductor haciendo que Kuroka parpadeará un par de veces – Espero que no mueras de la impresión.

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de responder cuando claramente el chico le besó de manera fugaz, pero lo que más la descoloco fue la intensidad con la que lo hizo; por unos instantes sintio repulsión por el contacto tanto que forcejeo un poco antes de sentir como sus lenguas juguetearon un poco; acción que encontró placentera solo por unos breves momentos, ya que las intenciones de Kazuki eran completamente diferentes. El cuerpo del caído rápidamente despidió una enorme cantidad de electricidad, la misma que atravesó el cuerpo de Kuroka, quien sintió su cuerpo colapsar a causa del dolor del ataque, gran parte de la electricidad salio disparada por hacia el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes. Tan rápido como fue separaron sus labios, la joven nekoshuo cayó al suelo terriblemente abatida, antes de desfallecer pudo vio el rostro de aquel que le beso sin permiso, no obstante no guardaba rencor en contra de él.

Una escueta sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la alfil, abandonándose en la inconsciencia de haber sido derrotada.

El hijo de Ramiel por su parte sentía que sus piernas temblaban, estaba preocupado por el instantáneo incremento en sus poderes; aunque beneficioso era algo completamente extraño.

 _No sé qué ocurrió -_ la mirada del joven se posó en la barrera que caía lentamente a pedazos – _Al menos salí librado de esta…_

Respiró hondamente, para buscar a Mari y retirarse a un lugar más seguro; no tardó mucho en encontrarla pero verla temerosa en el suelo le lleno de emociones negativas por saber quién había sido el culpable de que la siempre optimista peligris estuviera temblando de miedo, pero pronto se darían cuenta de que eso era tan solo el menor de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que presenciaron el desastre que ocurrio en la reunión de las tres facciones, la facción caída recibió un golpe muy duro al saber que Vali, uno de sus mejores y más poderosos combatientes desertó de sus filas para engrosar las de Khaos Brigade; por suerte el acuerdo de paz se firmó sin ningún contratiempo, ahora Grigori tenía menos preocupaciones por delante, gracias a que ahora tenían nuevos aliados ante las futuras amenazas al mundo sobrenatural.

En la mente de los dos ángeles caidos estaba grabada la terrible batalla entre el Hakuryuukou y el Sekiryuutei, todavía no podían olvidar el terrible poder, la amenazante apariciencia de la versión oscura del ultimo.

Ese abominación hacia honor a pseudónimo de la "destrucción", pero lo que le preocupaba a Kazuki era la identidad de enemigo que enfrentó su novia, pero esta se negaba a responder, más que nada por el hecho de que el hijo de Ramiel tal vez buscaría venganza en contra del sujeto; siendo mejor evitar que ambos se enfrentasen en el futuro, caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras notaban como demonios y ángeles celestiales también estaban transitando tranquilamente.

Todavía no me acostumbro a ello – comento Mari mientras admiraba a un par de ángeles conversar con una joven demonio – Es decir… estamos en paz ¿Verdad?

Si – el joven respondía con la misma incredulidad que su novia – Aun así solamente se extiende a las facciones bíblicas y a la yōkai de Kyoto – la peligris le miraba con atención – Todavía hay facciones que son nuestros enemigos, al menos ahora podremos enfrentarlos con nuestra alianza

Mari asintió al tiempo que tomaba del brazo a Kazuki, fue cuando arribaron frente a la oficina de Azazel, tocaron varias veces pero no recibían respuesta; estuvieron a punto de retirarse cuando apareció Pénemue bastante atareada.

¡Hola, Mamá! – la joven caído se acercó efusiva haca su progenitora

¡Ah! Mari – el rostro de la mujer se ilumino enormemente - ¡Qué bueno que están de vuelta! – los ojos de la cadre se posaron sobre su futuro yerno - ¡Gracias por cuidar de ella Kazuki-chan!

No tiene que agradecer okaa-sama – Kazuki contestó levemente avergonzado - ¡Cuidare de ella hasta el día de mi muerte!

No sabes lo aliviada que me siento al escuchar eso – la cadre suspiro sonoramente – ¿Vienen a reportarse con Azazel-san?

Si… pero tal parece que no está – Penemue estaba curiosa por la respuesta de su futuro yerno

Es raro – la peligris mayor se acomodó sus anteojos – Hace unos minutos estaba allí

Sacando unas llaves de su uniforme, abrió con lentitud la puerta, lo primero que vieron hizo que cada uno se arrepintiera de haber entrado, tirado en el suelo siendo dominado por una llave de sumisión estaba su amado y confiable líder; mientras que sobre de él estaba una pequeña rubia con cara de pocos amigos, mientras doblaba lentamente las piernas del "ángel de los sacrificios".

Repite lo que acabas de decir – la mujer continuaba haciendo presión sobre las piernas de Azazel - ¡ANDA!

¡T-tú y y-yo… ya no somos marido y mujer! – el líder de Grigori mantenía una mueca de dolor - ¡ENTIENDELO POR FAVOR JOPHIEL-CHAN!

¡EN PRIMERA! - Jophiel hablaba con molestia - ¡LO QUE UNE EL CIELO NADA PUEDE SEPARARLO Y EN SEGUNDA….!

Lentamente Pénemue y los dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina, ignorando la mirada suplicante de su líder, con una discreta reverencia la asistente de Azazel se despidió de él.

V-Veo que estas ocupado – la cadre trataba de ocultar su sonrisa – Regresaré en una hora

¡E-Espera! – el Gobernador General intento deterner a sus subalternos - ¡NO PUEDEN DEJARM…!

Cerrando la puerta los tres caidos suspiraron fuertemente, la mirada de la mayor se puso sobre los dos más jóvenes, quienes esperaron pacientemente lo que la cadre pensaba hacer.

¿Ya almorzaron? – Tanto Kazuki como Mari negaron con la cabeza – Bien vayamos a comer, realmente necesito un descanso – la caído tomo la delantera seguido por la pareja de jóvenes

¿Sabes Kazuki-kun? – Mari veía como se alejaba su mamá – Las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes

Tienes mucha razón – el pelinegro asintió con bastante calma – Creo que no nos vamos a aburrir en un buen rato.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Perdonen la tardanza, realmente estoy apenado por la demora, a pesar de que ya tenía algo avanzado me fue muy difícil hacer cuadrar el capítulo por completo, ya que notaran este se conecta directamente con la parte final del arco de la reunión de las tres facciones. Por eso se siente un poco extraña la continuidad pero es un complemento de esos capítulos.**_

 _ **Notaran que el titulo tiene otra numeración que posiblemente les sea extraño, los Crosslife tienen su propia numeración ya que es donde los eventos de With Broken Wings se enlazan con Left Behind.**_

 _ **Bueno si ha seguido la publicación de la historia principal, notaran que este capítulo aclara bastantes cosas de momento, pero claro esto es tan solo la punta del iceberg, por eso les dejo la promesa de que las actualizaciones tomaran un ritmo más acelerado. Bien gracias por su comprensión y espero que disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Sin mas nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoy he recibido una noticia que ha dejado impactado, una que no me esperaba y que se ha llevado una parte importante de mi vida. Recordándome lo frágil y efímera que es la vida humana. Guiado por una gama de sentimientos como la tristeza, la rabia y frustración he tomado la decisión de pausar indefinidamente algunas de las historias que están bajo mi autoría.**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban continuar leyendo sobre los mundos que estaba creando a través de mi narrativa, sin más les doy unas sinceras disculpas. Esperando que comprendan la dura decisión que estoy tomando.**

 **Las historias que se verán afectadas son:**

 **A Sinner's Future**

 **Code Geass: Princess of Treason R**

 **Divergencia**

 **Dragon X Zero**

 **From Fear to Glory**

 **Highschool DxD if: With Broken Wings**

 **No otra historia de traición**

 **Oblivion Re: (esta estará en pausa temporal)**

 **The Red Dragon and the Jet-Black Goddess**

 **Trece Días.**

 **¿Por qué hago esto? Para centrar todos mis esfuerzos en mi primera historia, la que inicio mi carrera como escritor aficionado de fanfiction, ya que con esta fue con la que hice a mi primer amigo dentro de este pasatiempo y quiero honrar su memoria a través de la misma.**

 **Sin más… se despide Aeretr. Michael donde quieras que estés… espero que mis letras te alcancen.**


End file.
